Todo por esos días de convivencia
by Utopian Dystopia
Summary: El club de voleibol de Karasuno, en un intento por estrechar lazos entre sus integrantes, programa una acampada de convivencia en la que esperan pasar unos días de entretenimiento y relajación grupal, asumiendo todas y cada una de las consecuencias que deriven de esta. Diversión en grupo, noches en vela, días de juegos... A todos les entusiasma la idea. A todos menos a una persona.
1. ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Vamos de acampada!

_Capítulo I: ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Vamos de acampada!_

La preparatoria: una bonita etapa en la que los estudiantes, esos adolescentes despreocupados repletos de vitalidad y anhelos hacia sus sueños de futuro, se preparan para dar el gran paso hacia la madurez plena, dejando atrás lo que conocían para adentrarse en una nueva vida plagada de misterios que ellos mismos deberán resolver con sus propias capacidades.

En este hermoso ciclo que conocemos con el nombre de vida -el cual empieza desde la primera toma de aire y el posterior llanto ocasionado por la impresión de encontrarnos frente a algo nuevo, y acaba con un simple suspiro en el que dejamos escapar la parte más espiritual de nuestro cuerpo, el _alma_ \- vamos descubriendo, aprendiendo y afrontando una infinitud de adversidades que, si bien se podrían considerar como un método causa-efecto, nos ayudan a apreciar y darnos cuenta muy poco a poco de lo que significa la realidad que nos rodea.

Pero la vida no solo consiste en aprender. La vida consiste en disfrutar, sentir, experimentar y saborear hasta el más mínimo acontecimiento. Sentir felicidad, llorar de tristeza, resentirnos por la rabia, gozar de satisfacción cuando algo nos sale bien… Todas esas pequeñeces son las que nos van haciendo más perceptivos.

Y es precisamente ahora, en la adolescencia, cuando esos sentimientos se ven intensificados. Es ahora cuando nos debemos dar cuenta de que pequeñas cosas como pasar rato con tus amigos, intentar declararte al chico o chica que te gusta, enfadarte con los anteriormente mencionados amigos porque te han dado un mal consejo para ese chico o esa chica que te gustaba y todo había acabado con un par de insultos y alguna que otra bofetada…

La adolescencia es una hermosa etapa del ciclo de la vida.

Sí. La adolescencia…

La adolescencia es…

―¿Eh?

―Creo que has fundido las pocas neuronas que les quedaban vivas, Takeda-sensei

―¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡He vuelto a sonar demasiado poético!?

Todos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral desde hacía un buen rato, cosa que era muy impropia viniendo del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno. Sus miradas perdidas y la extraña mueca de seriedad que esbozaba cada uno de los jugadores daba la impresión de que, en esos momentos, estaban atravesando una especie de paranoia espiritual ocasionado por las sabias -pero abstractas- palabras de su profesor.

Profesor al que, por cierto, estaba a punto de darle un patatús.

¿Tan aburrido sonaba? ¿Para eso servían sus consejos, como un sustituyente de droga capaz de tumbar a un elefante?

Por eso los alumnos a los que impartía clases tenían notas tan bajas. Se quedaban dormidos al escucharle, claro. Debía ser eso. Claro.

―¿Takeda-sensei? ―un preocupado entrenador Ukai se acerca al profesor y lo zarandea por el hombro, esperando que reaccionara―. ¿Estás bien?

El de gafas empezaba a esbozar unas caras que el rubio no había visto en su vida. No estaba seguro de si intentaba expresar tristeza, vergüenza, aflicción o si simplemente ese era el rostro que ponía cuando estaba estreñido y le daba un retortijón.

Sugawara había sido el primero en salir de su trance y, casi por instinto, lee perfectamente el ambiente a su alrededor. Sawamura, a su lado, miraba hacia la nada. Golpea el costado del capitán con su codo para llamar su atención y traerlo de vuelta al mundo real. Parece que consigue su objetivo porque, en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzan, Daichi entiende lo que el peliplatino le estaba pidiendo con ese gesto.

―¡A…Ah, profesor! ―exclama― ¡No, que va! ¡Ha sido muy apropiado! Me he quedado sorprendido, creo que ha conseguido que me replantee muchísimas cosas ―se mueve algo nervioso, aunque su tono, semblante y mirada demostraban una tranquilidad y confianza envidiables―. Seguro que a los demás les ha pasado lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Trata de hablar hacia el resto del equipo alzando la voz. No era un buen momento para dejarlos embobados, y más cuando el profesor se encontraba en esas condiciones. Lo menos que quiere ahora es que le dé un ataque de depresión o algo así. Que el índice de profesores amargados era muy alto, no le gustaría que él o su equipo fueran una de las causas del aumento de dicha tasa.

―…es decir, que tengo que apreciar a Noya por haberme animado a insinuarme a la chica que me gustaba aunque me hubiese aconsejado que me declarara chantajeándola con una bolsa de golosinas. Y aunque la chica me haya golpeado hasta hacerme sangrar por la nariz.

―¡Exacto! ―responde el capitán sin prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba más pendiente de ser un chico ejemplar que no amarga a maestros de escuela que de los problemas amorosos de Tanaka.

―¿Aunque el novio de esa chica me haya amenazado? He oído que está metido en rollos raros relacionados con una banda de yakuzas. ¡No es que le tenga miedo! Pero joder, esos tíos llevan puñales y anillos con pinchos. ¡Incluso alguien como yo no podría con un tipo así!

―Ese es tu castigo por haberle sido infiel a Kiyoko-san.

―¡Sabía que lo habías hecho adrede! ―hace un mohín desesperado. En su tono, aunque parecía jocoso, se podía apreciar la amargura propia de un adolescente que la había cagado hasta el fondo―. ¡Tío, me has metido en un fregado! ¡Ahora tengo que salir de casa con una mascarilla para que ese tipo no me reconozca! ¡Eso no es vida, haz algo!

―Tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho, Ryu. Si se atreve a acercársete puedes usar a Asahi de escudo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―el aludido palidece de golpe. Recién había regresado de su viaje espiritual y lo primero que escucha son los malévolos planes que el líbero le tenía preparado― ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Nishinoya?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

―No te estoy diciendo que le pegues. Con asustarle un poquito bastará. No sé… ¡Pon una de tus caras de _estrella del vóley_ y enséñale tu súper tiro extremo _"Mega Blizzard Doble Special"_

―Por favor, no le pongas nombres raros a mis tiros. Y no me metas en algo así, ya tengo suficiente con los rumores que hay por ahí sobre mí como para que ahora se piensen que me peleo con yakuzas.

Un grito interrumpe la respuesta de Nishinoya. Hinata había espabilado.

―¡WUAAAAH! ¡Asahi-san, enséñame ese tiro! ¡Quiero aprenderlo! ¡Enséñamelooooo!

―Qué ruidosos, tsch ―suena como un murmuro, pero Tsukishima se había asegurado de que Kageyama y Hinata podían escucharle―. Haz callar a tu _princeso_ , oh todopoderoso rey de los imbéciles.

La cosa estaba volviendo a la normalidad. DEMASIADO a la normalidad. Tanto que el escándalo que estaban montando podría oírse al otro extremo de la escuela.

El capitán tenía que mantener el orden.

―Chicos…

―¡¿A quién llamas _princeso_ , Tsukishima?!

―Obvio que a ti ―Yamaguchi se adelanta a las palabras del rubio, lo que hace que se gane una mirada de reproche por parte del más alto.

―Cállate, Yamaguchi.

–Lo siento, Tsukki~

―Chicos…

El único que se estaba dando cuenta de que Daichi empezaba a molestarse era, cómo no, Sugawara. Intenta ayudar tranquilizando a Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi, pero ahora eran Hinata y Kageyama los que empezaban a montar jaleo.

―De todas formas es una tontería, Hinata idiota. Aunque lo intentes mil años jamás podrías hacer un tiro tan poderoso como el de Asahi-san.

―¡¿Y quién lo dice, Bakageyama?!

―¡Lo dice la realidad, estúpido! ¡La física y… el _metabolisismo_ y todas esas cosas! ¡En la vida tendrás la fuerza de Asahi-san!

A Tsukishima se le había presentado otra buena ocasión para meterse con el moreno y su fabuloso vocabulario. Dictado por el gran académico real, Tobio Kageyama. _"Metabolisismo":_ dícese de ese intento desesperado por parecer inteligente frente a un estúpido cuando la persona que utiliza dicha palabra es aún más estúpida.

Podía haberlo dicho, pero prefiere callárselo al percatarse de la mirada fulminante que Sawamura le estaba echando al dúo de raritos.

―¡Tomaré muchos bollos de carne y me haré fuerte, ya verás! ―el pelinaranja hace un mohín y arruga la expresión, mirando desafiante a Kageyama. Se podrían meter con su altura, pero no iba a pasar también por el tema de la fuerza.

―¡Si comes tanto arruinarás tu línea, te pondrás gordo y no podrás saltar para rematar!

―¡ME PONDRÉ GORDO SI A MÍ ME DA LA GANA!

―¡¿TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡ME ESTÁS CONTRADICIENDO POR PLACER, IDIOTA!

―¡Y TAMBIÉN TE LLEVARÉ LA CONTRARIA SI QUIERO, IMBÉCIL!

―¡ZANAHORIA!

―¡CABEZA DE MELÓN!

―¡SILENCIO!

Ambos, tanto Kageyama como Hinata, se ponen rectos en menos de un segundo. Sus gritos habían quedado acallados por el fuerte vozarrón del capitán.

Pero no solo ellos se habían tensado. El resto de integrantes del equipo, incluidos el entrenador y el propio profesor, habían pegado un pequeño saltito de la impresión.

Por suerte Ukai consigue mantener el tipo. Se rasca la nuca para disimular y saca pecho para hacerse el machote.

―Ejem… Gracias, Sawamura.

Al menos había restablecido el orden. Podrían seguir con la charla. Además, Takeda también parecía más relajado. Eso le aliviaba bastante.

―Profesor, puede continuar.

―Sí ―responde tomando aire y soltándolo mucho más tranquilo― Siento lo de antes, creo que me he emocionado… ―ríe, avergonzado―. Me he ido por las ramas y ni siquiera os he dicho el por qué del discurso…

Si había un por qué, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

―¡¿Iremos a jugar una práctica?! ―la discusión contra Kageyama había acabado de forma fortuita, así que es normal en el pelinaranja que reaccionara como si nada hubiera pasado.

―No, Hinata.

―¡¿Vendrán los de la asociación a jugar?!

―Tampoco es eso.

―¡¿Entrenamientos intensivos?!

―Lo siento, Hinata. Pero esta vez, por extraño que os parezca, la cosa no va de vóley.

Sugawara juraría que había oído como los corazoncitos de Kageyama y Hinata se rompían en mil pedazos. Algo propio en los locos del vóley al escuchar que no van a hablar de su deporte favorito. Esos dos eran demasiado emocionales, de seguro deben haberse llevado un buen chasco.

Aunque él también estaba sorprendido.

―¿Y de qué estamos hablando entonces? ―Nishinoya se atreve a preguntar. Le picaba la curiosidad, y supone que no es al único al que le pasa.

El profesor Takeda esboza una suave sonrisa, como si de esa manera estuviera pidiendo calma antes de su explicación.

―Con el fin de motivar el compañerismo entre los integrantes del equipo, la directiva y el consejo nos han dado permiso para hacer una acampada en un monte a las afueras de la ciudad.

―¿Acampada? ―la pregunta suena al unísono, no se esperaran algo así.

―Acampada… ¿de vóley? ―Hinata, aferrándose a las ya extintas esperanzas de que su deporte favorito estuviera de por medio, hace un pequeño puchero. En cuanto ve al entrenador negando con la cabeza desiste definitivamente.

―No, acampada a secas. Nos iremos a pleno bosque, cerca de un lago, y acamparemos en casetas de campaña.

―Será una forma de conocernos un poco mejor fuera de las canchas ―Ukai, tomando la palabra de Takeda, continúa la explicación.- Cabe decir que es una actividad obligatoria.

Lo decía por Tsukishima. Ese chico era capaz de mandarlos a todos a la porra sin siquiera inmutarse.

―Es una buena idea ―Sawamura sabía de algo sobre el tema. Tenía entendido que harían una actividad conjunta, pero es ahora cuando se entera exactamente en qué consistiría. Y le parece de lo más apropiada―. Un equipo sano y fuerte es aquel en el que sus jugadores se conocen y confían ciegamente los unos en los otros. La acampada nos servirá para estrechar lazos.

Takeda sonríe ante las palabras del capitán del Karasuno.

―Os daré las autorizaciones esta misma tarde. Hablaré contigo sobre los detalles después de las prácticas, Sawamura ―desvía la mirada unos segundos hacia el castaño, pero la devuelve al resto del grupo casi al momento―. En principio saldremos el viernes por la mañana y volveremos el domingo por la tarde. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El equipo al completo responde con un alto y claro "No".

Todos menos una persona.

―Qué rollo, me gustaría jugar en el monte y practicar. Pero suena divertido de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Kageyama solía ser silencioso si no se le provocaba, pero ahora estaba especialmente callado. Hinata podía notarlo con tan solo echarle un vistazo.

―Oye, te estoy hablando. ¿Me escuchas?

―Sí.

―¿Y por qué no me respondes?

Como si estuviera sordo. El moreno se aleja sin contestarle y va a recoger sus cosas antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse al piso que hacía de vestuario. Solía quedarse más tiempo para practicar algunos saques en solitario, pero esta vez había sido el primero en largarse. Aunque más que largarse daba la sensación de que estaba _huyendo._

Tanaka se inclina hacia un lado y rodea el cuello del pequeño con su brazo para poder atraerlo hacia él.

―¿Qué le pasa a ese? Se ha ido todo mosca. Al paso al que va se le acabará partiendo la cara de tanto fruncir el ceño ―bromea. Y parece que su objetivo se había cumplido porque Nishinoya había empezado a reírse de manera de escandalosa.

Pero a Hinata la imagen mental de un Kageyama con la frente partida en dos no le hacía tanta gracia.

―Es un amargado ―termina respondiendo― Da igual. Más importante, Tanaka-san… Me prometiste un helado si ganábamos el último set~

―¡De eso nada, Hinata! ―el líbero salta entre los dos para hacerse un hueco entre Tanaka y su autoproclamado aprendiz―. ¡Como tu senpai, soy yo el que te tiene que comprar helados! ¡¿O es que me estás engañando con este pelón?!

―¡Noya, maldito…!

Los gritos y risas inundan de nuevo el gimnasio. Entre carreras y bromas, uno a uno van desapareciendo por la puerta para cambiarse e ir a sus respectivas clases.

Todos estaban bastante animados con el tema de la acampada. Eso era una buena señal.

O eso era lo que Daichi quería creer. Cuanto más unidos estuvieran, mejor serían sus técnicas en la cancha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tobio Kageyama no era conocido por ser una persona acostumbrada a las relaciones interpersonales.

Vamos, que se podría decir que no era muy bueno haciendo amigos.

Desde que era pequeño su más fiel compañero fue una sucia pelota de cuero. Quizá no podía conversar con ella ni salir al cine juntos, pero era mejor que nada.

―Eih ―saluda al entrar en su casa.

Su hogar estaba vacío, como de costumbre. Sus padres eran personas ocupadas, así que no se los iba a reprochar.

Se dirige directamente a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Se deshace de su mochila y su chaqueta dejándolas sobre una silla.

En su mano aún sujetaba la autorización que el profesor Takeda le había entregado. _"Aseguraos de traerlo antes del viernes. Con la firma de alguno de vuestros padres bastará"_

―Ya…

No quería pensarlo demasiado, pero la verdad era que estaba un poco agitado.

No. Puede que esa no fuera la palabra adecuada.

Se iba de acampada con sus compañeros. No era nada extraño. Cuando estaba en la escuela hacía ese tipo de cosas todos los años. Solo, acompañado de su fiel pelota de vóley. Pero en esencia era lo mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?

Inevitablemente acaba pensando en Hinata.

Ese enano mocoso se veía muy emocionado con el tema, y eso que no tenía nada que ver con el voleibol.

Hinata era alguien completamente opuesto a él. Ruidoso, hiperactivo, amigable…

―Hinata idiota… ―susurra a la cocina vacía.

De nuevo ese extraño sentimiento.

¿Por qué sería?

La idea de ir y pasar un fin de semana con sus compañeros no le daba repulsión, pero ese _algo_ que taladraba su cabeza le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

¿Cómo debería comportarse? ¿Qué cosas harían? No lo sabía bien. ¿Jugarían a algo? ¿Irían de pesca? Pero… ¿y si ellos no querían hacer cosas con él? Solo tenían algo en común, algo de lo que no se hablaría en la dichosa acampada.

Y, tras esto, lo vio claro.

Estaba _asustado_.

―¡AH! ―el silencio queda interrumpido por un sonido de latigazo proveniente de su móvil abandonado en la mesa de la cocina. El imbécil de Tsukishima le había vuelto a cambiar su tono de mensajes. No era la primera vez que lo hacía alegando que ese sonido iba perfecto para un rey dictador como él.

Genial. Ahora que había logrado concentrarse en su problema le interrumpen.

Efectivamente, en su móvil había un mensaje. Era de Hinata.

 _"¡Eih, Kageyama! Hoy estabas muy raro. ¿Va todo bien? No es que esté preocupado por ti, pero llevabas una cara de amargado terrible. ¡Haz algo con eso antes de volver a tu casa, si un niño te ve se pensará que eres un monstruo! Como sea, hoy mi madre ha preparado curry para cenar. Me he acordado de ti. Es tu comida favorita, ¿no? ¡Pues míralo y ponte celoso!"_

Junto al texto había adjunta una imagen. Era una foto en la que se veía al pelinaranja haciendo el símbolo de la victoria. Su expresión derrochaba alegría y simpleza, se veía bastante feliz. Al fondo se apreciaba una niña pequeña con el mismo peinado naranja y revuelto, así que Kageyama supone que se trataba de su hermana pequeña. Ambos tenían la boca manchada de granitos de arroz.

Menudo par de tontos.

―Je.

Hinata preocupándose por él. No debería molestarse. Es más, es él quien debería sentirse molesto, nadie le había preguntado como para que estuviera pendiente de él.

Pero, en el fondo, no se sentía así. Era agradable saber que Hinata se preocupaba por él.

Puede que ahora estuviera un poquito menos triste.

 _"Has leído mi mensaje. Lo he visto. ¿Es que no me vas a responder? Encima que me he tomado la molestia de hablarte… ¡Deberías agradecerme! Pero nooo, seguro que estás maldiciendo y poniendo otra de tus caras raras. ¡Igualita a esta!"_

El pelinaranja había adjuntado otra imagen junto al texto. Esta vez era un selfie de su rostro arrugando mucho el entrecejo, tanto que sus ojos quedaban achinados, y haciendo una mueca rara con la boca.

Retira lo dicho. El maldito Hinata era demasiado molesto, lo suficiente como para responderle con un _"Has dado en el clavo"_ y dejar el móvil abandonado sobre el sofá mientras se iba a hacer algunas levantadas con la pelota.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí os doy mis más humildes agradecimientos por molestaros en leer este proyecto owo

Espero poder elaborar un longfic estable, extenso y... excitante *guiño guiño* Pero por ahora habrá que conformarse con este inicio tan... en fin xD Tan "inicial"

Como habéis podido apreciar, se tratará de un **Kagehina** principalmente pero, a medida que vaya avanzando la historia, espero poder adentrarme y centrarme un poco más en otras parejas.

Por si os interesa, me gusta ir haciendo dibujitos de algunas de las escenas de mis historias. En este caso, **podéis ver la conversación de móvil de Hinata y Kageyama aquí** : ponéis delante la simbología HTTPS : y luego _/ /_ _fav_ _. me /d9e3sa0_ (todo esto sin espacios) En principio, os debería redireccionar a la página)

Y nada, reiterar una vez más que agradezco que os hayáis molestado en echar un vistazo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	2. Intuiciones bien intencionadas

Hello!

Lo prometido es deuda. Una semana, un capítulo. A ver cuánto me dura este ritmo tan sumamente _saludable_ (?) Esperemos que lo suficiente para dejar la historia bien sentada xD En fin.

 **Advertencias** : Conflictos _"intercompañeriles_ ", Hinatas insistentes, Yamaguchis en estado pocho, supuesta chica fantasma y Kageyama siendo Kageyama.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo II: Intuiciones bien intencionadas._

El sol relucía más de lo habitual en esa bonita mañana de viernes. El aire fresco, los pajaritos cantando, el bentō que su madre y su hermana le habían preparado para el viaje… ¿Es que eso no podía ser más perfecto?

―¡Mamá, Natsu, me voy! ¡Nos vemos el domingo!

Porque en eso habían quedado. Serían tres días alejados del entrenamiento, disfrutando junto al resto de integrantes del Karasuno.

Esta vez no iría al instituto en bicicleta porque, si la llevaba, tendría que dejarla allí aparcada durante todo el fin de semana. Y no sería la primera vez que se la roban, así que mejor la dejaba bien guardada en el patio de su casa.

El camino a pie se hace aún más agradable de lo que pensaba.

Colgada en su espalda lleva una enorme mochila en la que había metido todo lo que el entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda les había indicado que trajeran: Ropa cómoda, otras prendas que no usaran con frecuencia o que estuvieran muy desgastadas, una linterna, algo de comida o dulces para el viaje, cualquier cosa necesaria para la higiene personal –cepillo de dientes, champús, peine, toalla, desodorante y demás-, un pijama y un saco de dormir.

Por el camino se extraña al no cruzarse en ningún momento con Kageyama. Solían coincidir, algunas veces desde el principio del recorrido, otras veces a la mitad. Pero siempre coincidían. Puede que fuera porque con la bicicleta iba más rápido, o porque el armador y él mismo iban especialmente cargados y andaban con más tranquilidad.

No se obsesionaría con eso si no fuera porque Kageyama llevaba raro un par de días. No era propio de él verlo tan abstraído. Y eso se notaba en las prácticas. Su rendimiento no había bajado, pero algo en sus levantabas le transmitía una sensación confusa. Como si a través de la pelota sintiera que algo no iba como debiera.

Definitivamente se estaba obsesionando.

―¡Yoo, Hinata! ¡Buenos días!

Nishinoya, Asahi y Tanaka se habían cruzado con el pelinaranja cuatro esquinas antes de llegar a la escuela.

―Buenos días~

Hinata los observa con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Le resultaba raro verlos en ropa casual. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlos en uniforme que se había hecho a la idea de que dormían así. Obvio que sabía que las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera, pero no los podía imaginar de otra forma. Menos a Tanaka. Tanaka seguramente dormía en calzones.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás nervioso?

―No en realidad ―responde a la pregunta del líbero mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Es más, estoy emocionado! Pero tan emocionado que me he llenado la maleta hasta arriba de bollos de crema pensando que no serían suficientes.

Y cuando hablaba de "hasta arriba" se refería a 20 o 25 bollos como mínimo.

―Eso está bien, mejor que sobren a que falten ―Asahi llevaba una cola baja sujetando su cabello. Hinata juraría que era la primera vez que lo veía usar ese peinado tan _cool_. Puede que fuera un peinado casual de fin de semana. Lo cual mola mucho―, pero procura no comerte ninguno antes de subir al bus.

―¡La experiencia forma al sabio, Hinata! ―Tanaka se adelanta a las palabras del más joven antes de que pudiera contestar―. Y mi experiencia me está gritando que me aleje de tu lado durante el viaje.

Hinata enrojece de golpe. No le gustaba que recordaran ese tema.

―¡Aquella vez estaba nervioso y no había desayunado bien! ¡No me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor! ¡Además, ya te he pedido perdón unas mil veces!

La mano de Tanaka se posa en el hombro de Hinata, haciéndole callar de golpe. Da suaves palmaditas y lo mira con una expresión calmada, seria, adulta incluso.

―No te guardo rencor, mi pequeño compañero. Esto no es por ti, es por mí ―sonríe con naturalidad―. Mi yo actual tiene bien aprendida la lección: _"Huye de las fuentes peligrosas de vómito"._ Así que lo siento, Hinata.

―¡Pero eso es guardarme rencor!

La discusión se extiende durante el resto del camino, aunque la conversación había cambiado ligeramente en el momento en el que Nishinoya reveló que Tanaka se había meado encima una vez que se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio se encuentran con el entrenador, el profesor y Sawamura ultimando los preparativos y montando cosas al autobús aparcado en el patio de la escuela.

Sugawara estaba allí también, aunque parecía más ocupado apuntando algunas cosas en una lista.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita habían sido los siguientes en llegar, cada uno portando unas enormes mochilas y un par de bolsos que les daba un aspecto de auténticos campistas.

―Habéis llegado bastante pronto.

―¿Y qué esperabas? Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes iremos a la montaña a desmadrarnos.

―Nada de alcohol ―recalca Ennoshita frunciendo levemente el ceño―. No sería la primera vez que intentas traer sustancias raras a una quedada.

―¿Sustancias qué? ―Hinata pregunta algo confuso. No conocía esa faceta del Karasuno. O de Tanaka. O del mismísimo Ennoshita, que al parecer estaba muy enterado sobre el tema.

―Nada, mejor que no lo sepas.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se presentan en el gimnasio. Aún quedaban unos diez minutos para las 9:00 am, hora en la que habían acordado salir hacia el monte.

El más alto llevaba una de sus típicas expresiones de indiferencia, nada fuera de lo común. El que realmente desentonaba era Yamaguchi.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le pregunta Sawamura en su faceta de buen capitán― No tienes buena cara.

Y es que el pecoso llevaba un rostro de agotamiento, tanto mental como físico, que se la pisaba. La mayor prueba de ello eran las enormes bolsas que tenía bajo sus ojos.

Oh, y su mejilla. Esa mejilla hinchada como si le hubiesen dado un pelotazo en la cara.

―Solo estoy algo cansado. Anoche no dormí demasiado bien…

―¿Y tu mejilla?

―Me caí de la cama.

Sawamura no consigue sacar más que esas palabras. Aunque era poco creíble, prefiere no inmiscuirse demasiado cuando el chico parecía muy incómodo con el tema. Sería mejor si esperaba un poco a ver si decía algo más.

―Falta Kageyama.

Sugawara es el primero en recalcar la evidencia.

Era raro que el moreno se retrasara. Solía ser muy puntual, tanto que podía presentarse una hora antes de lo acordado.

―¿Le habrá pasado algo?

―Puede que le hayan secuestrado y estén por llamarnos para pedir una recompensa por él.

―¡Noya, no digas cosas tan perversas!

―A ver, calma ―Sawamura pide orden antes de que empiecen a hacer conjeturas extrañas―. Se habrá quedado dormido.

―Su alteza haciéndonos esperar, qué apropiado. Cada vez se notan más sus aires de grandeza.

En esa ocasión Yamaguchi no le sigue el juego. Ni él ni nadie le prestan atención.

Se forma un silencio tenso acompañado de unas miradas, algunas más preocupadas que otras, preguntándose dónde se habría metido el armador.

Es Hinata quien termina por romper ese silencio tan frío y cortante.

―Iré a buscarlo.

―No ―responde Ukai casi de forma inmediata, metiéndose en la conversación de los adolescentes―. Esperaremos aquí.

―Además, ¿a dónde irás a buscarlo? No sabes dónde vive ―el capitán apoya las palabras del entrenador con ese sencillo argumento.

Eso no impide que Hinata deje sus cosas en el suelo al cuidado de Asahi y comience a correr hacia la entrada.

―¡Da igual, volveré en un momento! ¡Solo voy a echar un vistazo a la puerta, lo prometo!

Había tomado el camino que pasaba por detrás de uno de los edificios laterales, no por nada en especial, sino porque le había parecido buena idea atajar por ahí.

O puede que hubiese tenido una sensación, llámalo intuición si se desea, que le había empujado a dirigirse hacia esa zona.

Da la casualidad de que, junto a la máquina expendedora tras dicho edificio, encuentra al armador tomándose un batido con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. También vestido con ropa casual, esa camiseta que había visto un par de veces en la que citaba una frase que iba demasiado bien con él: _"Alma de Armador"_ ; su mochila era grande, pero al ser portada por un chico igual de grande las dimensiones no se apreciaban demasiado.

Al final esa extraña sensación había sido muy acertada.

―¡Kageyama!

El aludido levanta la vista y observa durante unos segundos al chico. El contacto visual no dura lo suficiente ya que el moreno se asegura de romperlo resguardándose en el gesto de buscar una papelera en la que tirar el tetrabrik del batido que acababa de tomarse.

Ese acto vuelve a llamar la atención de Hinata.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta acercándose hacia él. Se detiene a un par de metros al percatarse de que Kageyama retomaba el paso hacia su dirección, como si la cosa no fuera consigo.

Estaba claro que algo le pasaba. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que tenía razón.

―¡Bakageyama!

―Eres un pesado ―responde.

Demasiado evidente.

―¿Qué demonios quieres?

No contesta hasta asegurarse de que el moreno estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir.

―Puedes contarme lo que te pasa, ¿sabes? No te voy a morder.

―No me pasa nada.

―Mentira.

Kageyama trata de ignorarlo una vez más. Con lo que no contaba era con que su cuerpo le iba a traicionar mostrando cierta debilidad frente a Hinata. Se había tensado. Y menos mal que estaba dándole la espalda porque si no el chico se habría percatado de la mueca nerviosa que había esbozado.

―Bien, pues no me lo cuentes ―termina contestando el pelinaranja, cansado― Todos nos están esperando. No te retrases.

Y echa a correr, rebasando a Kageyama para adelantarse e ir con el resto de sus compañeros.

No es una persona demasiado intuitiva, pero algo le gritaba en su interior que las cosas se iban a complicar en la acampada.

Y eso que ni siquiera habían partido de Karasuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje en bus dura aproximadamente unas cuatro horas. Si bien el monte al que se dirigían no estaba demasiado lejos -quedaba dentro de los límites de la prefectura de Miyagi-, las condiciones de la carretera, los constantes descansos para comer e ir al baño y las circunstancias de la zona y dimensiones del transporte hacían que las horas de viaje se multiplicaran casi por dos.

Al tratarse de un autobús algo más grande de lo habitual había suficiente espacio como para poder sentarse individualmente.

Kageyama había aprovechado esto, sentándose en el asiento que quedaba justo tras el conductor.

En los asientos paralelos, Sawamura y Sugawara conversaban y, de vez en cuanto, comentaban la extraña actitud que mostraba el moreno.

―Tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

―Lleva unos días más apático de lo normal ―el capitán responde mirando de reojo a Kageyama para asegurarse de que no les escuchaba―. Creo que es por eso de no hablar ni jugar a voleibol durante todo el fin de semana. Debe estar agobiado.

―No es el único raro ―Sugawara se gira disimuladamente y observa dos asientos más atrás a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

El más alto tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mirando hacia el cristal. Llevaba los cascos puestos y tenía los ojos cerrados, así que supone que se estaría intentando echar una siesta.

Yamaguchi, a su lado, hacía lo mismo. Solo que el chico mostraba una expresión un tanto triste.

―Da la sensación de que ha estado llorando.

―Pensé lo mismo, tiene los ojos bastante hinchados.

―Y su mejilla…

―Ya.

―¿Y qué hacemos?

Daichi le da un tirón por la camiseta para acercarlo hacia él y poder hablar más bajo. Pone su mano sobre la del peliplatino y le sonríe para que se relaje.

―Ya estamos haciendo algo. Esto de la acampada los acercará más a nosotros. Si a Yamaguchi le pasa algo grave, lo acabará contando. Somos como sus maestros después de todo. Debe integrarse un poco más ―suspira―. Los de primero sí que pueden llegar a ser problemáticos…

―Jeje~

El castaño mira de reojo a Sugawara. Se estaba riendo muy por lo bajo, escondiendo su sonrisa tras su mano.

―¿Qué?

―Suenas como un papá responsable.

Levanta las cejas durante unos segundos y termina frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Debería sentirme halagado u ofendido?

―No lo sé. Tú me dirás, papi~

Sawamura termina por sonrojarse violentamente. No sabe cómo lo hace, pero ese chico conseguía despertar en él unos instintos que creía que no existían.

―Te recuerdo que dormiremos en la misma tienda de campaña.

―Me atendré a las consecuencias ―responde, impasible. Y, tras dedicarle una sonrisilla cómplice, el peliplatino vuelve la mirada a la revista que se había traído para leer durante el viaje.

Era como si Sugawara hubiese ganado esa pequeña batalla. Pero Sawamura no iba a perder la guerra.

Aunque en realidad no sabe ni por qué se estaban picando.

Cosas estúpidas de _pareja_ , supone.

―¡Es en serio! ¡La he visto, estaba en la carretera y me ha sonreído!

Durante el recorrido los chicos de segundo, Asahi y Hinata estuvieron jugando al _"Veo, veo"_ , al menos hasta que todas las respuestas empezaron a ser _"un árbol"_ o _"una nube"_. Pero el juego dejó de tener gracia cuando el pelinaranja había osado responder con un _"la chica frente a la carretera"_.

Gracias a Hinata esa noche no iban a dormir.

―Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir. ¿C-Cómo va a haber una chica caminando sola por la carretera en plena montaña? ―insiste un inquietado Asahi intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

―¡Pero la he visto! ¡Era alta, guapa e iba vestida con un kimono muy bonito! ¡Incluso nos ha saludado y me ha sonreído!

―¡Que lo dejes ya, Hinata!

Para suerte del as del Karasuno, el tema se queda en eso. El pelinaranja se olvida de la chica en cuanto ve a dos personas montando a caballo. Lo bueno de Hinata residía en que era demasiado impresionable.

El bus acaba llegando a su destino sin ningún percance. Había parado en un mirador amplio con vistas hacia una cordillera montañosa.

Sin duda alguna era un paisaje hermoso.

Uno a uno, los adolescentes van bajando del bus y recogen sus cosas del maletero.

―Kiyoko-san debería haber venido. Igual que Yachi. Un lugar tan bonito debería ser visto por unas chicas bonitas.

―Es una pena que no hayan podido venir ―Asahi, cargando su maleta, se acerca al líbero y ambos se apoyan en la barandilla para contemplar esa estampa tan propia de una postal turística.

―Al menos te tengo a ti.

El de tercero gira su cabeza lentamente y mira desde arriba a Nishinoya. Este no dice nada más. Le dedica una amplia sonrisa sincera y echa a correr hacia donde estaban Tanaka y el grupo de los de segundo, dejándole ahí pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

Una sensación nostálgica recorre el enorme cuerpo del castaño.

―Habíamos quedado en dejar de decir esas cosas…

Kageyama observa la escena desde lejos, pero no le da demasiada importancia. Se entretiene más paseándose por el terreno e investigando.

Aún dudaba mucho con todo esto. ¿Sería mejor crear una burbuja en la que resguardarse? No está preparado para recibir otro rechazo. Pensaba que lo tenía superado, pero su ego no le permitía seguir adelante. No quería pifiarla.

―Bien, chicos. Bebed algo para hidrataros y aseguraos de que no se os queda nada. Nos toca una caminata hasta la zona de acampada ―señala el entrenador Ukai mientras observa como el profesor abría un mapa y buscaba el camino que deberían tomar―. ¿Estáis listos?

Todo el grupo asiente, lo que le saca una sonrisa al profesor Takeda.

―Pues vamos, en marcha~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora más caminando en plena naturaleza.

Una hora que se podría haber hecho eterna teniendo en cuenta que el paisaje se resumía en plantas, árboles y caracoles. Pero no había sido así para nada. El hecho de estar juntos hablando y contando algunas anécdotas hacía de la travesía un paseo muy encantador.

El profesor Takeda y Ukai caminaban al frente marcando el ritmo. El más bajito sostenía un mapa por el que se iba guiando para alcanzar su objetivo.

Justo tras de ellos, Sawamura y Sugawara conversaban bastante animados sobre los planes que habían ideado. El armador suplente le enseñaba al capitán la libreta en la que antes escribía y comentaban algunas cosas que no llegaban a oídos del resto del equipo.

A continuación se encontraba el grupo formado por los de segundo y Asahi. Hinata se había pasado todo el viaje junto a ellos. Sería el más pequeño de ese grupito pero se sentía como uno más.

Aunque se lo estaba pasando especialmente bien, aún había algo que le hacía fruncir el ceño levemente.

Lo de Kageyama le llevaba molestando desde por la mañana.

Tiene ganas de volver a insistirle, a ver si el ambiente verde y purificado del monte le ayudaba a que ese tonto le contara lo que quiera que le pasase.

Tonto que, por cierto, andaba atrasado con respecto al resto.

Frena en seco y deja que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi le rebasen. El moreno no tarda en alcanzarle.

―Has sacado mala nota en un examen y tu madre te ha regañado.

―¿Eh?

Kageyama lo mira confuso. No entiende a qué viene eso.

―Todas las mañanas se te cae la tostada al suelo por el lado de la mantequilla.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Estoy tratando de averiguar lo que te pasa ―pone morritos y reta al moreno con la mirada―. Hay un perro cerca de tu casa que te acosa y eso te tiene mosqueado.

―Has acertado.

Hinata abre los ojos y la boca, emocionado. Kageyama juraría incluso que sus enormes orbes castaños disparaban chiribitas.

―¡¿En serio?!

―Sí. Lo tengo justo delante ―le pone la mano en la cara y empuja de él para apartarlo de su camino como si se estuviera abriendo paso a través de una puerta―. Y ahora déjame en paz, me distraes.

Pero Hinata no se va a dar por vencido otra vez. Corre hacia él y se vuelve a interponer en su camino, extendiendo los brazos para que no pudiera continuar.

―No tiene gracia ―recalca, enfadado―. Me tienes preocupado. No has abierto la boca en toda la mañana. Te apartas de los demás y te desapareces sin decir nada. ¡Hace días que no volvemos a casa juntos! Y no es por picarte o algo así, pero el entrenador nos ha estado regalando bollos de carne estos últimos días. Si no te fueras solo habrías podido pillar algo también.

―He estado ocupado.

―¿Con qué cosas?

Kageyama frunce el ceño y se tensa un poco.

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―¿Por qué?

Los ojos radiantes de Hinata le desconciertan. Era como mirar directamente al mismísimo astro solar. Conoce bien a ese renacuajo, lo suficiente como para saber que no se iba a dar por vencido. Nunca se da por vencido cuando pone esa mirada.

―Porque no.

―¿Por qué no?

Si era cuestión de aguante, tenía la batalla perdida. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era ignorarlo y escapar cuanto antes del interrogatorio.

Aunque lo tenía complicado cuando el pequeño le impedía continuar usando su cuerpo como si de una mini-muralla se tratase.

De verdad que no lo entendía. Aún cuando Hinata no tenía nada que perder, seguía insistiéndole con persistencia. Era algo que no cabía en su cabeza, se escapaba de su razonamiento. El comportamiento de Hinata solo tenía dos posibles explicaciones: o tenía mucho tiempo libre para incordiarle o de verdad le importaba.

Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, por la manera en la que trata al número 10 del Karasuno la segunda opción debería ser impensable. Innombrable.

Imposible.

―Porque no, maldición. Cierra la boca y camina. Quiero llegar ya y desc… ―se calla de golpe y observa un punto fijo tras el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

Hinata se percata de esa mirada y no tarda en preguntarle sobre ello.

―¿Qué? ―gira su cabeza para observar a sus espaldas. No había nada.

Nada.

Nadie.

El armador le aparta y da unos pasos al frente para observar a la lejanía. Mira hacia los lados una y otra vez, levanta la vista hacia el cielo, tratando de ver tras la maleza de los árboles. Luego vuelve a dar dos pasos hacia adelante y, poco a poco, gira su rostro para observar a Hinata con uno de sus semblantes de ogro cabreado.

―¡ME HAS DISTRAÍDO Y HEMOS PERDIDO AL GRUPO, HINATA IDIOTA!

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―no puede ser, si estaban ahí hace un momento. Su rostro comienza a ponerse pálido y su cuerpo tiembla de miedo―. ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NOYA-SENPAI! ¡TANAKA-SAN! ¡TAKEDA-SENSEI! ―sin respuesta―. ¡CAPITÁN! …¡ALGUIEN!

Se habían detenido a penas unos minutos. ¿Cómo es posible que los hubieran perdido?

―Tsch… Esto no me puede estar pasando… Maldita sea.

El moreno se masajea el entrecejo y coge aire lentamente para tranquilizarse. Masculla unas cuantas palabrotas por lo bajo y, cuando ya siente que está preparado, retoma la marcha sin esperar a Hinata.

―K-Kageyama, ¿a dónde vas?

―A buscar al resto. No me pienso quedar aquí sentado esperando a que me coman las hormigas.

―Pero no conoces el camino.

El armador se gira y le gruñe.

―Ya sé que no conozco el maldito camino. Y me da igual. Voy a seguir el sendero y punto. Si te quieres venir, adelante; si no, que tengas suerte con los osos.

―¡¿O-O-O-OSOS?!

Hinata no se lo piensa dos veces. Echa a correr y se pone lo más cerca que puede del moreno. Las únicas veces que había visto a un oso habían sido en la tele y en un zoológico. Y en las dos ocasiones se veía como un animal gigantesco.

Quizá sea tarde para rezar, pero le pide al cielo y a cualquier ente divino que por favor les mantuvieran alejados de la presencia de alguno de esos mamíferos titánicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **RebekahDi:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado este comienzo, y más aún mi estilo narrativo~ Espero poder seguir manteniendo el ritmo a medida que vaya avanzando.

Con respecto a tu pregunta debo decirte que suelo escribir sin tener un plan en mente. Es decir, ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de lo que podría pasar en el capítulo 3 XD Por eso no puedo afirmarte que acabará siendo o no un simple shonen-ai. PEEERO, y ya que me encantan las escenas subiditas de tono, POSIBLEMENTE rebase ese _nivel de pureza_ (cofcof LEMON POR TODAS PARTES cofcof)

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que esta historia alcance tus expectativas ^-^

 **TaraKinomiya:** Takeda-sensei tiene el maravilloso don para descolocar a cualquiera con sus momentos de profesor filosófico XD Pero es por eso que se le quiere tanto *luvluv*

Ah~ Hinata no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando ve a su armador comportándose así de rarito. Si es que se pelearán muchísimo, pero lo aprecia más que a nada en este mundo. Que yo lo sé ;w; El tonto de Kageyama debería dejarse llevar, jum.

¡En fin, que muchas gracias por leer! Y por el halago hacia mi arte *love* Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción ver que gustan a la gente ;7;

*se ilusiona mucho cuando le dicen que dibuja bien* (?)

 **Dezconocida:** ¡Por supuesto! La idea es esa. Me gustaría explotar los OTP canon a tope e ir metiendo parejitas allá donde pueda. Y si no consigo adentrarme en ellas, al menos dejar constancia de que están ahí para sacarnos una sonrisilla cómplice *guiño*

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que continúes interesada en esta historia! ;D

 **Chinita-sama:** Ya ves u_u ese niño necesita ir al parque a que le dé un poco el aire y a hacer amiguitos (?)

¡Gracias por leer y darle a esta historia una oportunidad! ^^

* * *

¡Capítulo 2 terminado, yeiiih!

Ah, me gustaría aclarar tantas cosas pero... ¿para qué decirlas si ya las iré resolviendo más adelante en el fic? De eso se trata, de dejar un poco la intriga *corazoncín*

Ya hasta la semana que viene owo Pasad un feliz Halloween, noche de brujas, víspera de todos los Santos o cualquier otra celebración que llevéis a cabo en vuestra ciudad xD Yo por mi parte me dedicaré a comer castaña y ver _"El retorno de las brujas"_ en Disney Channel unas tropecientas mil veces más uwu

Os dejo por aquí este intento patético de dibujo xD Retrato del hermoso Kageyama adornado todo con un fondo mierdoso:

h t t p

: / / f a v . me / d9ew3e0

(todo sin espacio)


	3. De perdidos al río

¡Mañana de actualización, yeih~! O madrugada si vives en algún país latinoamericano xD

Aquí una servidora presentando el tercer capítulo de mi bebé narrativo *love*

 **Kagehina** principalmente y algunos toques de **TsukiYama** en esta parte que, aunque larga, sigue sin convencerme del todo.

Poco a poco voy introduciendo al resto de parejas. Cuesta lo suyo, pero ahí vamos. Positivismo ante todo xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chinita-sama:** Ya ves, es que Kageyama siempre anda complicándolo todo. Con lo fácil que es explicarle a Hinata lo que le pasa. Pues no, él es guay y se hace el tsundere frío y misterioso. No tiene remedio xD

Un saludo y gracias por leer *luvluv*

 **TaraKinomiya:** ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará~? Bueno o malo, la cuestión es que ahora que se han perdido podrán pasar tiempo los dos solitos *cejas cejas* xD El pobre Kageyama ya es que se lo está buscando. Hinata con toda la buena intención del mundo yendo a ver qué tal está y nuestro armador creyéndose guay al mostrarse frío porque su mundo es una mierda. Se acabará sintiendo acorralado u_u

El resto deberán sentirse aliviados al no escuchar ni los gritos de Hinata ni ver el ceño fruncido de Kageyama. Seguro que lo disfrutan al máximo (?)

Con respecto a lo de Yamaguchi… En fin, ya se descubrirá xD Pobre Tsukki, todos lo están metiendo en la lista negra sin pruebas… Puede que con razón, jujujuju… O puede que no XD ¿Quién sabe?

Muchas gracias por leer y, de nuevo, por los halagos hacia mis dibujos XD Jajajaja sí, son los reflejos del sol. Con el photoshop se hace bastante fácil. Aún así, el fondo seguirá pareciéndome muy "Uy, no sé qué hacer, pinto tres montañas cochinas, un cielo azul y que le den a lo demás *baila*" (?)

 **Dezconocida:** Puede que sea bueno… puede que malo… o puede que simplemente se pierdan y no vuelvan a aparecer nunca más (?) Okno, sería como muy trágicamente estúpido xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^-^

 **Lopido:** ¡Más lectores, yeih! *choca* Me alegra que te haya gustado 3 Y que sean entretenidos xD Puedo decir que, poco a poco, voy obteniendo mis propios logros. Porque el tema de calcar las personalidades es algo difícil, parece que comprendes muy bien eso. Es como "Uf, me gustaría poner esto aquí pero no pega nada con este personaje. Pero entonces tendría que cambiarlo y ya no sería lo mismo". Me pasa mucho con Kageyama xD Tiene un carácter tsundere pero a la vez es muy duro de mollera, y eso lo hace bien complicado. Hasta para eso da problemas el maldito (?)

Yamaguchi captando atenciones, plz xD Pronto se desvelará qué le ha pasado al pobrecito uwu

En fin, que muchas gracias por seguir y leer este proyecto ^w^ Nos leemos~

 **Una Increíble Oveja:** Kageyama el pobre al ritmo que va no se va a meter en una burbuja, sino entre cuatro paredes de cemento xD Maldito testarudo.

Ayyy me da a mí que Tsukki va a recibir muchas amenazas de muerte xD Y eso que nadie sabe si ha sido o no culpa suya. Acusémosle y que sufra por agrio :c

Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? Entre Noya y Asahi hay cierta tensión que, a ver si es posible, intentaré recalcar más adelante. En cuanto a papi y mami cuervos… bueno, ellos siempre han sido así de pillines (?)

¡Yeih, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin más preámbulos, aquí os dejo con este nuevo capi, juju

 **Advertencias** : Discusiones precipitadas, insultos no demasiado ingeniosos, hombres de las montañas, Tsukishima recordando buenos tiempos de egolatría y Kageyama NO siendo TAN Kageyama.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo III: De perdidos al río._

Tres. No, cuatro. Ese era el número de bifurcaciones que se habían encontrado en el sendero y, también, el número de veces que habían tenido que decidir si tomar el camino de la derecha o el de la izquierda.

Llevaban caminando aproximadamente media hora, pero se siente como si hubieran estado dando vueltas en el mismo sitio durante todo el día.

Hinata no cree que estuvieran muy lejos, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían estado caminando durante un buen rato antes de separarse de los demás. Pero Kageyama insistía en seguir hasta el final del camino aunque eso significara que la noche les podría caer encima.

La noche… no le gustaría pasar la noche en un bosque plagado de animales salvajes. O eso era lo que el moreno le había dicho, que había cientos de criaturas mortíferas que los podrían matar en lo que dura un pestañeo.

―El camino de la derecha ―señala Kageyama sin ningún criterio a esa parte del sendero y sigue andando por ahí.

Hinata le agarra del borde de su camiseta y tira de él para llamar su atención.

―Siempre eliges el camino de la derecha.

―Si hacemos eso podemos continuar hasta el final y, si no encontramos la zona de acampada, volvemos y vamos por los otros caminos sin perdernos.

―Oh… ―era un buen punto a favor del moreno. Hasta ahora no había estado pendiente del recorrido sino de los sonidos extraños procedentes de la maleza del bosque―. Podríamos haber ido dejando migas de bollos de crema.

Dicho lo cual saca dos de esos bollitos y le da uno al moreno. Tenía bastantes, pero ahora solo le quedaban cinco o seis como mucho. Se había pasado el día regalándolos o comiéndoselos.

―¿Para atraer a animales que se los coman y perdernos? Ni hablar.

Hinata suspira algo cansado. Da un mordisco a su bollo y observa por duodécima vez su móvil. Seguían sin cobertura. Era lo normal, estaban en pleno bosque, la señal no llegaba hasta ahí.

―¿Qué haremos si no los encontramos?

―Nos convertiremos en salvajes. Viviremos en los árboles y pelearemos con los zorros por la comida. De vez en cuando pillaremos a montañeros despistados, los llevaremos a una cueva y les arrancaremos la piel para comernos su carne. Nos encontrarán dentro de veinte años y saldremos en todos los periódicos y telediarios, pero la gente se olvidará de nosotros en una semana. Nunca conseguiremos reintegrarnos del todo en la sociedad y al final acabaremos en un circo de los horrores donde no seremos más que una atracción recurrente. La gente nos señalará y se reirá de nuestra condición de _"hombres de las montañas"._ Moriremos como salvajes, en soledad y siendo odiados por los familiares de los montañeros que nos comimos.

Hinata le mira cada vez más y más horrorizado.

―…Kageyama, te lo digo por tu bien: yo que tú me miraba eso… Ser tan siniestro no debe ser bueno para la salud.

―Pues si no quieres saber mi opinión no me preguntes. Deja de ser tan pesado y camina.

El moreno se veía molesto y agotado a partes iguales.

Llevaban de viaje toda la mañana. Ya era la hora de comer, sus estómagos rugían y los bollitos de Hinata no suavizaban demasiado la sensación de fatiga.

―Estás más borde de lo habitual ―Hinata busca cualquier excusa para retomar esa conversación. Kageyama no tenía a donde huir ahora, así que no le quedaría de otra que responderle.

―Porque por tus estupideces nos hemos perdido. Es obvio que es tu maldita culpa, Hinata.

El pelinaranja suelta un aspaviento y se detiene en seco aún cuando Kageyama seguía caminando sin esperarle.

―Preocuparme por ti es una estupidez, ¿no? ―pregunta de manera sarcástica, muy molesto.

―Nadie te lo ha pedido.

―¿Acaso hay que pedirlo? ¿Tengo que rellenar un formulario y pedir cita previa si quiero preocuparme por ti? ―un impasible Hinata plantándole cara al grandullón de Kageyama solo se podía ver cuando el pequeño estaba realmente convencido de que tenía razón. Y, en esta ocasión, no iba a flaquear―. Tienes una manera muy fría de ver la amistad, Kageyama.

El moreno no dice nada. No puede responderle nada. Se detiene y observa a Hinata a sus espaldas. Estaba apretando los puños y se veía bastante molesto.

Aprovecha que habían parado para deshacerse de su mochila. Sentía como si a lo largo del camino hubiese aumentado de peso.

―¿Te me vas a quedar mirando o me vas a responder?

―No tengo por qué responderte.

Hinata ODIA que le evite. Lo odia muchísimo. Actuando como si no fuera nada, como si fuera un imbécil sin derechos a saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Y no era la primera vez que se lo hacía. A lo largo de la semana había intentado hacer algo por él, pero ese estúpido se limitaba a esquivarle y tratarle como un tonto.

Eso había sido la gota que había colmado el ya desbordado vaso de su paciencia.

Kageyama se podría haber esperado lo que pasa a continuación si no fuera porque estaba frente a Hinata.

Era un acto que podría venir de Oikawa o de Tsukishima, o de cualquier otra persona que quisiera hacerle daño.

Pero no de Hinata. No de él.

El número 10 del Karasuno da tres enormes pasos hasta plantarse frente a Kageyama y, tras dedicarle una mirada aborrecida, le espeta sin compasión:

―¡No me extraña que te apodaran como el r _ey_ , Kageyama! ¡¿Debería llamarte _rey marginado_?! ¡¿O mejor _rey egoísta_?! ¡Porque eso es lo que eres, imbécil!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _―Yamaguchi._

 _―Ah… ¿T-Tsukishima-kun?_

 _―Llámame solo Tsukishima._

 _―Uum…_

 _―¿Qué haces?_

 _―Coloco mi futón._

 _―Sí, eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero por qué lo pones tan alejado del resto?_

 _―Para no incomodar a nadie._

En lo que se refería a quedadas nocturnas con compañeros, Tsukishima, irónicamente, había hecho bastantes.

Recuerda la primera vez en primaria, cuando fueron a pasar la noche en el gimnasio de la escuela. Puede recordar con claridad la cara ilusionada de cada niño mostrándoles sus pijamas a sus amigos, o las competiciones por ver qué mamá había preparado la mejor cena.

Banalidades propias de niños infantiles que se resguardaban en la popularidad y los méritos para sentirse algo más importante.

Curiosamente, lo que mejor recuerda de esas eternas noches no eran los juegos, las historias de terror o las luces de las bengalas que encendían en el patio para hacer dibujos lineales en el aire.

Nada de eso.

Lo que mejor recuerda era la expresión de Yamaguchi al decirle que podía dormir a su lado.

Ese chico siempre fue un tipo raro. Lo recordaba como tal y, hasta el día de hoy, seguía creyendo lo mismo.

Pero era precisamente esa rareza lo que le hacía diferente. Alguien único.

 _Especial._

Siempre fue un niño callado y tímido. Se sentaba solo en clases, no tenía amigos y la mayoría se solía meter con él por cualquier tontería, ya fuera por sus pecas, por su cuerpo pequeño o, simple y llanamente, por su carácter débil.

Así era él. La mayor parte del tiempo mostraba una expresión triste y abatida, esa tan propia de una persona abandonada por los demás sin motivos.

Era un chico endeble.

ES un chico afligido.

 _―¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Por qué los vas a incomodar?_

 _―No lo sé…_

 _―Es estúpido._

 _―¿A ti no te importa si me quedo cerca?_

 _―Me da igual._

 _―¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces puedo acercarlo un poco hacia ti?_

 _―Como sea._

 _―¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?_

 _―Sí._

 _―¿Y no te incomodarás?_

 _―Si sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas, sí._

 _―Pero…_

 _―Solo hazlo. No dependas de mis decisiones._

La sonrisa de ese chico no podía ser más viva y agradecida. Era gratificante en cierto modo.

Al principio pensaba cosas como "debo ser un héroe para él" o "quizá se esté aprovechando de mi popularidad". El ego del rubio crecía cada vez que veía la expresión feliz del moreno. Su presencia era tan potente como para que alguien que siempre iba con una cara larga le observara con ojos de admiración y le recordara cada dos por tres lo genial que era.

Era divertido.

 _―Tsukki…_

 _―¿Tsukki?_

 _―Pega contigo. Tsukki. Tu nombre es un poco largo y complicado, y por eso…_

 _―¿Huh? Es algo tonto._

 _―¡¿N-N-No te gusta?! ¡Perdona! ¡No quería hacerte sentir mal!_

 _―No he dicho que no me guste._

 _―P-Pero…_

 _―¿Pero?_

 _―No quiero que te enfades conmigo._

 _―No me voy a enfadar._

 _―Es que… Es que no quiero perderte. Eres mi mejor amigo._

Durante un largo tiempo vio a Yamaguchi como un peón más al que le gustaba rondar a su alrededor y hacerle la pelota.

Pero poco a poco se iba percatando de que esa admiración iba a más. Yamaguchi no estaba con él para integrarse en el grupo. Estaba con él porque de verdad lo considerada un amigo.

Pensar en ese tipo de cosas le hacía confundía. Le daba esperanzas para creer que existían personas interesantes.

Personas a las que podía considerar como importantes.

―¡Yamaguchi, tío! ¿Te has peleado con alguien?

―Sinceramente no pareces de esos ―añade Ennoshita acercándose al chico.

―La gente te puede dar sorpresas ―Narita recalca sus palabras y se apoya respaldándose en el asentimiento de cabeza de Kinoshita.

Tsukishima se había evadido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento los chicos de segundo se habían acercado hasta su lado. O más bien hasta el lado de Yamaguchi.

Se deshace de sus cascos y los mira de reojo en silencio, apreciando como la cara de Yamaguchi cambiaba de una mueca de sorpresa hasta otra que denotaba nerviosismo.

―Ah, no… No me he peleado con nadie. Solo me he caído de la cama.

―¿Y tenías un bloque de cemento en el suelo o qué? Nadie se hace un golpe así cayéndose de la cama. Está claro que es un puñetazo.

―Te ves muy seguro, Nishinoya. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Ayayyyayyy mi querido Kinoshita. Cómo se nota que no me conoces.

―No creo que quiera conocerte.

Todos se giran hacia Tsukishima, incluido Yamaguchi. El rubio los ignora y hace como si echara un vistazo hacia cualquier otro punto lejos de las miradas del grupo.

―Eres un gallito. Repíteme eso si te atreves ―pero Tsukishima no le responde. El líbero bufa y vuelve a mirar al moreno, esperando que le respondiera―. Ahora en serio, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

―Os lo acabo de decir, me caí de la cama.

―Por favor, Yamaguchi. Hasta un bebé miente mejor. Búscate una excusa más currada.

―No os estoy mintiendo.

―¿Alguien te acosa? Si alguien te acosa sabes que tus senpais están aquí para partirles la cara.

―Precisamente tú les vas a partir la cara, señor _"salgo de mi casa acojonado porque le tengo miedo al novio de la chica que me dio una paliza"_ ―la cara de Tanaka parece un poema. Y a Ennoshita le gustaba sacar sus evidencias, aunque siempre lo hacía desde el cariño.

―¡Es un yakuza!

―Y tú un blandengue, Ryu.

―¡No estaría en esta situación si no fuera por tu culpa, joder! ¡De verdad, hoy solo os dedicáis a meteros conmigo! ¡Sois unos amigos horribles!

Tsukishima tiene la sensación de estar viviendo un déja vù. Esa conversación la había escuchado antes.

Yamaguchi había aprovechado la ocasión para andar más rápido y escapar de las preguntas incómodas -pero bien intencionadas- de los de segundo. Le sigue de cerca y lo observa de reojo como esperando que dijera algo. Aunque en realidad no estuviera esperando nada, solo le observaba para ver una vez más la hinchazón de su mejilla.

El moreno se da cuenta de eso. Posa la mano sobre su mejilla y oculta el golpe bajo ella.

―Estoy bien.

Pero Tsukishima sabía que no estaba bien. Lo sabía porque estaba poniendo la misma expresión triste que ponía cuando los niños de la escuela le ignoraban.

Y también lo sabía porque, aunque Yamaguchi lo había dejado como zanjado, la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior había dejado muchos agujeros en los pechos de ambos.

―¿Sí? Pues qué guay que estés bien, ¿no? ―ironiza.

Yamaguchi no le responde. Agarra las asas de su mochila con las dos manos y agacha la cabeza sin reprocharle nada.

―Sí, Tsukki…

Al fondo ya se podía divisar los reflejos cristalinos de la luz en el hermoso y enorme lago. Por fin habían llegado a la zona de acampada.

Por delante, Sawamura les avisaba de que habían llegado. Por detrás, el grupito de Nishinoya y compañía seguían discutiendo y picando a Tanaka.

Luego estaban ellos, dos amigos de la escuela que casi ni se hablaban.

Por un momento el rubio siente como que falta algo. Una necesidad imperante de soltar el estrés que contenía en su pecho insultando a cualquiera.

Lo había hecho con Nishinoya, pero le faltaba algo.

―Oh ―exclama al pisar la planicie donde se suponía que iban a colocar las tiendas de campaña. Ahora entiende qué es lo que faltaba―. No están.

No se lo dice a nadie. Y tampoco parece que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

No es que le importe demasiado.

Hinata y Kageyama eran lo suficientemente primitivos como para usar su olfato para encontrarlo.

Pero si no aparecían en una o dos horas, entonces igual se lo chivaba al capitán.

Si le apetecía, claro. Ahora tiene asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata no estaba pensándolo. Había dicho lo primero que se le había cruzado por la cabeza producto de su enfado.

Con su ceño aún fruncido observa cómo la expresión de Kageyama, inevitablemente, se rompe.

Kageyama. El indomable Kageyama, poderoso e intimidante, estaba esbozando una mueca triste. Temblaba.

¿Iba a llorar?

¿En serio había conseguido que ese chico llorara?

Un sentimiento punzante atraviesa el pecho de Hinata, igual que una daga ardiente que fulmina el corazón de un temible vampiro.

―No, bueno… ―ahora se siente estúpido. No debería hablar de manera tan impulsiva. ¿Le habría ofendido? Pero ese mote era algo que solía escuchar de Tsukishima. No tendría por qué afectarle demasiado, está acostumbrado. O eso quiere creer―. Quiero decir, no es que yo… no es lo que… no en el mal sentido…

―…Sé lo que has querido decir.

El aire se siente más frío; los sonidos del bosque se intensifican. El ambiente ha cambiado.

Hinata sabe que ha hecho mal. Debería saberlo, no era un tema que debiera salir a la luz. Y mucho menos echárselo en cara en un momento así.

Todo el enfado que tenía hacía unos minutos desaparece. Ahora solo puede sentir remordimientos. Lo que había dicho antes sonaba muy guay en su cabeza, pero dicho en alto se tornaban como palabras horribles y repulsivas.

―Tengo un carácter de mierda ―el moreno sonríe de manera sarcástica, ocultando con esa falsa expresión la opresión que araña su pecho.

Precisamente ahora. Justo en ese momento.

Había usado esa _palabra_ en ese _contexto_ en su mayor momento de _debilidad_.

―¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa, Hinata? ―le dice, manteniendo ese intento de sonrisa torcida―. Pues eso mismo. Que tengo un carácter de mierda y todos se acaban alejando de mí. Te diré algo: No quería venir a esta estúpida acampada ―confiesa―. ¿Para qué? ¿Para descubrir que no soy más que un compañero de club? ¿Para darme cuenta de que estoy solo? Mírate a ti. Te llevas genial con todos, tienes muchos amigos. Todos confían en ti. Aún cuando no eres más que otro idiota amante del vóley…

―Kageyama, ¿tienes miedo a que te rechacen?

Era obvio que sí. Aún sabiéndolo prefiere preguntarlo con un tono bajito y cuidadoso. No le gustaría fastidiarla aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

El moreno vuelve a callarse. No le contesta con palabras sino con gestos. Aprieta los puños y agacha la cabeza como si fuera un animal sumiéndose a un ser más poderoso que él. En este caso se estaba dejando vencer por sus fantasmas.

―Kageyama…

La situación se había vuelto bastante incómoda. Ese enorme chico de mirada penetrante y rostro terrorífico se estaba derrumbando frente a él. No tenía ni idea de esos sentimientos. Conocía su pasado, sabía el por qué lo habían apodado como el _rey._ Pero desconocía qué tan hondo había calado en el moreno hasta el punto de crear en él una especie de rechazo social debido a su propio menosprecio.

Kageyama realmente creía que nadie podría entenderle. Que todos, da igual quien fuera, le acabarían odiando.

Que estaba solo en su frío universo.

―No tienes por qué decir nada ―el armador se adelanta a cualquier tipo de contestación comprensiva. No era eso lo que necesitaba, que alguien se apiadara de él porque daba pena. Sería humillante―. No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Saca pecho y suspira lentamente, mentalizándose y recuperando su semblante serio y calculador. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir. No se siente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero al menos Hinata no le volvería a molestar con el dichoso tema.

Una vez preparado mentalmente, vuelve a darse la vuelta hacia el sendero y se inclina un poco para agarrar el asa de la mochila abandonada en el suelo.

Pero, de pronto, algo a su alrededor cambia súbitamente, y consigue que el tiempo se detenga. Percibe la suave brisa meciendo su cabello; puede ver su mano derecha inclinada para agarrar la mochila, y su sombra frente a él observándole en silencio.

No era solo eso. Había algo más.

Siente como si en su espalda hubiera una especie de peso que se aferraba a él con insistencia. Le transmitía un calor agradable, reconfortante…

Le basta con girar un poco su cabeza para ver la melena anaranjada pegada a su cuerpo; y si se molestaba en bajar la mirada, apreciaría unos miembros blanquecinos sujetando su cintura.

Hinata le estaba abrazando.

Le rodeaba con sus menudos brazos y hundía su cabeza en la parte de atrás de su espalda.

―No estás solo.

Su voz. El sonido de la voz de Hinata solía parecerle muy odiosa y pesada. Excepto cuando sabía que hablaba en serio.

Como en esta ocasión. Hinata le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano.

―Aunque ellos no te comprendan, me tienes a mí ―susurra―. No te guardes estas cosas, Kageyama. Solo confía… como yo confío en ti. Sé que siempre pondrás la pelota para mí y que yo podré golpearla pase lo que pase ―se queda unos segundos en silencio, pensando bien en sus palabras―. El voleibol nos ha unido. Sin eso no tendríamos casi nada en común. Probablemente ni siquiera seríamos amigos. Hasta hace poco pensaba que solo podríamos llegar a ser compañeros, pero no ha sido así. Somos amigos. Ahora nos conocemos y, aunque seamos diferentes, podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos. Pero no es solo conmigo, sino con todos. A todos nos une el voleibol, y cada uno tenemos nuestras diferencias. Aún así, eso no quita que podamos llevarnos bien, que seamos más que compañeros en un mismo club ―sonríe―. Incluso con el imbécil de Tsukishima y con Yamaguchi. Con ellos también podemos llegar a ser amigos, aunque sean odiosos.

Kageyama lo escuchaba todo sin mover un solo músculo. La voz de Hinata quedaba apagada al chocar con la espalda del armador, así que se le escuchaba un poco más bajo de lo habitual. Sin embargo, su voz calaba muy profundo en el moreno. Era como si sus palabras no entraran en él por sus oídos, sino a través de las vibraciones en su piel.

―Pero si aún sigues dudando, Kageyama, solo quédate con esto….

Gira su rostro lentamente, tratando de ver el pequeño cuerpo que tiene tras él. Su cabello revuelto y naranja se mecía de forma graciosa gracias a la suave corriente de aire que soplaba desde el norte. Tenía la mirada levantada para poder observarle a los ojos. Sus pupilas chispeaban. Pero lo que realmente le cautiva es esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. Una sonrisa amplia e inocente exenta de malas intenciones que lo único que buscaba era transmitir ese sentimiento que denominaría como _felicidad._

―Siempre estaré aquí para lo que sea. Aunque te sientas solo, yo siempre me pararé a tu lado. En la cancha y fuera de ella. ¡Así que no te preocupes más, porque no me voy a ir a ninguna parte!

Una explosión de sentimientos confusos golpea el pecho de Kageyama.

¿Qué había sido eso? Justo ahora acaba de ver a ese enclenque irritante como una especie de ente salvador que había acariciado su apagado corazón con tanta suavidad y dulzura que había conseguido que palpitara agitado de nuevo.

Con mucha fuerza. Tanta fuerza que podía notar como la sangre circulaba por todo su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su rostro.

Se estaba sonrojando, sus mejillas ardían.

Oh, dios.

Oh, dios santo.

―Era mi última carta ―confiesa Hinata con un tono apurado. Finalmente se aleja del cuerpo de Kageyama con la cabeza a gachas―. Da igual si no te lo crees. Con que lo sepas me basta.

Quiere decir más cosas, pero el ambiente seguía enrarecido. No sabe si debería cambiar ya de tema o seguir caminando o cualquier otra cosa.

Iba a optar por lo segundo, al menos esa era su idea hasta que ve como el moreno se da dos fuertes palmadas muy sonoras en las mejillas.

¿Tanto se odiaba como para pegarse a sí mismo? ¡Mierda, lo había empeorado!

―¡No tienes por qué pegarte! ¡De verdad, eso no te llevará a nada! ¡Si estás triste, come helado como hace todo el mundo!

―…ias ―susurra.

―¿Eh?

El pelinaranja da unos pasitos cortos hacia Kageyama.

―…acias…

―¿Qué?

¿Se lo habrá imaginado o…?

―Que gracias ―espeta el armador como si estuviera escupiendo.

Le estaba agradeciendo.

Kageyama, el chico de ceño siempre fruncido que hace unos segundos había mostrado su lado más indefenso, ahora le estaba agradeciendo.

Hinata no quiere ser pesimista, pero algo tiene que ir mal en el mundo para que pasen todos estos milagros tan de golpe.

―… bueno, y eso…

El moreno se había quedado congelado. Se sentía muchísimo mejor después de esas palabras. Le había hecho sentir un poco menos solo. Aunque fuera Hinata, esa pequeña rata podía sorprenderle de muchas maneras. Como conseguir que, con tan solo una mirada ilusionada, le hiciera querer atesorarlo como si fuera el mayor bien preciado que ha podido encontrar en su vida.

Y hacer que su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que cuando jugaba un partido importante.

¿Eso es a lo que llaman _hormonas adolescentes_? ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Una fantasía producida por el hecho de saber que es comprendido y apoyado? Porque si era así, ahora entendía perfectamente lo de que en la pubertad se revolucionaban los sentimientos.

No sabe si eso era algo bueno o no.

Pero sí que tiene algo muy claro: permanecería junto a Hinata sin importar las circunstancias.

Todo porque él _siempre_ estaría ahí.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―Hinata se ajusta la maleta a su espalda y retoma la caminata poniéndose al lado del moreno.

El ambiente tenso y frío había desaparecido. Ambos estaban un poco más animados.

―Sí.

Kageyama hace lo mismo que el pequeño, recogiendo su mochila y poniéndose en marcha otra vez. Aunque la idea de estar perdidos ya no le inquietaba tanto. Podría acostumbrarse a eso. E incluso admitiría que le gustaría quedarse algunas horas más andando solos, los dos uno al lado del otro.

―Ah, es un alivio~ No te imaginas lo molesto que estaba porque no me contabas nada. No es por ser cotilla, pero sabiendo que eres un cabezota temía que te hubiera pasado algo grave como… no sé, una lesión de muñeca. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Con los partidos importantes a la vuelta de la esquina y tú con la mano chafada! Te veo capaz de no decir nada y jugar hasta que el músculo se te reventara.

―Dormirás conmigo ―interrumpe.

No lo había dicho como una pregunta, sino como un mandato.

Y era una orden que había cogido muy desprevenido a un Hinata que, después de mirarlo algo confundido, esboza una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿En la misma tienda de campaña?

―No. En una barca en medio del lago ―sarcasmo―. Claro que en la misma tienda de campaña.

El pequeño no le pone pegas. Se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

―Kageyama, siento lo de antes. Estaba hablando sin pensar. Tu apodo sí que pega contigo, pero en el buen sentido. Eres como un rey de la cancha que pone la pelota en el sitio que desee por voluntad propia. ¡Y eso es tan _pwaah_ y _woouh_!

―Hinata ―le vuelve a interrumpir.

―¿Qué?

―No hace falta que me hagas la pelota. No te voy a pegar.

―¡No es por hacerte la pelota! ―insiste―. Bueno… en parte sí ―eso lo dice más bajito, casi en un susurro―. Lo que quiero decir, Kageyama, es que me siento orgulloso de conocer a alguien tan increíble como tú.

Kageyama sonríe sin darse cuenta. Y no era una de esas sonrisas terroríficas y muy forzadas, sino una expresión tranquila, relajada y sincera.

El pelinaranja podría considerarse un afortunado por haber presenciado algo así.

―¡¿Sabes sonreír?! ―da un salto hacia atrás y le señala, asombrado―. ¡Es un milagro de Navidad!

―Ya, en serio. Para con eso ―le ordena.

―¡Pero no entiendes la importancia de esto, Kageyama! ¡Esto queda al mismo nivel que si tú y yo aprobáramos un examen de inglés con matrícula de honor!

―Eres peor que un grano en el culo.

Hinata infla las mejillas y pone morritos.

―Jo, vuelves a ser un ogro furioso. Andaaaa, ¿no puedes sonreír otra vez? Solo un poquito~ Venga, YamaYama-chan, una vez más~

―Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que me iré y haré como que te he perdido por accidente.

―No serías capaz.

―¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Tener esas conversaciones estúpidas de nuevo era reconfortante. Al principio podían sonar despectivas, pero distaban mucho de ello. En el fondo era entretenido picarse el uno al otro.

El pelinaranja quiere continuar con el juego, pero un sonido inusual atrae su atención. Era como… ¿agua?

Se podía escuchar un traqueteo de agua.

Hinata no se lo piensa dos veces. Se desvía del camino y echa a correr tras los árboles que ocultaban lo que ya temía: había un río.

Y si había un río, eso significaba que el lago estaría cerca.

―¡Hinata, imbécil, no eches a correr sin avisar! ―Kageyama llega a los pocos segundos hasta el lado del chico. Se queda quieto y mira el río. Inmediatamente entiende la mirada esperanzada del pelinaranja.

No se convertirían en hombres de las montañas. Qué bien.

Y sus momentos a solas habían finalizado. Eso… ya no estaba tan bien. Así lo siente el moreno.

Mierda.

* * *

¿Sabíais que la expresión _"De perdidos al río"_ surgió a raíz de las épocas antiguas donde estaba muy extendida la técnica de acorralar a un batallón hasta la orilla de un río? Según tengo entendido, esto podría significar la pérdida de la batalla ya que, en un lugar así, era difícil defenderse o contraatacar. En estas situaciones, si los guerreros no querían morir, debían escapar saltando al río o rendirse frente al enemigo.

Es bastante curioso, ¿eh? xD Recalcar que la expresión, por si alguien lo desconoce, vendría a significar algo como " _Ya que se ha empezado algo, aunque se sabe que la cosa puede acabar mal o es casi imposible de conseguir, se sigue adelante sin importar que ese algo empeore aún más"_. Vamos, dicho en castellano vulgar, que _te la suda lo que pase_ xD

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer este capi o7o La cosa parece que se ha enfriado para nuestro dúo de raritos.

Parece.

 _"PARECE"._

Ejem ejem xD (?)

Por otro lado, los que empiezan a tener una especie de guerra fría son Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. ¿Qué será lo que estará ocurriendo? ¿Alguno tiene la culpa? ¿O será que son cosas que pasan con el tiempo?

Todo esto y mucho más la semana que viene.

Eso si los estudios me lo permiten u_u Universidad-sama puede ser muy acaparadora a veces ;w; Ya veremos qué sucede de aquí a dentro de una semana.

En fin, ya nos leemos amorcines *corazoncín palpitante*

Imagen hermosa del fic **AQUÍ** :

h t t p

: / / f a v . me /

d9fop4e

(todo sin espacios)

Decir que la historia en parte salió al hacer este dibujo. Pensé "Oh, me gustaría hacer algo para que llegaran a esta situación", y aquí está. Algo precipitado, pero el objetivo primario está cumplido xD


	4. Preludio, la acampada comienza

¡Yoo, buenos días!

Largo tiempo sin leernos. Esta semana ha sido un poco abrumadora y… uuf, temo decir que la siguiente será mucho peor *indirecta para justificar su irregularidad al escribir y subir capis (?)*

Actualización de jueves, ¿eh? Se supone que debería hacerlo cada fin de semana, pero dado que ya lo tenía listo y el finde pasado no subí nada… Pues es como una pequeña compensación xD Que no sirve de mucho realmente. La verdad es que estaba ansiosa por actualizar y punto, meh (?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Chinita-sama:** Uy sí, Kageyama tiene vía libre para hacer guarrindongadas ewe todos lo están esperando, jujuju *cejas*

¡Gracias por leer! uwu/

 **Chihaya Ayase:** ¡Holis! Explosión directa, y yo que pensaba que leer estos capítulos seguidos podía producir episodios epilépticos o algo así (?) Tienes mis felicitaciones por sobrevivir a ellos xD

Gracias ^-^ se hace lo que se puede y con todas las ganas del mundo xD Aunque cueste, prometo meter a todas las parejitas y dedicarles al menos un capi a cada una uwu

Kageyama ya está preparado para darlo todo ewe solo le hacía falta un empujón. Y el abrazo de Hinata le vino muy bien para abrir los ojos. Así queeee… uuuujujujuju (?)

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *love*

 **TaraKinomiya:** Es un maldito círculo vicioso, lo sé (¿) En definitiva, que los fondos son una mierdilla pinchada en un palo xD Pero con amor.

Kageyama tiene complejo de Hannibal. O de ghoul. O de cualquier otra cosa xD Aunque sus auténticas intenciones eran asustar a nuestro pequeño Hinata. Es un niño malo, muy malo… e_ê

LO DE HINATA XD CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ PENSÉ EN ALGO PARECIDO. ¿SABES ESE VIDEO DONDE SALEN UN MONTÓN DE NIGGAS GRITANDO CON LA CANCIÓN DE TURN DOWN FOR WHAT DE FONDO? Pues eso, Hinata le hizo un buen zasca. Qué pena que Tanaka y Nishinoya no estuvieran detrás para ponerse en plan así

https:

/33.

media.

tumblr.

com

/ 53069a6106afae625f58f7023116e497 / tumblr_mh2avicYKD1r8ecnuo1_500 . gif

(?)

Yamaguchi acaparando atenciones. Luego parece que no, pero todos le quieren ú_u Lo considero un bebé muy achuchable, así que trataré de no ser DEMASIADO mala. Lo intentaré, de verdad (?) Ah, y los papás cuervos tienen sus cositas xD Deben estar pendientes de sus polluelos, pero están demasiado acaramelados como para darles toda su atención. Malditas sean sus hormonas, no les dejan trabajar bien. Lo mismo va para Ukai y Takeda xD Nadie se acuerda del dúo de raritos ;w;

Tú no te alegres demasiado. O sí, quién sabe. Habrá más… "ataques" ewe por así decirlo. Si ya fueran felices sería muy aburrido, ¿no? xD Lo bueno es poner a los nenes entra la espada y la pared con situaciones complicadas y/o embarazosas o desesperantes.

Como adoro hacerlos sufrir, maldita sea. Soy una abusadora perturbada xDu  
¡En fin, muchas gracias por comentar y leer!

Nos leemos owo/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A continuación os dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo *love*

 **Advertencias:** Ataques de histeria transitoria, Asahi poniéndose tenso, equipos de rescate defectuosos, Kageyama en general e introducción a algunas interactuaciones de convivencia.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo IV: Preludio, la acampada comienza._

―¡ME VAN A METER EN LA CÁRCEL! ¡ME CONDENARÁN A CADENA PERPETUA! ¡EL REMORDIMIENTOS ME PERSEGUIRÁ POR EL RESTO DE MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA! ¡SOY UN FRACASADOOOO!

El grito desgarrador de ese pobre profesor asalariado al que aún le quedaba mucha vida por recorrer atraviesa la frondosidad del bosque y se abre paso emitiendo un eco desagradable y desesperado. Tan fuerte eran sus berridos que consigue que unos pajarillos que reposaban tranquilamente en la rama más alta de un árbol cercano alcen el vuelo, atemorizados.

Y es que los chillidos de Takeda tenían una buena justificación.

Durante la hora que había durado el trayecto a través del bosque ninguno de los presentes se había percatado de que su equipo, integrado por doce miembros, había disminuido a diez.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor se encontraba en que, aún cuando habían llegado y preparaban todo para asentarse, nadie se había dado cuenta de semejante obviedad.

Los chicos no echaron en falta a Kageyama y Hinata, al menos, hasta la hora de almorzar.

Hinata no iba por ahí pidiéndole comida al moreno, y el armador no gritaba insultos o lo lanzaba por los aires como era costumbre.

Sawamura no había estado pendiente de ese detalle porque Kageyama llevaba raro un par de días. Dando por hecho que el chico andaba evadido en sus pensamientos, pensó que simplemente estaría ignorando las puyas del pelinaranja.

Ese fue su fallo. El dato que pasó por alto: Hinata NUNCA estaba callado.

Detalle que no solo él ignoró. Hasta Sugawara había bajado la guardia. Y Suga era un as en esos asuntos.

Que Kageyama estuviera raro no significaba que Hinata tuviera el pico cerrado y no fuera saltando por ahí como una cabra montesa, señalando cualquier cosa que atrajera su atención y riéndose con la vitalidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Sawamura siente como si hubiera fallado como capitán.

Los habían perdido en el corazón de ese oscuro bosque.

―37 minutos ―susurra Tsukishima mirando como sus compañeros y adultos corrían alterados hacia todos lados como hormigas escapando de la lluvia. Han tardado en darse cuenta más de lo que había pensado. Ahora que ya lo saben no es problema suyo.

―¡ESTO ES UNA CATÁSTROFE! ―exclama Takeda sujetando al entrenador Ukai por los brazos y mirándolo al borde del colapso―. ¡¿Qué le diré al director?! ¡¿QUÉ LE DIRÉ A SUS PADRES?!

―¡Takeda, cálmate!

―¡NO PUEDO CALMARME!

Si hubiera más gente en la zona se habrían alejado bastante incomodados por el numerito que estaban montando. Pero como no había nadie por los alrededores, la única manera que tenían los jugadores del Karasuno de darse cuenta de que la cosa se les iba de las manos era la mirada agobiada de Sugawara y el entrenador al intentar detener al profesor y su vano intento de cortarse las venas con un cuchillo de plástico.

El resto de chicos del equipo se remueven nerviosos y buscan por todas partes algún rastro que les indicara dónde se habían metido esos dos. Pero al ritmo al que iban no lograrían nada. Tenían que ponerse en movimiento.

―¡HINATA! ¡KAGEYAMA! ¡OEEEEEEEEEE, TENEMOS BOLITAS DE ARROZ PARA COMER!

―Tanaka, eso no va a funcionar. Ni que fueran perros.

―¡Que me dejes, si no probamos nunca sabremos lo que pasará! ―le echa una mirada de reproche a Kinoshita y vuelve a dirigirse el camino por donde habían llegado, usando sus manos como si de un micrófono se tratara para intentar gritar más fuerte―. ¡KAGEYAMA, ERES IMBÉCIL Y UN RESENTIDO! ¡HINATA, HASTA LAS NIÑAS DE PRIMARIA SON MÁS ALTAS QUE TÚ!

¿Respuesta? Ninguna. Solo los gritos del profesor profesando palabras solemnes propias del ritual para cometer Seppuku.

―¿Y si se los ha comido _El abominable monstruo de las lagunas_?

―¿El abomi-qué? ―Narita levanta las cejas algo confuso. Nishinoya era experto en inventarse nombres rimbombantes y, encima, hacerlos sonar como algo terroríficamente molón.

―El abominable monstruo de las lagunas ―repite muy convencido―. Es un ser mitológico que vaga de continente en continente a través de túneles subacuáticos. Vive en lagos, ríos y lagunas y se alimenta de cualquier cosa. CUALQUIER. COSA ―recalca―. ¿Sabéis por qué nunca se ha encontrado al monstruo del lago Ness? Porque él se lo comió… ¡CHAN CHAN!

―Vamos, Noya, deja de intentar asustar a Asahi.

―¡No estoy asustado! ―el grandullón hace un mohín mientras se dedica a remover un arbusto con la intención de ver si Hinata y Kageyama se habían escondido ahí―. Nadie se podría creer que esa cosa existe.

―Mecachís, ¿no te lo has tragado? Y yo que lo había dicho todo convencido.

Ennoshita lo mira con los ojos en blanco.

―No creo que este sea momento para jugar, Nishinoya. Y deja a Asahi ya, hombre, podría llamar a sus contactos para darte una paliza gangster.

―Eh… Ennoshita… Eso es un poco ofensivo.

El moreno se encoge de hombros y anda hacia el camino por el que hace un rato habían llegado a la zona de camping.

―¿Y no te fastidia más que Noya ande siempre molestándote? Vaya un amigo está hecho.

Tanaka mira al chico con el entrecejo arrugado.

―EJEM, EJEM.

―Tanaka, tómate una pastilla para la tos o algo ―Ennoshita levanta una ceja, evitando darse por aludido para hacer enojar al pelón―. De tanto gritar te está dando ronquera.

―Oye, ¿pero quién ha dicho que seamos amigos~? ―cuando el líbero recupera la atención, suelta esa pregunta bomba rodeada de un halo de misterio.

Los chicos de segundo observan con bastante curiosidad cómo el grandullón de Asahi se sobresalta. No sabrían decir qué era lo más raro, si las palabras de ese chico tan ruidoso o la reacción del as del Karasuno.

―Y si no eres su amigo… ¿qué demonios eres? ―pregunta Narita lo que posiblemente estén pensando todos los presentes.

―Alguien más importante que un amigo ―sonríe de forma pícara―. ¿No, Asahi?

El castaño cambia por completo su expresión. Su rostro se endurece, se tensa y el aura que transmite su mirada se transforma en la de alguien bastante apático. Algo completamente opuesto a la actitud mansa y risueña del as.

―Somos buenos amigos ―responde con sequedad, apartando la mirada y soltando un suspiro.

Esa contestación no gusta para nada al líbero. La respuesta era la más obvia, la que todos sus amigos habrían imaginado. Pero no era la que quería escuchar.

La mirada que le dedica el chico sería la propia que pondría un niño pequeño caprichoso al que le acaban de decir que no le comprarán el juguete que quiere. Esas miradas eran mortales para el as. Dolían. Era como si le dijera _"eres más inútil de lo que pensaba. Me decepcionas"._ Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Rechistarle? ¿Sumirse ante su presencia? No podía hacer eso. Él también tiene un orgullo que defender. Una promesa que mantener.

Sin dedicarle una palabra más a Asahi, el líbero agarra a Tanaka de la camiseta y lo arrastra para que le acompañe.

―Vamos a buscar a esos dos por aquí. Los senpais deben estar ahí para salvarles el culo a sus discípulos.

Asahi no puede hacer nada. Tampoco quiere hacerlo. Así que simplemente se queda ahí, observando cómo Nishinoya y Tanaka se alejaban de su lado. O más bien cómo Nishinoya agarraba de la camiseta al pelón para llevárselo de allí a tirones.

No es su culpa. Pensaba que ya lo habían dejado claro.

No son más que _grandes amigos_.

―¡Por favor, profesor, tranquilícese! ―insiste un agobiado Sugawara queriendo controlar el ataque de histeria que estaba atravesando el profesor. Ese hombre lleva unos días imposibles, empieza a pensar que su maestro no estaba pasando por un buen momento de su vida. Esos impulsos y la pérdida de control no son señal de nada bueno.

Aunque esta vez tenía razones para padecer un arrebato. Se le podía caer el pelo si algo les pasaba a esos dos chavales.

―¡Sawamura! ―Ukai se gira hacia el capitán en un vano intento de mantener el orden―. ¡Ven conmigo y ayúdame a buscar a esos idiotas! ¡Sugawara, tú te quedarás aquí por si aparecen! ¡Y por favor, evita que Takeda se corte alguna parte de su cuerpo!

―¡Pero…!

―¡EVÍTALO! ―recoge todos los cuchillos de plástico que habían dejado sobre una mesa y los esconde en su maleta para que el profesor deje de usarlos con fines suicidas―. ¡Volveremos antes de que anochezca! Si no los encontramos, que Dios quiera que no pase eso, volveré al mirador para llamar a los servicios de rescate.

―¡¿SERVICIOS DE RESCATE?! ―grita de fondo el profesor―. ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, LLAMA A LAS FUERZAS POLICIALES TAMBIÉN! ¡A LA ARMADA! ¡AL FBI! ¡A TODOS, POR FAVOR!

―¡Profesor! ―al peliplatino no le podrían pagar lo suficiente como para tener que aguantar eso. Directamente no recibía nada a cambio. En momentos como ese, aunque lo estuviera pasando mal, lo único que desea es que esos dos estén a salvo. Estaba preocupado, sí. Pero también estresado. Cuando tenía a un hombre de casi treinta años llorando y gritando como un bebé su cerebro no es que funcionara del todo bien.

Sawamura y el entrenador ya estaban movilizándose. Habían formado dos grupos de búsqueda para adentrarse en el bosque. Ukai incluso había sacado los walkie-talkies que había comprado para mantenerse en contacto por el bosque y asegurarse de que nadie más se perdía. Se le podrían morir dos alumnos, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error una tercera vez.

Mierda, no debería darlos por muerto. Aún no.

―Volveremos por el mismo camino y nos desviaremos en el segundo sendero. El equipo de Sawamura irá por la derecha. Asahi, Narita y yo nos iremos por la izquierda. Sawamura, enciende el walkie-talkie.

―Hecho.

Eran organizados. Debían ser rápidos y eficaces. Así es como debería reaccionar un buen entrenador. No, esa era la forma de actuar de un adulto eficaz. Por fin podía llamarse a sí mismo _"alguien de provecho"_. Tenía tras él a un grupo de personas a los que entrenaba, no solo en el vóley, sino como personas hacia la madurez plena. Ukai nunca se imaginó que acabaría de esa manera.

Pero estaba listo para afrontar los riesgos.

―¡Bien, encontraremos a esos dos imbéciles! ¡No perdamos más tiempo…!

Se habían girado y no habían sido capaces de dar más dos pasos antes de ver cómo, a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraban, salían de unos matorrales una cabellera pelinaranja acompañada de un chico alto de mirada siniestra.

―¡Woh, Kageyama! ―señala hacia el grupo de Sawamura ignorando completamente las miradas anonadadas del grupo―. ¡Los hemos encontrado, qué bien!

Al final no había hecho falta que Ukai fuera _demasiado_ eficiente. El problema se había solucionado solo.

―¡VOSOTROS DOS, DESCEREBRADOS! ¡¿CÓMO QUE _WOH_?! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA _WOH_?!

Hinata reacciona de inmediato dando un salto hacia atrás como un gatito asustado.

―¡¿E-Entrenador?! Pues _Woh_ significa… _¡Woh!_ ¡Es como _Pwaaah_ pero más… más _Woh_!

―Creo que quiere decir que está emocionado ―concreta el moreno tranquilamente, limpiándose algunas hojas y maleza que se le habían quedado pegadas en la camiseta y pantalón.

―¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! ―Ukai corre hacia ellos, agarrándolos a ambos por un hombro y zarandeándolos como un loco―. ¡¿QUE NO OS DIJE QUE NO OS SEPARÁRAIS DEL MALDITO GRUPO?!

Hinata se espanta. Pero no por la actitud del entrenador, sino por la cara de enfado infinito con el que Sawamura los observaba desde atrás. Si las miradas mataran probablemente ya estaría bajo tierra criando malvas.

Poco le dura el susto. El capitán tampoco se podía permitir enfadarse porque, en parte, era su culpa. Así que Sawamura, después de coger aire y relajarse, aparta la mirada de ellos y va con Sugawara para ayudarlo con el profesor. Ya estaba más calmado, aunque aún permanecía en un estado de alteración deplorable.

―Disculpaos con el profesor ―señala el capitán―. Le habéis dado un susto de muerte.

―¡Nos han dado un susto a todos! ―exclama Ukai recuperando el aire que había perdido con los gritos que había profesado hacia el dúo de idiotas.

Tanaka espera escuchar un "menos a mí" proveniente de Tsukishima. No llega en ningún momento, aún cuando se había formado un silencio bastante desagradable, de esos que cortan el ambiente. Aprovecha que han dejado espacio para acercarse corriendo hacia esos dos.

El resto le siguen. Basta con que alguien dé el primer paso para que los demás se animen a hacer lo mismo.

―L-lo sentimos de verdad, jejejeje… ―el pelinaranja se rasca la nuca, nervioso por la conmoción que habían creado con su ausencia―. No era nuestra intención.

―Ha sido culpa de este idiota.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―verlo para creerlo. Acababan de llegar y Kageyama ya estaba acusándole―. ¡Tú también has tenido parte de culpa, no intentes escaquearte!

―¡¿Ah?! ―el moreno le mira frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Quién te crees que me ha distraído?

―¡Tú también me distrajiste! ¡La culpa ha sido de los dos!

―Con la diferencia de que tú te distraes hasta mirando una mosca. Y siempre andas molestando a todos. Me has molestado, me he distraído y nos hemos perdido. Ergo la culpa es tuya.

―¡Bueno, chicos! ―interrumpe Asahi viendo que la conversación iba a derivar en una discusión. Después de lo mal que lo habían pasado no le apetece soportar una pelea. Todavía menos teniendo en cuenta que no estaba lo que se dice animado. Con lo de Nishinoya aún reciente no le apetece otra cosa que sentarse en una de las mesas y mirar al cielo en silencio―. Lo importante es que habéis vuelto. Agradezco que esto solo se haya quedado en un susto.

Kageyama deja de clavar su mirada en el pelinaranja y desfrunce un poco el ceño. No por las palabras de Asahi que, aunque denotaban su preocupación, no le llenaban demasiado.

Lo que en esos momentos estaba llenando su pecho de sentimientos desconocidos eran los enormes ojos castaños de Hinata. Demasiado luminosos para soportarlos. Demasiado desbordantes a la claridad de la luz solar.

Por un momento recuerda las palabras que hace un rato le dijo, justo después de mostrarle unos sentimientos que solía guardarse para él solo:

 _"Siempre estaré aquí"_

Suficiente para olvidarse de la discusión y entrar en un estado de paz y tranquilidad envidiables. Agacha la mirada y observa los zapatos del chico bajito que se encontraba justo a su derecha.

 _"Siempre me pararé a tu lado"_

Aunque fuera una persona estúpida que andaba la mayor parte del tiempo cabreada, molesta y gritándole sin ningún pudor, le decía con pureza que se quedaría a su lado.

Hinata debería estar harto de él. Debería largarse con otras compañías más agradables. Habría sido lo lógico.

 _"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte"_

Palabras cálidas que resonaban en su cabeza como el último vestigio de esperanza al que aferrarse para no caer en la completa oscuridad.

Hinata había calado muy hondo en él.

A decir verdad, siempre creyó que era un chico interesante.

―Hinata, cabroncete ―Tanaka le da un golpecito en la espalda para espabilarlo, y con intenciones de suavizar el ambiente―. Qué suerte que hayáis vuelto con vida. Habría sido muy triste tener que celebrar un funeral en nuestro fin de semana libre.

―¡¿Nos estabas dando por muertos?!

La reacción enojada del pequeño produce en el chico de segundo una fuerte risotada.

―Joder, conociendo a Kageyama pensaba que utilizaría la oportunidad para asesinarte. Ya sabes, nadie podría verle. Podría haber tirado tu cadáver en cualquier matorral maloliente. E incluso podría haber aprovechado para vender tus órganos en el mercado negro y ganarse un buen pellizco.

―Al mercado de tu amigo el yakuza ―señala Noya con un aire burlón pero seco.

―Te juro que me estoy conteniendo porque el capitán está mirando. Que si no…QUE SI NO… ―le muestra el puño en señal de advertencia―. QUE YA NO TIENE GRACIA, HOSTIA.

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se acercan, haciéndose hueco para ver a sus compañeros desaparecidos. El primero iba con claras intenciones de comprobar si estaban bien. El segundo con ganas de pincharles un rato.

―¿Asesinarle? ―señala el rubio contestando a la suposición que había sugerido Tanaka minutos antes―. Yo pensaba que el rey y su _princeso_ se habían retirado a hacer cosas de pareja. Ya sabéis, cosas en la intimidad, donde no pudiéramos pillarles. ¿Me seguís?

Hinata no tarda en sobresaltarse y patalear furioso, vociferando e insultando a Tsukishima como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Sin embargo, cualquier muestra de furia queda aplacada en el momento en el que Kageyama extiende su brazo, pasándolo tras su cuello y atrayéndole hacia él para refugiarlo en su cuerpo y tranquilizarlo.

Lo peor de todo es que lo había hecho con un movimiento completamente natural. Como algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

―¿Y qué con eso?

No solo Tsukishima se queda sin palabras, sino que todo el grupo los miran con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hasta el profesor, que se suponía que debía estar absorto en su propia agonía, los observa con asombrada y silenciosa curiosidad.

―¿Estaría mal si hiciéramos ese tipo de cosas? ―el armador vuelve a preguntar plantándole cara a ese molesto bloqueador central.

Irónico era que, por muy bloqueador que fuera, Tsukishima no parecía haber encajado bien la descarada respuesta de Kageyama. Era la sensación que le había dado a Yamaguchi al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo de infancia.

―¿K-K-K-Kageyama?

Hinata se queda inmóvil, temeroso por cometer un error que hiciera estallar al moreno. Kageyama estaba raro otra vez, pero era un tipo de rareza muy diferente a lo que sentía hace unos días. Ahora estaba raro en un nivel superior y desconcertante.

Ver los rostros de sus compañeros mirándoles con muecas raras y expresiones boquiabiertas no ayudaba a tranquilizarle. Un sudor frío recorre su rostro. Estar tan cerca de Kageyama le hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo que ya era.

―Ugr, qué asco ―Tsukishima, derrotado, espeta por lo bajo y sacude la cabeza demostrando su molestia. Se gira en un movimiento brusco y se aleja hacia la mesa donde había dejado todas sus cosas.

Que sus insultos no surtieran efecto le ponía de mal humor. Pero de peor humor le ponía ver que esos dos, de repente, se llevaban de maravilla. Era aburrido.

―Kageyama… ―Hinata está seguro de que lo de hace un momento era la forma que tenía ese chico de defenderle. No le hacía falta que le protegiera de los insultos de Tsukishima, pero si lo hacía… ¿tenía que hacerlo así precisamente? ¿Rodeándole del cuello e insinuando que no habría problema si fueran una… _pareja_? Pensarlo hace que sienta algo extraño en la parte baja de su vientre―. ¿Estás bien?

―Perfectamente.

No se inmuta.

Hinata traga saliva. Muy despacio y con tranquilidad lleva su mano hacia la del moreno posada en su hombro, la sujeta con cuidado y la aleja de ahí dándole un suave tirón. Una vez libre del agarre, da un paso lateral hacia la derecha y se separa unos pocos metros del cuerpo del armador.

Pasan unos segundos en los que el pelinaranja cree que el peligro ha pasado. Pero Kageyama, insistente, repite la misma acción: Se acerca a él, rodea su cuello con su brazo y, esta vez, lo arrastra para aprisionar la cabeza de Hinata contra su pecho en un intento de abrazo torpe.

Era un espectáculo de ver para el resto del Karasuno. Alucinaban viendo qué tan extraños podían actuar esos dos y con qué nuevas rarezas les saldrían.

―¿Ha pasado algo cuando estabais perdidos? ―Sugawara se acerca a ellos junto con el entrenador, el capitán y el profesor -este último más tranquilo que hace unos minutos y listo para dar sus correspondientes disculpas-.

El peliplatino se queda atónito con ese gesto, pero discrepante a partes iguales. Por un lado, era bonito de ver. Pero por otro se sentía raro al pensar que era una actitud demasiado impropia de Kageyama. Algo debió haber pasado mientras estaban perdidos. Algo que, para su sorpresa, no había intuido hasta ahora.

―Nada en particular ―responde el moreno observando al antiguo armador titular de su equipo con una mueca indiferente. Ladea un poco la cabeza y levanta las cejas como si intentara ver a través de todos los ojos anonadados que les observaban.

―¿Kageyama te ha acosado sexualmente? ―pregunta el líbero haciéndose crujir los nudillos y acercándose de manera amenazante hacia el moreno. Se detiene al escuchar unos chasquidos de boca provenientes de Sugawara y el movimiento negativo de cabeza indicándole que parara.

―¡N-NO! ―Hinata se espanta. Su cara se ilumina como un semáforo en rojo y tiembla como un flan. Las preguntas y comentarios incómodos no habían parado. Y todo por la estúpida idea de Kageyama de tratarlo como una "chica indefensa"―. ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Nos hemos perdido, hemos hablado y ahora nos entendemos, eso es todo! ―se remueve como loco para librarse de los fuertes brazos de Kageyama. Lo estaba reteniendo con insistencia. Después de muchos esfuerzos, consigue escurrirse hacia abajo y librarse definitivamente de él. Se asegura de alejarse un buen par de pasos para que no pudiera volver a pillarse desprevenido.

Ahora que está bien lejos puede dedicarle una mirada de reproche al moreno. No tiene ni puñetera idea de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a ese chico. Sea lo que fuere, no le hacía demasiada gracia.

―Confiamos el uno en el otro ―sentencia Kageyama cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Eso, eso!

Era eso precisamente. Pero, ¿por qué sonaba tan raro cuando salía de su boca? La incomodidad recorre su cuerpo. Prefiere alejarse dos pasos más por si acaso.

―Aah, cómo me alegro de escucharlo ―Takeda, después de un buen rato, recupera su voz y su tono de piel natural. Ya no parecía un alma en pena―. No volváis a darnos un susto así, por favor. ¿Estáis seguro de que está todo bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño? ¡Decídmelo para sacar el botiquín, no estaría bien que os hayáis hecho daño y no me lo comuniquéis por orgullo!

El pequeño profesor de enormes gafas es muy amable y simple cuando tiene que decir cosas directas. Ukai no entiende el por qué, pero esa faceta tan gentil de Takeda le fascinaba. También le impresionaba lo efusivo que podía ser en situaciones en extremo. Es una persona excepcional. Y agradece que dicha excepcionalidad haya dejado de ser manchada por los berridos y amenazas de cometer un suicidio imposible.

Takeda tiene mejor cara, señal suficiente para que el entrenador se relaje y suspire aliviado.

―Vosotros dos, a la próxima os prohibiremos ir de excursión. Andaos con ojo ―Sawamura se aproxima a ellos por detrás y les da un zape en la cabeza a cada uno. Sus palabras eran serias y concisas, pero el gesto lo había hecho con la intención de tranquilizar la situación.

―Tened más cuidado. No podría volver a mirarme a un espejo si os pasara algo ―Sugawara les sonríe dulcemente. Se siente culpable por lo que había pasado. No había cumplido como subcapitán, era un golpe bastante bajo hacia su persona.

―Eso mismo ―afirma Asahi asintiendo con la cabeza―. Me sentiría muy mal que os pasase algo y no pudiera hacer nada para ayudar.

―¡No os muráis!

―Y si os morís, tened el detalle de hacerlo frente a nosotros para poder despedirnos.

El golpetazo de Sawamura se lo llevan ahora Tanaka y Nishinoya, con la diferencia de que es más fuerte y lo hace con una revista enrollada.

Estaban preocupados por ellos. No solo eso, sino que aunque los habían regañado, no se sentía como cuando un profesor se enfadaba por hablar en clases o hacer algo mal. Era como si se sintiera bien al ser reprendido. Era la sensación que transmitía una familia que se cuidaba y se quería.

A Hinata eso le hace tremendamente feliz.

Era el supuesto perfecto para enseñarle a Kageyama lo que le había insistido durante su charla en el bosque. Eso de que eran más que compañeros, que los unía un vínculo muy fuerte y que podían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

El pelinaranja se acerca a Kageyama dando pequeños pasitos y ronda por su alrededor una y otra vez, echándole miradas fugaces para que le notara y pestañeando reiteradas veces como si esa manera le estuviera espetando un _"¿Ves? Te lo dije"_.

Kageyama no estaba pensando en eso precisamente. Aprovecha un descuido del número 10 para atraparlo, agarrándole de la barbilla para apretar sus mejillas y obligarle a poner morritos.

―Tenemos que montar la tienda de campaña.

―¿A-Ah? ―se sorprende por ese cambio de tema tan radical―. F-Fi. Pefo sueftafe, Kafefama. Fe hafes dafo.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus compañeros y superiores se dispersan para volver a lo suyo, recuperando el normal curso de la acampada.

Hinata, después de librarse una vez más del agarre del armador, tiene la oportunidad de pararse y contemplar el lugar que habían escogido para pasar esos días.

Era precioso. Una llanura herbácea se extendía desde la orilla del lago hasta alrededor de treinta metros antes de chocar con la altura de los árboles centenarios que rodeaban la planicie. El cielo era de un azul brillante y, el aire, puro y limpio, tanto que su frescura hacía daño al respirar.

Pero lo realmente llamativo de lugar era, sin duda, el enorme lago que se perdía en la lejanía, fundiéndose con el paisaje, las montañas, los árboles, las plantas…

Una vista preciosa. Le emocionaba. Piensa en lo genial que sería poder ver una estampa así todas las mañanas, tomando un chocolate caliente y tapado con una manta bien calentita.

Ahora está más motivado, más ansioso por disfrutar con sus compañeros.

Habrían empezado con mal pie, sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que estuviera por venir tuviera el mismo destino.

Presiente que pasarán cosas alucinantes. Ya está deseando ver lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―¡Chicos ―el capitán, junto a Ukai y Takeda, llama la atención del grupo de adolescentes desperdigados por la zona de camping―, reuníos!

Les lleva unos pocos segundos conglomerarse en tropa alrededor de sus superiores para prestarles atención.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Hinata y Kageyama habían regresado de su _aventura improvisada._ Tiempo suficiente para darse un respiro, investigar la zona, charlar y terminar de montar las tiendas de campaña o colocar sus pertenencias en un lugar seguro y resguardado.

Con el lapso de tiempo brindado ya tenían aprendido que las casetas de madera que quedaban al extremo izquierdo del campamento servían de servicios y baños comunitarios: Habían dos urinarios y cuatro duchas respectivamente. Nadie había dicho nada, pero seguramente habría peleas por las mañanas para turnarse por ver quién los usaba primero. Preferían dejarlo a la política de _"quien antes madrugaba, antes disfrutaba",_ y en caso contrario, bueno, la ley del más fuerte o el más rápido también se podría aplicar perfectamente.

La extensión del terreno era bastante amplia. Por lo que habían contado, se podían ver al menos seis caminos que se dirigían hacia distintas partes del bosque. Uno de ellos, el más alejado de todos, poseía un cartel viejo con letras talladas en un tablón de madera que describía la existencia de algún lugar apodado "Pesebre". Takeda había explicado que se trataba de un pequeño hostal muy viejo con una sala para campistas donde, muy probablemente, irían a comer alguno de esos tres días.

Por lo demás, lo único realmente interesante y a los que muchos ya habían decidido sacarle provecho eran a las viejas canoas amarradas en el muelle de madera que se extendía lago adentro. Junto a este se alzaba una casita pequeña de no más de 10 metros cuadrados con una pinta bastante deprimente. No se veía como si estuviera abandonada del todo, pero sí se podía decir que hace un par de meses que nadie se acercaba a darle una buena limpieza.

Volviendo a las canoas, prometía mucho si pudieran usarlas. El lago era un lugar de aguas cristalinas a la que le podrían sacar provecho. Aunque parecía como si se fueran a congelar con meter solo un dedo. Lo dejarían en la lista de posibilidades.

―¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando? ―el profesor lo pregunta de manera muy animada. Cuesta creer que hasta hace unas pocas horas había entrado en un estado de histeria transitoria.

Se escuchan algunos cuchicheos de fondo diciendo cosas como _"me ha picado un mosquito"_ o _"pensaba que tendría que cagar detrás de un arbusto"_. El único que realmente alza la voz, adelantándose a todos sus compañeros, es Tsukishima.

―No nos ha dado tiempo a disfrutar ―suspira―. Estamos en un bosque. No hay mucho que hacer.

No era quién para hablar teniendo en cuenta que no se había molestado en investigar las curiosidades de la zona.

―¿En serio? ―Takeda responde levantando las cejas―. En eso te equivocas, Tsukishima ―el rubio no le dedica ninguna expresión. Tampoco buscaba provocarlo o algo así. Simplemente comentaba lo que creía que era una realidad―. Y te lo voy a demostrar en un momento. ¿Sugawara?

El aludido asiente antes de que Takeda le diga nada más, entendiendo de inmediato lo que quería de él. Se separa del pelotón de compañeros y se pone junto al profesor y al entrenador Ukai.

―Está todo aquí ―indica a Takeda y le muestra la libreta a la que había estado pegado todo el día y una extraña bolsa que nadie había visto hasta ese momento.

Los chicos observan intrigados lo que esos dos estaban tramando. Les daba mucha curiosidad descubrir el contenido de la extraña bolsa.

―¡Bien! Muchas gracias, Sugawara ―el moreno de gafas toma la bolsa y la agita antes de extenderla hacia los chicos, separando las asas para que así se pudiera ver su contenido. Estaba repleto de papeletas. Muchas papeletas.

El grupo se acerca unos pasos más. Siguen sin entender muy bien de qué va todo esto. Algunos lo sospechan, pero prefieren callarse hasta que el profesor les dijera a cuento de qué venía todo esto.

Ukai deja escapar una tos algo seca, cansado de la espera y con ganas de ir a tumbarse un rato al saco de dormir de su caseta. Takeda toma esto como una señal para apresurarse un poco más con el momento de intriga.

―Chicos, vamos a jugar un rato~

* * *

 _Seppuku: También conocido con el nombre de Harakiri, consiste en un tipo de suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. Esto es, como su propio nombre indica, muerte por corte en el vientre. Es un acto voluntario que servía en un pasado para suplir un acto de deshonor que afectaba a la persona que lo ejerce._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ha sido gratificante escribir esto. No sé si os pasa lo mismo que a mí, que cuanta más presión tengo mejor trabajo en mis proyectos personales xD Hace dos semanas no estaba nada inspirada y tenía mucho tiempo libre; ahora que estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, siento como si mi cerebro se hubiera dado un chute de imaginación.

Cerebro humano, troll supremo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

¡En el próximo capi tendremos juegos, yuju! Había pensado mucho y muy fuertemente si sería buena idea meter algo así en una narrativa. Ya sabéis, este tipo de narraciones son complicadas y a veces sirven solo para rellenar. Pero quiero aprovechar cada juego para ir contando como avanza las situaciones de alguna pareja.

Es en esta parte donde debo añadir los respectivos agradecimientos a mis compañeras de universidad, que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que aguantarme y ayudar ilustrándome con ciertas cositas de la historia xD A Annais por darme la idea de realizar el *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER (?)*. Básicamente me ayudó con el juego que saldrá en el próximo capítulo uwu Para esto era necesario hacer un sorteo de papelitos, con lo que lo que quiera que vaya a pasar es totalmente al azar. Cristina y Marta, muchas gracias por servirme de manos inocentes *luvluv* Gracias a Amanda también por estar ahí y entretenerme mientras preparaba todo esto XD Y al resto de personitas hermosas que me apoyan y se interesan por mis trabajos, tanto en la uni como fuera de ella y en la extensa internete. Me hacen sentirme realmente feliz y querida ;w;

Poco más que añadir. La semana que viene no sé si estaré ausente una vez más. Dependerá mucho de cómo vaya repartiéndome los trabajos que aún tengo pendientes. En cualquier caso, mi objetivo es tenerlo listo cuanto antes mejor.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización!

Dibujito semanal de la actualización **aquí** :

http:

/ / f a v . m e /

d9h7e82


	5. ¿Quién es el asesino?

¡HO HO HO, FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡El señor gordito vestido de rojo se ha pasado por mi casa y me ha dado fuerzas para continuar con esta historia! Gracias, señor gordito del amor, la felicidad y producto propagandístico de Coca-Cola (?)

Felices fiestas antes que nada *luvluv* Espero que estéis disfrutando de unas Navidades llenas de alegría y polvorones. Muchos, muchísimos polvorones.

¡Actualización al fin! Me ha costado pero lo he conseguido. Por ahí dicen que más vale tarde que nunca xD Además, para compensar mi tardanza he hecho un capítulo excesivamente largo, así que hay para rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chinita-sama:** Sí xD Kageyama empieza a tener intenciones sospechosas hacia Hinata. Maldito armador caprichoso y sensual.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! *love*

 **TaraKinomiya:** Eso es porque todos desean ver a Yamaguchi llorando. Como yo. Y mi fetiche por buscar imágenes donde llora. Y dibujarlo así. Soy una mala persona (?)

Los papi-cuervos podrían haberse excusado diciendo algo en plan de "es que nuestros polluelos ya tienen edad para volar del nido" xD Pero me da a mí que eso no colaba.

Ejem, hermana, ejem. Yo incluso soy más bajita que Nishinoya. Y eso ya es un decir *vive en la amargura del _enanismo crónico_ (?)*

Asahi… uy mi pequeño Asahi. Tan grandullón que es y tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Él también sufre, y mucho u_ù se tiene que tomar una tila junto a Yamaguchi y Takeda-sensei para que se le vayan todos los males (?)

Kageyama en realidad es un zorrillo, eh XD Ahí donde lo ves, está aprovechando la menor oportunidad para tocar a Hinata. Y eso que lo toca en plan bien. Deja que vaya cogiendo más confianzas para que veas. Hinata va a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto si no quiere llevarse una sorpresa –cofcofPervyKageyamaALaVistacofcof-

¡En fin, muchas gracias por leer! Y por esperar a las actualizaciones también, se agradece en el alma ;w;

Ah, y por último, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Lo que es dibujar en sentido estricto lo hago con un programa llamado Paint Tool Sai. Pero suelo complementarlo con otros programas para añadir efectos y demás. Normalmente para esto último utilizo a mi amigo el Photoshop y a su hermano feo el PhotoScape. Son programas bastante sencillos y prácticos a los que se le pueden sacar muchísimo provecho *love*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disfrutad de él todo lo que podáis *love*

 **Advertencias:** Chuletones, asesinos e inocentes, Tsukishima y sus dilemas existenciales, ladrones cutres de anime, fluidos corporales de Tanaka, Asahi también con dilemas existenciales, mamá Suga y papá Daichi, epostracismo y fetiche por las piernas de Hinata.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo V: ¿Quién es el asesino?_

El profesor Takeda lo había dicho alto y bien claro. Al fin había llegado el momento. _Juegos_. Lo más interesante de las acampadas en grupo: divertirse realizando pruebas, enfrentándose los unos con los otros y sintiendo la tensión propia de las ansias que genera el deseo de quedar por encima de los demás.

Puede que fuera una tontería pero, para alguien como Nishinoya, ganar era una circunstancia demasiado importante.

Por eso no es de extrañar que fuera el primero, junto a Hinata, en dar un salto hacia adelante y observar la misteriosa bolsa repleta de papeletas con ojos brillantes y chispeantes, entusiasmándose más de lo que acostumbraban.

Ellos por una parte. Por otra existía el subgrupo categorizado como _los escépticos_ , individuos que ven en ese tipo de cosas un ejercicio inútil e innecesario. Un club muy distinguido en el que se encontraban sujetos como Kageyama o Tsukishima.

Este último, impasible con la noticia, se adelanta a todos para dar su opinión sobre, a sus ojos de buen aguafiestas, lo que consideraba como una semejante estupidez.

―¿En serio? ―ironiza realzando un tono de falsa alegría―. ¿Y me puedo negar a jugar?

―Nope~ ―responde el profesor mostrándole una de sus amplias sonrisas, demostrando que en esas circunstancias le iba a dar igual si querían o no jugar. No había estado suplicándole durante semanas al director que le diera permiso con lo de la acampada para que ahora se nieguen a hacer los juegos que con tanto amor había planeado.

Tsukishima y, en general, todo el equipo sienten que tras la sonrisa de Takeda se hallaba una expresión de profesor dictador al que debían hacer caso si no querían sufrir las consecuencias. Suficiente motivo para que el rubio abandone su idea de retirarse durante el resto de la tarde a dormir bajo un árbol.

―Vale ―contesta el chico de gafas apartando la mirada, cansado. Sigue pensando que era una tontería. Ya eran mayorcitos para estar con juegos. Acabaría dejándose llevar por la masa, no le queda de otra.

Ahora que se había dejado claro que era un juego obligatorio en el que todo el grupo iba a participar, Ukai prosigue con la explicación, alzando su voz por encima del murmullo y parloteo de los chicos.

―El juego no os quitará tiempo de descanso. Es decir, podréis seguir a vuestra bola sin estar al 100% pendiente de él. Os recuerdo que aún tenemos que colocar un par de cosas. Un grupo deberá ir a buscar leña y otro se dedicará a aplanar el terreno donde haremos la chuletada.

La palabra mágica que al entrenador le gustaba usar para sentirse como el amo del circo: _Chuletada_. El simple hecho de pronunciarla servía para que algunos de los chicos -como Kageyama- que no mostraban demasiado interés en la actividad se pongan firmes y presten más atención.

―Ah, y decir que, quien gane el juego, se llevará el trozo más grande y sabroso de chuleta.

―¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Con eso se los había ganado completamente. ¿Quería crear interés y competitividad? Pues lo había conseguido. Ukai puede sentir, y casi ver, las llamas ardientes escapando del cuerpo de sus jugadores.

Se observaban los unos a los otros con ojitos brillantes, transmitiendo con la mirada un deseo de victoria para lograr ese suculento premio.

―Muy bien hecho, entrenador~ ―señala el profesor levantando el pulgar. Pensaba decirles lo de esa comilona de carne más tarde, pero había sido buena idea decirlo ahora para crearles más expectativas.

Entre miradas rivalizadas y risas indiscretas, la voz de Yamaguchi, quien había estado callado desde hacía buen rato, se eleva frente a la de los demás.

―¿Y a qué vamos a jugar? ―él también estaba muy interesado en conseguir ese premio. No cree que pueda ganar, pero se supone que existía un mínimo de posibilidad dependiendo del juego que hicieran. Si era algo relacionado con el atletismo probablemente ganaría Hinata. Pero si era un juego de razonar igual su margen de victoria aumentaba. O al menos estaría por encima de Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata y Kageyama.

Takeda y el entrenador Ukai no dicen nada esta vez, sino que dirigen una mirada hacia Sugawara. El peliplatino entiende que le estaban cediendo los honores para realizar la explicación. Era lógico, después de todo ese juego en general había sido su idea.

―"¿Quién es el asesino?" ―comienza la explicación con el nombre del juego, pensando detenidamente lo que dirá a continuación para que todos entendieran en qué consistía―. En la bolsa que le he dado antes al profesor hay doce papeletas con dos únicas opciones: nueve papeletas en las que está escrita la palabra _inocente_ y otras tres papeletas donde pone _asesino_. Cada uno tendrá que sacar al azar una papeleta y, sin decir nada, enseñarle lo que le ha tocado al profesor y al entrenador. ¡Ningún otro jugador debe saber lo que os ha tocado, es una regla muy importante! No podéis ir diciéndolo tan como si nada o el juego perderá toda su gracia.

―Sugawara, ¿por qué me estás mirando? ―exclama el pelinaranja al sentir la mirada del chico sobre él mientras decía eso último. ¿Qué demonios insinuaba?

―Porque eres el tipo de chico que va por ahí diciéndoles a todos lo que te ha tocado para hacerte el guay―. Tanaka responde asertivamente lo que probablemente el resto estaba pensando.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Quiero ganar! ¡No soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso!

―Sí, igual que aquella vez que pensabas que te había tocado un premio en el helado y armaste un buen escándalo. Toda la escuela se enteró de eso. Y luego resultó que las marcas en el supuesto palo de helado premiado era solo un manchurrón de chocolate.

―¿Os acordáis de su bailecito de la victoria? ―señala Nishinoya con una expresión burlona―. ¡Con ese movimiento de caderas tan hipnótico! ―imita lo que recuerda de ese momento moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro mientras eleva las manos sobre su cabeza y las baja reiteradas veces, moviéndolas hacia los lados también, siguiendo el compás de una música imaginaria―. " _¡Oh sí, oh sí, viva yo, oh sí!"_ ―no puede seguir porque explota en carcajadas―. ¡Nunca había visto a Hinata tan feliz, era como si le hubiera tocado la lotería!

Kageyama suelta una onomatopeya imperceptible. Una especie de risa de hiena entrecortada que es captada por un ya sonrosado Hinata.

―… tenía buenos motivos para ponerme así. El premio era un viaje a Australia ―es lo único que dice antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado todo avergonzado. Incluso Kageyama se había reído. Tampoco le parece que su bailecito de la victoria fuera tan ridículo…

A Sugawara se le escapa una risilla con el sonrojo de Hinata. Se veía adorable, y más cuando intentaba excusarse.

―Se trata de un juego de supervivencia ―el peliplatino prosigue con la explicación―. La misión de los inocentes es sobrevivir y descubrir quiénes son los asesinos. Mientras que las tres personas asesinas deberán _"matar"_ a todos los inocentes sin ser descubiertos. Los asesinos no se podrán ayudar entre ellos, así que también serán rivales. El juego acaba cuando se encuentren a todos los asesinos o se maten a todos los inocentes.

―Eso de matar no suena demasiado bien ―recalca Narita algo escéptico. Vale que era un juego, pero Sugawara lo decía tan serio que casi parecía que lo decía en verdad. Y ya se sabe que en las pelis de terror gore la mayoría de los acontecimientos sucedían en campamentos en el bosque. La palabra _"matar"_ no le inspiraba confianzas, ni a él ni a su compañero Kinoshita, quien no paraba de darle la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Nadie hará daño a nadie. ¡Es de lógica! Todos llevaremos un pañuelo colocado en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo. Los asesinos tienen que quitárselos a los inocentes para eliminarlos del juego.

―¿Pero no será fácil pillar a los asesinos? Será muy descarado cuando traten de quitarle un pañuelo a alguien.

―He aquí la dificultad del juego ―Takeda se integra en la conversación para ayudar a Sugawara con la explicación―. Evidentemente los asesinos se las tendrán que ingeniar para robar los pañuelos sin que los demás se den cuenta. Las personas a las que eliminen no podrán dar ninguna pista ni decir quién les ha "matado". Lo digo en serio, como me entere de que estáis haciendo trampa os mando a dormir a la orilla del río ―donde más frío hacía.

El profesor sí que se tomaba esas cosas en serio. Mejor hacerle caso.

―¿Y qué hay de los inocentes? ―no importa por dónde lo mirara, al rubio de gafas le parecía que habían demasiados agujeros en el juego. No ve la manera de compensar la dificultad que se les exigía a los asesinos.

―Los inocentes tendrán que delatar a las personas que crean que son asesinos al profesor Takeda o al entrenador Ukai. Ellos serán los únicos que sabrán qué les ha tocado a cada uno.

Tsukishima frunce el ceño. Es exactamente como pensaba, demasiado fácil para los inocentes, demasiado difícil para los asesinos.

―Entonces el juego se acabaría en seguida. Acuso a todos y yo gano. Viva el sistema penalista ―irónico a más no poder―. No es que esté criticando tu método, Sugawara, pero me parece un poco rebuscado y desequilibrado.

El peliplatino no se ofende ni mucho menos. Dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y niega con la cabeza lentamente. Esperaba que alguien recalcara eso. Él fue el primero en ser consciente de que su juego tenía muchos fallos y desequilibrios. Por eso mismo se había asegurado de solventarlos para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Está orgulloso de sus propios logros.

―Los inocentes no podrán acusar a quien les venga en gana. Solo tienen una oportunidad para culpar a una sola persona. Y si resulta que esa persona no es el asesino, ese inocente quedará automáticamente descalificado. Así evitamos que vayáis acusándoos sin ningún criterio. ¡Es un juego de investigar después de todo! Hay que estar atento a las personas que tenemos al lado.

Nishinoya levanta la mano queriendo que le cedieran la palabra. Sugawara le echa una miradita como diciéndole que tenía permiso para hablar. Ya había acabado la explicación. Pensaba que le costaría que le entendieran a la primera, pero parece que la cosa ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

―¿Entonces tenemos que pasar la tarde haciendo nuestras cosas pero sospechando de todos?

―Exacto. El juego acaba a las 8:30 pm, cuando vayamos a comer. Si no se han descubierto a los asesinos y los asesinos no acaban con todos los inocentes, el primer chuletón más grandes se lo comerá Ukai.

―Bien por mí~ ―levanta la mano haciendo el símbolo de la victoria―. Espero que lo hagáis de puta pena ―le gustaría decir que estaba bromeando, pero una parte de él deseaba que los chicos perdieran. Y no se arrepiente para nada de ese pensamiento.

―Dicho esto, es hora de determinar quiénes serán los asesinos y quiénes los inocentes. ―Takeda, sosteniendo la bolsa, da un paso hacia adelante y la extiende hacia los chicos―. Sawamura, ¿te apetece romper el hielo?

El capitán asiente y se acerca para comenzar con el sorteo. Saca una papeleta al azar, la abre y se la enseña a Ukai y Takeda. Ukai lo apunta en una libreta y se queda con esa papeleta para guardarla. Le sigue Sugawara y, a continuación, Asahi. Visto que iban en orden de rango, los siguientes en sacar sus papeletas son los chicos de segundo. Y, en último lugar, los de primero sacan las papeletas restantes.

―¿Habéis recordado qué os ha tocado a cada uno?

Los chicos contestan al unísono con una respuesta afirmativa. Las miradas soslayadas vuelven a hacerse presentes. Cualquiera podía ser enemigo, y quedaban cuatro largas horas para descubrir quién era quién.

―Genial ―Takeda sonríe, ocultando sus ojos tras el reflejo de sus gafas. Eleva las manos dispuesto a dar una palmada como pistoletazo de salida. Echa un último vistazo a los jóvenes y, con un tono bien alto, exclama―. El juego comienza… ¡AHORA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Pues están bastante tranquilos. Y eso que ya han pasado dos horas desde que empezaron.

Ukai deja escapar un bostezo justo después de colocar sobre la mesa una bolsa de carbón que utilizarían para encender el fuego de la barbacoa. Con una expresión agotada, se hace crujir la espalda y echa un rápido vistazo hacia el panorama que le ofrecían los chicos: Los de segundo, en compañía de Asahi, estaban apartando algunas piedras para dejar libre el camino. Sugawara parecía estar diciéndole algo importante a Sawamura, pero no lo suficientemente serio como para ir a preguntarles qué pasaba. Kageyama rondaba cerca de ellos, recogiendo ramitas y cualquier cosa de madera y apilándolas en un mismo sitio. Parecía que estaban preparándose para montar una hoguera.

―¿Eso crees? ―responde el profesor con una sana arrogancia―. Fíjate bien.

El rubio hace caso y observa con detenimiento a cada uno de los grupitos. Hablaban con tranquilidad y reían como siempre, pero podía sentir esa tensión que emanaba de cada uno de ellos. La rivalidad estaba creciendo por minutos. Seguramente aún no habían centrado sus sospechas en alguien en concreto y eso les hacía estar alerta.

―Puede que sí que estén algo tensos ―el entrenador responde dejando escapar otro bostezo más sonoro que el anterior―. Disfrutas con esto, ¿eh?

Takeda sonríe y sacude la cabeza dedicándole una expresión indescifrable.

―Es divertido ver cómo se las arreglan. Además, no es un simple juego de supervivencia e intuición. Acabarán apoyándose los unos a los otros.

―O se darán puñaladas traperas como salvajes para asegurarse de alcanzar la victoria.

El profesor suelta un sonidito parecido a un "Geh", mostrando así que no se esperaba eso respuesta para nada. De todas formas confía en que lo que acababa de decir el entrenador no sucediera. Por algo eran compañeros. Los equipos no se hacían esas cosas.

―Que me dejes en paz, eres realmente molesto.

Los dos adultos levantan la vista y observan la procedencia de ese gruñido. Tsukishima, cargando un par de mantas, andaba bastante rápido tratando de huir de la presencia de Hinata. El más pequeño era muy insistente en su tarea, tropezándose con él y cortando su camino para que le hiciera caso.

―Eres tú, seguro. Estás actuando sospechoso. Como no querías jugar y te ha tocado ser el asesino, estás de mal humor y por eso andas más irritado que de costumbre ―señala su frente de manera incriminatoria―. ¡Normalmente se te forman solo dos arrugas en el entrecejo cuando estás molesto, pero hoy tienes tres! ¡Es la prueba definitiva, eres el asesino!

Catalogándolo en la escala de niveles de molestia de Tsukishima, Hinata estaba ahora mismo entre "dolor de muelas" e "inyección en el trasero".

―Sí, soy el asesino ―le da la razón sin mostrar ningún sentimiento y sigue su camino―. Ve y díselo al profesor.

El pelinaranja retrocede por inercia y frunce el ceño. Ya no lo tiene tan claro.

―¡¿Por qué te delatas?! ¡Eso es aún más sospechoso!

―Pues vale. Soy inocente.

―¡NO ME LÍES, MALDICIÓN! ¡GAFOTAS SOSPECHOSO!

Takeda ríe mientras observa el panorama.

―Menudo espectáculo~

Hinata se había pasado la tarde preguntándole a todos si eran o no los asesinos. Se veía como un niño pequeño jugando con amigos en el parque.

―¡Le iré a preguntar a Yamaguchi! Seguro que él lo sabe.

Genial, Hinata acababa de subir de nivel. Ha pasado a situarse por encima de "usar unos auriculares con un casco roto" en su escala de molestia.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo sabe, incordio?

―Porque solo te llevas bien con él.

Eso no se lo podía negar. Los demás no es que le cayeran mal del todo, algunos puede que más que otros, pero lo que es _llevarse bien_ en sentido estricto, solo lo hacía con uno.

Al menos había sido así hasta el día de ayer. Justo ahora, en ese momento, no sabría decir si la situación había cambiado o no. Pero no por su parte, sino por parte de Yamaguchi. Los últimos días habían sido muy tensos. Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la otra noche.

Lo que había pasado y cómo había acabado había sido su culpa. Pero, ¿quién le iba a decir que se le confesaría? Yamaguchi, el chico tímido que no tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo… ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de hacer eso?

Sus palabras le habían desconcertado hasta el punto de soltar la estupidez que más lamenta en toda su vida: _"Debes estar confundiéndote"_. No era nadie para despreciar lo que seguramente al chico le habría costado horrores decir.

La confesión surgió en un momento precipitado, fruto de una pequeña discusión sin sentido.

Hablando sobre la excursión, salió el tema de las otras quedadas nocturnas que habían pasado en compañía el uno con el otro.

 _―Otra vez volveremos a dormir juntos, ¿eh? Te has malacostumbrado._

Aunque había sonado sarcástico, no lo decía en el mal sentido. El rubio pretendía recalcar el hecho de que, desde que eran pequeños, siempre acababan durmiendo uno al lado del otro. En esa acampada sería igual, así que solo quería matizar una realidad.

Pero Yamaguchi en esa ocasión no reaccionó como lo haría de costumbre. Detuvo su paso y apretó sus labios con algo de arrepentimiento.

 _―Esta vez mejor no._

Si hubiese respetado la decisión de Yamaguchi, no habría pasado nada y probablemente seguirían como siempre. Al menos el rubio seguiría viviendo en la ignorancia. Pero no se lamenta de haber insistido en recibir una explicación para esa negativa.

La discusión era absurda. Consistía en frases e interrogante del estilo _"¿Por qué?"_ y respuestas escuetas que no daban explicación alguna.

Hasta que en algún momento de la reyerta, Yamaguchi, de quien había notado que se estaba poniendo extremadamente nervioso, soltó la bomba que, en cierta parte, acabaría con el sentido de la _amistad_ que habían conocido hasta ahora.

 _―¡No puedo dormir contigo porque creo que me he enamorado de ti, Tsukki…!_

Ni Tsukishima lo esperaba, ni Yamaguchi estaba completamente concienciado sobre lo que decía.

El alto podía ser directo y cruel en ciertas situaciones, y además de manera intencionada. Pero en esa ocasión, la frase que más desea borrar de su repertorio de palabrejas se escapó por la impresión, por creer que eso era algo imposible.

 _―Debes estar confundiéndote._

Tsukishima recuerda con todo lujo de detalle como, justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo se torcía. Si se hubiera quedado en eso no se habría comido tanto la cabeza. Pero es que, cuando pensaba que Yamaguchi le gritaría cualquier cosa para defender sus supuestos sentimientos, lo que hizo le dejó petrificado.

Apretó su puño con fuerza, lo elevó sobre su rostro y golpeó su propia mejilla con tanta virulencia que su nariz comenzó a gotear sangre al instante.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Segundos que parecían largas horas. Y, cuando Yamaguchi volvió a elevar la cara para observarle, sus ojos ya no eran capaces de mantenerle la mirada.

 _―Tienes razón, Tsukki. De verdad soy estúpido. Lo siento. Solo olvídalo._

Yamaguchi desapareció de su campo visual poco después. Pero Tsukishima, aunque quería rectificar sus palabras, no se atrevió a ir tras él.

Era un cobarde escudándose de ese tema. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez pero ninguna palabra salía de su pensamiento hacia el exterior, y mucho menos para tratar de entender a ese chico. Yamaguchi sí que había sido valiente. Y él, como una especie de ente malvado y sin corazón, se dedicó a despreciar esa valentía.

¡Qué hipócrita había sido todo este tiempo! Andaba siempre insultando a Kageyama y Hinata y subrayando su estupidez cuando en realidad él era el más estúpido de todos.

―¡Yamaguchi, ¿a que Tsukishima es el asesino?!

―¿Eh? ―el pecoso le mira algo confundido―. No lo sé, no se lo podíamos decir a nadie.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Mentira, seguro que lo sabes!

Sus actos no tenían perdón.

―Me voy antes de que se me pegue lo que quiera que te esté devorando el cerebro, princeso.

Como siempre, escudándose para intentar protegerse y huir de la realidad.

Aún cuando ya les había dado la espalda y estaba a bastantes pasos alejado de ellos, puede sentir la mirada fulminante de Hinata clavada en su nuca. Pero lo que realmente le duele era no sentir los ojos de Yamaguchi puestos sobre él.

Yamaguchi ya no le miraba. Ni a los ojos ni a su propia persona.

Realmente es estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Me pregunto a quién matarán primeroooo~ ―Nishinoya, junto al resto de sus compañeros, estaban tomando un descanso después de la ardua tarea que conllevaba agacharse y quitar piedras del camino―. ¡Puede que sea a ti! ―el líbero señala a Tanaka―. ¡O seguro que a ti! ―apunta con su dedo índice a Narita―. ¡O…! ―va a señalar a Kinoshita, pero Asahi pasa por delante de él y se cruza en la trayectoria de su indicación. Frunce el ceño y aparta la cabeza con desdén, demostrando así que aún estaba molesto por la conversación sobre _amistad_ que habían tenido a medio día.

El grupo de los de segundo tiene constancia de la actitud que demuestra el líbero frente al as, pero nadie quiere preguntar sobre ello. Y más cuando tenían a Tanaka riéndose de manera escandalosa a su lado. Llevaba así desde hace un rato. Y no, Ennoshita se había asegurado de que no se había esnifado ninguna sustancia sospechosa. Se podría decir que estaba más e _spabilado_ que de costumbre.

Aunque parte de la culpa la tenía el número 4 del Karasuno. Aprovechando que podían amarrarse el pañuelo del juego en cualquier lugar visible del cuerpo, a Nishinoya le había parecido buena idea colocárselo en la cabeza, de manera que le tapara parte del cabello, y hacerse un nudo en forma de lazo a la altura entre la nariz y los labios para sujetarlo, consiguiendo que se viera como si tuviese un bigote.

―¡PWAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NOYA, TÍO, ESPERA, ESPERA…! ―el pelón corre a por su maleta y vuelve a los pocos segundos sosteniendo unas gafas de sol que se había traído por si le hacían falta -y para hacerse el chulo, a quién iba a engañar-. Se las pone al bajito y, nada más separarse para ver su obra maestra, vuelve a estallar en risas―. ¡Te ves como el típico ladrón cutre de anime, aaaajajajajajaja! ¡No puedo, que me meooo! ―tiene que sujetarse el estómago de todo lo que le duele la barriga de reír.

―Juum, ahora sí que molo~ ―el bajito hace una pose chula, siguiéndole el juego mientras recibe aplausos y vítores por parte de su amigo pelón.

Kageyama los observa con intriga. Durante un par de segundos dirige su mirada hacia el pañuelo que se había amarrado en su antebrazo. A lo mejor debería ponérselo como Nishinoya, se veía bastante guay.

―Tanaka, estás gritando más que de costumbre ―dice Ennoshita acompañando la frase con un bufido―. Me duele la cabeza de oírte reír.

―¡ES QUE NOYA ES LA HOSTIA! ―se ríe con tanta fuerza que acaba atragantándose con una bocanada de aire que le reseca la garganta. Tose de manera casi enfermiza y, sin querer, acaba escupiendo sobre todo aquel ser u objeto que se encontrara en un radio de dos metros. En otras palabras, termina bañando en saliva a Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita.

―¡Qué asco, gérmenes de babuino!

―¡AAaaaja… aah… ajajajaa, perdón, perdón!

―¡Vamos a lavarnos antes de que su saliva nos descomponga la piel!

―Dicen que si algún flujo corporal de su cuerpo te toca, se te cae el pelo y te quedas calvo.

―¡Dios, Nishinoya, no seas exagerado! ¡… mejor vamos a limpiarnos antes de descubrir si es verdad o no!

El armador sigue plantado en su sitio observando cómo los cuatro chicos de segundo corren a asearse al baño, dejando solo a Tanaka asfixiándose y riéndose a la vez en medio de la explanada. Ellos sí que se lo estaban pasando bien.

―Uumm… me pregunto qué le habrá tocado a Hinata ―el pelinaranja había estado incordiándole hace un rato para que le dijera qué le había tocado. Pensaba decírselo si él también se lo contaba y se aliaban, pero Sugawara los había pillado y les había echado una buena bronca por estar a punto de hacer trampas.

El juego tenía lo suyo, era entretenido sentir que cualquiera podía atacar en algún momento. Pero se sentía un tanto desplazado. Cada uno iba a su rollo, y él se había pasado la tarde entre el grupo de los de tercero y los de segundo, en parte tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Hinata. Ese renacuajo era un culo inquieto. Al final se había cansado de ir tras él y había optado por hacer algo de provecho individualmente recogiendo todo lo que pudiera arder para preparar la hoguera que Sawamura había propuesto hacer esa noche.

Va a agacharse para recoger otra rama, pero un grito a su espalda consigue alarmarle. Nishinoya venía corriendo como alma que lleva el viento.

―¡Noya! ―Tanaka también parecía alertado. Se recompone, calmado su risa, y da un paso hacia él en cuanto llega a su lado―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¡Es Ennoshita! ―aulla― ¡Ennoshita es un asesino! ¡Nos encerró en el baño y ha _"matado"_ a Kinoshita y Narita! ¡Logré escapar por la ventana, pero…!

Tanaka no le deja continuar. El chico esboza una amplia sonrisa y echa a correr en dirección hacia la mesa de los adultos.

―¡No deberías habérmelo dicho, Noya! ¡Se supone que somos enemigos! ¡Esto se acaba de volver una competición por ver quién lo delata antes!

Nishinoya tarda dos segundos en salir disparado y alcanzar a Tanaka. Corren muy pegados, chocando hombro con hombro, empujándose e insultándose como críos. Kageyama sigue mirando sin inmiscuirse demasiado en sus cosas. Pero en algún momento de la carrera, Nishinoya disminuye la velocidad hasta quedarse quieto y, viendo como Tanaka llega a la mesa, da media vuelta y vuelve hacia donde se encontraba.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Nishinoya era de esa clase de personas que tenían energía para correr una triatlón por lo menos cinco veces seguidas. Por eso le extraña que se hubiera detenido tan súbitamente. A lo mejor es que se sentía mal.

―Observa, pequeño polluelo, la maestría de un auténtico senpai ―el líbero cruza los brazos y observa con parsimonia como Tanaka al fin llega victorioso hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador Ukai.

―¡Ennoshita es uno de los asesinos! ―exclama el pelado completamente convencido―. Si es que tenía que ser yo el primero en descubrir a un asesino. Soy la polla, deberían llamarme _Inspector Tanaka_. O mejor aún, _Tanaka Holmes_ o algo así.

―Ya, ya, sí. Buen intento, chaval, pero no te eches tantas flores que te has equivocado. Quedas descalificado.

La cara de Tanaka dibuja la misma expresión que esboza cada vez que mira su boletín de notas a final de curso.

―Y así es como se engaña a un tonto~ ―el líbero da unas palmaditas al hombro de Kageyama y se aleja de allí con la cabeza bien en alto―. Ten los ojos bien abiertos, Kageyama. Ser inocente no significa ser _bueno_.

Así que Nishinoya era un inocente engañando a otros inocentes… El armador no sabe si eso era muy guay o demasiado rastrero.

A una distancia más apartados, los tres chicos de segundo seguían con el trabajoso intento de levantar una cubierta de lona para tener un refugio donde meterse al día siguiente, cuando el sol pegara con fuerza.

―Al parecer Tanaka está descalificado.

―¿Y eso? ―el capitán mira a Sugawara de reojo y devuelve la mirada hacia las instrucciones y el palo de metal que sostiene en la mano. La cubierta no era muy grande, pero era un coñazo montarla. Encima el entrenador se había escaqueado con la excusa de montar una barbacoa que era fácilmente plegable.

―Pues que ha culpado a alguien que no era y le ha salido el tiro por la culata ―el profesor le había dicho solo eso a Sugawara. Si supiera a quién culpó, entonces ya podrían descartar a una persona como asesina. Total, que solo conocía ese dato y mucho era. Si no llega a ser por la cara de muerto que llevaba el pelón, ni se habría molestado en preguntarle a Takeda.

Asahi escucha la conversación mientras pasa unos aros entre la enorme tela color verde. No parecía tener la intención de abrir la boca, pero al sentir que se forma un silencio un tanto raro, como si los otros dos chicos esperaran que dijera algo, decide hablar.

―Supongo que eso está bien, ¿no? Ahora tenemos más posibilidades de ganar. O eso creo.

―¡Si solo lo supones no vas a llegar muy lejos, hombre barbudo! ―el peliplatino se acerca a él y le da un golpecito en la frente―. ¡Piensa que vas a ganar! ¡O al menos inténtalo!

―¡Claro que lo pienso! Pero puede pasar cualquier cosa de aquí a las ocho y media…

―¿Cómo que trates de llevarnos al bosque para quitarnos los pañuelos?

Sawamura lo había dicho en broma, pero también para ver la reacción del castaño. El alto se pone pálido de golpe y comienza a temblar y actuar de forma extraña, tartamudeando.

―¿Y-Yo? ¿P-Por qué iba a h-hacer eso? Jaja…ja… jajajaja.

Asahi era de ese tipo de personas que se leían como un libro abierto. No sirve como criminal, por mucha cara de delincuente mafioso que tuviera.

―Asahi~ ―Sugawara dibuja una sonrisa ladina en su rostro―. ¿Hay algo que nos estés escondiendo?

El grandullón se tensa todavía más. Sus ojos ruedan hacia otra parte, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con sus dos compañeros.

―Eem… yo… yo es que… yo… Jaja…

No hacen falta palabra, solo acciones. Y Asahi estaba siendo terriblemente descarado. El peliplatino ya se lo olía, y Sawamura llevaba desde hace rato metiendo zancadillas para hacer reaccionar al as. Al fin se había dejado completamente al descubierto.

―No eres nada bueno en esto. No te busques la vida como sicario, algo me dice que no ganarías mucho dinero.

La intención de Sugawara era echar a correr para decírselo a los profesores mientras el capitán le deja libre el camino, pero un gritillo proveniente de una de las tiendas de campaña le deja confundido, mirando hacia ese lugar.

Nishinoya sale disparado de la tienda de Tsukishima sujetando un pañuelo en su mano. Durante lo que parecía un _aborto de misión,_ el líbero intercepta a un también confundido Yamaguchi y le arranca el pañuelo de su brazo.

―¡Así que Nishinoya era el otro asesino! Ni lo había notado ―tampoco es que le hubiera dado tiempo a investigarlo―. Genial, Daichi. Tú delatas a Asahi y yo a Nishinoya. Ya tenemos el día hecho, solo nos queda encontrar al último asesino y…

Asahi no le deja terminar la frase. Sujeta el pañuelo la muñeca de Sugawara y da un tirón para arrancarlo con brusquedad. Al mismo tiempo, extiende el brazo hacia Sawamura y agarra el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. Le cuesta un poco más quitárselo, pero después de tirar de él hacia abajo se desprende de su cuello rápidamente.

―¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! ―y el as, exclamando lamentos para tratar de saldar su culpabilidad, huye de allí como alma que se lleva el viento.

Tanto capitán como vicecapitán permanecen estáticos observando como ese grandullón corre de forma torpe y ridícula hacia el bosque. Se miran el uno al otro y observan una vez más hacia la explanada, hasta que finalmente pierden al as tras unos matorrales. Eso había sido una sorpresa.

―No me lo esperaba…

―Vaya idiota, se ha aprovechado de que teníamos la guardia baja ―el capitán, después de unos segundos de reflexión, deja escapar una risotada―. Hemos sido descuidados.

―¡Descuidado tú ―le da un suave puñetazo en el brazo―, que fuiste el que dijo que si era él no se iba a atrever a robarle a nadie!

―Tú también lo pensabas, no te hagas el loco ahora ―Sawamura encoge los hombros y sacude la cabeza―. Da igual, ahora somos muertos. Podemos ir a mendigar algo de carne. Pon tu cara de cordero degollado y hazle la pelota al profe.

―¿Mi cara de qué?

El capitán se acerca a él como si fuera a susurrarle algo al oído y acaricia su lóbulo con los labios.

―Ya sabes… esa cara que pones cada vez que me pides más y más.

Los colores se le suben al peliplatino y la tonalidad de sus mejillas cambia de un pálido principesco a un rojo tomate brillante y maduro.

―Qué idiota eres… ―agarra su camiseta y lo atrae hacia él, asegurándose de que nadie les está prestando atención. Usa la lona que Asahi había tirado al suelo para taparse bajo ella y se inclina para darle un beso a su capitán.

Un beso lento. Un beso húmedo. Un beso de esos que sacan suspiros de placer.

Ambos lo disfrutan como si fuera el primero, pero a sabiendas de que no sería el último. Se tenían que controlar, pero el impulso era demasiado fuerte cuando estaban juntos.

Tenían que compartir tienda de campaña de todas formas. La impaciencia les puede. Y la libido adolescente palpitaba cada vez con más energía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Dios, qué subidón de adrenalina! Había sido muy peligroso. Asahi no tenía intención de robarles. Lo había pensado un par de veces, pero la ocasión no se presentaba. Y si se presentaba, simplemente se autoconvencía de que la iba a cagar y cualquier pensamiento desaparecía de su cocorota. Aunque ese ataque había quedado un poco a lo "sálvese quien pueda", había salido bastante bien. No debía sentirse mal. De todas formas, en eso consistía el juego. Aunque el remordimiento por habérseles abalanzado sin previo aviso le molesta un poco. Si ganaba, compartiría parte de su premio con los dos chicos.

―Ha estado cerca ―susurra para sí mismo. Pensaba que Sugawara y Sawamura le habían descubierto y no habría vuelta atrás. No es que le importara perder, pero la situación le había puesto algo nervioso. La distracción de Nishinoya, por suerte, sirvió como "bola de humo" para darle la vuelta al asunto y salir victorioso. Pensaba que no podía hacerlo―…Pero lo he hecho ―sujeta los pañuelos en sus manos con fuerza y sonríe con orgullo.

―¿Qué haces hablando solo?

El as pega un grito agudo y salta hacia atrás, asustado. No esperaba escuchar una voz en ese sitio y en ese momento, así que su reacción era de esperar. No es que fuera un cagueta ni nada por el estilo.

Nishinoya estaba tras de él, mirándole con cara de circunstancia y con los brazos cruzados. Ambos habían huido hacia la misma dirección sin darse cuenta.

Le gustaría ponerse serio y firme frente al chico teniendo en cuenta el pequeño conflicto que tenían entre manos, pero no consigue calmarse tan rápidamente, así que la expresión que le muestra al líbero queda como un vago intento de rostro asustado con el entrecejo arrugado.

―¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ―pregunta, algo cortante.

―Me colé en la tienda de Tsukishima cuando se estaba echando una siesta para robarle el pañuelo, pero cuando se lo quité, despertó. Tenía intención de ir tras de mí para vengarse por haberme colado en su "territorio", así que me estoy escondiendo hasta que se calme ―se encoge de hombros y se apoya en un árbol, manteniendo aún los brazos cruzados.

Asahi retrocede un paso y frunce el ceño. ¿Qué no se suponía que Nishinoya estaba enfadado con él? Que le ignorara era la opción más lógica, por eso le sorprende que haya contestado a su pregunta.

―Por si no lo has notado, soy uno de los asesinos. Y los asesinos pueden asesinar a otros asesinos ―lo que dice suena como un trabalenguas, aunque esa no era su intención. Lo comenta para dejarle claro que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría contra él para quitarle su pañuelo―. Casi todos están eliminados ya.

―¿A cuántas personas has _"matado"_?

El líbero saca de sus bolsillos al menos cinco pañuelos y se los muestra sin miramientos.

―Más el de Tanaka, que conseguí que se eliminara a sí mismo.

Nishinoya sí que trabaja bien. Era rápido, efectivo. Había fulminado a medio equipo él solo y no le habían pillado.

―¿Y tú? Has conseguido el de Sawamura y Sugawara, ¿no? Te he visto. No pensaba que fueras a hacerlo.

―Pero lo he hecho ―le planta cara antes de que empiece otra vez con eso de que es un blandengue.

―Sí, lo has hecho ―repite.

Si la tensión se pudiera oler, el espacio que les rodeaba apestaría a ello.

―Noya, cuando tú…

El líbero da un paso hacia él y detiene lo que quiera que fuera a decir. No tenía ganas de oír nada ahora.

―No saques el tema, Asahi. Estoy cabreado contigo, espero que te hayas dado cuenta.

¿Y se lo tenía que decir de esa manera? Claro que se había dado cuenta, Nishinoya se comportaba como un niño caprichoso cuando estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta? ¿Acaso no pensaba en cómo le hacía sentir cuando se ponía en ese plan? ¿Él no tenía derecho a quejarse?

―Pero es que tú…

― _"Es que tú, es que tú"_ ―repite muy molesto en un tono agudo. Termina chasqueando con la boca―. Asahi, no te voy a escuchar ―bufa―. ¿Sabes lo que sí voy a hacer? Voy a quitarte el pañuelo e irme al campamento. Si vamos a hablar sobre eso, lo haremos en un momento donde no me esté jugando un pedazo de carne.

―¿Ahora resulta que la carne es más importante que lo nuestro?

Porque eso era lo que le había dado a entender. Lo que le faltaba. Cómo es que seguía ahí insistiéndole era lo que se preguntaba. Ya se veía que no conseguiría nada.

Nishinoya se detiene al escuchar la pregunta del as. Al principio no dice nada, pero se toma unos segundos para pensar lo que decir y, lo más importante, tratar de ocultar una sonrisa dolida mordiéndose los labios.

―¿Lo nuestro? Si para ti eso no existe, _"gran amigo"._ No me puede importar algo que no es real.

El líbero no quiere escuchar una respuesta. Nada más acabar con sus palabras, corre hacia Asahi y se lanza a agarrar su pañuelo. Tira desde el nudo para aflojarlo y el trozo de tela se desprende fácilmente de su brazo. Lo siguiente en su plan consistía en salir corriendo para terminar con la faena de una vez, o esa era su intención antes de sentir una brisa fría meciendo su cabello. Su cabeza estaba desnuda. Su pañuelo no estaba.

Se gira hacia Asahi y lo mira sin pestañear. Lo sostenía en su mano, ese grandullón le había quitado el pañuelo también.

―Noya, a veces me da la sensación de que te comportas así para molestarme ―Asahi se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo y aparta la mirada, remordido―. Con esto no ganará ninguno de los dos. No creo que lo merezcamos.

―No eres nadie para decidir eso ―espeta, apretando los puños. No es el hecho de que haya perdido lo que le irrita, sino que Asahi siga haciéndose la víctima.

―Y tú no eres nadie para decidir por tu cuenta que lo nuestro no existe.

Como una bomba de detonación, Nishinoya estalla tras esa declaración.

―¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Que te den, Asahi! ¡Paso de estar con un cagueta como tú! ¡NO TE NECESITO!

¿Cagueta? Ah, había escuchado tantas veces esa palabra dirigida hacia su persona… Pero nunca había tenido una fuerza tan penetrante como la que produce en esta ocasión.

Nishinoya no atiende a razones. Se va del lugar andando más rápido de lo habitual, probablemente de vuelta al campamento, ignorándole por completo.

Este es el fin, ¿no? Asahi se siente abatido, destrozado y un poco culpable. Pero una pequeña parte de él le susurra que eso es lo mejor.

Se acabaron las preocupaciones. Porque Nishinoya ya no le necesita.

…Aunque él si lo necesite aún.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Cinco pañuelos. Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Narita, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi ―el líbero los deja sobre la mesa para que el profesor Takeda los compruebe. En su mano sostenía un pañuelo más, apretándolo con rabia. Lo estampa contra la mesa con algo más de fuerza y aleja la mano lentamente―. Junto al de Asahi, suman seis. Él me ha quitado el mío, hemos perdido los dos.

Takeda observa al chico, analizando cada facción de su rostro. No hay que ser muy listo para percatarse de que estaba bastante mosqueado.

―Vaya, los dos asesinos eliminados… Buen trabajo, Nishinoya. Has hecho bastantes bajas tú solo.

A Nishinoya le gustaba que le hicieran la pelota. Por eso era tan extraño que solo le respondiera meneando la cabeza en señal de gratitud y se diera media vuelta.

Asahi se dirigía hacia la mesa justo en ese momento. El líbero, para no cruzarse en su camino, cambia de dirección hacia otro lugar. El as prefiere ignorar eso y concentrarse en mostrar un rostro agradable frente a su profesor.

―¿Me has traído la mercancía? ―bromea Takeda al ver al chico.

―Tres pañuelos ―los deja delicadamente sobre la mesa, junto a los que minutos antes había depositado Nishinoya―. De Sawamura, Sugawara y Nishinoya.

―Nishinoya te ha eliminado, ¿cierto?

―Sí. No estamos seguros de quién le quitó el pañuelo a quién antes, así que hemos decidido retirarnos los dos.

Takeda levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza a la explicación de Asahi. Con un marcador va tachando los nombres de todos aquellos que estuvieran "fallecidos". En cuanto acaba, devuelve la vista al as y ladea levemente la cabeza.

―¿Sabes qué le pasa a Nishinoya?

Asahi se temía que le harían esa pregunta, la cual debería contestar con alguna mentira forzada. Noya era un tipo expresivo, demasiado en varias ocasiones. Se podría decir que su carácter era explosivo, y cuando estallaba lo hacía hacia afuera de manera que sus emociones chocaban con las de la gente a su alrededor. Era de esperar que los profesores se dieran cuenta.

―Creo que está molesto. No esperaba que le devolviera el ataque y le quitara el pañuelo. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ganar, es muy competitivo ―le dedica una sonrisa, o un intento de ella―. Siempre ha sido así, no se preocupe. Se le pasará.

―Eso espero.

El as prefiere no distraer más al profesor y se aleja después de despedirse con un movimiento nervioso de manos. Takeda juraría que en el rostro del castaño se podía apreciar el cansancio, o al menos un estado emocional bastante negativo.

―Así que… ―el entrenador se inclina desde atrás de Takeda, dejando la cabeza a la altura del hombro de éste para poder mirar la hoja subrayada que el profesor sostenía en las manos―…solo quedan esos dos.

Hinata y Kageyama. Quizá los que menos posibilidades tenían de ganar, al menos si se les engañaban como habían hecho con Tanaka.

―Un inocente y un asesino ―Takeda levanta la vista de la libreta y observa hacia la orilla del lago, donde se encontraban los dos finalistas―. Supongo que será rápido. Lo siento, Ukai. Me parece que te vas a quedar sin la primera chuleta.

―¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿Me quedaré sin la primera chuleta? ¿O los chicos pensarán que me quedo sin la primera chuleta? ―vamos, que él era el que controlaba la barbacoa y podía pillarse algún pedazo de carne a escondidas.

―No seas tramposo. Además, aún quedan posibilidades de que ninguno de los dos gane.

Quedaba una hora para las ocho y media, se podía saber no solo mirándolo en un reloj, sino porque el sol ya empezaba a bajar y ocultarse tras las montañas, tiñendo el cielo de un agradable color ámbar.

Los chicos deberían olerse quién era quién. A fin de cuentas solo quedaban ellos dos. Si uno era inocente, el otro por narices sería asesino. Aunque se habían esmerado en que nadie supiera quién había sido eliminado, si se era un poco observador podías darte cuenta de que a todos les faltaba el pañuelo. Pero claro, esos dos van siempre a lo loco. No sería de extrañar que no se hubieran dado cuenta aún. No es que fueran muy buenos procesando ese tipo de información. En general, no eran buenos procesando cualquier información que no estuviera relacionada con el vóley.

―Y se supone que esto es divertido.

―¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una tontería?

Kageyama se piensa si de verdad tiene que contestar a una pregunta tan obvia. Ya que Hinata le mira con insistencia, decide evidenciarlo aún más.

―Lanzar piedras al agua. ¿Me puedes explicar qué tiene de interesante?

―No lo estás entendiendo. Deja que tu maestro te enseñe.

―¿Tú de quién vas a ser maestro, renacuajo?

―En teoría soy mayor que tú, Kageyama-kun~

Hecho que no podía remediar. Últimamente Hinata se aprovechaba de eso para sentirse un poco más superior. No le importaba demasiado, eso hasta el momento en el que el tema se volviera una pesadez. Entonces ya se cabrearía con él.

El pelinaranja se agacha en cuclillas y recoge una piedra aplanada y lisa, aerodinámicamente perfecta. Se la muestra a Kageyama como si fuera algún tipo de material precioso, dejando que la observara con detenimiento.

―No se trata de lanzarla. Esto tiene más arte, ¿sabes? La piedra tiene que hacer _"fiuuush"_ en el aire y luego _"pash-pash-pash"_ sobre el agua hasta que no pueda más y haga _"glup"_ y se hunda.

Kageyama lo mira fijamente unos pocos segundos y ladea la cabeza, arrugando levemente el entrecejo.

―Eeeem… ―puede que no se hubiera explicado bien―. Tú solo mira cómo se hace.

Hinata agarra la piedra por el borde y se posiciona de forma que su cuerpo ayude a su brazo a conseguir algo más de fuerza extra. Mueve la mano hacia atrás y la propulsa, soltando la piedra y disparándola en paralelo hacia el lago. La piedra baja de vez en cuando pero, debido a la fuerza a la que va, rebota hasta seis veces seguidas antes de hundirse en el agua.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y devuelve la vista hacia Kageyama, esperando ver una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

―Ah, te referías a que rebote en el agua.

―¡No todos pueden hacerlo! ―se exalta―. Cuando era pequeño iba con Izumi y Kouji a un lago que hay cerca de mi casa a jugar. Pescábamos y hacíamos competiciones para ver quién conseguía que la piedra hiciera _"pash"_ más veces sobre el agua. ¡Y adivina quién era el mejor!

Kageyama se lleva la mano a la barbilla y observa pensativo las ondas que la piedra había creado en el lago.

―Me ha recordado a cuando la pelota te golpea en la cara y te caes de culo rebotando contra el suelo.

―¡No compares mi logro con eso, Bakageyama! ―espeta muy molesto―. Para que lo sepas, estás ante el mejor lanzador de piedras de mi pueblo, je. Así que ten un poco más de respeto.

Hinata estaba muy orgulloso de eso, pero con ese título era imposible tomárselo en serio. Kageyama deja escapar una media sonrisa y se agacha para recoger una piedra parecida a la que el chico le había mostrado. Él también quiere intentarlo, a ver si es un reto tan difícil como decía el pelinaranja.

―Como si fuera un frisbee ―es la conclusión a la que había llegado observando el movimiento de Hinata. No usa la misma posición que había usado el bajito, pero sí que adelanta un pie para estabilizar su cuerpo. Aprieta la piedra con fuerza entre sus dedos para que no se le escapara de las manos y la lanza con virulencia contra el agua en un ángulo simétricamente paralelo casi perfecto.

La piedra rebota más de nueve veces ante los anonadados ojos de Hinata.

―Menuda tontería, no es tan complicado.

―¡E-ESO HA SIDO POTRA! ¡LA SUERTE DEL PRINCIPIANTE! ―el pelinaranja golpea el hombro de Kageyama como muestra de aprobación―. ¡Lo has hecho bien, Kageyama, pero será mejor que pares ahora o… o te podrías dislocar el hombro! ¡Porque ya sabes, esto es un juego de alto riesgo no apto para todos los públicos!

Que Hinata se pusiera en ese plan conseguía hacerle sentir algo abrumado. Pero no en el mal sentido, no como si tuviera ganas de golpearle por decir tonterías ni mucho menos. Le abrumaba por no poder controlar los latidos de su corazón al ver esos ojitos entrecerrados y su expresión nerviosa por el sobreesfuerzo que hacía al intentar salvaguardar su estúpido record.

Eran pequeñas cosas que bien podían tratarse de tonterías sin importancia, pero a las que últimamente prestaba más atención de la habitual. Aunque se percate de ellas inconscientemente, pensaba que lo hacía porque en el fondo odiaba a Hinata y cualquier cosa que hiciera ya estaba mal o era muy molesta. Ahora no está tan seguro de que fuera por eso.

―Es imposible que me superes. Sabes que soy mejor que tú, cédeme tu estúpido título.

―¡Jamás!

Kageyama deja escapar un bufido y se sienta en el suelo, mirando el lago y las piedras que la sobrevuelan. Hinata no daba su brazo a torcer y seguía intentando superarle, aunque fracasara estrepitosamente en el intento.

Tiene que continuar el juego de los pañuelos. Por la luz del sol diría que quedaba menos de una hora para la hora límite.

Aún no le había quitado ningún pañuelo a nadie. No sabría cómo hacerlo. ¿Acercarse disimuladamente y quitarlo a la fuerza? ¿Amenazar quizás? Ya había intentado robárselo a Yamaguchi, pero cuando trató de acercarse resultó que ya estaba eliminado. Lo mismo con Sugawara y Sawamura. Y el resto de chicos no sabía dónde se habían metido.

No le hace gracia perder como asesino sin haber siquiera robado un triste pañuelo.

―Hmm… ―cruza las piernas y se inclina hacia adelante, observando de reojo a Hinata y sus maldiciones por no aumentar el número de rebotes en el agua.

El pelinaranja aún conservaba su pañuelo. Lo tenía amarrado en su pierna izquierda, a la altura del muslo. Le había explicado que podía mover las piernas más rápido que el resto de su cuerpo, así que si se ponía el pañuelo ahí les sería más difícil agarrarlo. Eso con el añadido de que el resto eran más alto -exceptuando a Nishinoya-, así que para alcanzarlo tendrían que encorvarse, lo que lo hacía un pelín más complicado. A veces el enano podía ser inteligente.

Lo tenía justo al lado, casi podía tocarlo con las manos. Ahí, reposando tranquilamente en su delgada pero estilizada pierna. Eran pálidas, de un tono muy claro. Se notaba que entrenaba día a día, y que la potencia de esas extremidades no era algo que se debiera infravalorar. Contrasta completamente con la delicadeza de la zona de sus tobillos, que eran algo más pequeños y delgados. De seguro que podía rodearlo entero con una mano… ¿Pero en qué demonios está pensando?

No, tiene que centrarse en el pañuelo. ¿Debería quitárselo? Tenía la guardia baja, sería una tarea bastante fácil, igual que quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

―¡Aaagr, malditas piedras! ¡Dejad de hundiros!

Ni se enteraría, si lo hace rápido no tendría problema alguno.

Solo tiene que extender la mano hacia él, acercarla a sus bonitas piernas, agarrar el pañuelo y… ¿Había pensado que las piernas de Hinata eran bonitas? ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Lo sigue pensando?

―Kageyama.

El chico levanta la vista y observa desde abajo el rostro confundido de Hinata.

―¿…Qué haces? ―el moreno le acababa de acariciar la pierna. No solo había retrocedido, sino que se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Esa caricia se había sentido como un espasmo eléctrico.

Lo había hecho inconscientemente. ¿Cómo demonios se ha despistado de su objetivo? No solía desconcentrarse de esa manera tan patética.

Había sido como si se hubiera topado con una debilidad.

―Tenías un mosquito ―responde hábilmente, evitando las preguntas incómodas.

―¡Ah, mierda! Los mosquitos siempre vienen a picarme, maldición. Mi madre dice que es porque tengo la sangre dulce.

El armador necesita remendar ese error. Ahora más que nunca tenía que cumplir con su objetivo y quitarle el dichoso pañuelo. A la mierda las apariencias, Hinata de todas formas era más enclenque que él, si lo atrapaba no podría escapar.

Sin dejarle opción alguna de escape al pelinaranja, Kageyama coge impulso y se abraza a su pierna para tratar de quitarle el pañuelo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡KAGEYAMA! ―grita el chico, asustado. De la impresión y el impacto pierde el equilibrio y cae de culo contra el suelo―. ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Hinata intenta escapar removiéndose y pataleando como un loco, pero el armador era más fuerte y lo sostenía con insistencia.

Con tanto movimiento era difícil para el moreno quitarle el pañuelo. Sus piernas se sacudían arriba y abajo frenéticamente, agitándose como lo haría un pez al que sacan del agua.

Estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que podía aspirar el aroma de Hinata. ¿Qué había con ese olor? ¿Por qué era tan embriagador? ¿Y por qué las piernas de Hinata le hipnotizaban tanto? De cerca son incluso más níveas, hasta podía apreciar el sutil vello naranja que las recorría…

Ah, quiere tocarlo.

―¡ME ESTÁS ASUSTANDO, KAGEYAMA! ¡PARA! ―el pelinaranja trata de apartarle las manos empujándole sin dejar de patalear. El armador era el asesino. Qué apropiado, con la cara que estaba poniendo hasta la muerte se asustaría de él―. ¡ME HAS PILLADO CON LA GUARDIA BAJA, IMBÉCIL! ¡T-TE CEDERÉ EL TÍTULO DE LANZADOR DE PIEDRAS SUPREMO, PERO DÉJAME IR!

Para Kageyama, los gritos de Hinata se escuchan como murmullos lejanos. Su mirada se centra desde hace rato en una marquita marrón que tiene en el lateral de su muslo derecho. ¿Una mancha de nacimiento? Resaltaba demasiado en contraste con el tono de su piel. ¿Y eso que estaba un poco más abajo del pañuelo que era? ¿Una gota de sudor? Provocado por el esfuerzo de sacudirse, probablemente.

Las piernas de Hinata eran increíbles. Acariciarlas era sensacional. Cada vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre ellas, el cuerpo del pelinaranja se estremecía. ¿Tan sensibles eran? Fuertes pero delicadas a la vez. Cuanto más subía la vista por ellas, más pálidas se volvían. Las zonas que no veían el sol debían tener el color de la nieve.

―¡KAGEYAMA! ―si iba a quitarle el pañuelo, que lo hiciera ya en vez de sobarle. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, incluso su respiración se entrecorta. Es la primera vez que alguien que no era su madre o su hermanita le acaricia las piernas. Ni siquiera ellas las tocaban de esa manera. Está asustado, ya no por la situación, sino por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo―. ¡ESTO NO ME GUSTA, SUÉLTAME!

Olían bien, se veían geniales y además eran suaves y sensibles. Lo tenían casi todo. Casi… ¿A qué sabrían? ¿Tan dulces para atraer a los mosquitos como había afirmado el propio chico? Quería comprobarlo. Su cabeza no debía estar funcionando bien, pero no se lo piensa demasiado.

El armador agarra la pierna del pelinaranja, elevándola y separándola un poco para dejar al descubierto la parte interna de su muslo. Acerca su rostro y abre la boca, embriagado por la situación, siendo arrastrado por esa nueva e _xperiencia_ que jamás había sentido en su vida.

El mordisco que le propina no es fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente duro como para que Hinata pegue un grito de horror.

No sabe explicar bien lo que es, pero un sentimiento indescriptible recorre el cuerpo de Kageyama. Era… era como el éxtasis que sentía en el momento de marcar un punto en un partido importante. Algo parecido a la adrenalina mezclado con el deseo de repetir ese instante hasta agotarse.

Su corazón vuelve a latir terriblemente rápido.

Más, quería hacerlo más veces. Quería que el cuerpo de Hinata se sacudiera con más fuerza. Más. Más.

―¡KAGEYAMA! ―el pelinaranja chilla como si la vida le fuera en ello. Kageyama se estaba comportando demasiado raro, tenía muchísimo miedo. Consigue liberar su pierna derecha, la que aún no había sufrido el acoso infernal del armador. La mueve con violencia hacia el chico, tratando de librarse de su agarre―. ¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME, POR FAVOR! ―suplica.

Sus súplicas no son escuchadas, y Hinata empieza a agobiarse hasta el punto de dejar escapar unas lágrimas. A último remedio, solo le quedaba hacer una cosa por hacer: impacta su pie contra el rostro de Kageyama con tantísima fuerza que el golpe le duele hasta a él.

Kageyama se separa al fin con la cara enrojecida y un gorgoteo de sangre escurriéndose desde su nariz. Le duele, pero el golpe lo había traído en sí.

Puede ver como el pequeño gatea desesperado para alejarse de su lado. Respiraba muy fuerte, casi como si se fuera a asfixiar.

Hinata estaba llorando. En su muslo se podían apreciar las marcas de sus dientes y de las zonas donde había apretado para sujetarlo, todas bastante enrojecidas.

Vaya… Definitivamente algo no iba bien en su cabeza.

* * *

Disculparme por la tardanza no servirá de mucho a estas alturas xD Han sido unas fechas complicadas, y eso que realmente no ha pasado aún lo difícil. Mis exámenes definitivos son ahora en enero, por lo que será en estas fechas cuando más a full me tenga que poner.

Si este capítulo ha quedado tan extenso es porque lo llevo escribiendo desde hace más de un mes xD ¡Incluso había hecho un sorteo al azar para ver quiénes serían asesinos! No han sido caprichos míos, pero por suerte el destino me lo dejó fácil para crear un conflicto AsaNoya.

¡Agradecer como siempre vuestro apoyo! Intentaré seguir la historia cada vez que saque un poco de tiempo.

Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo~

Imagen pocholosa (que no es una escena del capi pero asdfasdfasdf no time):

h tt p :

/ / f a v . m e /

d9lfevn


	6. Cambios

Hello everybody!

Actualización express de media semana~

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NSM:** Eso es lo que busco, crear ese tipo de expectación xD Uuuuh puede que sea eso~ Asahi y Noya son demasiado tontitos, igual que el dúo de idiotas… o que todos en el Karasuno con el tema de las parejas xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu comentario! *luvluv*

 **DamnGuilty:** ¡Eih! :D ¡Felices fiestas y próspero año 2016~! Jajaja genial, me gusta eso de que sigas al tanto de la historia. Bueno, respecto a eso me gusta incorporar algunas curiosidades (?) Siempre habrá gente que lo desconozca y a la que pueda impregnar de nuevos conocimientos. Suena raro pero qué le vamos a hacer, mi faceta de profe me obliga (?)

Tanaka tenía que perder con estilo, obviamente xD Nishinoya es un zorrillo. Bebé-guchi el pobrecillo está pasando por una mala etapa. ¡Tsukishima no es malo después de todo! Pero tampoco es bueno… Más bien está siendo un poco ignorante.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu comentario! Hasta la próxima~

 **Mira-chan:** Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, sorry xD Y eso que realmente tampoco les estoy puteando demasiado… cofcof (?) Muchas gracias por leer ^-^ La intención es acabar la historia, eh xD Y darle un final digno… Veamos si es que lo consigo.

¡Gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima! :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Espero que disfrutéis de este capi todo lo que podáis!

 **Advertencias:** Malvaviscos, Ennoshita y su pandilla con sed de venganza, planes amorosos truncados, cambios repentinos, pilladas in fraganti y Slenderman como fichaje estrella para el Karasuno.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo VI: Cambios._

La noche había hecho acto de presencia oscureciendo el ya de por sí sombrío bosque.

Iluminados por las voraces llamas de la hoguera, los chicos del Karasuno descansan después de disfrutar de una buena comilona. No había nada mejor que tener el estómago lleno y reposar bajo la luz de las estrellas. Eran cosas que no se podían permitir demasiadas veces en la vida, entonces… ¿de dónde demonios sale ese ambiente tan enrarecido?

Sugawara ya se olía que las cosas se estaban truncando desde que notó el comportamiento extraño de Kageyama. Esa misma mañana había podido percatarse del malestar de Yamaguchi. Y ahora resulta que Nishinoya está de mala hostia. ¿La causa de sus males? Son conjeturas, pero está casi seguro de que era algo relacionado con sus compañeros más cercanos: Hinata, Tsukishima y el propio Asahi habían estado actuando raro durante todo el día.

Aunque lo de Hinata no le extraña demasiado. Después de lo que había pasado ni siquiera ganar el juego y llevarse el primer chuletón había servido para que se relajara. No tiene que ser muy agradable que tu compañero de equipo te pegue un mordisco en la pierna sin venir a cuento.

―Kageyama, ¿seguro que estás bien ahí? ―pregunta el armador suplente hacia el chico de primero, observándolo con una expresión preocupada. El moreno se había recluido del resto del grupo sentándose en una piedra a un par de metros de la hoguera―. Ten, coge una nube.

―No, gracias ―responde secamente.

¿Ni ofreciéndole un malvavisco quería acercarse? Bueno, no es que fuera un perro tampoco… Eso sí, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Suspira con desgana y mira a Sawamura todavía más preocupado que antes. Tiene que hablar con ellos, no podía dejar las cosas así.

―Todavía no ―insiste el capitán entendiendo perfectamente lo que el peliplatino quería hacer.

Si estaban todo el rato metiéndose en los problemas de los demás, los chicos no avanzarían a ninguna parte. Además, confía en que harán algo para arreglar sus conflictos internos. Sugawara y él podían aconsejarles, pero siempre y cuando fueran los propios chicos los que acudieran a ellos.

―Noya, para tu información, yo, Ennoshita, en nombre de mis compañeros Kinoshita y Narita, debo decirte que aún estamos cabreados por lo del baño y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario devolvértela cuando menos te lo esperes. Te lo avisamos porque somos buenas personas y nos gusta dejar algo de ventaja a nuestras víctimas. Espero que lo comprendas.

El trío de los de segundo se había quedado encerrado en el baño por culpa del líbero durante al menos dos horas, después de que Nishinoya los asaltara mientras se lavaban la cara y escapara poniendo una tabla de madera en la entrada para sellar la puerta. Si no llega a ser porque Ukai tenía que usar el baño no habrían salido hasta más tarde. Seguramente no les echarían en falta.

―Lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, Ennoshita. Muchas gracias por la información.

―¡Noya, tío! No sé qué cojones te pasa, pero no es divertido cuando te cabreas. Hablas con demasiada propiedad, como cuando una novia finge que está bien frente a su novio pero en realidad quiere matar a alguien.

―No sé de lo que me hablas, Tanaka. Me encuentro perfectamente ―contesta con una voz monótona, mirando cómo las llamaradas consumen las ramitas que tira de vez en cuando.

―¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡DE ESO ES DE LO QUE HABLO! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ME LLAMAS POR MI APELLIDO?! ―le señala de manera incriminatoria―. Necesito que me ayudes a consolar a nuestro aprendiz. No puedo animar a Hinata yo solo.

―Hinata debe descubrir por sí mismo que hay cosas en la vida que no salen como quieres. ¿Verdad, Hinata?

El pelinaranja no presta demasiada atención a la gente de su alrededor. De vez en cuando trata de mirar de reojo a Kageyama, pero al estar alejado de la hoguera no consigue distinguirlo en la oscuridad. Era como si la noche se lo hubiera tragado.

El chico suelta un suspiro y se inclina un poco para ver las marcas en su muslo. El enrojecimiento había desaparecido, así como el paso de los dedos del armador por las zonas que habían sujetado su pierna. Pero el mordisco seguía ahí, relucientes, bien recalcado y con pinta de que no desaparecería tan rápidamente.

¿Por qué Kageyama lo habría hecho? ¿Quería asustarle? Si era eso lo había conseguido. Pero no tiene sentido, el moreno ya le asustaba de otras muchas maneras. ¿Era necesario llegar a ese nivel? ¿Quería demostrarle que era superior o algo así? En un documental sobre leones había visto que el alfa demostraba su fuerza frente a los otros machos para dejarles claro quién mandaba en el grupo. ¿Era eso lo que intentaba, demostrarle su fuerza? Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban.

Puede que le tuviera algo más de miedo, pero antes que eso sentía curiosidad. Quería preguntarle al armador sobre sus motivos, aunque no sabe cómo sin que se vuelva una conversación incómoda. Después de todo se había puesto a llorar delante de él.

―Se va a pensar que soy un llorón ―suspira, cabizbajo.

Sawamura alcanza a escuchar las palabras del pelinaranja. Se gira hacia él y le da un golpecito en la espalda para animarle.

―No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya. Tu reacción ha sido normal.

Así que para Sawamura la culpa era de Kageyama, ¿no? ¿Estaría cabreado con él? Oh no, ¿y si decidía echarlo del equipo? Aprieta los labios y lo mira, alterado. A lo mejor estaba haciendo un mundo de lo que era una tontería y podría perjudicar la carrera de Kageyama como armador.

―¡E-Estoy bien! ―gimotea―. ¡Estoy completamente bien! ¡Estoy tan bien que me ha entrado muchísima hambre! ―coge al menos cuatro nubes de azúcar y se las mete de golpe en la boca―. ¿Vef? ¡Eftoy fieeeen!

El capitán lo mira con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente. Mejor dejarlo en paz por un rato más. Gira su cuerpo hacia el otro extremo de la hoguera y observa al chico pecoso disfrutando de un vaso de leche.

―Parece que tu hinchazón tiene mejor pinta, Yamaguchi ―Sawamura trata de ser agradable al hablarle―. ¿Te duele?

―¡No! Quiero decir… solo es un golpe, no duele ―inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, adoptando una postura defensiva con el fin de refugiarse de la mirada del capitán, y da más sorbitos a su bebida.

―¿Y tú, Tsukishima? ―mira al rubio manteniendo su calma y amabilidad―. Estás más callado de lo usual.

Tsukishima asiente e igual que como anda haciendo desde hace un rato Nishinoya coge una ramita y la lanza al fuego.

De nuevo aparece ese silencio tenso que solo es interrumpido por el crispar de las llamas. Ni Tanaka se atreve a decir algo demasiado alto. Si nadie le respalda o le sigue el juego, no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

―Mmm… Suga, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Sugawara mira a Asahi, quien se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba justo detrás de él. Se levanta para estar cara a cara y espera a que el grandullón continuara con lo que tenía que decirle.

Asahi mira durante unos segundos al grupo junto a la hoguera y se acerca un poco más para hablar bien bajito. No quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que iba a decir.

―…Me he peleado con Noya. Seguro que ya te has dado cuenta.

―¡Lo sabía!

El rematador no distingue si el armador suplente lo había dicho como si hubiera ganado una apuesta o solo era un comentario inocente. Probablemente fuera lo segundo.

―Lo que te voy a pedir es un poco egoísta, pero de verdad que no quiero dormir en la misma tienda que él. Me preguntaba si podrías cambiar de pareja y dormir conmigo…

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

―¿…Suga? ―al peliplatino por unos segundos le había dado un tic nervioso en el ojo. Daba muy mal rollito.

―¡AH! ―sacude la cabeza―. ¡Ah, sí, perdona! ―ríe para evitar que otra mueca rara se reflejara en su rostro―. Me he despistado por un momento…

Solo había una cosa que deseaba en la acampada, solamente una: poder dormir abrazadito junto a Sawamura, darse mimitos y… joder, a quién quería engañar, que pasaran cosas subidas de tono entre ellos.

¿Cómo debía responder a Asahi? Parece preocupado y desesperado, y se lo estaba pidiendo por favor. Si se lo había dicho a él seguramente sería porque no quería que los demás se enterasen y le preguntaran por ello.

Ayudar a un amigo en problemas o ser un poco egoísta y hacer realidad sus eróticos deseos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

―Comprendo que no quieras. Es algo precipitado…

Sugawara odia ser tan comprensible y amable.

―Sin problemas ―sonríe afablemente―. Pero tengo que avisar a Sawamura para que recoja sus cosas. Tendrá que ser él quien duerma junto a Nishinoya.

―Tanaka, esta noche me voy a dormir a tu tienda de campaña.

Sugawara y Asahi se voltean hacia la hoguera. Ese había sido el líbero alzando demasiado la voz para hacerse notar. Estaba claro que quería llamar la atención.

―¿Contigo? Me encanta estar a tu lado, tío, pero ahora mismo me das mal rollo ―es completamente sincero―. Además, ¿dónde meteremos a Ennoshita? Dios sabe que nadie más en el equipo le quiere.

―Bien. Ennoshita, ¿me puedo quedar en tu tienda de campaña?

―Faltaría más. El babuino ronca y se mueve mucho, seguro que eres una compañía más agradable que él.

―¡ENNOSHITA, TRAIDOR! ¡¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABAS ENCABRONADO CON ÉL?!

―Pero es algo pasajero. A ti te aguanto los 365 días del año.

―A decir verdad… ―Yamaguchi se agrega a la conversación― Yo también quiero cambiar de pareja.

Yamaguchi puede sentir los ojos del rubio mirándole con asombro. Que no se extrañe, ya le había avisado de que no iban a dormir juntos, por mucho que él lo hubiera ignorado. Que se hiciera el sueco no significaba que no lo fuera a hacer.

―A ver, a ver ―Sawamura se pone en pie para recuperar el orden. Menos mal que los profesores andaban con otras cosas y no les estaban prestando atención. Si se montaba una pelea por esa tontería se podrían cabrear con el equipo y con él―. Ya habéis colocado todo. ¿Es necesario hacer un cambio de compañeros ahora?

―Sí ―Nishinoya se apresura a contestar.

―¿Tú qué opinas? ―necesita consejo de Sugawara, principalmente porque la primera contestación que se le pasa por la cabeza es un _"pues os jodéis"_ para nada agradable.

―Bueno… Le acabo de prometer a Asahi que dormiría con él.

Al capitán se le cae el mundo encima tras oir eso.

―P-Pero…

―Ya lo sé ―se le había quedado la misma cara que a él cuando el as se lo pidió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?―. Solo por esta noche. Arreglaremos esto mañana.

Las ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda aumentan por momentos, pero Sawamura tenía que dar ejemplo muy a su pesar. Adiós a su noche romántica con Sugawara.

―Está bien, como sea. Cambiaos con quien os dé la gana, pero que sea rápido.

―Asahi se vendrá conmigo a nuestra tienda. ¿Puedes recoger tus cosas? Es que ya había colocado mi saco de dormir y todo.

EL SACO DE DORMIR QUE IBAN A COMPARTIR ENTRE LOS DOS, QUERRÁ DECIR. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cabreado. Y lo peor de todo es que no puede explotar, se lo tiene que guardar todo e implosionar hacia adentro.

―Está bien.

―Daichi… ―susurra―. Se arreglará. Te lo prometo ―conoce bien a su novio, sabe que está a punto de estallar. Además, que esto le sirviera de lección como un _"te lo dije"_. Si le dejase meter los morros en los asuntos de sus polluelos se podrían haber ahorrado este disgusto.

Ennoshita acepta acoger a Nishinoya en su tienda. Tanaka, que había sido echado a la fuerza, acaba como compañero del capitán. No sabe si eso es bueno o la había cagado hasta el fondo: no podría sacar las revistas picantes que se había traído para pasar el rato.

―Hinata ―Yamaguchi se acerca al pelinaranja, quien seguía distraído tratando de observar al armador escondido en la penumbra de la noche.

―¿Ah? ―da un saltito por la impresión y se gira hacia el pecoso al notar su presencia―. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Si el capitán te lo ha preguntado estoy genial! ¡Dile que estoy de maravilla!

¿Es que Hinata no se había enterado de que hace un buen rato ya que dejaron ese tema? No parecía estar muy enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

―Estamos haciendo cambios de pareja para las tiendas de campaña. No quiero dormir con Tsukki, y tú seguro que estás molesto con Kageyama. ¿Quieres cambiarle por mí?

―No estoy molesto con Kageyama –le responde casi pisando sus palabras―. ¡Quiero decir, claro que estoy un poco enfadado por lo que ha hecho! Pero no quiero cambiar de pareja.

Kageyama le asustaba, y aún así quería dormir con él. ¿Por qué sería?

―Te mordió la pierna. ¿No piensas que eso es raro?

Yamaguchi tiene razón. Era lo más lógico, lo que una persona sensata pensaría. Él debía ser la excepción a los estándares convencionales.

―Tendría sus motivos. Las personas no hacen las cosas porque sí ―lo ve un poquito más claro tras decir en alto la frase que llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en su cabeza―. Si quiero saber por qué lo ha hecho, tengo que preguntarle directamente ―se levanta de golpe―. ¡Sí, tengo que hacerlo! ―se anima a sí mismo y va con Kageyama dispuesto a hablar con él.

Hinata tenía agallas. Si le pasara algo de ese estilo se echaría a llorar en una esquina alejado de todos y llamando a Tsukki como un niño pequeño. No, ya no podía llamarlo o pedirle ayuda. Debe olvidarse de él, y el primer paso era buscar a un nuevo compañero de campamento.

―Eh… Ehm, ¡Kageyama!

El aludido levanta la vista. Hinata estaba llamándolo, aunque se encontraba a una distancia prudencial y con una postura que daba a entender que echaría a correr en cualquier momento.

―Qué sorpresa. No esperaba que me volvieses a hablar.

―¡Y no debería, mis instintos me dicen que me aleje de ti! ―cosa que estaba haciendo manteniéndose alejado―. ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

―Ya ha dejado de sangrar ―con el golpetazo se le había reventado un vaso sanguíneo y le había producido una hemorragia bastante intensa. Le duele un poco y le cuesta respirar, pero después de que Suga le pusiera una tirita nasal se encuentra muchísimo mejor.

Hinata se remueve algo nervioso, juntando sus piernas, protagonistas directas y víctimas de la _tiranía_ de ese chico. El pavor que le produce pensar que lo volvería a hacer le alteraba.

―No quiero que te disculpes ―recalca el armador, aprovechando que Hinata se había quedado en silencio―. Necesitaba ese golpe para reaccionar. Así que gracias.

―¿Eh?

―Entenderé que no quieras saber nada de mí de ahora en adelante. Solo te pido que sigas saltando cuando te pase mis rápidos. No me gustaría que el rendimiento del equipo decayera por mi culpa. Acepto la responsabilidad y estaré dispuesto a que me golpees otra vez ―levanta la cara y pone la mejilla para que le abofetee. Mueve las manos como indicándole que lo haga―. Venga, pégame.

―Kageyama, ¿el golpe te ha dejado más tonto de lo que ya estabas?

El moreno frunce el ceño y le mira furioso. Hinata vuelve a ponerse a la defensiva, decide calmarse y explicarle bien la situación.

―Quiero que te vengues. Hazlo y ya está.

El pelinaranja se acerca a él dando pequeños pasitos. Kageyama cierra los ojos y pone la mejilla una vez más, esperando un golpe que no llega. Al volver a abrir los ojos, Hinata se había puesto de cuclillas frente a él y lo observaba con curiosidad.

―Así que eres de esos que apoyan la venganza. Por qué será que no me extraña ―parpadea varias veces, analizando mejor el rostro del chico desde esa posición. El moreno tenía la nariz algo inflamada, pero la tirita reducía la sensación de hinchazón―. Me has asustado mucho, y estoy molesto contigo. Pero tampoco es como si me hubieras arrancado un pedazo de piel. Y no me quitaste el pañuelo, así que supongo que gané el juego gracias a ti.

Hinata o es muy comprensible o muy idiota. Sentía el miedo en sus ojos y, a pesar de ello, se acercaba a él con total naturalidad.

―No te voy a golpear ―le dice―, pero quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Kageyama abre un poquito más los ojos. Hinata lo mira fijamente a través de esos orbes color avellana que parecían brillar con luz propia, mostrándole en el reflejo de estos un mundo lleno de sensaciones diferentes.

―¿Por qué me mordiste?

Si tan solo él lo supiera… ¿Cómo responder una pregunta de la que ni él mismo conocía su respuesta?

―No lo sé… Tus piernas me obligaron a hacerlo.

―¿Mis piernas? ¿N-No serás uno de esos tipos raros que tienen fetiches por partes extrañas del cuerpo?

El moreno pestañea y se queda unos minutos dubitativo, pensando sobre ello.

―Puede ser ―responde―. No es algo que me haya pasado antes. Tampoco me gustan las piernas de los demás.

―¿Entonces solo te gustan mis piernas?

 _"Me gustas tú, idiota"._ La frase invade su cabeza durante una milésima de segundos, haciéndole reaccionar como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo de una aguja en el trasero. Se levanta de golpe y le mira desde arriba algo más confuso que antes. ¿Gustar? Esa palabra no existe en su diccionario. ¿Qué significa eso? Ve más probable que fuera un fetiche y ya está.

Un fetiche hacia Hinata.

―Será eso ―acaba rápido la conversación. Sawamura y el entrenador Ukai estaban echando cubos de agua a la hoguera para apagarla. No era muy tarde, pero el resto de chicos empezaban a movilizarse para hacer los cambios e ir a sus nuevas tiendas de campaña. Observa como Hinata se reincorpora y se coloca a su lado―. Pensaba que harías un cambio de compañero.

―Te prometí que dormiría contigo. ¡Y yo no rompo mis promesas! ―sentencia― …pero trata de no darme más mordiscos, ¿vale?

Maldito sol reluciente que brilla sin parar. Si volvía a perder la cabeza sería porque su luz le encandilaría lo suficiente como para dejarle ciego.

Le cuesta admitirlo, quiere llegar a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo un psicópata fetichista o algo así. Pero puede que en el fondo sí le agradara un poco Hinata.

Solo un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente los cambios de compañero había quedado de esta manera: Asahi con Sugawara, Sawamura con Tanaka, Nishinoya con Ennoshita, Tsukishima con Kinoshita y Yamaguchi con Narita.

El único grupo que no se había alterado era, extrañamente, los que todos pensaban que más necesitaban el cambio. Hinata y Kageyama eran el claro ejemplo de aquellos compañeros con problemas que los enfrentaban cara a cara.

―¿Me podéis explicar a qué viene esto ahora? ―insiste saber el entrenador al ver a los chicos todos desordenados, yendo hacia diferentes tiendas de campaña.

―Cambios ―dice Sawamura apresurado―. Está todo controlado, entrenador. Ya nos hemos organizado. ¿Hay algún problema?

―Para nada ―interviene Takeda antes de que Ukai dijera algo estúpido, porque había puesto esa cara arrugada que esbozaba cada vez que algo no iba bien. O también puede que la haya puesto porque había bebido unas copas de más. En cualquier caso, no quería que dijera algo salido de tono―. Está muy bien que cambien de compañeros. Quién sabe, igual surgen nuevas fuertes amistades entre ellos.

―Entre esos dos seguro que no ―susurra Ennoshita hacia el líbero mirando a la tienda de campaña de Tanaka y el capitán. Sawamura estaba con cara de pocos amigos y el pelón no parecía demasiado contento.

―¿Pero ya os vais a dormir? Chicos, solo son las once. ¿No tenéis ganas de marcha?

En boca del profesor, la palabra "marcha" parecía perder todo su significado. Pero las ganas no desaparecían por eso precisamente, los ánimos estaban por los suelos y el cansancio los golpeaba de muchas formar diferentes. Podrían aguantar un rato más despiertos, son adolescentes después de todo. Pero no había ganas de permanecer juntos.

―Estamos bastante cansados. Creo que lo mejor será dejar que cada uno haga lo que quiera. Ya contaremos historias de terror mañana ―seguramente a eso se refería Takeda. El profesor había comentado un par de veces que conocía varias historias para quitar el sueño. Debía estar impaciente por contarlas.

Así es como cada grupo se recluye a sus respectivas tiendas, excepto Tanaka, quien había aprovechado el comentario del capitán de "hacer lo que quieran" para colarse en su antigua tienda a hablar un rato. Más tarde se le acoplarían el resto de integrantes del grupo de segundo. Sawamura no ve nada malo en ello, habían puesto de hora límite para permanecer despiertos hasta la una de la mañana. En ese tiempo podían hacer lo que quisieran, como quedarse en la tienda o salir a dar un paseo nocturno. Él aprovecharía para ir donde estaba Sugawara con intenciones de tener aunque sea un momento íntimo que disfrutar juntos.

―¿Se puede~? ―abre la cremallera de la tienda. Dentro de ella, iluminados por dos linternas, Asahi y Sugawara hablaban con una seriedad sepulcral. El ambiente es bastante desagradable, choca con el aura fresca y amigable que normalmente transmite el peliplatino―. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

―Sawamura… verás, Asahi y yo estamos teniendo una charla privada ―forma indirecta de decirle que no debería quedarse ahí.

―No, bueno… Está bien si se queda, no me importa.

―¿Estás seguro?

Asahi asiente. Mejor, porque el capitán no tenía ninguna intención de largarse, y menos cuando lo estaban echando como si fuera agua sucia. Entra en el interior de la tienda y cierra con cremallera después de acomodarse en el suelo.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasa, Asahi? ―tenía por seguro que algo le sucedía, igual que al resto de integrantes del equipo, pero en el castaño podían existir muchísimas variables. Al ser tan quebradizo, cualquier cosa podía dañar su baja autoestima. Lo único extraño en esta ocasión era que se notaba muchísimo más que otras veces, como si la situación fuera tan grave que no pudiera guardárselo para sí mismo.

El as suelta un suspiro y se mentaliza para volver a decirle lo que le estaba explicando a Suga hace unos pocos minutos.

―Digamos que tengo un amigo que tiene un problema con otro amigo…

―Asahi ―le regaña el peliplatino. Para qué explicar la situación con ese cliché de "tengo un amigo" si ya sabía que estaban hablando de Nishinoya y él.

―Vale, vale ―rectifica―. Me he peleado con Nishinoya… No es una pelea tonta, puede que sea peor que cuando traté de dejar el equipo. Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que yo llevo razón. Él no da su brazo a torcer y me ha dicho que soy un cagueta y que no quiere volver a saber nada de mí. ¿Qué debería hacer?

A esto era a lo que Sawamura se refería con esperar a que los chicos acudieran a ellos para pedirles consejo.

―Pero a ver, Asahi, ¿por qué habéis discutido?

El as duda por unos segundos. No quería contárselos del todo, pero estaría bien si les explicaba la esencia de la situación.

―Nishinoya y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre… un asunto. Llevamos manteniendo el acuerdo por más de un mes, y nos ha ido bastante bien. Pero Nishinoya de vez en cuando lo rompe, hasta que simplemente, hace unos días, empezó a ignorarlo. El acuerdo era algo a lo que habíamos llegado por necesidad, por eso pienso que no está bien que lo rompa. Mantenerlo es lo mejor que podemos hacer, es lo que pienso…

Sawamura mira al peliplatino tratando de ver lo que su rostro quería expresar. No parecía muy contento por escuchar explicaciones encriptadas.

―¿Y no puede ser que Nishinoya aceptó ese acuerdo a regañadientes? Piensas que los dos estabais conformes desde un principio, pero igual a él no le hacía mucha gracia.

―Es imposible estar de acuerdo al 100% en todo. Siempre habrá algún pequeño detalle en el que estéis disconformes ―añade el capitán―. Nishinoya debe haberse dado cuenta de que ese acuerdo no le conviene.

Asahi mira sus manos, pensativo. Juega con ellas, acariciándolas y trazando círculos con su pulgar en su dedo índice.

―¿Entonces soy yo el que se equivoca?

―¡Para nada! ―señala el peliplatino―. Los dos tenéis razón siempre y cuando os argumentéis. Asahi, esto no es algo que se solucione con solo pensarlo. Si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas con Nishinoya deberías hablar con él.

―¡Exacto! ―Sawamura apoya las palabras del armador asintiendo vivamente con la cabeza―. ¡Es más, podrías ir ahora mismo! ¡A lo mejor quiere volver a dormir contigo y todo!

Sugawara le da un codazo bastante fuerte en las costillas a modo de reprimenda. Le da igual si ha sonado muy descarado, quería intentar de todas las maneras posibles recuperar su sitio en la caseta del peliplatino. A Sugawara no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia. Le pregunta con la mirada si acaso no quería dormir con él, pero el chico le responde con el ceño algo fruncido y un suave bufido.

―Me gustaría quedarme aquí al menos esta noche. Si hablo ahora con Nishinoya de seguro no querrá escucharme. Además, quiero pensar un poco más sobre ello.

―Oh, ya veo. Está bien. ¡Lo mejor que haces!

Sugawara no había visto una sonrisa tan falsa por parte de Sawamura desde el encuentro con el capitán del Nekoma en el último partido amistoso. Debe estar deseando quedarse a solas con él. Sujeta la mano del capitán y le mira con una sonrisilla ladina.

―Sawamura, ¿me acompañas un momento afuera? Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte~ ¿Te importa si salimos por un rato?

―Para nada ―contesta Asahi con una sonrisa más calmada. Después de hablar con sus dos compañeros se siente mucho mejor, puede que un poco más optimista con respecto a ese tema.

Los dos chicos escapan de las telas de la tienda de campaña y caminan juntos a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Usando solo las luces de una linterna, se van guiando hacia los lavabos. Van agarrados de la mano, aprovechando la poca visibilidad para realizar ese tipo de muestras de afecto. Al llegar no entran en el interior de la caseta de madera, sino que se desvían para ocultarse en un lateral donde no llegara ningún tipo de luz, un sitio en el que nadie pudiera verlos.

―Te quiero ―susurra Sugawara rompiendo el silencio de la noche―. Pero no fuerces a Asahi para que se vaya.

―Es que te quiero solo para mí.

Sugawara le da un golpecito en el hombro de manera juguetona.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? Ni que fuera a hacer cosas con Asahi, hombre ―se ríe bastante alegre―. Él ya tiene a Nishinoya, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunta un curioso Sawamura apoyando las manos en la cintura del peliplatino. Era mucho más delgado que él y sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente cuando se juntaban. Puede sentir las manos del chico rodeando su cuello justo después de apagar la luz de su linterna para quedarse completamente a oscuras. Lo poco que el capitán podía apreciar de su pareja eran sus hermosos ojos y la sonrisa pilla que tanto le caracterizaba dibujada en su rostro.

―Si todo va bien te acabarás dando cuenta ―en un gesto cariñoso, Sugawara junta su nariz con la del capitán para darse un besito de esquimal. Puede escuchar la respiración agitada del moreno, seguramente se esperaba algo más como un contacto labial―. Eres un osito desesperado ―bromea.

―Y tú un panda sexy con la nariz jodidamente fría.

―¡¿Eh?! ―le da otro golpe, regañándolo. Aunque no puede evitar dejar escapar una carcajada―. ¿Qué clase de piropo romántico es ese? ¿En serio ligas con eso?

―Contigo me ha funcionado~

Sugawara sigue riéndose. Prefiere no responderle y dedicarse a darle piquitos en los labios. Cada contacto era una explosión de sensaciones diferentes, desde el cariño, pasando por la vergüenza, el deseo, el placer y las ansias de obtener un poco más del otro.

El capitán del Karasuno no iba a desaprovechar esa ocasión, y más cuando andaba con tantas ganas de Sugawara. Atrapa los labios del peliplatino y se hunde en ellos con la codicia de un amante buscando la respuesta de su amor platónico. La boca de ambos queda completa por la del otro, moviéndose de forma hábil, dejándose llevar por la agitación propia de un par de adolescentes. Se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de besos que van más allá de un simple contacto, el problema que tenían con ellos era controlarse cuando los daban.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Sugawara da un mordisco sobre el labio inferior de su capitán y estira un poco su piel tratando de no hacerle daño. Entreabre lentamente los ojos y le sonríe, soltando su labio para que volviera a su sitio.

―¿Dónde estás tocando, oso pervertido?

Las manos del moreno se habían escurrido de la cintura del otro desde sus caderas a su dorso y ahora bajaban sin ningún tipo de vergüenza hasta aquel sitio donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Sugawara ríe, siendo cómplice del capitán al seguirle el juego. Acerca sus labios nuevamente hacia los de su pareja, dispuesto a sumirse en un beso húmedo de nivel superior. Abre la boca en cuanto sus labios chocan, y la lengua de ambos se reencuentra, enredándose la una con la otra.

El contacto a penas dura unos pocos segundos hasta que una luz intrusa les iluminara. El peliplatino empuja a Sawamura espantado contra un árbol, ocultando a ambos de la vista de los curiosos. La luz le ciega y el nerviosismo no le deja procesar bien lo que acaba de pasar.

―Te dije que no era nada, Hinata idiota.

Con solo escuchar esa frase tienen claro que era Kageyama. Y por el contexto de la frase, el pelinaranja debía ir con él.

―¡Pero he oído algo! Era alguien gimoteando, estoy seguro.

―Es de noche, esto es un bosque y hay animales salvajes. Algún búho debe haber cazado una rata ―da media vuelta dispuesto a dirigirse hacia el campamento―. El único que gimotea en todo este sitio eres tú con tu miedo a la oscuridad.

―¡No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

―¿Entonces para qué me pides que te acompañe al baño, imbécil?

―Porque en estos sitios vive Slenderman. Eso sí que da miedo…

―S-Su-S-Slenderman ―repite el moreno con dificultad, demostrando que el inglés y él no se llevaban demasiado bien―. ¿Quién es ese?

―¡Es de un videojuego, Kenma me lo enseñó! Pero al parecer está basado en historias de internet… Y algunos dicen que es real. Es un tipo enchaquetado con brazos y piernas muy largas, un hombre enorme mucho más alto que tú y yo juntos. ¡Mide como 3 metros! Y lo peor de todo… ¡no tiene rostro! ¿No da miedo?

Kageyama pone cara de impresión. Se gira de nuevo hacia donde provenía el sonido y alumbra como si buscara algo.

―El señor Slenderman nos vendría muy bien en el equipo ―llega a esa conclusión con una seriedad implacable―. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

―¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Slenderman no se junta con idiotas como tú, y menos para jugar a voleibol!

―Pero estaría bien si tuviéramos a alguien así en el equipo. Podríamos echar a Tsukishima y sustituirlo por él.

Hinata va a rechistarle una vez más, pero a decir verdad su idea no sonaba TAN descabellada.

―…bueno, igual conseguimos que se vuelva bueno. El vóley purifica el alma de los que juegan. Además, si tuviera rostro definitivamente daría tanto miedo como el tuyo. Os llevaríais bien –Hinata se lleva un manotazo en la nuca con ese último comentario.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que finalmente el dúo se aleja. Sugawara no sale de su escondite por precaución, creyendo que aún había posibilidades de que volvieran para buscar a ese tal _"Slenderman"._ Lo más vergonzoso era que Hinata los había escuchado y había descrito los sonidos que emitían como _gemidillos._ ¿Tan desesperados sonaban?

―Ha estado cerca… ―susurra el peliplatino abrazándose al cuerpo de Sawamura en busca de un poco de calor corporal―. Mejor lo dejamos para más tarde, cuando todos estén durmiendo…

―Tus _gemidillos_ podrían despertar a los chicos, Suga. No sería apropiado.

Sawamura recibe un linternazo en la cabeza por parte del armador suplente, quien acto seguido se gira para volver a su tienda de campaña.

―Ahí te quedas, oso tonto ―voltea su cabeza hacia él y le alumbra con la linterna. En cuanto obtiene su completa atención, se ilumina a sí mismo para que el moreno pudiera verlo y sonríe un poquito más―. No te vayas a dormir muy temprano. Puede que las dos, en este mismo lugar, pase algo interesante.

Invitación indirecta para reunirse a esa hora en ese mismo sitio. No estar en la misma tienda no quería decir que no podían tener algunos momentos íntimos. Si no surgían, siempre podían buscarlos. Y si para buscarlos tenían que saltarse las reglas, romperían todas las que hicieran falta.

―¡AAH, ES SLENDERMAN!

Sugawara y Sawamura observan hacia el campamento tras ese grito angustiado de Hinata. El chico parecía estar obsesionado con esa historia de terror.

―No es Slenderman, cabezón. Solo es Tsukishima ―chistea con la boca algo molesto―. Mierda.

―¿Cómo que solo Tsukishima? Qué molestos. Me irritáis.

Hinata se calma y extrañamente también se decepciona un poco al ver que solo es el rubio con su típica cara de antipático. Lo observa con las cejas levantadas y se cruza de brazos, analizando detenidamente ese encontronazo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pasear.

El pelinaranja pone morritos y arruga en entrecejo.

―Qué sospechoso. ¿Tú solo? ¿No estarás haciendo cosas ilegales o algo? ¿O es que estás espiando a Yamaguchi?

Lo peor de todo era que Hinata había dado en el clavo. Se había mentalizado de que salía fuera de su tienda de campaña para dar un tranquilo paseo por la orilla del río, pero su auténtica intención era la de ver qué estaba haciendo Yamaguchi pasando _casualmente_ cerca de su tienda.

Patético.

―¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Solos en la oscuridad? ¿El rey está buscando el momento apropiado para darle otro bocado a su princeso? ―sonríe mordazmente―. Cuidado, pequeñajo, cuando el rey empieza algo no acaba hasta culminarlo.

Tsukishima trata de esquivarlos para regresar a su tienda sin que le hicieran más preguntas desagradables. No le apetecía demasiado aguantar interrogatorios del estilo _"¿Por qué Yamaguchi está enfadado contigo?"_ como los que ya le había hecho Tanaka.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunta Hinata manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

―A que has hecho mal quedándote a dormir bajo el mismo techo que un dictador ―finaliza la frase dejando escapar un prepotente _je―._ Nos vemos mañana, organismos unicelulares. Eso si la zanahoria enana sobrevive a esta noche.

Hinata le saca la lengua cuando les da la espalda.

―¡Estirado! ¡Tú sí que eres unicelular! ―vocifera todo fastidiado por la actitud del rubio, aunque no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que quería decir esa injuria, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un insulto. Kageyama no había insultado a Tsukishima, estaba demasiado silencioso. Eso no le da muy buena espina, menos después de escuchar las insinuaciones del otro bloqueador central―. Oye, no me vas a hacer nada, ¿no?

El moreno arruga el entrecejo y eleva levemente los labios, realzando de esa manera su expresión molesta.

―¿Te vas a creer lo que te diga ese imbécil?

―No… Bueno, pero…

―Pues no lo preguntes más. Quedarte conmigo ha sido tu decisión ―retoma el camino dejando a Hinata atrás, andando un tanto rápido.

Quería añadir un _"atente a las consecuencias"_ , pero no queda demasiado agradable en ese contexto.

En ningún momento afirma o desmiente la pregunta de Hinata. Su respuesta era incierta. ¿Qué si le haría algo? Pues no, no tenía esas intenciones. Sin embargo ya había dejado claro que lo que él quisiera y la forma en la que actuara su cuerpo iba en diferente sintonía.

Estar cerca de ese chico iba a ser un reto, sin duda. Pero era la prueba perfecta y definitiva para curar lo que quiera que estuviera padeciendo: durmiendo con él, a pocos centímetros uno al lado del otro, respirando el mismo aire y probablemente compartiendo la misma manta. Si consigue dominar los impulsos que hasta ahora le habían azotado podría considerarlo como una victoria, y quizá todos los pensamientos raros que tenía desaparecerían.

Comienza la operación _"Pasar la noche con Hinata idiota sin tocar sus piernas sexys"._ No, mierda, había pasado a adjetivarlas de bonitas a sexys. Y no solo tenía que resistirse a tocar sus piernas, no podía tocar ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

―… Confío en ti ―susurra Hinata a sus espaldas, corriendo para ponerse a su lado y seguirle el ritmo hasta su tienda de campaña. Busca su mirada con insistencia y, cuando consigue que el moreno le mire, le dedica una sonrisilla tímida.

Kageyama empieza a creer que su reto iba a resultar un total fracaso, y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado. Eso si Hinata seguía mirándole de esa manera.

 _"Será una noche larga"_ , susurra el moreno, avergonzado y hastiado, para sus adentros.

* * *

¿Logrará Kageyama dominar sus impulsos fetichistas hacia Hinata? ¿Sugawara y Sawamura podrán reencontrarse en los lavabos sin que nadie les descubra? ¿Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita llevarán a cabo su promesa de venganza? ¿Consentirá el entrenador Ukai que Slenderman sea el titular suplente de Tsukishima? Todo esto y mucho más próximamente, cuando encuentre el momento de escribir y actualizar. Lo siento, volveré a mi etapa de ausencia por periodo ex–ante a los exámenes.

Aunque quién sabe, puede que encuentre algún pequeño hueco que aproveche para escribir y desestresarme.

¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por molestaros en leer! Y a todos vosotros feliz año, que este 2016 esté plagado de buenas oportunidades y grandes alegrías.

Nos leemos~ (cuando el destino así lo desee)

Como no he tenido tiempo de preparar un dibujo esta vez os dejaré un video del dúo de idiotas adorables que realicé casualmente por estas fechas hace un año:

https:

/ /www.

YouTube

.com

/watch?v=j4U1Pkkoyyk


	7. En la oscuridad

¡Buenas!

Actualización salvaje aparece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chikara No Art:** ¡Buenas! Se hace lo que se puede para actualizar más seguido *luvluv* ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que esta nueva actualización te guste tanto como el resto ^-^

Gracias por leer y comentar :D

 **Chinita-sama:** Ese niño se lo está buscando XD Demasiado confiado con Kageyama aún con todo lo que ha pasado. A ver si Hinata se da cuenta de una vez de que produce en su querido armador unos sentimientos que nadie más consigue despertar.

Asdfghjk me alegro mucho de que el capi te haya gustado~

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

 **TaraKinomiya:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes por no haber comentado uwu Ni que te fuera a poner una sanción o algo así XD Asdfghj en esas épocas invernales y navideñas tan felices tenía que meter bastante drama para compensar u-u

Si a Suga le dieran una moneda por cada vez que es amable y comprensible probablemente sería millonario XD El pobre chico será como la mamá del equipo, pero tiene a más de 10 bebés grandes de los que tiene que cuidar… Y ahora que más de la mitad están actuando raro. El pobre chico no va a dormir bien (?) Tsukishima va de listo pero a la hora de la verdad es un retraído xDu Ese bebé está sufriendo porque no puede estar con Yamaguchi. ¡Que todos lo saben ya, Tsukki! ¡Habla con Yamaguchi, ´dita sea!

Kageyama tiene un cacao mental impresionante, te lo digo de ya xD Está sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que ya no sabe si le gusta Hinata, si en el fondo lo odia pero su odio se ha transformado en amor, si lo ve como su amigo o su mascota (¿), o si lo que le gusta es todo Hinata o simplemente sus sexys piernas (?) Puede que en la noche que tienen que pasar juntos lo descubra ewe

Asahi lo dará todo para aclarar las cosas con su líbero favorito. ¡No quiere estar enfadado con él! Pero tampoco dejará que Noya lo maneje como quiera. Chibi-cool vs Grandullón barbudo-san, ¿quién ganará la plática? (?)

Suga y Sawamura lo merecen XD Por todo lo que hacen por sus polluelos necesitan al menos tener momentos de papis y mamis. Lo de Slenderman fue un poco random, y pensando en lo alto que era pensé que a Kageyama le podría interesar (?)

Hinata se atendrá a las consecuencias. Oiiii oi oiii, claro que se atendrá a ellas (?) Kageyama, sé bueno y supera tus instintos adolescentes u-u

¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! *love* Y también por los ánimos ;w; Bordaré cualquier examen que se ponga en mi camino~

 **I need a life Q v Q:** ¡Muchas gracias! Si la historia fuera persona de seguro también se enamoraría de ti *luvluv* Veremos si estos polluelos se deciden a arreglar sus problemas xD

Gracias por dejar tu comentario y leer la historia uwu Se agradece en el alma~ ¡Nos leemos!

 **Velcarleo02:** Los papis cuervo sí que saben lo que se hacen ewe Sus kouhais deberían aprender de ellos, jujuju. Kageyama piensa exactamente lo mismo que tú xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! uwu Ya nos leemos~

 **DamnGuilty:** ¡Holas! Como no, estos del Karasuno tenían que armarla xD No podían limitarse a disfrutar de la acampada, noooo… Tenían que andar peleados y dejando a sus papis polluelos sin momento de pasión (?)

Kageyama debe ser el único ser en el mundo que cuando le dicen Slenderman piensa en un sujeto útil para ganar partidos (?)

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Mi kokoro lo siente *love*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo relativamente corto en relación a sus otros hermanos, pero intenso en diferentes aspectos. ¿Intenso en qué sentido? En el sentido en el que todos pensáis. Así pues:

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y referencias claras hacia el sexo. Si no gusta, saltad en cuanto la situación se torne _picante_. Y si gusta, disfrutadlo tanto como podáis.**

Avisados quedáis. Así que, dicho esto, regocijaos con la actualización.

 **Advertencias:** Piropos sospechosos, Hinata jugando videojuegos cutres en el móvil, Tanaka abrazándose a osos amorosos, racha de planes frustrados, incremento del número de tiendas de campaña y situación pasada por agua.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo VII: En la oscuridad._

―Ea ―pronuncia el entrenador Ukai segundos después de tirar un par de mantas sobre su saco de dormir y cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su caseta. Eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana, hacía bastante frío y tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir a sobar. Agradece en el alma que haya llegado la hora de dormir―. Ya están todos en sus tiendas ―tenía que asegurarse de que ningún chico se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche. Había tenido suficiente esa mañana con la desaparición del dúo de raritos, no iba a arriesgarse en perder a nadie más otra vez.

―Genial.

El rubio es incapaz de ignorar la expresión fresca y despierta del profesor, observándolo sin las gafas que normalmente ocultaban su rostro. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, fijamente, como un ave rapaz analizando el terreno para atrapar a su cena.

―¿Profesor? ―pregunta, confuso.

―Sin mis gafas te veo borroso, pareces una mujer grande con cara de hombre… jejejejeejeje. ¿Por qué llevas pendientes? Las mujeres llevan pendientes… JEJEJEEJEJE.

―Me parece que has bebido demasiado, profe ―mientras los chicos estaban en la hoguera, Takeda y él se habían ido a organizar y hablar sobre algunos aspectos de la acampada, acompañando la charla con aperitivos y botellas de cerveza. Así que le tenía aguante al sake pero la cerveza lo dejaba tonto, ¿eh? Era bueno saber eso.

―¿Qué dices? Si me encuentro perfectamente ―sigue riéndose como si le hubieran contado un chiste―. ¿No crees que los chicos son maravillosos?

―Sí, lo son. Y la cerveza también, pero para la próxima seré yo quien controle las latas –a ver si va a entrar en otro periodo depresivo/suicida o algo así, entonces sí que tendría un problema.

Ukai se sienta sobre su saco y se deshace de la diadema que usa para sujetarse el cabello, haciendo que su fleco vuelva a su posición natural, cayendo sobre su frente.

―¡Ah! ―exclama Takeda, sorprendido―. ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿A dónde ha ido Ukai?!

―Venga, profe, que no tiene gracia.

El profesor achica los ojos para verlo mejor sin las gafas, asegurándose de que el sujeto con el que hablaba seguía siendo el entrenador del Karasuno.

―¿Nunca te han dicho que te ves mucho mejor con el fleco hacia adelante? ―gatea hacia él y se pone bien cerca sin dejar de observarle fijamente―. Pareces más atractivo.

―¿Parezco? ―repite entre molesto y confuso. Primero que nada: él es atractivo, y lo sabe. Y segundo: ¿a qué viene ese comentario por parte del profesor? ¿Qué quería decir?-. ¿Te parezco atractivo o qué? ―pregunta con la intención de averiguar los pensamientos del maestro.

―Me ha entrado sueño, voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches! ―en menos de un segundo Takeda se había metido en su saco y se había hecho un ovillo entre las telas y las mantas.

¿Pero qué demonios…? Ukai no entiende a qué viene eso. Si había sido una manera de esquivar su pregunta, era la forma más forzada y menos currada que había visto nunca. Pero la verdad era que Takeda estaba roncando apaciblemente; se había ido a dormir.

Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía, es la única solución lógica que veía para esa situación.

En fin, Ukai no sería menos. Había sido un día largo y agotador entre tanto viaje e imprevistos. Por hoy iría a dormir sin preocuparse de lo que pasara.

A un par de metros de la tienda de los profesores, el resto de tiendas se alzaban resguardando en su interior a cada pareja de chicos. Estaban en completo silencio, parecía que nadie iba a hacer ninguna jugarreta esa noche. Era lo normal, con Nishinoya enfadado y Tanaka siendo custodiado por el capitán, ya habían dejado fuera de juego a los gamberros potenciales que podían salir a hacer de las suyas.

Pero eso no significaba que los chicos estuvieran durmiendo. Muchos de ellos aún permanecían despiertos, bien por circunstancias ajenas, bien porque aún no habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

―Hinata, pedazo de imbécil, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ―el pelinaranja sigue despierto, con el móvil entre sus manos, pulsando botones histéricamente mientras reía muy bajito. El moreno le restaría importancia si no fuera porque el traqueteo de los botones, sumado a la luz de la pantalla y la risita del chico resultaban ser un incordio.

―Estoy jugando ―contesta de manera automática―. Me voy a pasar el nivel 26.

―¿A esto te dedicas por las noches? ―el armador se tapa con las mantas y oculta su rostro bajo ella. Pero el traqueteo sigue ahí, y le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

―¡No! Pero Kenma me dijo que descargara este juego para cuando me aburriera. ¡Es genial! ―sonríe―. Antes pude hablar con él un rato. Si te pones junto a la casa del lago llega algo de señal.

De nuevo Hinata estaba hablando de ese chico del Nekoma. ¿Qué tan amigos eran esos dos? Incluso le había mencionado que había ido a su casa a jugar. ¿Hinata habría viajado desde Miyagi hasta Tokio solo para ver al armador de otro equipo? …Bueno, ¿pero a él qué carajos le importaba que se viera con otro armador que no fuera él? Era su vida y esas cosas. No se iba a meter en medio. Ni admitiría que le estaba haciendo sentir un pelín celoso.

―Qué guay ―espeta con recalcada ironía. Extiende el brazo y le quita el móvil de las manos―. Ups, he apretado el botón de apagado sin querer. Bueno, mejor, porque ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR.

―¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES, ESTÚPIDO?! ―en la lejanía se escucha un potente seseo, como si alguien les estuviera mandando a callar. Un escalofrío desagradable recorre la espina dorsal del pelinaranja, ese debía ser el capitán―. Ya casi estaba en el nivel 27 ―susurra muy bajito pero sin hacer desaparecer el tono de desagrado hacia el moreno.

Kageyama ni se inmuta. Deja el teléfono móvil del pelinaranja a un lado y se acomoda de nuevo en su saco de dormir, dándole la espalda al chico.

―Ese es tu problema. Buenas noches.

Hinata infla las mejillas y se acerca a él, pegándose a su espalda. Se inclina hacia su oreja y le sopla, consiguiendo que el armador pegue un brinco y se gire violentamente hacia su lado.

Kageyama iba con intención de golpearlo, pero Hinata lo esquiva antes de que pueda atentar contra su integridad física.

―Me aburro, hablemos de algo.

―No. Tengo sueño.

―¡Pero Kageyama…! ―insiste―. Si no me entretienes haré ruidos desagradables toda la noche.

―Oírte hablar ya es lo suficientemente desagradable, idiota.

El insulto no gusta nada a Hinata. El chico vuelve a su sitio y mira hacia el techo de la tienda con aire molesto. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía verse ni la punta de la nariz.

―Puede que al final hicieses algo raro ―comienza a decir sin venir a cuento en un intento de sacar un tema de conversación. Hace referencia a lo del mordisco, situación a la que aún busca sentido. Eso de que "Kageyama tenía un fetiche por las piernas" podía ser una respuesta, pero el moreno no se lo había confirmado, ni tampoco lo había negado―, pero el resto del día has estado bastante bien. ¿Te has sentido excluido de los demás?

Kageyama se remueve un poco y gira lentamente su cuerpo para quedarse mirando hacia donde estaba Hinata. Podía apreciar su cabellera y parte de su rostro, pero solo si se concentraba mucho. Estaba realmente oscuro.

―…no ―dice después de quedarse unos segundos en silencio, pensativo.

Puede que hubiera momentos en los que no sabía qué hacer, como cuando decidió ir a recoger ramas mientras los demás jugaban o sospechaban con el tema de los asesinos. Pero en verdad se había sentido bastante integrado. Se había divertido. Además, en los momentos en los que no sabía dónde meterse, simplemente se acercaba a Hinata para permanecer a su lado y recordar que él siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara.

Momentos como cuando no pudo controlarse y le atacó.

―¿Ves? Te lo dije. Nadie te va a dejar de lado. ¡Aunque eso no te da permiso para ir mordiéndole las piernas a la gente!

―Lo tengo claro. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes más.

―Es para prevenir ―se ríe muy bajito, a lo que Kageyama responde con un simple bufido. Hinata se gira hacia él de nuevo, tratando de mirarle a los ojos. Mantiene su particular sonrisa feliz, observándole con una pureza y una simplicidad propia de alguien que no tenía nada que ocultar. Porque no lo tenía, y se encontraba completamente a gusto con el moreno. Su miedo se había disipado, transformando toda la negatividad y temor de hace unas horas en una extraña felicidad hacia el avance del armador sobre sus mal hábito de recluirse de la sociedad―. Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien, Kageyama.

Kageyama acaba descubriendo una cosa gracias a esas palabras y la oscuridad: No eran solo los ojos de Hinata los que le llenaban, no era solo su sonrisa la que le provocaba una sensación confortable ni tampoco eran sus piernas las que le atraían y le suscitaban impulsos y sentimientos hasta ahora nuevos para él. Su forma de hablar, la manera que tenía de preocuparse por él y comprenderle, el modo estúpido en la que intentaba animarle y hacerle ver que no todo era tan malo como pensaba… Esos pequeños detalles hacían de Hinata alguien único y especial. Hinata era irreemplazable.

Hinata era su Sol.

―¿Kageyama? ―el pelinaranja parpadea unas pocas veces y trata de mirarlo más de cerca. El moreno no le había respondido, y lo único que escuchaba era su respiración chocando contra la fina tela que le cubría―. ¿Te has dormido?

―Tengo sueño, déjame descansar en paz ―responde con un tono de enfado fingido. Oculta su cara bajo las sábanas por si acaso, asegurándose de que Hinata no podía ver la sonrisa estúpida que tenía dibujada en su rostro.

―Vaaaale, míster cascarrabias ―le da un toque en la zona donde debería estar la boca del estómago y se gira, dándole la espalda. Suelta un bostezo sonoro y se acurruca en su parte de la tienda. –Te dejo en paz porque también me ha entrado sueño, que si no… ―cierra los ojos y se remueve un poco más, buscando una postura que le hiciera sentir cómodo. En cuanto la encuentra, suspira complacido y muy relajado―. Buenas noches~

Estúpido Hinata. Ojalá dejará de crear esos efectos tan absurdos en él. Hasta ese estúpido bostezo le había dado un vuelco a su corazón. Como empezara a encontrar atractivos el resto de sus sonidos corporales sí que tendría un problema muy serio.

Lo único que le quedaba para superar esa noche sin percances era dormir.

Sí. Solo tenía que dormir.

…Como si pudiera hacerlo después de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Tanaka ―susurra el capitán en un tono brusco y nada dulce. No estaba de muy buen humor. Aún mantiene en mente que, de no ser por los malditos cambios, ahora mismo estaría retozando junto a Sugawara, acariciando su cuerpo e impregnándose de su esencia. Pero no, en vez de eso estaba ahí, durmiendo junto al pelón de segundo que resulta que ronca escandalosamente y se abraza a todo lo que pilla mientras duerme. En este caso, su brazo―. Tanaka, aparta.

Pero el chico no responde con palabras, sino con un gruñido profundo. Abraza con más insistencia el brazo del capitán y sigue durmiendo tan pancho.

―1, 2, 3, 4… ―empieza a contar en alto. Ya eran las dos, había esperado que el reloj marcara esa hora desde que habló con Sugawara en los servicios. Tenía que darse prisa, no quería hacer esperar a su príncipe, y más en la oscuridad de la noche―. 5, 6, 7, 8… ―pero se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil. Podía despertar a Tanaka para que se apartara con la excusa de ir al baño. ¿Pero qué pasaba si el chico decidía ir a mear también? No podía arriesgarse. Se está impacientando. Suga estaba ahí afuera, esperándolo con una sonrisa sexy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa -o al menos él deseaba que estuviera dispuesto a cualquier cosa― 9… ―gruñe. No puede más―. AH, JODER…

Le mete un empujón bastante brusco a Tanaka, zarandeándolo para que se soltara de una maldita vez. Pone los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que el movimiento había quedado como una sacudida y, al apartar al chico de segundo, había conseguido que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo. Quería apartarlo, no matarlo en el intento. O mucho peor, despertarlo.

Para su sorpresa, el pelón seguía durmiendo y roncando apaciblemente.

―Tanaka… ¿estás bien? ―susurra bastante bajito. El chico le responde rascándose los huevos. Vale, había olvidado que ese muchacho tenía un sueño muy profundo.

En cualquier caso, ahora era libre y podía largarse a donde le diera la gana, menos mal.

Amarra sus zapatos rápidamente y sale de la tienda después de ponerse una chaqueta para resguardarse del frío de la noche. A penas se veía nada, pero no podía encender la linterna o llamaría la atención. Se debía guiar por la luz de la luna y su buen sentido de la orientación.

Va bastante lento, procurando no generar ningún ruido que llamara la atención del resto del grupo. Tarda más de siete minutos en recorrer un trayecto que se podía hacer perfectamente en dos minutos, acentuando su esmero por no despertar a nadie.

―Sugaaa~ ―susurra al llegar finalmente al lugar en el que habían acordado verse―. ¿Estás ahí~?

Ninguna voz le responde, ni la de Sugawara ni la de nadie en general. El capitán levanta levemente las cejas y enciende su linterna, apuntando hacia la oscuridad para desvelar lo que allí había. ¿Resultado? Nadie.

―¿Suga? ―Sawamura va hacia el interior de los lavabos creyendo que estaba allí, pero tampoco encuentra a nadie. Su reloj marcaba las dos y diez, no se había retrasado tanto como para que Sugawara ya se hubiera ido.

Preocupado, vuelve a la zona de camping a un ritmo un poco más acelerado que antes. Apunta al suelo con la linterna aún encendida para que no se notara demasiado la luz y poder usarla para ver lo que pisaba mientras andaba sin tanta preocupación por hacer ruido.

Llega en pocos minutos a la tienda que anteriormente pertenecía a él y al peliplatino. Solo la abre un poquito para ver a quiénes contenía en su interior. Sugawara estaba ahí, durmiendo apaciblemente junto a Asahi.

Mantenía los labios levemente abiertos y respiraba con mucha tranquilidad, detalles que al capitán le daban a entender que estaba profundamente dormido.

―Joder, Suga… ―susurra muy bajito. ¿En serio tenía que aguantarse hasta el día siguiente? Se iba a despertar de muy mala hostia. Pero lo que no iba a hacer era fastidiarle su sueño cuando lo veía durmiendo tan apaciblemente, seguramente Sugawara estaba cansado y no había podido aguantar hasta las dos―. Te encanta hacerme sufrir, maldita sea… ―espeta, afligido.

A su pasión y a él no les quedaría de otra que volver a su tienda junto a un pelón adolescente que lo usaba como muñeco que abrazar para conciliar el sueño.

Probablemente a la mañana siguiente se despertaría de muy mala hostia. Reza para que Tanaka se haya ido de la tienda en cuanto abra los ojos, porque si no sería un afectado directo de su ira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De un segundo a otro siente como si un peso presionara su vientre, consiguiendo que la acción de respirar se volviera un poco más dificultosa. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un peso desagradable y odioso; al contrario, le hacía sentirse cálido y abrazado por esa presencia.

Permanece bastantes minutos sin poder ver nada, como si tuviera los ojos vendados. Su cuerpo tampoco se movía, estaba sellado por unas cadenas imaginarias que le impedían realizar algún movimiento. Aunque no se esforzaba demasiado en lograr escapar de ellas, lo único en lo que se esmeraba era en tratar de alzar sus manos para palpar aquello que estuviera sobre su cuerpo.

―Kageyama… ―escucha su nombre pronunciado por una voz muy familiar, pero a la vez con una entonación que no conocía. Era solo un susurro, pero había algo en él que no había escuchado en ningún otro lugar.

Era como si lo estuviera llamando porque esa persona lo necesitaba.

Como si le hubieran propinado una bofetada, la luz vuelve a sus ojos en un impacto que le deja cegado por un resplandeciente destello y, lentamente, la intensidad de ese brillo va disminuyendo hasta recuperar su visión, observando al fin a la persona que le había llamado y que, justo en esos momentos, se encontraba recostado sobre su cuerpo.

―¿Hinata? ―pregunta muy confuso, atontado se podría decir. ¿No se había ido a dormir hace un rato? ¿Por qué ahora estaba sobre él?―. ¿Quieres coger tu móvil otra vez…? ―pregunta sin estar completamente seguro de que lo que decía se ajustaba a lo que realmente quería expresar. Era como si tuviera una nube borrosa en su mente que no le dejaba pensar ni actuar con claridad.

En una situación así lo primero que habría hecho sería coger a Hinata y lanzarlo bien lejos de él. La nube en su cabeza le creaba lagunas que le hacían procesar la información muy lentamente, mientras que su cuerpo aún seguía restringido, mermando sus movimientos a una suave sacudida intentando incorporarse. Eso debería explicar el por qué no había reaccionado como un bruto.

Pero lo que realmente estaba consiguiendo que no se moviera del todo no eran esas cadenas imaginarias que hasta antes sentía rodear su cuerpo. Lo que producía esos efectos en él era precisamente el chico que tenía sobre sí. No porque pesase -a decir verdad, Hinata se sentía especialmente ligero-, sino porque le observaba sin parpadear, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa indescifrable.

―Kageyama… ―susurra nuevamente el pelinaranja, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta dejar su rostro frente al del moreno.

El armador se inquieta un poco.

―Hinata, ¿qué…?

Sus palabras son acalladas cuando el chico de cabellos naranja sujeta su rostro con ambas manos, levantando el mentón del moreno y juntando sus labios lentamente.

No sabe qué es peor, si no saber cómo besar o darse cuenta de que Hinata era bastante bueno en ello. Se sorprende, pero no porque fuera algo extraño, sino porque creía que ese momento jamás llegaría.

Los labios de Hinata, pequeños y mullidos, se movían ágilmente sobre los suyos, haciendo que un sonido suave escapara de ambos cada vez que parecía que iban a separarse pero volvían a retomar ese beso.

Lento. Era la primera vez que esa palabra se cruzaba por su cabeza. Kageyama siempre había sido una persona acelerada: cuanto más rápido, mejor. Pero en esa ocasión, la lentitud hacía del momento un paraíso. Cuanto más despacio iban, mejor podía sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos, moviéndose, hundiéndose en la boca del otro y saboreando su esencia.

Hinata sabía especialmente bien.

―Kageyama… ―susurra por tercera vez el más bajito, separándose solo unos pocos centímetros del moreno. Un suspiro cálido choca contra los labios de Kageyama quien aún, con los labios enrojecidos, trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando― …tócame.

Petición que llega a los oídos del armador y que sirve como alarma para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Todas las restricciones que hasta ahora le impedían moverse desaparecen. Su cuerpo se incorpora en un movimiento abrupto, rápido, casi desesperado. Agarrando los hombros del pelinaranja, Kageyama lo empuja hacia atrás y tira su pequeño cuerpo contra el suelo, quedándose el moreno sobre él.

 _"Tócame"_ , ¿no era esa la frase que había estado esperando oír? No, Kageyama nunca lo esperó, al menos no conscientemente. Pero su cuerpo sí que necesitaba de ello. ¿No eran señales claras las que lo evidenciaban?

¿No era suficiente para saber que le gustaba Hinata?

―Si te toco… ―susurra el armador en voz baja, como si lo que dijese estuviera mal y se asegurara de que nadie más le escuchara― …no podré parar, idiota.

Hinata lo observa desde abajo con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Su cabello estaba revuelto de una forma juguetona; su mirada era intensa, mostrando una expresión deseosa. Es la primera vez que Kageyama ve una de esas expresiones por parte del pelinaranja. No se parecía en nada a cuando estaba feliz, triste o excitado por anotar un punto. Era algo que sobrepasaba esos límites, algo que iba más allá de lo desconocido.

El pelinaranja era un retaco, eso no era ningún misterio. Pero para Kageyama, estar sobre el cuerpo de ese chico le estaba dando la impresión de que esa diferencia de tamaños se incrementaba. Hinata se veía tan pequeño e indefenso… como un animalito esperando ser devorado.

Las ansias de morderle invaden su cuerpo nuevamente, y esta vez no eran impulsos que se limitaban a centrarse en sus piernas.

Quería morder todo su cuerpo.

El pequeño extiende sus brazos y rodea el cuello de Kageyama, empujándolo hacia él para que sus rostros volvieran a estar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Separa los labios y saca su lengua, lamiendo los del moreno antes de sumirse de nuevo en un beso más profundo y desesperado que el anterior. Cuando ambos tienen que separarse para recuperar el aliento, Hinata deja escapar una risa traviesa.

―No quiero que pares, Kageyama ―susurra, acompañando la frase con un suspiro acalorado―. No pares.

La cordura de Kageyama colapsa tras eso. Como un animal salvaje, se abalanza contra Hinata y comienza a besarle muy necesitado. Todo lo que quería era sentirlo bien cerca. Su cuerpo, sus expresiones, su olor, sus sonidos, su sabor…. Los cincos sentidos del moreno disfrutaban con cada gesto del chico sumido bajo su cuerpo.

Con sus manos trata de levantarle la camiseta que le impedía poder disfrutar de la aterciopelada piel de Hinata. Notaba sus labios bastante húmedos debido al traspaso de saliva entre ambos, algo que se estaba volviendo inevitable cuando enredaban sus lenguas, así que decide experimentar un poco más y seguir con los besos en otros lugares de su cuerpo. Prueba a besar su mejilla, luego su barbilla y, una vez se asegura de que el bajito no se había quejado por ello, besa su cuello.

Hinata gime muy débilmente, pero el sonido llega a oídos del armador. ¿Qué sonido celestial había sido ese? Quería que lo volviera a hacer.

Kageyama vuelve a besar su cuello, siguiendo la línea de su barbilla y parando en la nuez del pelinaranja. Pese a que era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Era como si su cuerpo se estuviera moviendo por instinto. No necesita saber qué sería lo siguiente, su cuerpo se movía solo. Da un suave mordisco sobre su nuez y consigue lo que estaba buscando con tantas ansias: volver a hacer que Hinata gimiera.

El pelinaranja se remueve bajo su cuerpo. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás, invitando al moreno a que siguiera con esos mordiscos.

―Ah… ―demasiado para él. Kageyama se permite observar durante unos segundos al chico que le estaba volviendo loco. Su expresión se había intensificado y podía notar su respiración agitarse por cada caricia o beso que le daba. Además, su sonrojo había pasado a sus orejas también. Estaba completamente encendido, se veía muy adorable. No, adorable no. Demasiado erótico― …idiota.

No pide permiso a Hinata para levantarle toda la camisa y dejarle con el pecho al descubierto. Sigue con el camino de besos y caricias, delineando su cintura, saboreando y observando cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar con sus manos.

Se sentía tan ansioso… Sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar. Cuanto más bajaba, más aumentaban los gemidos de Hinata. Su pequeño cuerpo se removía y tensaba, su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada y su voz se veía ahogada entre suspiros y jadeos incontrolables.

―K…Kageyama-ah…

El cuerpo de Hinata estaba reaccionando de la misma manera que el suyo, podía apreciarlo por ese sutil bulto en los pantalones del pelinaranja. El chico se aseguraba de cerrar las piernas para frotarse a sí mismo y calmarse un poco, pero de vez en cuando abría los ojos y le observaba como si de verdad estuviera esperando que continuara, dándole permiso indirectamente para llegar a esa zona que no podía ser vista por cualquiera y terminara de satisfacer su ahora imperante necesidad.

Lo iba a hacer. Traspasaría esa fina línea sobre la que llevaba días tambaleándose. Haría suyo a Hinata, le haría gritar todas las palabras que quería escuchar.

Le gustaba Hinata, maldita sea. Le encantaba.

El moreno agarra la tela del pantalón del pelinaranja y, dándole un beso desesperado y muy húmedo, comienza a bajarlos.

Más. Más. Quería sobrepasar el límite. Quería llegar más lejos. Quería impregnarse de todo lo relacionado con Hinata. Más. Más. Más.

―Eh ―un sonido del exterior le hace abrir los ojos de golpe. Sonaba a una rama rota, parecido al ruido que producía alguien caminando en el exterior. Aunque ese sonido pudiera llamar su atención, eso no es lo que importaba ahora precisamente.

Kageyama se reincorpora lentamente y mira hacia el frente con una expresión serena. Permanece así durante un par de segundos, observando a la nada.

Hinata dormía a su lado. Estaría espatarrado de no ser porque el saco de dormir limitaba sus movimientos y servía para controlarlo. Su postura era comparable a la de un burrito humano.

Le mira de reojo y agacha la cabeza, observando sus manos reposar sobre la tela de su saco.

Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Hinata.

―Je… ―expresa―. Jeje… ―se tapa el rostro con una de sus manos―. Jejejeje…―lo que le faltaba―. Joder.

Había admitido que Hinata le gustaba. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo con él. Jamás había besado, no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie y lo único que conocía sobre sexo era lo que había visto en algunos videos porno de internet. Pero aún así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con Hinata.

La línea había sido traspasada. ¿En sus sueños? No. En la realidad. Trataba desesperadamente de ignorar aquello que estaba aflorando en su pecho. Todos esos nuevos sentimientos que le conseguían colapsar y hacerse sentir sumamente imbécil le habían superado.

¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba ahí, junto a su reciente nuevo amor adolescente, temblando debido al sueño erótico que acababa de presenciar y con una tienda de campaña de más en el campamento. Sí, bajo sus pantalones tenía un _serio problema._

―"Duerme con Hinata" ―se dice a sí mismo en un tono de burla―. "Será como un reto a superar" ―susurra, molesto―. "Conseguirás domar tus impulsos" Sí, Kageyama, qué elocuente.

Y un jamón. No tenía ni pajolera idea de en lo que estaba pensando cuando aceptó todo esto. No sabe ni por qué demonios había venido a la dichosa acampada. Si se hubiera negado a ir, si se hubiese "enfermado casualmente" antes de coger el bus como tenía pensado hacer desde un principio, nada de eso habría sucedido.

Y por sobre todo, no estaría escurriendo su mano derecha por debajo de sus pantalones en busca de aquello que escondía su ropa interior.

El moreno se vuelve a echar hacia atrás, acostándose en el suelo, y gira su cabeza hacia el lado donde Hinata seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Su mano comienza a deslizarse sobre su miembro, intentando calmar su latente erección. Se estaba masturbando con Hinata a su lado y, para colmo, los gemidos de ese mismo chico que había escuchado en su sueño retumbaban en su cabeza aún. Su voz ahogada, caliente y extasiada seguía ahí, repitiéndose una y otra vez igual que un disco rayado. _"Kageyama"_ , repetía esa voz. _"Tócame"_ , clama.

Cierra los ojos y aumenta la velocidad. Su cuerpo se va tensando y siente el calor subir hasta sus mejillas, sonrojándose un poco. Imaginaba que su mano era más pequeña, más caliente, igual que la del pelinaranja. Deseaba que fuera Hinata el que lo estuviera tocando.

―Hinata… ―susurra, acalorado. Se muerde los labios para retener los jadeos que empezaban a ser imposibles de controlar.

Qué podía hacer si su cuerpo se descontrolaba de esa manera. Cómo enfrentarse a una condición por la que jamás había pasado antes. Sin experiencias amorosas, sin una referencia clara y con un cuerpo que le traicionaba cuando le venía en gana. La adolescencia es un asco.

Kageyama termina corriéndose a la par que encoge su cuerpo y muerde con fuerza sus labios. Apoya la palma de la mano en la punta de su miembro para no manchar su saco de dormir. Bastante vergonzoso era ya de por sí tener que hacerlo con Hinata a escasos centímetros para que encima cuando se despertara se percatase de un manchón sospechoso en la tela.

Se incorpora nuevamente y busca un paquete de pañuelos que su madre le había metido en la mochila. _"Por si tienes mocos"_ , le había advertido. No cree que los vaya a usar para sonarse…

Una vez se asegura de estar completamente limpio, vuelve a acostarse con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cabeza hecha un lío.

Bien, ya tenía claro que Hinata le gustaba y se había masturbado con él a su lado imaginando sus gemidos.

¿Qué viene a continuación?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era relativamente temprano. Teniendo en cuenta que eso era una especie de "vacaciones", lo de levantarse a las 7:30 tenía pecado. Pero Asahi no se sentía tan somnoliento como para seguir durmiendo.

Había estado parte de la noche pensando sobre lo que le diría a Nishinoya. Había llegado a la conclusión de que debía ir directo al grano, dejarle claro lo que sentía y por qué deberían esperar un poco más a hacer todo lo que el líbero deseaba. Lo que no esperaba es que conciliaría el sueño tan rápidamente. Puede que fuera porque se sentía más seguro después de consultarle a Sawamura y Sugawara sobre su problema. A veces olvidaba que tenía gente que le apoyaba y le ayudaba en momentos difíciles.

Sugawara sigue durmiendo a su lado. Se pone unas sandalias tratando de no hacer ruido y pasa sobre él para poder salir al exterior.

El aire frío choca contra sus brazos y piernas desnudas. La frescura de la mañana era bastante agradable, le espabilaba aún más. Estira los brazos hasta hacérselos crujir y se pasa la mano por el cabello, peinándolos un poco.

―Baño~ ―susurra para sí mismo. Necesitaba usar los servicios, tanto para usar el urinario como para limpiarse un poco la cara. Y puede que, si tenía algo de suerte, fuera el primero en usar las duchas y, por tanto, en disfrutar de un buen chorro de agua caliente.

Solo de pensarlo hace que se dibuje una sonrisilla en su rostro.

Va a tomar dirección hacia la caseta donde se encontraban los lavabos, pero a una distancia no muy lejana ve al trío de los de segundos paseándose por la orilla del lago bastante animados. Nishinoya no estaba con ellos, cosa que le extraña muchísimo. El chico suele madrugar, aunque cuando estaba cabreado solía dormir hasta tarde. Seguramente seguiría durmiendo como una marmota.

―Buenos días ―saluda Ennoshita con un aire muy feliz.

―Buenas ―Asahi se acerca a ellos―. Sí que habéis madrugado.

―Habla por ti ―Narita se ríe, acompañando su risa con una mirada soslayada que le dedica a sus compañeros―, que tú te has levantado sin ningún motivo.

El grandullón ladea la cabeza sin comprender a qué se referían.

―¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que nos vengaríamos de Noya? ―explica Ennoshita bastante satisfecho―. Somos unos genios.

El moreno señala hacia el lago, donde una de las barcas que antes estaba en la orilla frente al embarcadero ahora navegaba lentamente sobre las aguas, en una zona que parecía bastante profunda.

Asahi palidece en el momento en que entiende qué querían decir.

―¡Narita, Ennoshita! ―exclama Kinoshita señalando hacia la barca―. ¡Que se está levantando! ―añade al ver que algo se movía dentro del bote.

El navío se remueve de forma un tanto violenta a pesar de que las aguas eran tranquilas. Se escucha un alarido: era Nishinoya gritando un par de insultos, desesperado al perder la estabilidad de la embarcación.

Los tres chicos de segundo estallarían en risas al ver a Nishinoya cayendo al agua como un pato mareado si no fuera por el grito que pega Asahi justo tras ver el chapoteo que se crea en el lago.

―¡NISHINOYA…! ―grita corriendo hacia el muelle de madera, la zona que más cerca estaba para alcanzar al líbero― ¡…NO SABE NADAR!

* * *

¿Soy la única que está tremendamente enamorada del nuevo opening de Haikyuu? Si querían transmitir la esencia de la historia, lo han conseguido con creces tanto visual como auditivamente. La cúspide de la perfección la alcanzan con esa perspectiva vista desde abajo de Hinata saltando a cámara lenta, y con la canción de fondo clamando que " _vuele alto hacia el futuro"_. Piel de gallina. Escalofríos. Esperaba con ansias una nueva intro pero jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto: animación, ritmo y, sobre todo, una letra genial acompañando a una serie muy bien hecha. De igual manera, su ending es fantabuloso. Ese dibujo a estilo manga consigue que me den ganas de releerme todos los tomos una vez más.

Y después de este momento fangirleo, volvemos con mi historia, ejem ejem. Finalmente Kageyama ha aceptado lo que todos sabíamos. Pero… ¿qué será lo que deberá hacer ahora? ¿Está preparado para una confesión o seguirá sumergido en sus propios dilemas de adolescente?

Además de esto, Ennoshita y su gremio se han vengado, aunque con pésimos resultados. ¡¿Nishinoya en peligro?! Alguien se va a llevar una buena bronca…

Esta semana seguirá sin haber dibujito, una servidora no saca tiempo para plasmar su arte en papel. Cuando se pueda, haré algunos dibujitos en relación a esto, ya que estoy deseando pincelar algunos de los momentos más trascendentales.

Dicho esto, nos leemos cuando el destino lo permita.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	8. Mañana agitada

Yoo~ Semanas más tarde, al fin se divisa una actualización en el horizonte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NSM:** No puedo prometerte nada (?)

Kageyama ha rebasado esa fina línea que separa lo sensual de lo considerado como un acto propio de un agresor sexual XD Mejor se controla o podrían detenerlo.

Uuuuuh, ¿quién sabe? Aún no he aclarado si mataré o no a Noya *da pasos hacia atrás y se oculta en la oscuridad* (?)

Ah, el UkaTake tiene que fermentar, igual que las cervezas que al parecer no sientan bien a Takeda-sensei u_u Y Suga y Daichi son la mayor incógnita de todos xD Los únicos que parecen saber lo que sienten y no les dejan ser felices.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario uwu

 **KawaiiYogurt:** ¡Muchas gracias! :D No te preocupes, si yo ya soy feliz con el simple hecho de que me dejen un comentario, sea largo o corto *love*

Jajajaja esa es la intención xD Siempre que pueda, tendré lista una actualización más. No me veo capaz de abandonar ahora a mi bebé literario.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario! Nos leemos~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disfrutad, como siempre, tanto como podáis.

 **Advertencias** : Jesucristo superstar, Guardianes salvadores, Tsukishima tratando de ser considerado, Kageyama y sus dilemas internos y cabellos antigravitatorios.

* * *

 _Capítulo VIII: Mañana agitada._

El agua estaba fría, helada. Su cuerpo, entumecido, apenas había tenido tiempo a reaccionar como para entrar en un estado de alteración. Puede ver los rayos de sol tratando de traspasar las profundidades del líquido en el que se sumergía. Sobre su cuerpo, la barca donde se había despertado se hallaba cada vez más lejos.

¿Cómo era que se hacía para nadar? Tenía que mover los brazos como si rasgara las aguas y se impulsara en ella. Por mucho que lo hiciera, el efecto siempre era el mismo: abría la boca inconscientemente y tragaba agua. Si se movía, se ahogaba. Si no se movía, se ahogaba también.

Entonces, ¿no sería mejor dejarse llevar sin sufrir? Aunque hundirse sin poder hacer nada sonaba tan ridículo…

No quiere morir aún, tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Quiere jugar más partidos, quiere ganar las nacionales, quiere terminar la preparatoria y volverse un adulto.

Quiere ver a Asahi una última vez.

 _"No quiero morir haciéndole creer que le odio"_ , piensa. Pero no puede hacer nada.

Cierra los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar hacia la profundidad del lago. Había visto una sombra rondándole. ¿El _abominable monstruo de las lagunas_ sería real? Ah, ya da igual.

No estará ahí para contarlo.

Algo le sujeta el brazo y tira de él hacia la superficie. Se permite abrir los ojos durante unos pocos segundos, aunque el movimiento del agua le impedía ver con claridad. Alguien lo estaba salvando. Tenía la melena larga… ¿Jesucristo llevándoselo al cielo? Pero si él no creía en esas cosas.

―¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ―a Ukai no le había dado tiempo ni a ponerse las sandalias al salir al exterior, así que había llegado hasta la orilla del río descalzo. El grito de hace unos minutos le había alertado. Estaba despierto, pero aún no había salido de la tienda. Mira a los chicos de segundo junto a Sawamura, quien también acababa de llegar hasta su posición.

Ennoshita tiembla sin moverse un centímetro de su sitio. Estaba bastante pálido. Kinoshita y Narita también temblaban, aunque ellos trataban de explicarle desesperados al capitán lo que había pasado, montándose sobre las palabras que el otro decía.

―Algo con Nishinoya ―es lo único que el capitán consigue entender entre tanto grito y disculpa―. Asahi se ha tirado al agua.

Al mirar hacia el lago se puede ver como dos cabezas emergen del agua. Nadan lentamente, pero se van acercando a la orilla.

Ennoshita al fin siente que su tráquea se destensa y puede volver a respirar.

―Queríamos devolverle lo del lavabo. Era solo una broma, una venganza para la coña ―trata de explicarle al entrenador sin apartar su vista del lago― Creíamos que Nishinoya sabía nadar. Lo siento…

―Hablaremos luego ―dice el entrenador observando a Asahi llegar a la orilla, cargando a Nishinoya en brazos.

El líbero estaba aferrado a su cuello con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, sin moverse. Sawamura va con ellos en cuanto salen.

―¡Traed unas toallas! ―ordena a los de segundo quienes, sin rechistar, van a por toallas, mantas y cualquier cosa que pudiera dar calor―. ¿Estáis bien?

Asahi asiente con la cabeza. Le tiemblan las rodillas y siente como el frío se cuela por su piel hasta llegar a sus huesos. Lentamente, va agachándose hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, con Nishinoya sobre su regazo sin dejar que se separara de su cuerpo.

―Noya ―susurra con suavidad―. ¿Estás bien?

Nishinoya estaba consciente. Tampoco parecía haber tragado mucha agua. Simplemente, al verse en esa situación, dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera sin hacer ningún movimiento. Eso había evitado que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua y perdiera el conocimiento.

Lo hace tímidamente, pero el más bajito asiente con la cabeza.

―Menos mal ―Asahi apoya su mano sobre el cogote del chico, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello húmedo, y lo aprieta contra él.

Ahora mismo lo único que le apetecía era abrazarlo hasta el final de los tiempos.

―¡¿Estáis bien?! ―Sugawara llega corriendo siendo seguido por Ennoshita y Kinoshita. Había escuchado el alboroto, pero no había sido hasta que interrogó a Narita que se había enterado de lo sucedido―. ¿Están bien? ¿Les ha pasado algo?

―Tranquilo, Suga. Todo está bien. Aquí el héroe de turno se ha asegurado de que no sucediera alguna tragedia.

Los dos chicos de segundo traían consigo un par de toallas para que se secaran y una manta térmica que el peliplatino les había prestado.

―Héroe es demasiado para mí, Daichi ―responde el as encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Quería decir algo más, pero las palabras se escapan de su cabeza. Se desconcentra al sentir la respiración del chico al que abrazaba chocando contra su cuello.

―A ver, dejad paso, no os arremolinéis alrededor o acabaréis agobiándoles ―Ukai aparta a los chicos para dejarles espacio. Tiene que cerciorarse de que el líbero se encontraba en buenas condiciones―. Nishinoya, ¿estás mareado? ¿Te duele algo?

El chico en un principio parece no querer responder, pero decide hacerlo al notar la insistencia y preocupación de su entrenador.

―Estoy bien ―contesta. Su voz no se escucha bien porque choca contra el cuerpo de Asahi, pero se asegura de decirlo alto para que al menos se le entendiera. Una corriente de aire golpea su cuerpo. Tirita al sentir el viento gélido colándose hasta sus huesos― …pero tengo frío.

―Sawamura, llévalos al baño. Que se duchen con agua caliente cuanto antes y se cambien de ropa.

―Le he pedido a Narita que encienda el infiernillo para calentar un poco de leche ―señala Sugawara―. Mejor voy a comprobar que no quema nada ―porque visto la de líos que han ocurrido en menos de un día no le parece tan descabellada la idea de que provoquen un incendio sin querer.

Asahi podría permanecer así durante un buen rato más, pero Sawamura insiste en que se levanten para ir a las duchas. Sabía que Nishinoya era alguien muy preciado para él, ¿pero tanto como para sentir que su mundo se destruía al verlo caer al agua? Pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre, que si desaparecía de su vida ya nada tendría sentido.

Durante los minutos en los que nadaba para rescatarlo solo podía repetirse una y otra vez a sí mismo que jamás lo dejaría marchar de su lado. Pasara lo que pasase.

Una ducha más tarde, Nishinoya y Asahi ya estaban bien secos y arropados por la manta térmica de Sugawara. Estaban bastante pendientes de ellos, como si fueran una especie de enfermos o lisiados que no se podían valer por sí mismos. Asahi agradecía todas esas atenciones, pero empezaba a ser un tanto asfixiante.

―¿Queréis un poco más de leche caliente? ―insiste Ennoshita mirándoles muy preocupado―. ¿Os hace falta algo?

―Está bien, Chikara ―Nishinoya le responde con una media sonrisa. Al fin había borrado esa expresión apática que llevaba desde la tarde de ayer pegada al rostro―. Me gusta eso de que seas como mi sirviente, pero te estás pasando. Me recuerdas a mi madre.

―Noya, lo sentimos muchísimo. De verdad que no era nuestra intención ―vuelve a hablar en nombre de los otros dos chicos de segundo porque a ellos les había tocado ordenar las cosas para el desayuno como castigo y no estaban ahí. Él tendría que limpiar luego los platos de todos, pero por ahora prefiere disculparse frente al líbero todas las veces que hiciera falta.

El chico da un sorbito a su vaso de leche y parpadea un par de veces.

―La venganza fue bestial, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. ¡Os habéis salido con la vuestra! Creo que le haré lo mismo a Tanaka ―sonríe despreocupado, tratando de demostrarle al moreno que todo estaba bien―. No te preocupes más, maldición. Ha molado, y si yo hubiera sabido nadar de seguro estaríais tronchándoos de la risa. Así que para de mortificarte. ¡Estoy bien, hombre~!

Asahi mira de reojo al chico a su lado. Hasta en esos momentos resultaba ser muy motivador, incluso cuando él era el afectado directo de lo que había pasado. Nishinoya era alguien realmente increíble, su aspecto y carácter ocultaban a un auténtico ángel de la guarda.

Ennoshita parece que va a rechistar, pero el líbero le interrumpe antes de que pueda decir nada.

―¡Oye, voy a tener una conversación privada con Asahi! ¿Por qué no te vas a hacerle la pelota a Sawamura? Que yo puedo haberte perdonado, pero él parecía bastante cabreado. Si fuera tú, me preocuparía de que no me dejara sin almuerzo.

El moreno no se opone. Tras eso, deja el termo de leche junto a los dos chicos y se va volviendo a disculparse una última vez.

Asahi vuelve a mirar de reojo a Nishinoya, aunque esta vez su mirada es correspondida. El más bajito lo observaba fijamente, cortando las distancias cada vez más hasta quedarse pegado a él. La mano del líbero se posa sobre la del grandullón, queriendo entrelazarla con la suya. El castaño responde sobresaltándose un poco, aunque no se separa de él.

―Me has salvado ―repite lo que ya se ha vuelto una evidencia.

―Uum… ―asiente, agachando un poco la mirada―. Cualquiera lo habría hecho.

―Y lo has hecho tú ―susurra―. Asahi, me has salvado. Quiero decir… has saltado al lago con ropa aún cuando el agua estaba helada solo por mí.

―Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Vi que estabas en peligro y no m…

Asahi corta la frase al sentir los brazos de Nishinoya sobre él, rodeando su cuello para inclinarse y darle un casto beso.

No es el tipo de beso que el líbero quería darle, pero era mejor uno rápido para hacer que ese niño grande cerrara el pico.

―Asahi, te amo.

El castaño se queda estático, ahí, sin poder corresponderle. Sentía lo mismo por él, pero existían emociones contradictorios en su pecho. Además, estaba lo de ayer. ¿El líbero ya se había olvidado de la bronca que habían tenido?

―Te conozco y sé que lo estás pensando demasiado. Mira, olvida todo lo que dije ayer, ¿vale? Estaba cabreado y dije cosas estúpidas. No te odio, joder. Ni eres un cagueta ni nada. Por dios, mírate… Asahi, si yo soy tu _Deidad Guardiana_ , tú eres el _Guerrero_ _Salvador_ que vela por mí en los malos momentos.

El castaño se ruboriza al ver el rostro emocionado de Nishinoya. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver esa expresión que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que le gustaba. El beso había sido simple, pero había tenido el efecto que, de seguro, el líbero quería obtener; sentir los labios cálidos de Nishinoya sobre los suyos, aunque fuera por segundos, se sentía maravilloso.

La intención que tenía para hoy era hablar con Nishinoya sobre el trato que habían pactado semanas atrás, pero ahora no le apetece sacar el tema. No quiere recordarlo, solo quiere disfrutar de la compañía de ese chico alborotador todo el tiempo que pudiera.

―Siempre me ha gustado verte con el pelo así ―al estar húmedo y sin peinar, el cabello de Nishinoya caía sobre su rostro cumpliendo las leyes de la gravedad―. Te ves más pequeño y adorable que de costumbre.

El líbero extiende la mano y le pega un pellizco a uno de sus pezones.

―No estropees el momento.

―¡Ayayayay! ¡No estaba estropeando nada! ―Asahi aparta la mano del chico antes de que empiece a retorcerlos. Si llegara a hacerlo, entonces sí que probaría lo que es el dolor―. Que lo decía en serio. Me gusta verte así, Yuu.

Nishinoya se sonroja levemente. Cuando ese grandullón pronunciaba su nombre mostraba un rostro muy tierno al que no podía resistirse. Le hace sentirse tonto, daban ganas de abrazarse a él.

No llega a abrazarlo, pero sí se permite apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, que era bastante grande y calentito. Todo en Asahi era grande y calentito. Todo.

―Jejeje~

―Yo también te conozco –trata de imitar lo que hacía unos minutos le había dicho el líbero–, y eso suena a que has imaginado algo sucio.

―Nada~ Solo pensaba que eres genial ―Nishinoya busca con la mirada los ojos avellana del as y le observa fijamente, al menos hasta que su rostro dibuja una sonrisa ladina―. Aunque hay algo que no has hecho bien en todo esto.

Asahi levanta las cejas y le devuelve la mirada algo confuso.

―¿No me tendrías que haber hecho el boca a boca? ―pregunta con un tono de reproche, aunque sin apartar ese tono juguetón que tanto le caracterizaba―. Es lo que se hace cuando alguien se ahoga, ¿no?

El castaño se vuelve a sonrojar. La naturalidad con la que Nishinoya decía esas cosas sumado a su esencia picarona hacía que cuestiones que en principio debían ser ingenuas se volvieran palabras que atacaban sin compasión a su corazón. Lo hacía aposta, lo sabe.

―Pero tú no te has ahogado, no hacía falta.

―Cierra la boca y hazme un boca a boca, Asahi ―exige tirándole del brazo para acercar el rostro del mayor al suyo.

Nishinoya era como un niño pequeño. Hace un par de horas se quejaba por ello, creyendo que esa era la causa directa de sus discusiones. Podía ser exasperante pero… ¿realmente quería que esa parte del líbero cambiara? ¿En serio deseaba que Nishinoya dejara de ser así de exigente y caprichoso?

La respuesta estaba clara.

―Solo un poco.

Ese era el Nishinoya que le gustaba, el que sonreía de esa manera cuando le seguía los juegos; esa persona explosiva capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo para que los demás se sintieran bien, sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias. Una persona de carácter fuerte que poseía toda esa determinación que a él le faltaba.

Sí, ese chico tenía razón: era la _Deidad Guardiana_ que le protegía siempre que le hiciera falta.

No quería que Nishinoya cambiara, aunque eso significara que tendrían más peleas en un futuro debido a sus diferentes puntos de vista. Pero esas peleas siempre quedarían en pequeños conflictos que acabarían solucionando. Porque Nishinoya seguiría siendo Nishinoya, y jamás podría dejarlo ir de ninguna de las maneras. Le gustaba su forma de ser, su _él_.

Con ese pensamiento retenido en su cabeza, el as del Karasuno sujeta el rostro del más bajito, levantándole el mentón y haciendo aquello que le había pedido: sus labios se juntan, no con profundidad, pero sí insistentemente, manteniendo el beso por un largo rato.

Ni la leche caliente que estaban tomando ni la manta que los rodeaba podrían generar el calor que sus cuerpos desprenden al notar los labios de uno sobre los del otro. Haría frío en el exterior, pero sus corazones ardían por sí solos.

No había nada ni nadie que pudiera arruinar ese momento. Ni siquiera ellos y sus problemas les impedirían el disfrutar un poco del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al tener un sueño bastante fácil y profundo no es de extrañar que Yamaguchi fuera el último de todo el campamento en levantarse.

―Solo son las 9 ―susurra para sí mismo observando la pantalla de su móvil. No quiere alargarlo más porque luego le sería más difícil desperezarse, así que aprovecha que ya está despierto para incorporarse e ir a los servicios.

Lo primero que llama su atención al levantarse es ver un hueco vacío a su lado. Por un momento se pregunta dónde se había metido Tsukki, eso hasta que recuerda que no estaban durmiendo en la misma tienda.

No le había costado dormirse sin estar junto al rubio, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y caer rendido por el sueño. Es precisamente ahora, a la hora de levantarse, que siente un gran vacío en su interior.

―No puedes estar con él ―se repite a sí mismo para mentalizarse― Serás un incordio. Lo incomodarás. Y tú no quieres incomodarlo ―el chico se pone en pie encorvando la espalda para no chocar contra el techo de la tienda. Recoge sus cosas y agarra un neceser donde tenía guardado todo lo necesario para cuidar su higiene personal. Agarra también sus sandalias para ponérselas antes de salir y no pisar el terreno herbáceo con los pies descalzos―. Mantente al margen todo lo que puedas…

Coge aire, reteniéndolo en los pulmones, y lo expulsa mientras da una suave palmadita a sus mejillas. Ya se encuentra algo mejor; si recuerda el por qué estaba haciendo eso se le olvidan las estupideces como _"Quiero estar con él"_ o _"Si lo llamo de seguro vendrá a buscarme"._ Era lo menos que necesitaba ahora, no debía relacionarse con él.

Abre la cremallera de la tienda dispuesto a salir, con una media sonrisa en su rostro y unas imperantes ganas de darse un baño reparador acompañándolo posteriormente con un buen vaso de chocolate con leche. Esas son las cosas por las que tenía que preocuparse ahora, asegurándose de que disfrutaba de las pequeñeces que le hacían feliz.

―Buenos días.

―¡AAAH! ―el pecoso casi arranca la cremallera del tirón que da al retroceder asustado.

No sería su culpa si lo hubiera roto. No esperaba encontrarse con el careto impasible de Tsukishima nada más mirar fuera de la tienda. El corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho.

El rubio da un paso atrás para dejarle espacio.

―Buenos días ―repite, esperando respuesta por parte de Yamaguchi.

El chico tarda su tiempo en recomponerse. Sacude su cabeza para espabilarse y asegurarse de que no estaba en un sueño. Le dolían los dedos por apretar demasiado fuerte la cremallera, así que de seguro no estaba dormido. Coge aire y respira con tranquilidad una vez más para relajar las facciones de su rostro, que mostraban una expresión nerviosa.

―¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

―Tardabas en levantarte. Los demás ya han desayunado y como no venías pensé que necesitabas que alguien te despertara. Pero veo que ya lo has hecho por ti mismo.

―Sí… Bueno ―sentía una tensión en el ambiente cada vez que el rubio abría la boca―, gracias.

Ahora Tsukishima se limitaría a asentir con la cabeza y largarse a un lugar donde no le molestaran, andando con la pasividad de un ser desinteresado de lo que le rodea y metiéndose en sus cosas. Pero para sorpresa de Yamaguchi, el chico de gafas se queda ahí de pie, frente a él, observándolo con esos ojos analíticos tras los cristales de sus lentes.

―¿Quieres algo más? ―pregunta tratando de aparentar que no le estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Deja las sandalias en el suelo y se las coloca bien, escudándose en ese gesto para así tener una excusa con la que mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro del rubio.

―¿Qué tal has dormido? ―el pecoso se incorpora y le observa confuso. Tsukishima se percata de esto, así que añade unas palabras más para especificar el por qué de su pregunta―. Por la noche se escuchaban muchos ruidos raros. Ramas golpeadas por aves, el sonido de las hojas siendo mecidas por el viento, y me parece que alguien trató de ir a mear a media noche pisando el suelo como si fuera el _Big Foot_. Me preguntaba si habías podido dormir bien con todos esos sonidos.

―¿Insinúas que soy un miedica? ―porque es la sensación que le estaba transmitiendo.

―No ―responde automáticamente―. Pero eras propenso a buscar mis abrazos cada vez que escuchabas ruidos extraños durante los otros campamentos. ¿Narita ha dejado que te abraces a él?

Debe ser la primera vez que pone un rostro de extenuación frente a alguien que no fuera él mismo al mirarse a un espejo. ¿En serio Tsukishima le había preguntado eso? Esa pregunta salía completamente fuera de contexto. Le hacía sentirse mal.

―¿Te crees que necesito el abrazo de cualquiera para sentirme mejor?

Tsukishima no entiende su reacción. Yamaguchi se veía bastante molesto. No se acostumbra a ver esas reacciones tan poco atípicas en su amigo de infancia, así que es normal que abra los ojos un poquito más de lo normal, impresionado.

―Hasta ahora creía que sí ―y no lo decía en el mal sentido. Yamaguchi era alguien muy emocional. Las personas emocionales necesitaban de ese tipo de afectos. Su hermano también era bastante emocional, por eso sabe de lo que habla.

Yamaguchi no entiende la respuesta como un simple análisis de hechos, sino como algo más, como si tras sus palabras existiera una doble intención. Y si sus sospechas son correctas, no le gusta nada lo que está pensando. Tsukishima parecía cada vez más cortante, más lejano; cada vez que se acercaba, era como si solo lo hiciera para reírse de él. Se sentía como cuando se sentaba solo en el asiento del fondo de su clase y los niños cuchicheaban sobre él y sus pecas.

Lo estaba juzgando por sus sentimientos.

―Pues no necesito los abrazos de nadie, Tsukishima ―no le llama por su apodo, y eso consigue que el rubio lo mire incluso más sorprendido que antes―. No soy diferente a ti. Soy… ―menos necesario, una sombra, alguien que no relucía demasiado. Un simple personaje inútil―…así. No te acerques más a mí, por favor. Acabaré incomodándote.

¿ _"No soy diferente a ti"_? No había sido una respuesta muy elocuente. Era difícil que otra persona te tomara en serio cuando uno mismo poseía tan baja estima sobre sí mismo.

Tsukishima le muestra una expresión estupefacta. Parece que va a decir algo, pero sus palabras no salen de sus labios entreabiertos.

Era el momento perfecto para irse.

―Con permiso.

Fue un iluso al pensar que ese día empezaría con buen pie. Había tratado de mostrarse lo más fuerte y decidido que podía frente al rubio, mas le era imposible retener los golpes incontrolables de su corazón contra su pecho, queriendo escapar de su cuerpo para volver con aquella persona a la que dejaba atrás.

Aunque sea lo que quiere, no puede estar a su lado.

―Debes estar confundiéndote ―susurra para sí mismo, queriendo auto-convencerse con las palabras que habían comenzado con su calvario―. Sí, Tadashi… Debes estar confundiéndote.

Tsukishima, atónito, observa la espalda ligeramente encorvada de Yamaguchi dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia los baños. Había intentado ser amable, ¿en qué se había equivocado? Solo buscaba hablar con Yamaguchi, tratar de iniciar una conversación que le ayudara a sacar el tema al que tantas vueltas le había dado durante la noche. Pero el pecoso le había sorprendido con ese arrebato repentino.

Son pocas las veces que ha visto a Yamaguchi tan molesto, y en esas ocasiones no había sido por algo causado por él. O al menos eso quiere creer. Pero ahora era la causa directa de su malestar.

¿Por qué iba a incomodarse por él? ¿Por sus sentimientos? Yamaguchi no le incomodaba. Lo que le incomodaba era la situación que estaba viviendo. Pero, para Tsukishima, una preocupación tan simple de entender era difícil de explicar.

Agradecía no tener una castaña por cerebro, sin embargo, existían ocasiones -muy contadas ocasiones- en las que deseaba ser lo suficientemente simplón como para ignorar las consecuencias de sus palabras y plantarse frente a su amigo para insistir en recibir una explicación clara sobre todo lo que sucedía. Aunque eso supusiera convertirse en un estúpido que se la pasaba corriendo en círculos como un perro salvaje, hecho que se podía apreciar en el _rey loco por el vóley._

Kageyama llevaba corriendo por la orilla del lago desde que se había levantado, y de eso hace ya hora y media. Está bien eso de entrenarse, tonificar el cuerpo e incrementar la condición física de uno mismo, pero lo de ese chico era excesivo. Incluso Hinata, que era el otro individuo anormal capaz de ignorar el aguante medio de un ser humano, se había tomado la molestia de ir a lavarse el rostro y los dientes y tomar su respectivo desayuno. Aunque vista su actitud no faltaba mucho para que ese chico se echara a correr para acompañar a su amigo de competencias.

Tsukishima frunce ligeramente el ceño. Ser capaz de pensar solo en echarse a correr debía ser genial. Sin preocupaciones, sin quebraderos de cabeza… Disfrutar simple y llanamente de ser un idiota libre y feliz.

Sus predicciones acaban siendo certeras: Hinata había echado a correr en cuanto se había asegurado de que sus playeras estaban bien amarradas.

Se veía especialmente alegre.

Sí, igual que otro perro salvaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre que Kageyama salía a correr lo hacía para concentrarse.

La gente normal solía buscar un sitio tranquilo para relajarse y pensar en sus cosas; escuchaban música, leían o sencillamente se dedicaban a alcanzar la paz plena dejando que su cuerpo reposara sobre un mullido colchón.

Pero Kageyama no era como la _gente normal._ A él no le servían esos métodos tan "pacíficos". Cuando necesitaba pensar sobre algo serio, agarraba sus playeras y echaba a correr las horas que fueran necesarias.

Paso, respiración, suspiro, paso, contoneo, movimiento de brazos, expiración, inspiración…Así hasta que sintiera sus extremidades ligeras, como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Con la mente ya centrada, sus piernas son capaces de moverse por instinto propio; y su respiración, la cual debía controlar para no agotarse demasiado rápido, se adapta al ritmo que había tomado. También había memorizado el camino, sabía cuántos pasos tenía que dar antes de dar media vuelta y volver por la misma dirección por la que había venido. Y todo esto sin estar pendiente a ello.

Su cabeza debía estar libre para ser ocupada por su única preocupación actual: Hinata.

El moreno había tenido una vida medianamente larga. Quince años, lo que se dice quince, era una edad de vida considerable.

Conocía y hacía muchas cosas, como adolescente, que no lo diferenciaban tanto del resto de chicos de su edad. Es decir, claro que se masturba. Todo niño comienza a experimentar con su cuerpo sobre los doce años, como había sido en su caso. No se consideraba un vicioso, solamente lo hacía cuando se sentía necesitado, en las mañanas en las que su cuerpo se desperezaba con más "alegría" de la usual o después de imaginar algo sucio. Alguna que otra vez había probado a mirar páginas de las que sus compañeros hablaban entre clase y clase y que se usaban para ese propósito. Pero, en esta ocasión, era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en alguien en concreto, alguien de su entorno, alguien a quien conocía en persona.

Y, para colmo, esa persona era otro hombre.

―Uuf… ―el armador deja escapar su aliento y aumenta suavemente la velocidad de su trote.

Hinata. Su compañero. Un hombre. ¿Era un problema que fuera otro tío? La verdad es que no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio contra ese tipo de relaciones. Le habían educado en un ambiente moderadamente abierto, y había nacido en una época donde era un tema que, en mayor o menor medida, comenzaba a normalizarse. Veía en la tele o en la calle con frecuencia alguna que otra pareja conformada por dos hombres, e incluso afirmaría que Oikawa e Iwaizumi tenían algo entre ellos. O al menos esa era la impresión que le habían dado cuando los conoció en la escuela media. Observaba las actitudes que tenían el uno con el otro, así como la forma en la que su armador rival flirteaba con las chicas que iban a cotillear durante las prácticas.

Fuera quien fuera, no es que le pareciera motivo de discriminación el que te gustara un sexo u otro, o ambos.

La cosa es que seguía tratándose de Hinata. No era capaz de verse actuando como una de esas parejas melosas que veía por la calle, haciendo manitas en un banco o compartiendo un batido. Entre él y el pequeño bloqueador existía una relación de sana enemistad y competitividad. Recientemente el pelinaranja había insistido en hacerle ver que podían considerarse _amigos_ y que debían confiar mutuamente para cualquier cosa. ¿Y podría confiar tanto en él hasta el punto de hacer cosas sucias pensando en sus gemidos?

Solo de recordarlo siente un nudo restringiendo su garganta.

Era torpe para muchas cosas, lo admite, pero era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que querer probar a besos la piel de alguien, soñar con mantener una relación sexual con esa persona y, luego, masturbarse con dicho sujeto a su lado no eran cosas que hicieran los amigos.

Así que le gustaba Hinata pero se comportaban como compañeros que ahora eran amigos de confianzas. Desesperante. ¿Y quería algo con Hinata? Al parecer a su cuerpo sí le hacía ilusión. Que actuara por su cuenta le jodía demasiado. No tener el control de su forma de actuar era más que desesperante. Era agobiante.

Esa parte ya la tenía más que clara, ya sabía que Hinata le gustaba. Lo que realmente quería debatir internamente era la pregunta que le había dado el impulso para salir a correr y pensar en esas cosas, aquella cuestión que carcomía su interior y que no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad: ¿Qué haría ahora? No, incluso eso era ir demasiado lejos. Para empezar, ¿quería hacer algo?

Mucho le ha costado tener un maldito amigo para que la acabe cagando por unos sentimientos desbordantes e incontrolables. Puede visualizar el rostro de Hinata si se lo confesaba, poniendo primero su característica expresión confusa para luego asquearse y mirarle como si fuera un bicho raro.

Con lo cual, la opción lógica sería callárselo y seguir con su vida como si nada. El problema estaba en que el solo hecho de sentir su presencia hacía que perdiera la cordura y su percepción de lo que estaba bien por culpa de sus ansiosos deseos adolescentes.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a ese tipo de escenario?

―¡IIIOOOOOOOO! ―el moreno ve pasar a su lado a lo que, a su juicio, parecía una bala humana que levantaba demasiado polvo al correr. Hinata, gritando cosas sin sentido para dar énfasis a su carrera, estaba tratando de adelantarle para iniciar así una de sus ya muy comunes competiciones.

Kageyama, instintivamente, echa a correr tras él como era costumbre. Esa especie de pique que tenían entre ellos, tratando de superar al otro, era una de las muchas cosas que, aunque insistiera en que le molestaban, le gustaba demasiado. Consigue ponerse a su lado pero, al momento en que va a adelantarlo, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa noche azota su cabeza haciéndole perder la concentración. Casi se tropieza, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio y detener su cuerpo de manera súbita. Hinata seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás, lo más probable es que no se hubiera percatado de su tropezón. Eso evitaría muchas burlas o una risotada escandalosa por su parte.

Por hoy había tenido suficiente; además, ahora que su cuerpo está detenido siente la tensión en sus músculos y un hambre horrible que hace que su estómago ruja clamando por comida.

Vuelve al campamento a trote lento, recuperando el aliento y calentando los músculos para evitar que luego le dieran agujetas.

Durante el trayecto vuelve a escuchar la voz chillona del pelinaranja a su espalda, acerándose hacia él por detrás. Genial, ahora tendría que soportar el bombardeo de preguntas pesadas. Kageyama contaba con que Hinata no se diera cuenta de que no seguía compitiendo con él al menos hasta que estuviera desayunando.

―¿Al fin te has dado por vencido? ¿Admites que soy mejor que tú?

―Llevo toda la mañana corriendo ―responde Kageyama tratando de no dirigirle la mirada– Necesito desayunar.

Hinata se adelanta a su trote y se pone a correr de espaldas frente a él para poder hablar cara a cara.

―El Kageyama que conozco jamás rechazaría una carrera.

―El Kageyama de ahora tiene hambre ―le reprocha con el ceño fruncido. Va a decirle que correr así era peligroso y se podría tropezar, pero si le pasara eso tendría una buena oportunidad para dejarlo atrás y seguir con su camino.

―El Kageyama de ahora parece enfadado ―Hinata se piensa mejor lo que acaba de decir y sonríe para sí mismo mientras niega con la cabeza―. Entonces eres el Kageyama de siempre~

El moreno se permite soltar un bufido con el que da a entender a Hinata que no le ha gustado nada lo que acaba de decir. Pero el chico no parecía para nada aludido. Al contrario, sigue corriendo de espaldas mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

 _"Deja de sonreír de esa manera"_ , piensa el armador resoplando algunas veces más. _"Solo te traerá problemas, idiota"_.

―Hinata, tú…

―¿Eh?

Kageyama se detiene, haciendo que Hinata imite su acción y lo observe algo confuso.

―No. Nada.

El moreno comienza a andar de nuevo, ahora sin trotar, y pasa frente al pelinaranja dándole un suave empujón para que se aparte de su camino.

Hinata observa cómo se va algo confuso. Le había dado la sensación de que otra vez estaba cayendo en la subyugación de sus problemas. Con lo que le había costado que se sintiera cómodo y al muy inútil no le dura ni un mísero día.

Al pelinaranja no le quedaría de otra que hacer de las suyas e insistirle hasta que le dijera qué le pasara.

Pero eso para después de que desayunara y se fuera a duchar. Tenía una cita con Nishinoya para que le enseñara a peinarse de manera que su cabello violara las leyes de la gravedad. Si lo hacía bien podía aparentar ser tres centímetros más alto. Y eso para él era muy importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Por hoy ya es suficiente ―Sawamura, acompañado de Sugawara, da punto y final al castigo impuesto a los chicos de segundo quienes, agotados de tanto trabajo, sueltan un suspiro de gozo al saber que son libres―. ¿Habéis aprendido la lección?

―Nada de gastar bromas peligrosas ―dice Narita creyendo que la pregunta la tenía que contestar él, ya que el capitán le había mirado fijamente al preguntar.

―¿Y…?

―Y la próxima vez que Nishinoya se acerque al agua debemos asegurarnos de que lleva unos manguitos puestos.

El líbero andaba por ahí enseñando la obra que había hecho con el cabello de Hinata, así que llega a escuchar lo que dicen sobre él.

―¡Ni que fuera un niño pequeño! ¡No me pienso poner manguitos!

―Puedes comprarte un flotador, Noya-san. Mi hermana Natsu tiene uno en forma de patito que es muy chulo.

―Hinata, los flotadores solo son chulos si lo usan chicas adorables ¡La gente guay no usa esas cosas! ―insiste bastante molesto.

―La gente guay sabe nadar~ ―Tanaka aprovecha la ocasión para meter fuego y mosquear al líbero―. No sé cómo has podido ocultarlo por tanto tiempo. Si el verano pasado viniste con nosotros a la piscina municipal.

―Sí, pero nunca se metía en la parte profunda ―Ennoshita hace memoria. Ahora todo tenía sentido―. Se la pasaba en las escaleras sacando músculo y tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas.

―¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar sobre mí? No sé nadar, punto. No es la gran cosa.

Tanaka sigue insistiendo.

―¿Y cómo es que Asahi lo sabía y no me lo habías contado a mí que soy tu mejor amigo en el mundo?

―Porque sabía que mi mejor amigo en el mundo es un lengua larga que usaría eso para meterse conmigo ―se gira con desdén y se larga de ahí con la cabeza en alto―. Asahi es mejor confidente que nadie, así que te jodes.

―¡Pero Noyaaa!

Sugawara se ríe ante ese espectáculo. Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita se dispersan rompiendo filas y Hinata también se larga a enseñarle su nuevo look a todo aquel que no le hubiera visto.

Por fin se habían quedado solos. Desde ayer por la noche al fin conseguían un poco de intimidad.

-―¿Estás enfadado? ―el peliplatino mira de reojo a su capitán. Ayer le había hecho una propuesta que a Sawamura le hacía muchísima ilusión. El cansancio pudo con él y lo tumbó antes de poder salir a la quedada nocturna romántica que tenían en mente-―. Caí rendido en cuanto me tapé con las mantas, lo siento muchísimo.

―No tienes por qué sentirlo, Suga ―responde instantáneamente, aunque esbozando una expresión a la que el armador no es capaz de encontrarle un significado concreto. Parecía calmado, pero sus ojos gritaban por la desesperación y las ansias―. Las cosas no han salido como queríamos, no pasa nada. ¿Pero sabes qué? Hoy vamos a ir al bosque.

Eso último no tendría la mayor importancia si no fuera porque Sawamura lo había dicho justo después de que le diera un tic nervioso en el ojo. Sugawara retrocede unos pasos bastante asustado, creyendo que al chico se le había ido la chaveta y le iba a hacer algo raro entre las vegetación del monte.

―Daichi, relájate. No quieres hacer esto. Llevas una vida ejemplar, no la eches a perder por tu locura transitoria.

―¿Eh? ―el castaño frunce el ceño―. Vamos al bosque por uno de los juegos del profesor Takeda, ¿recuerdas? Nos lo comentó ayer.

Sugawara parpadea un par de veces, haciendo memoria. Tenía razón, Takeda les había comentado que hoy irían a almorzar a ese sitio que llamaban _"El Pesebre"_ , y aprovecharían eso para un juego de orientación y búsqueda. Era un juego que había ideado antes de que pasara lo de Hinata y Kageyama, así que habían modificado las reglas para que, en vez de ir en parejas, fueran grupos de cuatro en cuatro.

―Tienes razón ―responde riéndose como un tonto por haberse olvidado de algo así.

―¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Creías que te iba a hacer algo?

Sugawara le responde con una sonrisilla y un golpecito en el hombro, para luego darle la espalda y largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

―¡Espera, Koushi! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡Oye! ¡¿Insinúas que soy un violador?! ¡Oye!

Sawamura insiste, pero tiene que abandonar sus intentos de hacer que el peliplatino hablara cuando el profesor Takeda y el entrenador Ukai los llaman. Tienen que ir a formar un círculo a sus alrededores y prepararse para lo que sus mayores iban a decir.

El juego del bosque estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

No encontraba el momento para terminar de escribir esto ;-; Llevo semanas con la idea en mente, pero cada vez que iba a escribir sucedía algo que me lo impedía o, simplemente, lo que redactaba me quedaba horriblemente mal y no hacía más que escribir y borrar en el Word en un círculo vicioso sin fin. Así que estoy alegre de al fin poder actualizar xD

Mis exámenes han finalizado pero, creyendo yo ilusa que tendría unas pequeñas vacaciones para recuperarme después del bombardeo de materias que me he tenido que empollar durante las Navidades, los de la Universidad han dicho _"pues te jodes y empiezas sin descanso, gandula putilla"_ (?) Y dos semanas después de empezar ya estoy hasta arriba de trabajos xD Espero poder tener tiempo para seguir actualizando, que espero yo que sí.

Y bueno, haciendo uso de mis conocimientos de abogada, en el caso de que Noya hubiera muerto, los tres chicos de segundo serían coautores y, debido a la acción y desconocimiento que tenían al no saber que el líbero no sabía nadar, se aplicaría un error de tipo vencible por el que no se les culparía de dolo sino de imprudencia. Muy técnico todo, sí (?)

En fin XD Eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Nos leemos en un futuro próximo~


	9. Juegos de Orientación

¡Buenas! Las esperas son crueles, pero al fin puedo darme el placer de anunciar una nueva actualización.

 **Advertencias:** Bosque, equipos con nombres rimbombantes, acertijos, Sugamama cumpliendo su función materna, patos que migran hacia el sur, casas abandonadas, Tsukishima _El Pastor,_ Walkie Talkies y el corazón de Ukai haciendo DokiDoki por profesor demasiado mono.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo IX: Juegos de orientación._

―Antes de comenzar… ―el grupo de chicos estaba en formación a su alrededor, pendientes de las palabras que iba a decir. Recibir tanta atención, como profesor, debía ser algo natural. Pero aún no se acostumbra a que ese conjunto de jóvenes tan respetuosos lo atendieran como si fuera un ente superior, cosa que quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. Solo era unos años mayor que ellos; no se creía superior, sino más bien un mentor que les transmitiría todo lo que sabe―. Estamos en esta acampada para divertirnos. Y eso de gastaros bromas está muy bien, pero por favor, hacedlo con moderación. Lo que vayáis a hacer deberíais hacerlo con mesura.

―¿Hacerlo con mesura? ―pregunta Hinata ladeando levemente la cabeza―. ¿Hacerlo en una mesa?

El contexto de la frase no había sonado nada bien, y eso resaltaba más que el hecho de no conocer el significado de dicha palabra

Tsukishima no tarda en soltar su típica risilla mordaz.

―Significa que hay que controlarse, Hinata ―Sugawara le corrige tratando de ignorar la imagen mental que de seguro a todos se les había pasado por la cabeza con la frasecita.

Hinata se veía abochornado, así que seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta tarde del contexto de su frase. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

―Ejem… ―Takeda carraspea para ignorar la risilla del entrenador a su lado. Parecía el más niño, riendo ese tipo de chistes sucios―. Exactamente, lo que ha dicho Sugawara. Control. El control es algo fundamental ―sonríe hacia el grupo de los de segundo. Si fueran perros, seguramente tendrían la oreja a gachas y el rabo entre las piernas―. Todos cometemos errores. Y vosotros habéis admitido el vuestro, así que no os preocupéis, chicos.

―El profesor está especialmente tranquilo ―tampoco escuchó sus gritos en la mañana al enterarse de que Nishinoya casi se ahoga. Sawamura pensaba que el entrenador no le había dicho nada para que no se preocupara, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Se alegra de que haya podido superar sus ataques de histeria y consiga soportar los problemas con serenidad.

―Eso sí, como vuelva a pasar os haré realizar durante todo un mes uno de los entrenamientos especiales de mi viejo ―la amenaza de Ukai surte efecto inmediato, haciendo que los aludidos comiencen a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, siendo conscientes de que no querían llegar a ese punto.

Takeda deja escapar una suave carcajada mientras se pone las manos tras la espalda.

―Hemos superado la primera noche, que podríamos decir que ha sido un poco para adaptarnos al ambiente. Ha habido algunos cambios de pareja, de los que veo que podría surgir un efecto positivo en lo que a unión se refiere. Así que aprovecharemos esto para la siguiente actividad que hemos preparado.

Tsukishima parece que va a levantar la mano, a lo que Sawamura responde agarrándola para que no le vuelva a hacer la misma pregunta estúpida de la última vez. Iban a participar todos. De hecho, era necesario que participaran todos si querían almorzar.

―¿Os acordáis del cartel viejo del camino del este en el que ponía _"Pesebre"_? ―los chicos asienten, recordándolo. El cartel se veía desgastado, como si nadie le hubiera prestado demasiada atención en muchísimo tiempo―. Iremos a comer allí. Sin embargo, para llegar debéis buscar el camino analizando un mapa con acertijos que os daremos.

Los chicos se quedan en silencio sin entender.

―¿No encontraremos el camino si simplemente seguimos los carteles? ―pregunta Asahi audazmente. Lo normal sería hacer eso. Aunque por la sonrisa que esboza el profesor entiende que se había equivocado.

―La atracción de ese hostal es, precisamente, encontrarlo. Al parecer hacen ese tipo de juegos con los excursionistas. Este bosque es muy lioso y, como algunos ya han podido comprobar en sus propias carnes, es relativamente fácil perderse.

―Hinata y Kageyama se perderán de nuevo si les dejamos solos ―el líbero dice exactamente lo que todos piensan.

―¡Claro que no! Lo de ayer fue mala suerte. Además, tendremos un mapa, ¿no? Será fácil llegar, ¿verdad, Kageyama?

―Contigo leyendo el mapa acabaremos en la Patagonia.

―¡Ni que tú fueras un experto en eso, maldito Kageyama! ¡Qué creído te lo tienes!

―Pues por eso mismo… ―Ukai corta la pelea de los dos chicos antes de que vaya a más― …separaremos al grupo en tres equipos, y en cada uno de ellos habrán cuatro personas.

―Cogeréis como pareja a la persona con la que habéis dormido y… ―Nishinoya levanta la mano, llamando la atención de profesor―. ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

―¿Puedo cambiar a Ennoshita por Asahi?

El recién mencionado le mira algo sorprendido. No le debería de extrañar, ya que se le había pasado el cabreo querría volver a la normalidad.

―Pues yo me pido volver con Ennoshita. Ahora que se ha vuelto un criminal debería tenerlo controlado.

―Protesto ―Ennoshita frunce el ceño―. Opino que Tanaka es una mala influencia para mí.

―¡¿Es que no quieres ponerte conmigo?! ¡Chikara, me vas a hacer llorar!

Sawamura ve en eso el momento perfecto de arreglar el lío de las parejas y las tiendas de campaña que había surgido ayer en la noche.

―Profesor, creo que deberían ponerse con quienes quieran. Al fin y al cabo, trabajarán mejor si están con alguien en quien confían.

Takeda ve lógica la visión del capitán, así que no le pone ninguna pega.

―Muy bien, que sea como dice Sawamura. Elegid vosotros mismo la pareja con la que queréis estar.

―¡Me pido a Asahi! ―Nishinoya corre hacia el grandullón y salta a abrazarse a su cuello como si fuera un koala. Asahi parece que va a decir algo, pero termina soltando un suspiro y sonríe.

Hinata se pone junto a Kageyama sin pensárselo, aunque este no se digna a mirarlo. Le observa con curiosidad, inclinando su cuerpo para buscar sus ojos. Su atención queda truncada cuando ve a Yamaguchi pasando de largo e ignorando la cercanía de Tsukishima. El pecoso comparte unas palabras con Narita y se pone a su lado.

―¿Aún estáis peleados? ―dice el pelinaranja en alto, ganándose una mirada ofuscada por parte de Tsukishima y una un tanto entristecida de Yamaguchi―. Aún están peleados ―confirma sus palabras hacia su compañero armador, aunque este sigue sin responderle con frases completas, solo con onomatopeyas que no llegaba a oír bien de lo bajas que las pronunciaba―. Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un rato, ¿has vuelto a pensar en tus gilipolleces existenciales?

―¿Mis qué? ―ahora sí que Kageyama le responde alto y claro, añadiendo un _idiota_ para dar aún más énfasis a su molestia.

El pequeño bloqueador exhala en un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

―Lo que sea que te esté preocupando, solo dilo en alto y relájate. Si sigues frunciendo así el entrecejo te saldrán arrugas y parecerás un viejo chocho…¡AYAYAY, PARA, PARA!

El armador agarra la cabeza del pequeño como si se tratara de una pelota de vóley y comienza a estrujarla. No para hasta que escucha los gemidos de dolor de Hinata.

―Como si fuera así de sencillo ―murmura para sí mismo. No tendría problema en decirlo en alto si no fuera porque podría perder a Hinata por las susodichas palabras.

Takeda mira a los chicos ya ordenados por parejas: Sawamura y Sugawara, Asahi y Nishinoya, Tanaka y Ennoshita, Yamaguchi y Narita, Tsukishima y Kinoshita y, en último lugar, Kageyama y Hinata.

―Bien~ Pues ahora decidiremos los equipos ―Ukai se pone al frente sujetando seis pajitas blancas, aunque se puede presuponer que por la parte en la que las agarraba ocultaba las parejas de colores para decidir los grupos―. Poneos al frente y coged una pajita. Los que saquen el mismo color, formarán un equipo.

Y así, cada pareja saca su correspondiente pajita sin observar el color que les ha tocado, de manera que, cuando todos tienen una, abre el puño para ver el color y buscar a sus compañeros.

―Estooo… pues la cosa queda así ―Ukai mira al grupo de chicos cruzándose de brazos― Sawamura, Sugawara, Kageyama y Hinata; Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi; y Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Juntaos con vuestro equipo para daros los mapas.

―¡YEIH, NOYA! ―exclama Tanaka chocando los cincos con el líbero― Volvemos a estar juntos~

―¡El destino así lo ha querido, bro! ―corresponde su efusividad con una potente risa― ¡Somos el grupo de los _Amazing Manly Guys_!

―No sé si quiero que me llamen de esa manera ―Ennoshita se alegra de tener al menos a Asahi en el grupo. Un poco de cordura y tranquilidad le venía de maravilla.

―¡AH! ―Nishinoya, no conforme con el recién apodo con el que había bautizado a su equipo, aprovecha para seguir demostrando su maestría con los motes―. Deberíamos ponernos todos un nombre chulo ―mira al resto de equipos poniendo sus manos en su cadera, analizando el panorama.

Sugawara se ríe al escuchar decir eso al líbero.

―Suena divertido. ¿Qué nombre os parece bien, equipo? ―se pone entre Kageyama y Hinata, mirándoles con mucha ternura.

― _Equipo familiar_.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―Sugawara retrocede en cuando ve el dedo señalador de Nishinoya apuntando hacia ellos y diciendo ese nombre―. ¡¿Cómo que _Equipo familiar_?!

―¿En serio lo preguntas? ―se ríe ante el sonrojo del peliplatino― ¿Alguna objeción?

Sugawara no sabe dónde meterse al ver que todos están conformes, inclusive los mayores y el propio Sawamura. Opta por quedarse calladito y alejarse un poco con el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas coloradas.

―Y vosotros… ―se gira hacia el grupo donde se encontraba el rubio junto a los de segundo y Yamaguchi. Se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos como queriendo dar énfasis a su sagrada tarea de inventar nombres―. Equipo _Mega-Dinosaur-Flotante-Secundario_.

―¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ―Tsukishima trata de no perder la calma por una tontería como esa, pero no está de humor para ese tipo de cosas.

―Uno asombroso que vuestro senpai ha creado para que lo luzcáis con orgullo~

El rubio se queda unos segundos en silencio, mira a los integrantes de su equipo, aunque Yamaguchi desvía la mirada en cuanto le observa, y devuelve la vista hacia Nishinoya.

― _Equipo titánico_ queda mejor ―sentencia el rubio esbozando una sonrisa ladina―, ya que el resto de equipos tienen a algún enano entre ellos ―sus palabras estaban dichas en un claro tono jocoso con la única intención de molestar.

―¡Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Amargashima?! ―Hinata da un paso al frente muy ofendido.

―¡¿Nos estás intentando provocar?! ―Nishinoya hace lo propio, adelantándose un paso frente al pelinaranja para plantarle cara a Tsukishima.

El capitán sujeta a Hinata y Nishinoya por el cuello de la camisa y los levanta para alejarlos del rubio antes de que comiencen una pelea. Aunque admite que Tsukishima lo estaba buscando, más aún cuando ponía esa sonrisa mientras se los llevaba de allí.

El profesor reparte entre los chicos tres mapas con algunas indicaciones. Además, cada uno recibe uno de los walkie talkies que el entrenador había traído. A Ukai le hace más ilusión de lo que parece darles uso.

―Cada mapa dice algo diferente, así que, partiendo del lago, deberéis tomar diferentes caminos ―Takeda da una palmada haciendo que todos se pongan firmes― ¡En marcha!

―¡Sí! ―responde el grupo al completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Hinata, ¿se puede saber qué carajos estás haciendo? ―el juego había comenzado hace 15 minutos y ya van con retraso, ni siquiera han salido del campamento.

El pelinaranja se había empeñado en llevar una mochila con agua y comida por si la cosa se torcía, y Sugawara le había apoyado en esto diciendo que nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

―También he cogido tiritas ―el peliplatino guarda el paquete en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila que lleva Hinata y corre a por su grupo―. Nunca sabremos cuándo nos harán falta.

―O cuándo Hinata te va a pegar otra patada en la cara ―el capitán da un golpecito en la espalda del moreno para que se relaje―. No estés tan tenso, Kageyama. Es un juego de orientación, no una competición con el resto ―aunque había algunos chicos que sí se lo habían tomado así―. Nos lo tomaremos con calma. ¿Has leído el mapa?

Kageyama asiente como si se tratara de un asalariado confirmando su trabajo a su jefe.

―¿Y hacia dónde tenemos que ir~? ―Hinata se coloca bien la mochila y la sujeta por las asas, asegurándose de que no se escurrían por sus hombros.

―No tengo ni idea. Es muy complicado de entender.

Un silencio tenso reina entre los chicos.

―…Aajaja… No pasa nada, Kageyama. Deja que yo lleve el mapa, ¿vale? Lo estás haciendo genial.

―Por esto nos pega tanto el nombre de _Equipo familiar_.

―¿Qué? ―el chico de la peca bajo el ojo mira a Sawamura con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque lo más tenebroso de su rostro era la sonrisilla incapaz de borrar en sus labios.

Sawamura se pone recto y mira hacia otro lado, haciéndose el loco.

―¿A dónde tenemos que ir, Sugawara-san?

―Veamos… ―el peliplatino observa el mapa y pone la mano sobre su barbilla, analizando lo que estaba escrito en la hoja―. _"La zona por la que debéis empezar observa con parsimonia el lugar allá donde el astro rey se despereza"_ …Ah, no es tan complicado ―mira a los chicos de primero esperando que, una vez dicho en alto, ya supieran a lo que se refería. Pero por la cara que ponen deduce que no se han enterado ni de la mitad. Insiste en ayudarlos para no resolver él solo todos los acertijos― ¿…el astro rey eees…?

Hinata ladea la cabeza como un perrito confuso.

―¿…Un pariente lejano de Kageyama?

―No tengo ningún familiar que se llame _Astro._ Además, ¿ya lo relacionas conmigo porque dicen que es un rey? ―bufa―. Debe tratarse de alguna persona importante. ¿Habrá alguien famoso veraneando por aquí?

―¡¿Un rey de verdad?! ―el pelinaranja se pone tenso―. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer si lo veo? ¿Me arrodillo? ¿Le ofrezco un bocata?

―Ay señor… ―Sawamura se lleva la mano a la frente y se masajea la sien. Ukai tenía razón, si hubieran seguido con la idea de formar parejas y no grupos de cuatro esos dos habrían desaparecido en el bosque. Sugawara insistía en que lo descubrieran, pero no parecía que los chicos fueran muy bien encaminados―. El astro rey es el Sol. Y el lugar donde se despereza debe ser por donde amanece.

Ambos chicos ovacionan la maestría de su capitán mirándole como si hubiera resuelto un misterio trascendental de la vida.

―Daichi, tenías que dejar que ellos lo resolvieran.

―¿Y esperar hasta las cuatro para comer? Ni en sueños, que me muero de hambre. El sol se pone por el este, así que el lugar contrario a donde se pone debe ser… Esta salida ―estaban justo frente al camino que debían tomar―. Mira tú qué fácil ha sido. En marcha.

El ya proclamado _"Equipo Familiar"_ comienza el trayecto por el camino que creían era el correcto, siendo el capitán el que marcaba el paso, seguido de cerca por Kageyama. Hinata iba a adelantarlos para observar cómo era el camino mientras curioseaba por ahí, pero Sugawara lo llama antes de que pudiera adelantarse, asegurándose de que los otros dos chicos no se enteraban de que estaban hablando.

―¿Cómo vas con Kageyama, Hinata?

No entiende la pregunta. Es decir, sí que la entiende, pero no esperaba que Sugawara le preguntara sobre eso en ese momento.

―Es un idiota redomado, pero he conseguido que no me golpee más de veinte veces en un mismo día.

El armador suplente deja escapar una suave risa y niega con la cabeza.

―No me refería a eso. ¿Verdad que le pasa algo? Ayer estuvo muy apegado a ti. Incluso en el juego trató de acercarse a tu lado en todo momento. Ignorando lo del mordisco… Bueno, pareciera como si para él fuera muy importante estar contigo, ¿me equivoco?

Por algo Sugawara era bueno leyendo a las personas. Había acertado de lleno.

―Sí ―asiente―. A decir verdad, tuvimos una charla. ¡Creo que Kageyama se está volviendo un humano! ―porque antes lo consideraba un alien sin sentimientos―. Me parece que nunca ha tenido amigos… ¿No te da esa sensación? Es un chico solitario y terriblemente independiente.

Hinata se alivia al poder hablar con alguien de eso. Kageyama no le había impedido decírselo a otros, pero quedaba incluido en el propio contexto de la conversación que habían tenido que no debía contárselo a nadie. En realidad no se lo estaba contando, Sugawara lo había intuido él solo. No significaba que fuera un lengua suelta o algo así.

―Sí, claro que lo he notado. Kageyama es muy cerrado, pero desde que llegó a Karasuno hasta ahora ha mejorado muchísimo en ese aspecto.

El pelinaranja no puede negar eso. Era un hecho que el armador había mejorado muchísimo. No solo en la cancha como jugador de un equipo conformado por seis personas, sino en lo que a relaciones sociales se refería. Y aún así…

―…a veces piensa que no encaja con nosotros, por eso actúa de forma tan brusca y extraña. Eso me entristece…

Sugawara levanta las cejas ante esa confesión. Hinata se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y, por la mirada que pone Sugawara, el chico querría más explicaciones. Se pone algo nervioso y comienza a negar con la cabeza.

―¡Me entristece porque… ya sabes, no somos de ese tipo de personas que apartan a los demás por ser diferentes o yo que sé! ―Kageyama se gira hacia ellos por unos segundos. Se queda en silencio al ver los ojos del moreno observándoles con detenimiento.

―Sawamura-san ha dicho que no nos separemos. Hinata idiota, deja de molestar a Sugawara-san o acabarás despistándolo y llevándolo por otro camino, igual que hiciste conmigo.

Hinata quiere responderle de mala manera, acompañando su réplica con algún que otro insulto, pero el chico de tercero se adelanta a él para contestarle.

―Hinata y yo estamos hablando de nuestras cosas~ Tú no te preocupes por nosotros, es imposible que me despiste. Nada se me pasa por alto.

Kageyama no pone pegas a eso. Vuelve a mirar al frente y se pone junto al capitán, observando el camino y aprovechando para comentarle algunas estrategias sobre jugadas que había visto en campeonatos mundiales. Aunque Sawamura trata de oponerse, cumpliendo el mandato de Takeda sobre "nada de vóley en estas _vacaciones_ ", no puede resistirse y sigue con esa conversación tan interesante.

―Te importa mucho Kageyama.

Hinata devuelve la mirada a Sugawara y asiente sin pensárselo dos veces.

―Por algo somos amigos.

―Uuum… ―el peliplatino no necesita escuchar más. Si había algo que deseaba hacer ahora, esa cosa era tener una conversación con el aludido. Pero no en ese momento, de seguro Daichi se lo impediría si se enteraba que intentaba profundizar en sus asuntos. Pero después de lo que acababa de escuchar realmente deseaba hablar con su junior.

Aún había tiempo para ello. En cuanto llegaran al hostal, cuando todos estuvieran metidos en sus cosas, aprovecharía para inmiscuirse en sus preocupaciones. Al menos un poquito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Te digo que es hacia abajo, Tanaka ―un irritado Ennoshita se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño ante la tozudez de su amigo que, tratando de alzarse sobre su insistencia, le estaba poniendo caras raras mientras discutían―. Por mucho que me mires así no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

―¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, eeeeeh? ¡Hay que subir estas escaleras! ¡HACIA. EL. NORTE! ―señala el camino y levanta la cabeza mientras saca pecho, igualito que un gallo tratando de mostrarse invencible frente a sus oponentes.

―A ver, cerebro de chicharro, escúchame: ¿desde cuándo los patos migran al norte? Migran hacia el sur, así que tenemos que bajar por este camino, no subir las escaleras.

―¡Pero al volver tienen que ir hacia el norte! La pregunta tiene trampa, hay que pensar más allá de la lógica, Ennoshita.

Tanaka no parecía querer entrar en razón, así que termina girándose hacia Nishinoya y Asahi, que llevaban callados un buen rato.

―¿Vosotros qué opináis?

―Podemos ir primero hacia donde dice Tanaka y, si no encontramos el árbol marchito solitario del que hablan en la siguiente pista, damos media vuelta y vamos por donde dices tú.

Al fin una respuesta razonada, aunque era una solución muy ambigua, muy para complacer tanto a Tanaka como a él mismo. Propio de alguien como Asahi.

―¿Y tú, Noya? ¿Qué dices?

―Pues si no hacemos caso a Ryu seguro que se pone en plan víctima, así que apoyo lo que dice barba-man.

Tanaka acaba saliéndose con la suya. Lo que más le irrita no es el hecho de que tenga que seguir una indicación que sabe que es errónea, sino que el pelón ande con esos aires de grandeza solo porque los demás han decidido seguirle el juego. ¡Lo hacían para complacerle! Si se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que se ve, seguro que pararía.

Suben las escaleras y siguen por el único camino existente. Así por diez minutos. Árboles, pájaros, tierra, arbustos, más árboles… Pero no se veía ninguno reseco y solitario.

―Te lo dije ―el moreno bufa algo molesto, aunque ya sabía que ese iba a ser el resultado―. Nos volvemos, vamos. Me gustaría llegar antes de que se pase la hora de comer.

―¡Pero estaba seguro de que este debía ser el camino! ¡Nos hemos debido pasar de largo!

―¡Espera, Tanaka! ¡No te separes del grupo! ―Ennoshita corre tras al verle irse por el camino sin esperarlos. Lo peor que les pudiera suceder ahora sería perder a alguno del equipo, y más si era un tonto como él.

Por algún extraño motivo, Tanaka frena de golpe, así que termina chocándose contra su espalda.

―¡No te pares de repente, idiota…!

―Mirad eso.

Asahi y Nishinoya llegan tras de él. El moreno esboza una mueca confusa y observa el lugar hacia donde Tanaka señala.

Una vieja casona en el bosque. Jamás había visto una construcción de ese estilo, y menos en un lugar tan frondoso como ese lugar. Los árboles se entremezclaban con la fachada del edificio. Tenía un jardín donde muchas plantas salvajes crecían sin control. Las vallas que supuestamente servían para delimitar el terreno estaban oxidadas, e incluso algunas se encontraban partidas. La casa era grande, imponente, pero su aspecto era deplorable.

Estaba abandonada.

―Yuuuu~ ―Tanaka desvía la mirada hacia su colega.

―Ryuuu~ ―el líbero corresponde esa mirada girándose hacia él y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yooo~?

―¡NI HABLAR! ―había sido capaz de entender, como receptor indirecto, lo que la sonrisa de Tanaka quería transmitir―. Es peligroso, sería allanamiento de morada y, además, estamos con otros asuntos ―mira al mayor con una expresión fulminante―. Asahi, apóyame.

―Ennoshita tiene razón ―no es que fuera muy dado para mandar, pero al menos había sonado firme.

Los chicos miran a sus compañeros arrugando el entrecejo.

―Solo nos íbamos a sacar una foto, ¿verdad, Yuu?

―Cierto, Ryu~

Tanaka saca su cámara y se hace una selfie junto a Nishinoya con la casa de fondo. Mira a Ennoshita de manera un tanto pedante, restregándole por la cara que se había confundido, y pasa de largo para volver por el camino por el que habían venido.

―¡Qué maaal! Me he confundido. Al final Chikara tenía razón. Seguro que ahora se pondrá como un sabelotodo. ¡En fin, al menos se nos han acabado las opciones y estamos al cien por cien seguros de que ese es el camino correcto! ¡ _Equipo de los Amazing Manly Guys_ , FIGHT!

El moreno suspira ofuscado y retoma el camino de vuelta, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la casona. El pelón tramaba algo, lo sabe. Conoce suficientemente bien su actitud cuando piensa en hacer alguna maldad. Y Noya estaba con él, así que era su deber esperarse lo peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Esto se está volviendo un poco violento…

Narita y Kinoshita nunca buscaron encontrarse en una situación similar. Se llevaban bien con Yamaguchi porque eran compañeros de banquillo, y quisieran o no, al final habían acabado estrechando lazos. Era un tipo agradable, aunque se alteraba con facilidad; pero se podía hablar con él. Sin embargo, el otro chico que les acompañaba era el típico pedante con el que jamás se juntarían. No decían que les cayera mal, pero si les dejaban elegir, preferirían sustituirlo por cualquier otro miembro del equipo.

Y si ya de por sí les transmitían esas sensaciones cuando todo estaba en calma, ahora que hay cierta tensión entre los dos chicos de primero no saben dónde meterse. Llevan un buen rato caminando en completo silencio, hablando entre ellos en bajito y siguiendo las indicaciones de Tsukishima, que era el que se había apropiado del mapa.

―Esto es incluso peor que cuando Noya se cabrea ―susurra Kinoshita para su compañero.

―Deberíamos hablar sobre algo con ellos, ¿no?

―¿Qué dices? –el castaño se niega en rotundo―. Empeoraremos las cosas.

―¿Peor de lo que ya están? ―Yamaguchi iba justo delante de ellos mirando hacia el suelo, y el chico de gafas iba como a diez pasos por delante abstraído en su mundo―. Somos sus mayores. Tenemos que hacer algo, o al menos intentarlo. No aguanto más hablando como si estuviéramos en una especie de procesión funeraria. Voy a hacerlo.

Narita carraspea, atrayendo la atención de Yamaguchi. Tsukishima no parece haberse dado cuenta, pero porque él iba más adelantado. Era comprensible. O al menos eso quería creer, era mejor que pensar que le estaba ignorando.

―Este bosque es inmenso, ¿verdad?

Yamaguchi le mira algo confuso y asiente con la cabeza.

―Qué elocuente, Narita –Kinoshita le da un codazo para que le mire―. Has arreglado todo, sí señor.

Narita le hace un movimiento algo torpe para que deje de hablar y le permita seguir actuando. Da unos pasos hasta ponerse junto a Yamaguchi, quien le mira entre confuso y apenado. Le muestra una sonrisa y señala hacia cualquier parte rodeada de vegetación.

―¿Has oído los rumores sobre las hadas del bosque?

Kinoshita se lleva la mano a la cara en un gesto de rendición. El moreno había usado el típico cliché de historias que se les contaba a los niños de primaria.

―¿Las hadas?

Pero Yamaguchi parecía bastante interesado en el tema. No puede ser que haya servido para comenzar una conversación. Y encima el rubio se había molestado en mirarles -aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo-.

―Dicen que en este bosque existen unas _hadas_ que ayudan a los viajeros a encontrar el camino cuando se pierden. Algo así como unos espíritus del bosque. Bueno, o eso ponía en la página web de este sitio ―había investigado antes de venir y esa leyenda le pareció curiosa―. Sería genial si cada uno tuviera una de esas hadas para que nos vayan indicando el camino correcto.

Yamaguchi parece poner mejor cara mientras le escucha.

―Sí, sería genial.

―Las hadas no existen.

Tsukishima se entromete en la conversación de manera muy seca. El moreno le mira algo sorprendido. No esperaba que el rubio viniera de la nada, y mucho menos para decirles eso.

―Puede que no existan ―reprocha― Pero está bien escuchar sobre ese tipo de leyendas.

―Somos mayores para esas cosas ―frunce el ceño―. Como para estar pensando en seres imaginarios.

―¿Por qué te gusta tanto destruir las ilusiones de las personas, Tsukishima?

Kinoshita se acerca hacia los chicos y mira a Yamaguchi algo preocupado. Esa frase no era propia de él, había sonado como si estuviera conteniéndose. Y, efectivamente, el chico de pecas apretaba sus puños y miraba al rubio con un rostro que derrochaba rencor.

―Estoy siendo racional.

―Estás siendo un imbécil.

Tsukishima abre un poco los ojos y lo observa fijamente. De nuevo Yamaguchi se comportaba de manera muy extraña.

―Chicos, no os peleéis…

―No ―insiste el pecoso ignorando las palabras de Kinoshita y plantándole cara al de gafas―. En serio, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué siempre te metes con todos? ¿Es que así te sientes mejor? ¿Te gusta ver a la gente sufrir? ¿Por eso eres así?

El rubio se queda en silencio y arruga un poco el entrecejo.

―¿Estamos hablando de las hadas o de lo que pasó la otra noche? ―porque necesitaba aclarar eso. Parecía como si Yamaguchi estuviera generalizando, pero algo le decía que estaban hablando sobre lo que pasó hace dos noches―. Porque llevo un tiempo pensando sobre eso y me gustaría hablarlo.

La valentía de Yamaguchi tiene un cupo. A veces le dan ciertos arrebatos porque sabe que no tiene nada que perder, o más bien que su mente se ha quedado colapsada y no razona demasiado en las consecuencias. Sin embargo, tras escuchar esa agria contestación por parte del otro chico, retrocede unos pasos sintiéndose igual que un animalito acorralado.

―Es mentira ―susurra― Vas a hundirme de nuevo. No debo escucharte.

―¿Yamaguchi? ―Narita intenta detenerle. Le había dado la sensación de que el chico estaba a punto de echarse a correr―. Oye, relájate. No hagas ninguna tontería.

―¿Hundirte? ―el rubio frunce levemente el ceño―. ¿Por qué?

―¡Porque eres así! ¡Pensaba que tu forma de ser era genial pero me he dado cuenta de que no te importan los sentimientos de nadie!

A los de segundo les es imposible negar eso. Aunque quisieran ayudar al chico de pecas con palabras alentadoras, lo que decía era una verdad como una casa.

Tsukishima, en principio, se queda plantado en la posición donde se encontraba sin mover un músculo, pero de un impulso va hacia el chico y le agarra de la muñeca, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse más o que se echara a correr hacia cualquier parte.

―Soy un monstruo sin corazón ―prácticamente le había llamado eso.

Yamaguchi tiembla como si fuera un chihuahua recién mojado. Aunque quiera librarse de él, no puede apartar la mano. Tsukishima estaba tan cerca que podía contar el número de pestañas que poblaban sus ojos.

―No… Yo…

―Un ser antipático al que no le importa nadie más que él mismo

―Tsukki… ―Yamaguchi se muerde los labios. Al final ese mote había vuelto a escapar de su boca. Se sentía intranquilo cuando no lo decía en alto. Aún estando en esa situación se atrevía a llamar al rubio.

―Y tienes razón ―afirma sin cortarse un pelo. Yamaguchi le mira más asustado que antes, como si le fuera a gritar. A veces le daban ganas de hacerlo, pero no por el pecoso. Quería gritar por él mismo. Ahora que había dado el paso, podría al fin enmendar su error―. Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas.

Tratando de calmar a su compañero, Tsukishima da una caricia con el pulgar sobre la muñeca de Yamaguchi, trazando una línea circular imaginaria en su piel. El moreno no tarda en reaccionar ante ese toque observando, atemorizado, la mano del rubio. Aunque deja de prestarle atención en cuanto le da un suave tirón para que se acerque un poco más.

En cuanto su mirada se cruza con los ojos casi llorosos de Yamaguchi, decide terminar de hablar.

―Tú sí que me importas ―aparta la mirada algo abochornado. Le cuesta pensar en las palabras que usará para no sonar como un amargado que odia a todo el mundo―. Y me gustaría volver a tener la conversación del otro día. Esta vez quiero darte una respuesta apropiada ―Yamaguchi no para de mirarle, con los labios ligeramente separados y un brillo que ya se había vuelto inusual ver en su mirada― ¿…Te parece bien?

Yamaguchi no responde con palabras. Asiente lentamente con la cabeza hasta dejarla a gachas. En cuanto Tsukishima suelta su muñeca, lleva sus manos a la parte baja de su vientre para entrelazarlas con cierto nerviosismo.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Narita está igual de confuso que su compañero.

―Creo que han hecho las paces por lo que quiera que estuvieran peleados.

―¿En serio? –Kinoshita arruga el entrecejo―. Pero si ha sonado como si no tuviera culpa de nada.

―Pues Yamaguchi se ve muy feliz, mira ―le señala―. Sonríe.

El pecoso mostraba una sonrisilla de alivio mientras el rubio se giraba y volvía con su mapa. Parecía más calmado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Tsukishima tenía ese don para hablar como si todo le resbalara. Pero para Yamaguchi, alguien que había estado a su lado durante tanto tiempo, existían otras señales para saber cómo se sentía el rubio.

Y para alguien a quien no le gusta tocar ni ser tocado, que el chico de gafas le hubiera sujetado y acariciado la muñeca significaba muchísimo.

―Lo siento, Tsukki… ―susurra para sí mismo incrementando su sonrisa y observándose nuevamente la muñeca que había agarrado. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que Tsukishima se estaba riendo de él. Estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para haber ignorado ese tipo de cosas.

Tsukishima era un borde, sí. Un impresentable, también. Un misántropo, quizás. Pero siempre había sido ligeramente diferente con él.

Y eso ya era suficiente para sentirse especial.

― _Tíos musculosos llamando a los apartados; repito, tíos musculosos llamando a los apartados. Apartados, ¿me oís? Cambio._

Narita pega un salto al escuchar la voz que sale de su propio bolsillo. El walkie talkie emitía un sonido desagradable de vez en cuando, pero se podía identificar perfectamente la voz de Tanaka.

―¿A qué viene lo de apartados? ―suspira― Sí, sí, te oímos.

Tarda unos segundos en llegar, pero la respuesta es rápida.

― _No has dicho cambio, cambio._

―Tú eres imbécil ―responde Kinoshita agarrando el artilugio sin llegar a quitárselo a su compañero― …Cambio.

― _Bien, bien_ ―la risa escandalosa del pelón es incluso más incordiosa al ser escuchada a través de esa máquina llena de interferencias. Se oye un sonido parecido a un forcejeo, como si estuvieran tratando de arrebatarle el aparato.

Si lo rompían, Ukai se iba a poner como una fiera.

― _Chicos_ ―la voz de Ennoshita aparece al otro lado―. _No os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada. Tanaka se ha puesto a jugar con esta cosa y está interfiriendo en todas las señales._

―Ah… Sí, ya nos lo temíamos.

Tsukishima les hace una seña para que le sigan. Parece que ya había desvelado la siguiente pista y tenían que ponerse en marcha. Seguramente para el rubio, lo de las pistas sería una especie de reto que quería superar. Cuando se trataba de agudeza y lectura inteligente podía verse bastante metido en el papel.

― _¿Cómo vais? ¿Ya habéis llegado?_

 _―¡Chikara, tienes que decir "cambio" al acabar cada frase, cambio!_

 _―¡Noy…, Tana…, estaos qu…tos…!_

Volvían a escucharse gritos y sonidos de forcejeo. Los de ese grupo sí que estaban animados.

A Narita y Kinoshita les da algo de envidia.

―Aún estamos en camino, creo que ya falta poco para llegar.

Pasan unos minutos en lo que solo pueden escuchar riñas. La señal va y viene, y los sonidos eran inentendibles. Y, luego de un silencio que se hace larguísimo, otra voz surge del aparato.

― _Eeh… Hola._

 _―¡¿ASÍ QUE ERAS TÚ EL QUE HA ESTADO HACIENDO TODOS ESOS RUIDOS RAROS?! ¡AZUMANE, DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL WALKIE!_

 _―¡¿EH?! ¡Yo no…!_

La voz del entrenador surge de la nada. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se detienen alertados y se giran para mirar como su walkie talkie parecía dar saltitos de lo fuerte que eran los gritos de Ukai.

― _¡DEJAD LA LÍNEA LIBRE, ESTO ERA SOLO PARA USAR EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA!_

 _―¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!_

 _―Jajajaja, han pillado a Asahi~_

 _―Suga, ese es el botón para hablar._

 _―¡Uy!_

 _―¡¿E-Estabais escuchando?!_

 _―Hola._

 _―¡Asahi-saaaan! ¡Soy Hinata, cambio! Kageyama, no has dicho lo de "cambio"._

 _―Ah, sí. ¿Tengo que repetir el mensaje?_

 _―Síp._

 _―Hola. Cambio._

 _―¡Suga, deja de pulsar el botón!_

 _―¡Asahi, esconde el walkie antes de que Noya lo pille!_

 _―¡AAAH, ASAHIIIII!_

 _―AAAAAAAAAAAAAH._

 _―¡OS HE DICHO QUE APAGUÉIS LOS MALDITOS WALKIES, NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO! ¡O LOS APAGAIS YA U OS DEJAMOS SIN ALMUERZO, JODER!_

Se escucha el traqueteo mecánico del aparato y, luego, silencio.

Kinoshita mira a Narita y, sin poder contenerse, deja escapar una suave risotada. Por alguna razón ese tipo de cosas le resultaba bastante cómicas, como una especie de sketch cutre pero gracioso en esencia.

Yamaguchi también trataba de contener la risa, aunque él era más discreto. Y en cuanto a Tsukishima… bueno, no se podría decir que estaba cabreado, aunque su expresión de prepotencia daba la impresión de que estaba pensando cosas como _"qué imbéciles son todos"_.

Cuando lleguen al hostal les echarán una buena bronca. A ellos no, pero el grupo de Tanaka y compañía probablemente no se librarían de un buen sermón. Les aliviaba pensar que ellos no serían los únicos en portarse mal durante la acampada. Kinoshita y Narita aún están algo resentidos por la buena bronca que les había echado tanto el entrenador como su capitán.

―Creo que es allí ―anuncia Tsukishima rompiendo el momento de calma que estaban disfrutando. Estaban cerca, lo sabían, pero no lo suficiente como para que solo tuvieran que atravesar dos árboles cochinos antes de llegar a la gran casa de madera con un enorme cartel en el que estaba escrita la palabra _"Pesebre"―._ Ha sido fácil.

Con un elemento como el rubio claro que sería sencillo. Los de segundo no es que fueran tontos, pero había algunos acertijos que les habría costado más tiempo descubrir si hubiesen ido con otras personas.

Les da la impresión de que no han hecho mucho más que seguir como si fueran ovejitas a _Tsukishima El pastor,_ pero tampoco iban a quejarse por eso: podrían descansar y picar algo mientras esperaban a los otros, y sin haberse esforzado demasiado.

―Cuando lleguen esos chicos les voy a cantar las cuarenta.

Ukai seguía sujetando el walkie talkie, sosteniéndolo como si esperara escuchar otro sonido proveniente del aparato. A Takeda le es imposible ignorar la efusividad con la que minutos antes había pulsado el botón para hablar.

―Pues parecía que estabas disfrutando el poder usarlo por primera vez.

El chico de pelo teñido se pone tenso y aparta la mirada para que no pueda ver su rostro culpable.

―No sé de lo que me hablas, profe.

―Eres como un niño pequeño ―responde dejando escapar una risa que oculta delicadamente tras su mano.

El entrenador devuelve la vista hacia él y arquea el entrecejo. No sabría decir si lo había soltado en plan burla o como un cumplido. El contexto era claramente un insulto, pero esa risa tan adorable y juguetona era demasiado jovial para ser señal de desprecio.

Ukai va a contestarle con un _"a lo mejor es que eres demasiado madurito para mí"_ , pero la intromisión del primer grupo de chicos hace que cierre la boca y se centre solo en ellos.

―No debería sorprenderme ―exclama― que el primer equipo que haya llegado sea el que tiene a Tsukishima entre sus filas.

―Gracias.

Tsukishima se lo había tomado como un cumplido. Y Yamaguchi sabe que, tras esos labios inexpresivos, se encontraba oculta una pequeña sonrisa.

―Podéis descansar antes de entrar, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen todos para ir a comer ―puntúa Takeda y, acto seguido, señala una fuente junto a la edificación―. Tenéis permiso para usarla si queréis calmar la sed.

Yamaguchi no se lo piensa dos veces y va a beber agua. Kinoshita lo imita y, acto seguido, los otros dos chicos de su equipo se aproximan a la fuente como si se trataran de una bandada que ha encontrado un manantial en el que hidratarse.

―Han pasado como 40 minutos ―el entrenador se cruza de brazos, apoyando su espalda en una columna que servía para sostener un enorme tablón de madera que protegía la entrada del sol o la lluvia―. El resto debe estar al llegar.

―Pues yo espero que no tarden demasiado ―del interior de la casona se escapaba un agradable olor a comida casera que activaba sus sentidos gustativos. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua y su estómago gruñía demandando comida―. Cuando investigaba sobre este lugar varias páginas recomendaban venir a este sitio. Preparan el mejor caldo de Miyagi y… Uuugr ―su barriga no para de gruñir.

―¿Estás bien, profe?

Takeda levanta la vista, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos y dedicándole una sonrisilla tímida, adornando su expresión con un leve sonrojo.

―Me muero de hambre, jeje~

El entrenador no sabe si alejarse para no mirarle nunca más, o taparse el rostro para que no pudiera ver cómo los colores se le subía, o aprovechar esa oportunidad para grabarse en su retina la visión que ese hombrecillo le estaba proporcionando. No había dicho nada del otro mundo, ni tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo extraño, pero esa imagen tan adorable había conseguido que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido.

Opta por lo segundo, taparse la boca con las manos fingiendo que estaba a punto de estornudar o soltar un bostezo. De esa manera no podrían ver su sonrisa estúpida o sus mejillas coloradas. Y decía _"podrían"_ porque Tsukishima, aún estando en la fuente, los observaba como si tratara de buscar las flaquezas de cada uno.

―Seguro que les queda poco, profe… ―susurra apartando finalmente la mirada que había posado sobre el tutor, sintiéndose desmerecedor de observar tal imagen celestial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Venga, chicos, que esta es fácil ―a Sawamura se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero Sugawara estaba empeñado en que los chicos de primero resolvieran aunque fuera una pista. La mayoría de ellas eran acertijos o problemas matemáticos parecidos a los que se ponen de moda en páginas de internet y que aseguran que solo el 1% de la población consigue resolverlo, aunque solo sea una técnica para llamar la atención de los lectores. Y aún cuando eran tan fáciles, ni Kageyama ni Hinata habían resuelto uno correctamente―. Lo debéis de haber dado en clase de Biología. ¿Hacia dónde tiende a crecer el musgo?

―Hacia la superficie.

La respuesta de Kageyama era tan cortante que podría haber partido el aire por la mitad.

―¿Eres tonto? Pues claro que hacia la superficie. ¡Ni que fuera a crecer hacia el subsuelo! ―Hinata sonríe y señala el cielo―. Crecen hacia el infinito.

El silencio reina entre los chicos tras las palabras de Hinata, al menos hasta que Sawamura se decide a romper el ambiente.

―Suga, por favor, vámonos ya. Como escuche alguna tontería más, exploto.

―¡Así no los motivas! Sé que ellos pueden, confío en su intelecto. Además, ¿no eras tú el que decía que esto no es una competición? ¿Qué más te da tardar un poco más en llegar?

A Sawamura le ofende la pregunta.

―Hambre. Calor. Humedad. Cansancio.

―Oveja.

―Jamón.

―Monte.

―Tenedor.

―Dormir.

―¿Qué hacéis? ―el peliplatino expone una expresión de auténtica confusión. Los chicos se habían puesto a decir cosas sin sentido de buenas a primeras.

Hinata alza la mirada hacia el mayor y ladea la cabeza algo confundido.

―¿No estábamos jugando a las palabras encadenadas? ―era la impresión que le había dado― ¿Qué, Kageyama? ¿No se te ocurre nada con _«-mir»_?

El moreno, ante tal muestra de regocijo en las palabras pedantes de Hinata, frunce el ceño y ensombrece su mirada.

―Mirlar.

―¡Venga ya, te lo has inventado!

―Yachi-san me explicó esa palabra el otro día. Significa _«Embalsamar cadáveres»._

Hinata retrocede atemorizado, cambiando drásticamente la expresión de su rostro.

―¡N-No digas palabras tan tétricas con tanta naturalidad!

―¡Bueno, suficiente! No pienso esperar más ―Sawamura va a seguir su camino, pero el armador suplente le detiene, sujetando su brazo y dando tirones para que permaneciera en el sitio sin indicarle a los chicos el camino correcto―. ¡Suga, suéltame!

―¡No! ―rechaza―. Si les resuelves todo no surtirá un refuerzo positivo en los chicos.

―Por dios, Suga, suenas igual que una de esas mamás treintañeras que salen en programas de media tarde sobre educación infantil.

―¡¿Quieres dejar de compararme con una madre?! ―vocifera muy molesto― ¡Me vas a crear un trauma!

Por un lado, los dos chicos de tercero discutían a voz alzada y, por otro, Hinata se quejaba de lo tenebroso que podía ser el armador a veces. Kageyama no ve el por qué no enzarzarse en un enfrentamiento directo contra el pelinaranja si no fuera por dos motivos:

El primero, que no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para mantener contacto visual con Hinata por más de cinco minutos. Había sido así desde por la mañana; si bien seguía sus juegos y hablaba con una fingida _normalidad,_ las emociones palpitantes en su pecho no le dejaban ser tan franco como en otras ocasiones.

Y el segundo era porque ya sabía hacia dónde tenían que ir.

―Hacia el camino del norte.

La mueca de alegría que esboza Sugawara al escuchar la respuesta acertada de Kageyama sí que era tétrica. Tan amplia y tan feliz, a la par que presuntuosa, queriendo chinchar al otro chico de tercero con su expresión de _"te lo dije"_.

―Sabía que podías resolverlo. Muy bien hecho, Kageyama.

―No he resuelto nada. Es que acabo de escuchar la risa de Tanaka viniendo de por ahí.

Sugawara, manteniendo su sonrisa, da media vuelta y comienza a andar sin decir una palabra más.

―Se ha cabreado ―declara Sawamura retomando el camino.

―¿Es por algo que he dicho?

―No, es solo que hoy se ha levantado susceptible.

―Ya te vale, has hecho enfadar a tu senior ―Hinata se pone tras él acusándole y regañándole por su actitud, aunque en un tono jocoso―. Estarás contento, Kageyama.

―Me disculparé apropiadamente en otro momento.

―Cuando eres tan cortante y responsable resultas molesto, ¿sabes? ―pero Kageyama no vuelve a responder sus importunos.

Hinata lo mira frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, siguiéndolo dos pasos atrás. Serían imaginaciones suyas, pero siente como si el moreno no quisiera que sus miradas se cruzaran. No podía evitarlo, pero sí que hacía lo posible para que ese contacto fuera el mínimo.

¿Habría hecho algo que le había molestado o simplemente estaba siendo un estúpido integral?

―De todas formas, Ryu, no habrías sido capaz de entrar en la casa. Eres el primero que se acojona con cualquier cosa ―Nishinoya comentaba alegremente las genialidades de la edificación que habían encontrado. Lo más característico de ella, sin duda, el hecho de que en su interior pudiera haber fantasmas.

―¿De qué hablas? De todos los aquí presentes, soy el más valiente. ¿Insinúas que un estúpido fantasma podría acojonarme?

―A decir verdad, me da la sensación de que el más valiente entre nosotros es Ennoshita ―el comentario de Asahi, que llega a oídos de los otros dos chicos, no sienta nada bien.

―¡¿Qué quieres decir, Asahi?! ―el líbero salta frente a él, ofendido― ¡Soy el más valiente de todos los de aquí, es obvio!

Ennoshita mira el mapa y se distrae asegurándose de que iban por buen camino. No puede evitar, sin embargo, añadir un comentario algo hiriente hacia el chico ruidoso.

―Hiperactividad y valentía no son sinónimos. Si hablamos de ser valientes o no, que Asahi haya rescatado a una persona ignorando su propia seguridad da mucho que decir de él.

Asahi se siente algo abordado por las palabras de su compañero.

―Ya lo he dicho, es algo que habría hecho cualquiera ―aunque él se había lanzado sin pensarlo por sus impulsos y sentimientos, duda en que si hubiera sido otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo con tanta rapidez―. Me vi en la situación y actué, eso es todo.

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Ennoshita ―y lo creía con todo su corazón―. Pero eso no quita que Asahi se acojone cada vez que le muestro videos falsos de "encuentra las diferencias" con un susto repentino.

―Doy fe ―añade el pelón asintiendo con la cabeza―. Siempre pica. Una vez casi estalla la pantalla del ordenador de un puñetazo.

―¡¿Te acuerdas?! Ese día me reí tanto que pensé que me mearía encima~

―No tiene ninguna gracia ―Asahi no sonaba molesto de que hablaran de ese tema, era consciente de que se asustaba con relativa facilidad, pero que hablaran así sobre él sí que le avergonzaba un poco.

Tanaka deja escapar una risotada y da dos pasos al frente, adelantándose a sus compañeros.

―¡Una competencia de valentía estaría genial! Aunque ya sabemos quién ganaría, ¿verdad? ¡El menda, JAJAJAJAJAJA…!

―¡Buh!

El pelón deja escapar un grito aniñado al ver aparecer súbitamente a Sugawara en el camino, saliendo tras un árbol. Se lleva la mano al rostro y tapa su boca para acallar el grito que, aunque lo intente, no puede cortar.

―¡H-HOSTIA PUTA, SUGAWARA…!

―Tanaka, modera tu lenguaje ―Sawamura aparece tras el peliplatino, seguido de Hinata y Kageyama.

Nishinoya correría hacia ellos para saludarles efusivamente si no fuera porque estaba descojonándose como nunca antes lo había hecho. El grito de Tanaka había sido tan tronchante que esta vez no se ve capaz de mantener el control de su vejiga.

―Gusto en veros ―saluda Ennoshita manteniéndose educado en todo momento― Menos mal que habéis aparecido, ya empezaba a creer que estos dos me acabarían pegando su idiotez.

Solo con ver cómo uno se reía a pleno pulmón y el otro soltaba insultos por lo bajo mientras trataba de ocultarse de la mirada de todos podían comprender a lo que Ennoshita se refería.

―Has conseguido aguantar durante dos años con ellos. Ya estás inmunizado, Ennoshita ―Sugawara le da golpecitos en el hombro de forma amistosa, aunque no se sabe si lo está haciendo a modo de premio por haberlo hecho bien o de una forma que pretendía darle su pésame por lo que aún tendrá que soportar.

―¡AAAW! ―el grito de Hinata corta por completo el buen ambiente que se había creado a causa del reencuentro. A juzgar por su entonación, algo había llamado su atención―. ¡ES EL HOSTAL! ¡HUELE A COMIDA!

Tanaka y Nishinoya paran tanto con su lamento y su risotada para olisquear el aire como si fueran sabuesos. Abren los ojos de par en par y se ponen tiesos, jadeando por el apetito que les acababa de entrar.

―Son como animales ―el capitán se ríe por la reacción de los chicos.

La casa estaba a un par de metros, se podía entrever a través de algunos árboles del camino.

―¡Llegaré el primero! ―era la frase que usaba Hinata como pistoletazo de salida para comenzar una carrera con Kageyama. Ya que esa mañana no habían podido competir, esto serviría para quitar un poco de tensión al asunto que Kageyama se traía entre manos.

La idea del pelinaranja era pelearse con él, relajar el ambiente y disfrutar un rato de las burlas y los piques que se daban mutuamente, pero cuando empieza a correr se da cuenta de que Kageyama lo había ignorado completamente. Frena en seco y se queda trotando en el sitio, observándolo con perplejidad.

―Estoy cansado ―Kageyama se excusa tras esas palabras. No es la primera vez que la usa ese día.

Hinata no se ve capaz de expulsar toda su energía cuando el moreno le cortaba el rollo de esa manera. Deja de trotar y espera a que el resto de chicos lleguen hasta su posición. Nishinoya y Tanaka sí que habían salido corriendo al comprobar que, efectivamente, lo que estaban frente a ellos era el hostal al que debían llegar. Podría competir con esos dos pero, aunque la acción fuera la misma, no se sentiría igual si no lo hacía con Kageyama.

Se sentía ligeramente abrumado con ese pensamiento. Kageyama y sus actitudes raras le empezaban a dar dolor de cabeza.

―¡Eih! ¡Tanaka, Nishinoya~! ―Narita saluda a sus compañeros levantándose del portal de la casa. Se habían sentado en las escaleras de la entrada mientras esperaban, aunque tampoco habían aguardado mucho tiempo; solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que llegaron.

No solo había llegado el grupo de Ennoshita, sino que el _Equipo familiar_ también venía con ellos. Lo que significaba que sus tripas podrían saciar el hambre de una buena vez.

―¡ASAHI! ―grita Ukai en el momento en que divisa al grandullón―. ¡EL WALKIE!

Asahi da un respingo y tiembla al ver la expresión furiosa del entrenador. En lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que se hubiera olvidado de eso. Después de todo, él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Si acaso era cómplice, pero no le parecía para tanto.

Para suerte del as, Takeda se levanta y le hace señas al entrenador para que se detenga.

―Es una tontería, Ukai. No vayas a arruinar el momento por algo tan simple.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, el entrenador obedece dócilmente y deja de lado su expresión de enfado.

―No lo vuelvas a hacer ―Asahi asiente. Quiere decir que no había sido él, pero no le sale. Al ver la sonrisilla que Sugawara esboza sabe que había notado su impaciencia por no poder defenderse. Seguro que estaba pensando en todas las otras veces en las que no había sido capaz de hacer escuchar su voz.

Los chicos se aglutinan en la entrada del hostal. Era una casa rural enorme de madera. Ocupaba un gran espacio, así que seguramente tuvieran espacio para varias personas. El jardín donde se alzaba estaba muy bien cuidado, había muchas plantas cultivadas en macetas que adornaban tanto los alrededores como la fachada del hostal. Además de la fuente donde habían bebido agua, también había un pozo de aspecto antiguo.

El camino principal que lo unía con el resto del bosque estaba adornado con baldosas, conduciéndolo hasta un arco donde, si se observaba bien, tras él se podía apreciar un aparcamiento de tierra. Así que los vehículos podían llegar hasta ese lugar sin problemas.

El olor había incrementado en intensidad. La espera acrecentaba la sensación de hambre. Y los chicos, estuvieran o no enrollados con sus problemas, no podían evitar que la boca se les hiciera agua.

El esfuerzo al final tenía su recompensa.

* * *

Suele pasar que cuando digo que no me demoraré en subir nada, luego tardo más que nunca en actualizar xD Así que de ahora en adelante me quedaré calladita, que parece que así las semanas no son tan mortales y me da tiempo a escribir con soltura.

¡Solo vamos por mitad de historia! O puede que un poco menos. Aún queda mucho tiempo, muchas cosas por ver y muchísimas relaciones por arreglar. Sí, porque soy así, destruyo relaciones para después arreglarlas con cinta adhesiva, so marvelous~ En cualquier caso, este hostal tendrá cierta relevancia. ¿O quizá sea por las cosas que pasarán ahí? Ya lo veréis próximamente, juju.

Sigue sin haber dibujo, aunque tenía muchas ganas de preparar una cosa que… en fin, si todo sale bien se subirá junto a la próxima actualización xD

Y ya bueno, esto es algo que no pinta demasiado aquí, pero me gustaría comentar una cosa que me pasó el otro día y por la que me estuve riendo durante varios días:

Como buena universitaria que soy, existen algunas asignaturas que, si bien es por su contenido o por la forma en la que el profesor la explica, me dejan completamente noqueada. En muchas ocasiones simplemente me quedo en estado vegetal mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared, rezándole al Dios de los estudiantes que me libre de esa tortura. Pero en otras ocasiones intento por todos los medios mantenerme despierta tomando apuntes. Pues bien, el otro día durante una clase de Derecho Internacional (que como podéis entender con semejante nombre suena a tocho intragable) traté por todos los medios de mantenerme despierta escribiendo cada palabra que decía el profesor aún cuando el sueño era insoportable (llevaba como 2 horas y media de clase, mi mente se satura, entendedme (?)).

Hubo un momento en el que, aún escribiendo, mi mente explotó y desconecté del mundo sensible. De esa parte solo sé por una compañera que, aunque parecía como si hubiera muero, mi mano seguía moviéndose y tomando apuntes. ¡Estaba despierta y a la vez dormida, y encima seguía tomando apuntes! XD Juro que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ese lapso de tiempo, y no fue hasta que mi compañera de al lado me llamó que conseguí escapar de mi burbuja de ensueño. Obviamente me sorprendí al ver que había escrito varias cosas con una letra ridículamente inentendible. Pero entre todos esos garabatos y palabras sueltas, habían escritas algunas frases que se entremezclaban con la explicación del profesor y las ideas de mi subconscientes.

Pues aquí viene lo gracioso. En esas palabras se encontraban, entre otras cosas, frases como _"Independencia suicida de Drake"_ (este es el nombre de uno de mis OC), _"No hay ningún crow"_ (que se acerca a lo que probablemente estuviera pensando en ese momento) y, la joya de la corona, _"Sociedad guiada por el espía Tsukiiiiiiiii"_. Releí esa frase una y otra vez y sigo sin entender en qué carajos estaba pensando XD Probablemente en Yamaguchi y su obsesión por el rubio, pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué carajos puse que era un espía y por qué mi subconsciente fue capaz de escribir tantas i en la frasecita.

Ahí conservo la hoja de libreta donde lo escribí, inservible como apuntes pero que me recuerda, cada vez que lo leo, que estoy demasiado sumergida en el Infierno del Volleyball XD

Y nada más, compartido este capítulo tan curioso de mi vida, me despido comentando como siempre la alegría que me da que sigáis con esta historia *luvluv*

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	10. Confesiones catastróficas

¡Buenas, gente maravillosa! Actualización a la vista~ *acompaña su entrada magistral con sonidos gloriosos de trompetas*

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NSM** : No sé yo si puedo prometer que no os haré sufrir… XD En el hostal pasarán muchísimas cosas. O quizá no. O sí. Puede. Ya se verá (?)

Jajaja claro xD Es normal que vayan despacito. Aunque extrañamente se podría decir que las parejas que nombraste son las más "experimentadas". O se supone (no se puede saber, igual Ukai-kun es virgen (?))

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, esta actualización trae consigo una advertencia más consistente e importante que las que suelo poner (a modo de coña, ejem (?)). Así pues, **este capítulo contiene escenas y descripciones de carácter sexual catalogados como lemon.** En el caso de que no te gusten estas cosas, omitir en el momento en el que la situación se torne picante (creedme, lo notaréis xD) Y si estáis conforme con esto, leed sin tapujos y disfrutad de la narración.

Ya avisados, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

 **Advertencias:** Hinata rompecorazones, Kageyama celoso, Sugamama entrando en acción (otra vez), apuestas croquetiles en el póker, vieja sobona, momentos muy obscenos y "la súper gran cagada definitiva".

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo X: Confesiones catastróficas._

El área de descanso del kilómetro cincuenta y cuatro o, como era más conocido, el hostal _Pesebre,_ era un local con una fama y reputación reconocida por todo buen dominguero que frecuentara la zona. Y no solo por la buena comida y las bonitas vistas que se tuvieran desde el segundo piso del establecimiento.

Si por algo destacaba el lugar era por la hospitalidad de la regente y sus empleados.

―Oye, Yuu.

―Dime, Ryu.

Los dos chicos de segundo, rodeados por un aura oscura que emanaba de sus cuerpos, observan la escena que tienen frente a ellos con una expresión de envidia cochina infinita.

―¿Está bien que tenga ganas de golpear a Hinata?

―Es comprensible, amigo mío.

En ese local trabajaban varias personas, entre las que destacaban, sin duda alguna, las nietas de la regente: dos hermosas jovencitas de no más de veinte años y de muy buen ver. Esas dos chicas debían ser uno de los motivos fundamentales por el que ese lugar era tan popular.

Eran doce chavales bien curtidos gracias al entrenamiento constante que exigía el voleibol, más un profesor que ganaba en apariencia delicada y un entrenador con pinta de macarra. Catorce malditos hombres entre los que elegir. Y de entre todos ellos, ambas chicas se habían decantado por el pequeño pelinaranja.

En pocas palabras, Hinata había ligado con dos chicas hermosas aún cuando ni siquiera sabía mantener una conversación decente con ellas.

―¿Y cuántos años dices que tienes, Hinata-kun?

―¡Q-Q-QUINCE!

―¡Wouh, quince! ―la chica sonríe de manera risueña―. ¡Pareces mucho más pequeñín, qué mono!

―¡S-S-SÍ! ¡D-DIGO, N-N-NO! ―Hinata se mantiene tenso, temblando como un flanecillo y con la cara completamente encendida. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haberse imaginado con tales mujeres a su alrededor. Si se ponía nervioso cuando Kiyoko estaba cerca, que esas desconocidas estuvieran sentadas a ambos lados de él le estaba matando de la vergüenza―. ¡E-E-ESTOY EN P-PRIMERO DE P-P-PREPARATORIA!

Ukai ríe en alto y da un sorbo a su cerveza. Ese era el mejor espectáculo que podrían ofrecerle. Ver como a ese chico estaba a punto de darle un patatús tratando de hablar con unas féminas era genial. Cómo se nota que son adolescentes sin experiencia.

―¿No deberíamos hacer algo? ―Takeda también lo disfrutaba, pero le empezaba a dar algo de pena el pobre Hinata.

―Nah, deja que cree anécdotas vergonzosas que contar cuando sea mayor.

Además, si paraban los pies a esas chicas no podría divertirse con los planes conspiratorios de Tanaka y Nishinoya, que se pensarían que estaban susurrando entre ellos pero todos ya se habían enterado de su plan de enrollar a Hinata en una alfombra y tirarlo por un puente.

―Oye~ ¿Y por qué tu pelo tiene ese color? Es muy bonito. ¿Te lo tiñes?

Hinata mueve la cabeza de manera mecánica y mira a la chica que estaba a su derecha muy pálido. Le estaba acariciando el cabello. Lo estaba tocando. Se va a morir ahí mismo.

―M-M-Mi p-padre t-tiene a-ascendencia e-e-escocesa…

―¡¿EN SERIO?! ―ambas chicas le miran aún más enamoradas―. ¡Qué exótico! Eres una monada, Hina-kun~

Sawamura ríe por lo bajo y se echa hacia donde estaba Sugawara con aire meloso.

―Si te digo que me está dando envidia, ¿te pondrías celoso?

―Sshhhh ―el peliplatino le manda a callar y le hace hacia un lado para tener más espacio y seguir mirando la escena que ocurría frente a él―. Estoy ocupado.

Pero no observando a Hinata y las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que podía mostrar en su rostro. Para él lo más característico de tal estampa era la que le ofrecía el moreno sentado a su lado.

Kageyama no se veía irritado o celoso, para nada. Kageyama estaba furioso.

Si los demás no se habían dado cuenta era porque el armador sabía cómo ocultarlo y cuáles eran los momentos más apropiados para exteriorizarlo. Además de eso, siempre había sido mucho más obvio ver ese estado anímico cuando estaban en prácticas o en partidos porque el toque que hacía con el balón era más agresivo. Pero ahora la única manera de apreciar esa rabia era observando cómo de vez en cuando rechinaba los dientes o ese temblor en el entrecejo que surgía cuando las chicas le decían al pequeñajo que _era mono._

―¿Ocupado con qué? ―se inclina un poco más hacia el peliplatino y, bajo la mesa, acaricia su muslo con cariño―. No estarás desnudando a esas chicas con la mirada, ¿verdad, Suga?

―Voy a mear ―todas las conversaciones, incluidas las de las chicas que estaban acosando a Hinata, quedan acalladas con esa declaración. Kageyama se pone en pie con brusquedad y sale de la sala-comedor a pasos agigantados.

―¿Pero qué le pasa a ese? Qué ordinario… ―la chica habla más bajito, como si solo quisiera que Hinata le escuchara―. ¿Eres amigo de ese tipo?

El pequeño se queda en silencio, observando la puerta por la que Kageyama había salido segundos antes. No puede continuar mirando porque las chicas vuelven a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas que le dejan muy confuso.

―¡Yo también voy al baño! ―Suga se levanta y camina rápido hacia la salida―. ¡Disculpad!

Sugawara había huido bastante rápido. Daichi se pregunta si el chico le estaba evitando. No parecía que estuviera enfadado aún por lo del nombre de su equipo, pero Suga podía ser una caja de sorpresas.

Además, ahora no era momento para preguntarse eso; tenía que estar pendiente de que los chicos buscapleitos de segundo no llevaran a cabo sus malévolos planes contra Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Maldito Hinata del demonio ―el armador de primero masculla con rabia mientras se frota las manos con el agua que caía del lavamanos―. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Eres imbécil. Un idiota. Joder… ¡Joder! –da un golpe al lavamanos con el puño cerrado y mira su reflejo en el cristal.

Esas últimas palabras no iban dirigidas hacia el pelinaranja, sino hacia él mismo. ¿A dónde iba con ese enfado repentino? ¿Y todo porque unas desconocidas estaban tocando a Hinata? El chico no era nada suyo como para ponerse de esa manera. Comprendía eso y, aún así, no podía controlar la congoja acumulada en su pecho.

Si hubiera seguido en la misma sala que él, habría estallado.

Kageyama hace un cuenco con sus manos y se moja el rostro para relajarse. Respira hondo tres veces, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que siente un frío agradable colarse en sus músculos. No tenía intención de volver aún, pero ya se encontraba mejor. Aprovecharía para darse una vuelta por el exterior del hostal.

Ya preparado, sale de los servicios con la cabeza a gachas. Pero al levantar la vista se cruza cara a cara con Sugawara, quien parecía estar esperando por él.

―Ya puedes entrar si quieres ―le invita a pasar ahora que había desocupado el baño. Trata de ignorarlo para seguir con su camino, pensando que de esa manera evitaría alguna pregunta incómoda. Pero Sugawara era más rápido que él, le había cortado la vía de escape interponiéndose en su camino―. ¿…Sugawara-san?

―Oye, ¿por qué no vamos afuera?

Es como si el chico hubiera leído sus intenciones. Sugawara no le deja responder; cuando quiere decir algo, el de tercero ya le estaba dando la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del hostal.

No quiere contradecir a su senior, y tampoco quería levantar sospechas. La opción de volver a la sala ya la había rechazado, así que lo mejor sería seguirle. Igual podía hablar con el peliplatino sobre esas jugadas que había visto en los partidos del mundial de vóley.

En el exterior brillaba un sol radiante. Era agradable sentir los cálidos rayos chocando contra su piel. Por un momento se le ocurre preguntarle a Sugawara si estaría bien que estuviera ahí afuera tan desprotegido por eso de tener una piel demasiado pálida, pero prefiere callárselo porque sería muy brusco por su parte. Tampoco quería sonar como si quisiera que se largara de ahí.

Es complicado pensar sobre las palabras apropiadas que se tenían que decir a los demás sin ofenderles. Era algo agotador.

―¡Ven aquí ―exclama el peliplatino sentándose en un banco que había en el jardín lateral de la casona―, que no muerdo!

Kageyama obedece y se sienta a su lado sin decir nada. Sugawara le estaba observando con una sonrisa incomprensible, inclinado levemente hacia adelante y con sus manos entrelazadas. No está seguro de si debería decir algo, aunque no serviría de mucho; es horrible iniciando conversaciones, y mucho más manteniéndolas.

―Eeeh… Bonito día ―es lo único que al moreno se le ocurre decir.

Sin embargo, Sugawara ignora su patético intento por comenzar una conversación banal y va directo al grano.

―¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Kageyama levanta la cabeza y le mira algo confuso, sin entender sobre qué le estaba hablando.

―¿Cuándo me di cuenta de qué?

Si el peliplatino seguía empeñado en que resolviera algún acertijo la llevaba clara. Su cabeza solo estaba capacitada para crear jugadas perfectas de vóley y, recientemente, para sufrir por los rompecabezas amorosos que Hinata le suscitaba.

Podría haberse esperado cualquier frase saliendo por la boca de Sugawara, cualquier cosa. Pero jamás de los jamases se habría pensado que ese momento llegaría, y menos tan pronto.

―¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gusta Hinata?

Kageyama se plantea tres posibles respuestas para esa pregunta tan directa: la primera, la más sensata, sería decirle la verdad sobre todo el calvario que ha estado sufriendo esos últimos días; la segunda, un poco más mezquina, sería la de mentirle y ponerse a la defensiva, tratando de que el peliplatino dejara de conjeturarse cosas extrañas; y la tercera, la que seguramente acabaría con todos sus problemas, sería la de asesinar al chico de tercero y luego cometer suicidio.

Permanece en silencio casi tres minutos enteros, observando a un Sugawara que empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Qué debería hacer? No había dicho eso por decir. ¿Eso significaba que había sido demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos? No es como si se estuviera metiendo con él, como era el caso de Tsukishima cuando les picaba con su relación homoerótica rey/vasallo. Estaba hablando de Sugawara, una persona madura que se había enterado de lo que tan duramente ha estado reteniendo inconscientemente durante a saber cuánto tiempo.

―¡Perdona! ―el peliplatino termina hablando al ver que el chico no mostraba ningún tipo de iniciativa― Ha sido una pregunta un tanto directa, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. No hace falta que me respondas si no quieres.

El chico de tercero le daba la posibilidad de quedarse en silencio. Pero, pensándolo en frío, ¿sería lo mejor para él? Tenía la posibilidad de hablar con un mayor más experimentado en esos temas. Y además era Sugawara, podía confiar en él.

Sí, podía hacerlo.

―Un día… ―susurra.

Sugawara levanta las cejas y se acerca un poquito más al chico, buscando que este repitiera lo que acababa de musitar.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Un día ―repite seriamente, alzando la cabeza para clavar los ojos en los del otro―. Sé que me gusta Hinata desde hace un día.

Sugawara parpadea unas pocas veces algo confuso. Eso sí que había sido poco tiempo, unos sentimientos recién despertados que aún iban en pañales. Sería muchísimo más difícil de tratar de lo que pensaba.

―Pero… ―Kageyama interrumpe de nuevo― Creo que no es algo repentino. Me parece que me interesa Hinata desde hace más tiempo ―se queda pensativo, tratando de recordar en qué momento empezó a interesarse por él―, desde nuestro primer partido en el interescolar.

Más de un año. Eso eran palabras mayores, muy mayores.

―Vaya, eso parece mucho tiempo. Has estado ciego durante un año entero, el vóley sí que te encandila, chico.

Kageyama lo observa sin entender.

―¿Qué tiene que ver el vóley con esto?

―No te has dado cuenta de que te gustaba Hinata hasta ayer, tu primer día a su lado sin poder hablar de voleibol. ¿No es curioso?

Lo que Sugawara trataba de hacerle ver es que si llevaba todo ese tiempo ignorando sus sentimientos no era porque no conociera las señales, sino que dichas señalas quedaban difusas por el deporte con el que está obsesionado.

―¿Eso quiere decir que cuando empecemos a jugar a vóley otra vez se me pasará todo?

El peliplatino ríe con esa tontería, aunque le preocupa un poco que Kageyama lo haya dicho con un tono esperanzado, como si hubiera solucionado un problema muy difícil.

―Me temo que no es tan sencillo como eso, Kageyama. Dime, ¿estás agobiado?

Admiraba la capacidad lectora de Sugawara. No había compartido muchas palabras con el chico en toda la acampada y ya había averiguado más cosas sobre él que el resto de sus compañeros.

―Sí.

―Pues así te vas a sentir de ahora en adelante, sin importar cuánto trates de distraerte o lo mucho que te esfuerces en concentrarte en las jugadas.

Al moreno eso le sienta como una patada en toda la boca.

―Puedo olvidarme de esto ―insiste―. Solo tengo que ignorar a Hinata y…

―De eso nada ―Kageyama se pone tenso al escucharle. No quería sonar brusco, pero al final sus palabras habían salido con un tono más serio de lo normal―. Mira, Kageyama, los sentimientos son algo que no podemos controlar a nuestro antojo, ¿sabes? Cuando una persona se siente acorralada por ellas, termina fallando irremediablemente. Pasará tiempo hasta que seas capaz de olvidarte aunque sea un poco de esas emociones, ¿me sigues?

El moreno no dice nada, y eso no gusta al chico de tercero. Es como si con su silencio le estuviera diciendo que está equivocado.

Sin decir nada, acompañando al silencio al que Kageyama se había aferrado, Sugawara se levanta y va hacia la fuente que estaba a pocos metros del banco. Se asegura de que el chico de primero le observaba y, en cuanto ve que tiene su atención, coge un vaso de plástico que alguien había dejado para beber y abre la fuente.

Kageyama no entiende, pero observa como, lentamente, el vaso se va llenando.

―Toda persona tiene un cupo para cualquier cosa. Algunos toleran más, otros toleran menos. En cuanto a ti, me atrevería a decir que eres alguien con una tolerancia cero ―sonríe―. Este, Kageyama, eres tú ―señala el vaso―. Y el agua que cae en el interior son tus sentimientos. Al principio es algo incomprensible pero lo suficientemente liviano como para controlarlo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, todos esos sentimientos y emociones comienzan a pesar, la situación se descontrola y tu cupo llega a su límite. ¿Y qué pasa cuando se traspase ese límite? ―el agua ya había llenado todo el vaso y se salía del recipiente―. Te desbordarás.

El moreno había usado esa expresión en muchas otras ocasiones, también había escuchado a gente diciendo _"es la gota que colma el vaso",_ pero no había nada como ver una recreación literal de lo que podía suceder.

Sugawara deja caer el agua sobre una flor que crecía en el lateral de la fuente y tira el vaso a una papelera. Al volver no se sienta, sino que se planta frente al chico de primero observándole desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

―Y no es la primera vez que te pasa ―levanta una ceja―. Porque eso fue lo que te sucedió ayer durante el juego de los asesinos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te volverá a pasar?

Aunque le cueste admitirlo, Sugawara llevaba mucha razón. Si es como él decía, ya había sufrido, no solo uno, sino tres desbordamientos -contando el que espera que siga en desconocimiento de todos, cuando tuvo un sueño húmedo con Hinata y decidió que sería buena idea masturbarse con él a su lado, y el que acababa de vivir con las chicas que toqueteaban al pelinaranja-.

―¿Entonces que se supone que tengo que hacer, Sugawara-san? ―pregunta, cabizbajo.

El peliplatino esperaba que Kageyama le planteara esa cuestión. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y deja caer su cuerpo junto al moreno, sentándose a su lado de nuevo y observando el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas.

―No soy ningún alcahuete, y mucho menos soy un experto en temas amorosos. Pero hay algo que sí sé y que deberías tener en cuenta, Kageyama: antes de preocuparte sobre lo que pensarán los demás, procura pensar en lo que te conviene a ti ―Sugawara gira su cuerpo y le dedica una suave sonrisa para relajarle―. Hinata es tu amigo después de todo.

―Y quiero que siga siéndolo ―confiesa―. Si se lo cuento, no querrá volver a verme, alteraré el funcionamiento del equipo y todo se irá a la porra.

―A eso me refiero ―frunce el ceño―, estás preocupándote en cómo se lo tomará él y en las consecuencias sin saber qué pasará, y al final terminas ignorándote a ti mismo ―Kageyama seguía sin verse del todo convencido, el miedo que tenía a ser rechazado debía ser más poderoso que su voluntad para tomar la iniciativa. Algo molesto, levanta el brazo y señala con el dedo índice hacia el pecho del chico―. Sé que odias este adjetivo, pero hay veces en las que se debe ser un poco egoísta.

Kageyama parece que va a decir algo, pero se queda en silencio. De nuevo, como si estuvieran repitiendo un déjà vu, pasa un buen rato hasta que el chico decide responderle.

―¿Debería decírselo?

―¿Deberías no decírselo? ―Sugawara le responde con la misma frase en negativo― ¿Pasará algo malo? ¿No pasará nada malo? No somos adivinos, o al menos tú o yo no lo somos. Sabes cuál es la única manera de conocer lo que pasará.

Kageyama da un rebote al sentir la mano de Sugawara sobre su hombro, dándole golpecitos para animarle. No se podría decir que lo viera todo más claro, pero se siente muchísimo mejor después de haberlo soltado.

Además, el chico no se veía sorprendido o asqueado.

―¿Te parece normal que me guste otro chico?

El joven del lunar ladea la cabeza y suelta una suave risotada. Si él supiera, otro gallo cantaría. Da un tirón a la mejilla de su junior y se levanta del sitio, dispuesto a volver al interior del hostal antes de que se pregunten dónde se habían metido.

―El mundo está lo suficientemente civilizado como para tener prejuicios por eso. Habrá gente a la que no le guste tu decisión, pero eso te debería importar bien poco. La última elección no la tienen ellos, recuérdalo siempre. Además… ―se gira hacia él y se lleva las manos hacia la espalda, esbozando una sonrisilla algo cómplice― …Hinata y tú os veríais muy bien juntos.

Que fuera otra persona quien dijera eso le hacía sentirse raro, pero le daba ciertas esperanzas. Es como si le hubiera dado más posibilidades.

El moreno se levanta y acompaña al otro chico al comedor. Pero antes de entrar al interior del hostal se detiene, apretando los puños y mirando a su mayor algo nervioso.

―Sugawara-san, por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros.

El peliplatino asiente y pasa los dedos por sus labios como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera.

―Seré como una tumba ―sonríe―. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Así que si te vuelven a surgir dudas solo ven a preguntarme. Te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta.

Sabía que Sugawara era una persona muy buena y atenta, pero no hasta el punto de ser su confidente. Siempre que había algún problema en el equipo todos acudían al chico del lunar y él, sin poner ninguna pega, trataba de buscar una solución o aconsejarles de la mejor manera posible.

Antes pensaba que era una tarea inútil e innecesaria, además de ser una molestia. ¿Por qué a Sugawara le interesaba ayudar con los problemas de los otros? ¿No tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas?

Ahora lo agradece de corazón. Entiende un poquito mejor lo que Hinata le había repetido hasta la saciedad: _"A todos nos ha unido el voleibol",_ es un chance para hacer nuevos amigos. Confía un poco en ellos, como ellos confían en ti.

Le había confiado su secreto a Sugawara y este le había comprendido y ayudado.

Una mueca feliz se va formando en su rostro, dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios. Agradece el ir unos pasos atrás del peliplatino para que este no pueda percatarse de su expresión.

―¡Sugawara-san! ―el grito fácilmente reconocible llega a oídos de los dos armadores quienes, levantando la vista, ven como el chico del que minutos antes estaban hablando corre hacia ello muy apurado―. ¡Necesito que me escondas!

―¿Qué te pasa? Pensaba que te estabas divirtiendo.

―¡Estaba sufriendo de la vergüenza! ¡Quiero meter la cabeza bajo tierra y no volver a ver la luz del día durante el resto de mi vida!

Sugawara no puede evitar imaginarse a Hinata con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo como si fuera un avestruz. Comienza a reírse de manera escandalosa mientras golpea cariñosamente su cabecita para calmarle.

Kageyama permanece tras de ellos queriendo pasar desapercibido, pero es capaz de sentir de nuevo la mirada cómplice del peliplatino clavada en él.

―Aaah, me encantaría ayudarte, Hinata~ Pero tengo que volver para hablar con Ukai y el profesor –agarra de los hombros al pequeño y lo empuja frente a donde estaba el armador titular del Karasuno―. Pero seguro Kageyama está dispuesto a acompañarte. ¿Verdad, Kageyama~?

El moreno se pone recto y mira la ligera expresión de molestia que esboza el chico, como si no fuera una opción ir con él.

―¿Por qué debería ayudar a este merluzo?

―Porque te lo digo yo ―responde Sugawara de manera cortante y bastante serio―. ¿Algo que objetar?

Ninguno de los chicos se queja. Cuando el capitán se enfadaba daba mucho miedo, pero cuando era Sugawara quien se cabreaba sentían como si el tiempo se detuviera. Obedeciendo las órdenes del peliplatino, ambos chicos se giran hacia el lado contrario donde quedaba el comedor y comienzan a caminar.

Kageyama voltea la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al chico de tercero; este responde levantándole el pulgar para darle ánimos.

Vale que le había aclarado algunas cosas, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarse a ese desafío. Maldito Sugawara.

Y maldito él por ponerse nervioso al poder quedarse a solas con Hinata.

―Jeje~ ―el peliplatino observa cómo los dos chicos desaparecen por el pasillo y, orgulloso de lo que acababa de conseguir, retoma su camino hacia el comedor con una sonrisa muy feliz en el rostro.

Quién lo diría, que sus pequeños locos por el vóley podían vivir algo tan bonito como el amor. Les recuerda mucho a él y Daichi en el pasado, cuando aún estaban en primero y comenzaron a descubrir eso que se definía como _"estar enamorado"_.

Y ahora que lo recuerda, ha dejado muy abandonado al capitán. Aún tiene que recompensarle por el fiasco que le dio la noche anterior al quedarse dormido y no acudir a su quedada romántica.

Debía hacer algo con eso.

―Estoy de vuelta ―anuncia abriendo la puerta corrediza para acceder a la sala donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el panorama que se vivía ahí adentro:

Sawamura sujetando a Tanaka por la cabeza mientras este gruñía y ladraba como si fuera un perro hacia Tsukishima, quien permanecía aislado en una especie de burbuja solitaria aún cuando una de las chicas que antes acosaba a Hinata le estaba haciendo un masaje en los hombros, la otra chica le ofrecía todo tipos de bebidas; y si eso no fuera suficiente, Yamaguchi también estaba cerca abanicándole porque, según comentaba, había visto una gota de sudor en su cuello.

El rubio parecía una especie de jeque rodeado de su harem personal.

Los otros chicos de segundo intentaban mantenerse al margen jugando al póker junto a los mayores, apostando unas croquetas que debían haber traído mientras no estaba.

Además, había una viejecita extraña sobando al entrenador Ukai de muy mala manera, aunque este no hacía nada por remediarlo. Eso sí, se veía especialmente intimidado por ello.

―¿…Qué está pasando aquí?

―¡Noya es un traidor y Tsukishima un mujeriego! ¡YO LES MATO!

Sawamura le pega un buen sopapo en toda la calva y lo inmoviliza en el suelo para que se estuviera quieto.

―¡Suga, ayuda! ―exige el capitán.

Lo que más le sorprende al chico del lunar es la pasividad con la que todos se toman el numerito de Tanaka. Debe ser porque ya estaban acostumbrados y pasaban del tema.

Sugawara suspira profundo y se arrodilla frente al pelón, mirándole desde arriba con una expresión calmada.

―Si Kiyoko te pudiera ver, se sentiría decepcionada contigo. Prestándole atención a otras chicas que no sean ella. Pobrecita.

Tanaka automáticamente se detiene y, con aire solemne, apoya la frente en el suelo y suelta un suspiro ahogado.

―No soy digno para Kiyoko-san. Por favor, Sugawara-san, azóteme con un cinturón.

―Yo sí que te voy a azotar, calvo loco ―el capitán vuelve a golpearle en la cabeza, aunque sin mucha fuerza, y le libera―. Mantente tranquilito, eh. Si te quedas bien quieto seguro que Shimizu te perdonará.

Y Tanaka obedece, quedándose quieto tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

El moreno se rasca la nuca y observa al recién llegado, que le miraba como si esperara explicaciones. Mucho no le iba a poder decir, las cosas se habían descontrolado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―No preguntes ―advierte. No le iba a poder contestar aunque quisiera.

―No iba a hacerlo ―se ríe. Sigue de rodillas en el suelo, y no tenía intención de volver a levantarse hasta dentro de un rato. De seguro luego se sumaría a jugar a las cartas con el grupito de la esquina―. Un momento… ―ya decía que algo no le cuadraba―. ¿Dónde están Asahi y Noya?

―Salieron después de que te fueras ―Sawamura no le había dado mucha importancia porque, mientras el grandullón estuviera con el líbero, no se metería en problemas–. Aunque se están tardando. Debería ir a buscarl…

―No, no hace falta ―interrumpe rápidamente, intuyéndose ya lo que los otros buscaban―. ¿No querías que arreglaran sus cosas para volver a ser mi compañero de tienda?

Suga tiene muchísima razón. Abre los ojos de par en par y mira hacia otro lado haciéndose el loco.

―¡Ah! ¿Has dicho Asahi y Nishinoya? ¿Y esos quiénes son? ―ríe por lo bajo, sintiéndose un poco cruel al tener esos pensamientos egoístas, pero cuando se trataba de estar a solas con Sugawara se convertía en otra persona―. Oye, te apuesto mi postre a que te machaco en las cartas.

―¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

Mezclándose en el ambiente, buscando integrarse en el juego junto a los profesores y sus compañeros, los chicos de tercero deciden que es mejor tomarse un respiro a estar todo el rato pendiente de los demás.

Ni siquiera les importa que Tanaka siga espatarrado en el suelo sin moverse, como un cadáver tieso, o que cuatro de los chicos estuvieran en paradero desconocido. O al menos la mitad de ellos.

Eso sí, si alguien podía imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo, ese no podía ser otro que el chico peliplatino. Era consciente de lo que se cocía a su alrededor.

Y ese es el motivo por el que se siente tan feliz y satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Noya, ¿qué haces?

El número cuatro del Karasuno mira a ambos lados, investigando el pasillo, y vuelve al interior del cuarto en el que se habían escondido, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

No solo habían atravesado una cadena de la que colgaba un cartel que enunciaba _"Por favor, no pasar",_ sino que además se habían colado en lo que le daba la impresión de que era el cuarto de la limpieza.

Asahi es una persona responsable, pero cuando se trataba de Nishinoya siempre acababa cometiendo ese tipo de infracciones.

―Yosh~ ―exclama para sí mismo el pequeño. Una vez se asegura de que la puerta está bien cerrada, se gira hacia Asahi y da unos pasitos hacia él, observándole con una sonrisa ladina―. Eih, grandullón. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Cuando el líbero usaba ese tono solo podía significar una cosa.

―¿Qué? ―traga hondo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Se da un golpe en la cabeza contra una estantería. Encima de que no veía nada, el cuarto tenía un tamaño muy reducido. No podía escapar de Nishinoya si fuera necesario.

El más pequeño se ríe por el golpetazo que se había llevado el otro. Apoya las manos en la cintura de Asahi, buscando acercarse todo lo que pudiera y, moviendo las manos lentamente, acaricia su cuerpo colando las manos bajo su camisa y se pone de puntillas para tratar de acercarse a su rostro y que este pudiera ver lo que había sacado segundos antes de su bolsillo y que ahora sujetaba con sus dientes.

Lo sabía.

Ya sabía que Nishinoya estaba _en ese plan_.

El paquetito de condón en sus labios lo delataba.

―Estoy muy calient-

―¡No! ―le interrumpe―. Noya, aquí no.

Visiblemente molesto, el pequeño le pega un pisotón en el pie y arruga el entrecejo.

―Llevo semanas aguantándome las ganas. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he tenido que hacer dedos pensando en ti?

―¡NOYA! ―Asahi trata de retroceder pero, una vez más, se lleva un buen golpetazo del estante asesino. El golpe es tan fuerte que tira varias cosas al suelo―. ¡No necesitaba saber eso! ¡V-venga, nos están esperando!

Pero Nishinoya no se da por vencido tan fácilmente. Extiende la mano y atrapa al chico de tercero entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ni corto ni perezoso, mete la mano que quedaba libre en los pantalones del otro en busca de lo que se ocultaba en su interior.

―Si no pones de tu parte, no me quedará de otra que violarte.

―¡Noya, para! ¡Me estás asustando!

El líbero palpa su piel sobre la tela de la ropa interior de forma brusca. Las palabras de Asahi le estaban molestando más de lo normal. Aún molesto, chasquea con la boca y da un tirón a la tela para poder tocar piel con piel el miembro latente del mayor.

―No es la primera vez que hacemos esto en un lugar público. Y tampoco es la primera vez que lo hacemos a contratiempo porque nos esperan. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Nishinoya estaba en lo cierto. No solo lo habían hecho en lugares públicos más veces, sino que el lugar recurrente para esos encuentros sexuales solían ser los servicios del instituto.

Cuando lo hacían también se sentía culpable y temeroso por las consecuencias, pero el morbo del momento solía apaciguar todos los pensamientos negativos.

Ahora era diferente. Con su recién reconciliación aún candente, eso de tener sexo casual escondidos en un armario no le daba todo el calentón que en una situación normal podría proporcionarle.

Nishinoya, impaciente y sin ganas de esperar una respuesta, se pone de rodillas frente a él y baja del todo los pantalones del mayor en un rápido movimiento. El miembro de Asahi aparece frente a él, aunque muy poco _animado._ No es algo que le preocupe, puede levantarlo en un momento si lo desea.

―Mira, si te sirve como excusa… ―dice mientras sujeta la virilidad del castaño y traza círculos con su pulgar sobre la punta―… Tómate esto como mi forma de darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana.

Asahi quiere detenerle, y eso es lo que intenta. Al menos hasta que el más pequeño se introduce parte de su miembro en su boca.

Sonaría muy burdo, pero Nishinoya tenía muchos más dotes que ser un muy buen receptor en el vóley. El chico era jodidamente bueno _recibiéndole_ con su boca. Y sí, en el sentido que estaba disfrutando en esos momentos.

Aunque trate de mantenerse tranquilo, le es imposible estar cuerdo cuando tenía al líbero jugueteando con su entrepierna.

Era un peligro que la otra persona supiera lo que te gustaba. Cada movimiento en el interior de su boca, el roce con los dientes o las caricias de su lengua se volvían chispas que electrizaban su cuerpo y producían calambres en su espina dorsal.

Por eso mismo quería mantener las distancias con Nishinoya, porque sabía que, llegados a ese punto, detenerse le sería una tarea absurda.

Parar no era una palabra que se encontraba en su vocabulario cuando ese chico revoltoso y ardiente estaba junto a él.

Nishinoya acaricia su miembro con la lengua, manteniéndola en el interior de su boca, y mueve la cabeza hacia atrás para liberarla. Sabe que Asahi ha caído en su hechizo, solo necesita ver como sus piernas tiemblan y su hombría crece cada vez más y más en su mano.

―¿Te va gustando más mi idea? ―pregunta en un tono divertido, moviendo el miembro de un lado a otro y haciendo como si fuera a metérselo en la boca una vez más, aunque solo estaba jugando con él.

Asahi permanecía quieto, con una mano apoyada en la pared y otra tapando su boca.

Para muchos hombres, el morbo de ver a alguien desde arriba haciéndole una felación era la vista más erótica que se le podría regalar. Pero para Nishinoya, lo más erótico que había visto nunca eran las expresiones que Asahi esbozaba en su rostro intentando contener su libido.

El menor se relame, disfrutando de las vistas, y se inclina para dar un besito en la parte baja de su vientre. Su mano seguía trabajando, masturbándole para que el calor del momento no se perdiera ni por un segundo.

―Noya… ―susurra una voz ronca y brusca. Se notaba que el castaño intentaba retener de cualquier manera su voz y algunos suspiros de placer.

Nishinoya sonríe, satisfecho de poder escuchar ese intento por pronunciar su nombre.

―Ahora no soy Noya ―le recuerda, soltando su aliento sobre la punta de su miembro y mirándole a los ojos con una mirada pilla―. Llámame Yuu~

Asahi echa la cabeza hacia atrás y encorva levemente la espalda. La cavidad de ese chico tenía algo que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Adelante y atrás. Su miembro siendo arropado por una sensación cálida y húmeda que, lentamente, se iba extendiendo hasta llegar a la base. Cuanto más alcanzaba la boca del chico, más intensa y escalofriante eran sus ganas de gritar a merced del placer.

El chico de segundo, aún meciendo su cabeza en movimientos repetitivos y rápidos, agarra la mano del castaño y la lleva hasta su cabeza.

Asahi entiende lo que quiere cuando hace eso. Baja la vista y vuelve a toparse con esos ojos salvajes y sedientos del moreno, observándole sin inmutarse aún cuando le estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Nishinoya era alguien peligroso, una persona capaz de arrastrarle por ese camino de lujuria.

El chico estaba quieto, aguantándole la mirada y con medio miembro metido en su boca. Asahi no está seguro de si lo ha percibido bien, pero incluso en esa situación le había parecido ver una sonrisa tornándose en los labios del menor.

Calor. Su virilidad ardía. Comenzaba a doler cuando no se ejercía ninguna caricia sobre él.

El aire estaba caliente; los sonidos húmedos de Nishinoya, aunque fueran disimulados, se escuchaban por culpa del silencio de la habitación.

¿Cómo negarse a esa invitación tan presuntuosa que el líbero le brindaba?

Asahi destapa su boca y lleva su otra mano a la cabeza del moreno, sujetándole con cuidado de no tirar de su cabello. Lo acaricia, despeinándole, eliminando esos pocos centímetros que ganaba al tener el cabello en punta; y, cuando ya le es imposible seguir con ese juego, mueve la cabeza de Nishinoya al compás de sus caderas.

En las relaciones siempre existe quien tiene la iniciativa y quien le sigue el juego al otro. En su caso, era Nishinoya quien llevaba los pantalones; por eso, cuando el pequeño se dejaba hacer de esa manera, cuando era capaz de llevar ritmo a su antojo, el calor se intensificaba brutalmente.

―Yuu…

Jadeos ahogados y sonrisa nerviosa en boca, ahora recuerda por qué no le importaba hacerlo en lugares públicos.

Nishinoya había cerrado sus ojos por primera vez en lo que llevaban de acto. Mientras Asahi guiaba sus movimientos se había permitido tener un momento para él mismo. Su erección también necesitaba atención, y no podían desperdiciar ni un segundo sabiendo que cualquiera podía preguntar por ellos y salir a buscarlos donde quiera que estuvieran.

Sus dedos ya estaban humedecidos por haber tocado la saliva que había dejado en el miembro de Asahi. Aprovecha eso para, sin bajarse los pantalones, colar su mano en su ropa interior y tantear con su entrada.

Las fuerzas desaparecen momentáneamente cada vez que el mayor hundía demasiado profundo su miembro en su boca, casi acariciando su garganta. Por experiencia sabía cuál era la manera más efectiva de retener las arcadas, pero seguía impresionándole cuando lo hacía de improviso, dejándole sin aliento.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, y se notaba en las ansias del castaño y sus movimientos de pelvis casi desesperados.

Asahi siente que va a llegar a su límite. Sus gemidos roncos escapando de su garganta, el temblor de su cuerpo y los movimientos ya involuntarios de sus caderas le delataban.

Nishinoya lo percibe inmediatamente, así que retrocede y corta la felación antes de que el castaño se terminara.

No se podían permitir mancharse, y lo del tiempo era algo muy serio. Además, quería aprovechar la bonita erección que había conseguido para otras cosas que no fueran una triste mamada.

―Yuu, qué… ―pregunta el mayor mirando hacia abajo, confuso y dolorido por el parón tan abrupto.

El pequeño estaba abriendo el condón que antes le había enseñado y se lo coloca en silencio. Una vez asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, se levanta, poniéndose frente a él, y atrapa sus labios con besos húmedos y ansiosos.

―Si vas a terminar, hazlo dentro de mí ―susurra acariciando su cuello con sus labios. El miembro del de tercero chocaba contra su vientre―. Quieres hacerlo ―afirma, agarrando sus propios pantalones y tirando de ellos hacia abajo para quedarse desnudo ante el mayor―. Asahi… Fóllame.

Invitaciones inapropiadas venidas de un chico alocado en un lugar indecente. ¿Y luego qué? Asahi era débil, jamás en la vida pensó que acabaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Pero el Asahi del pasado había sido absorbido por la locura de su compañero de equipo.

Compañero de equipo. Su amigo. Su… ¿amante?

Ya no lo tenía tan claro, y tampoco es que el momento más apropiado para debatirse ese tipo de cosas fuera justo cuando apoyaba a ese chico contra la pared, sujetándole por la corva de su rodilla para elevar su pierna y buscar una buena posición para entrar en su interior.

Cruza la mirada con el otro durante unos instantes. En los ojos de ambos se percibe el deseo, la lujuria que ambos atravesaban, la necesidad imperante de calmar sus instintos más básicos y satisfacer al otro con ese acto que uniría sus cuerpos y, por qué no, sus almas también.

El chico más bajito se mantenía en silencio, respirando por la boca, y manteniendo el equilibrio como buenamente puede.

Asahi se siente algo intimidado, vacilando por un momento sobre si eso era lo que debía hacer. Nishinoya lo nota, por eso había decidido enrollar sus brazos en su cuello y besarlo una vez más, recordándole que si hacían eso era porque le quería, y no por un calentón momentáneo.

La lengua de Nishinoya se cuela en su boca, lamiendo sus labios, enredándose con la suya y acariciando sus dientes con suavidad. Se sentía de maravilla.

Pecho contra pecho, Asahi decide escapar de ese bucle de incertidumbres y dar al fin ese pequeño paso o, en este caso, empujón.

Entra en él muy despacio, con una lentitud impropia para lo que suscitaba el acto. Nishinoya se remueve y, conociéndole, estaría deseando gimotear con ganas. No pueden permitirse ese lujo ahora, por lo que mantiene sus labios sobre los del pequeño para acallar cualquier sonido que saliese por su boca.

Una vez que parte de su miembro se encuentra dentro del chico, separa sus labios y lo vuelve a observar con cierta preocupación.

―¿Duele? ―pregunta, temeroso. Sentía al líbero más estrecho de lo que recordaba, aunque puede ser por eso de no haberlo hecho en bastante tiempo o porque Nishinoya no había podido dilatarse de manera apropiado. En caso de que fuera lo segundo, sí que le preocupaba que pudiera hacerle daño.

Pero el chico se niega a responder a eso. Si que le duele, pero no es que fuera algo que no pudiera soportar. A decir verdad, se trataba de un dolor placentero, de esos que sabes que más adelante se aliviará y dará mucho más gusto.

Esboza una media sonrisa y mueve su cuerpo para hundirse aún más en el miembro de su pareja. Con aire desafiante, lo agarra por su nuca y acerca su rostro para poder ver todos y cada uno de los rasgos del mayor, que estaba claramente conteniéndose las ganas de comenzar con el vaivén de caderas.

―No es que esté estrecho ―musita―. Es que la tienes más grande de lo normal, pervertido.

Mueve una vez más su pelvis para provocarle y se ríe. Por primera vez Asahi le devuelve esa risa, aunque de manera un tanto avergonzada.

Pero para él eso era suficiente. Si tuviera que elegir entre el sexo y esa sonrisa, elegiría ver el rostro de Asahi todas las mañanas.

Asahi era su elección. Y confía en que lo fuera para él también.

Lleva la mano hacia la mejilla del más mayor y lo acaricia con dulzura. Raspaba al tacto a causa de los pelitos puntiagudos que componían su barba; lejos de ser incómodo, resultaba encantador.

―Asahi ―repite, sonriendo muy feliz e inclinándose para poder darle un besito en la nariz. El castaño no se había movido hasta asegurarse de tener su permiso. Incluso para eso resultaba ser tierno―, hazlo.

Su cuerpo se tensa y siente un revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. Asahi se mueve lento en un principio, lo que conseguía que pudiera sentir con todo lujo de detalles como iba saliendo y entrando en él.

Molesta un poco, pero si lo decía seguro que el tonto de Asahi se detendría. Para que el mayor no viera algunas de las expresiones de molestia que su rostro expresaba, hunde la cabeza en su hombro y le muerde suavemente. Así no solo no podría verle, sino que podría ocultar los gemidillos que tanto le gustaba soltar sin peligro de que se le escuchara demasiado alto.

Al principio va despacio, pero a poco de empezar Asahi puede moverse con mayor facilidad. El castaño no sabe dónde colocar su mano izquierda, si usarla para sujetar el cabello de Noya, apoyarla en su cintura o usarla para no perder el equilibrio manteniéndola como soporte en la pared.

Al final decide emplearla en algo más beneficioso para su pareja: sujeta el miembro de Nishinoya y lo masturba, intentando mantener en todo momento el compás de las estocadas.

La presión en sus cuerpos aumenta. El sonido del frote de sus cuerpos era algo vergonzoso, pero no le quitaba lo asombroso y ardiente. Sus gemidos ahogados se entremezclaban la una con la otra, acompañando a esa curiosa orquesta fónica repleta de sensualidad.

La postura comenzaba a incomodar a Nishinoya ya que, aunque Asahi estuviera haciendo casi todo el trabajo sosteniéndole por una pierna y embistiéndole, él mantenía parte del peso de su propio cuerpo con la pierna que mantenía apoyada en el suelo. Las fuerzas se le iban cada vez que la base del miembro del chico de tercero chocaba contra su trasero, y ya iban un par de veces que le había dado la impresión de que se iba a caer.

Si había algo que podía aprovechar al 100% de Asahi era su altura y robustez. Esto, sumado a su corta estatura y su poco peso, le resultaba muy útil en momentos así. Aprovecha un momento en el que Asahi besa su cuello para dar un salto y enganchar sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, aferrándose a él como si fuera un koala.

Para hacer eso tiene que sacrificar las caricias que Asahi le estaba proporcionando en su miembro, pero le daba igual. Le bastaba con sentir como cada embestida se iba volviendo más rápida y profunda.

Los jadeos húmedos de Nishinoya chocan en su oreja, animándole a continuar y darlo todo en cada estocada. Cuando entraba en el interior de ese chico el mundo se le venía encima, o al menos todos los sentimientos que había perdido a lo largo del corto periodo de tiempo en el que, iluso, creyó que podría contener sus ganas de Nishinoya.

La postura requiere más esfuerzo del normal, pero no le supone ningún problema. Con ambas manos sujetando la cadera del pequeño, apoya la espalda de este en la pared y se mueve más y más rápido.

A Nishinoya le es imposible controlar los sonidos guturales que morían en su garganta. Está completamente seguro de que se les debe escuchar fuera del cuarto. Y aún así, no se detiene.

Embestida, retroceso, gemido, beso ansioso y, una vez más, estocada. El vaivén frenético le está volviendo loco.

Nishinoya dice algo entre jadeos, unas palabras que no llega a escuchar con claridad. El chico se inclina para besarle de nuevo, pero tiene que retroceder como si le hubiera dado un pinchazo y, aún abrazado a su cuello, arquea la espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando hacía eso era porque había alcanzado ese _lugar especial_ que le retorcía de placer.

Y tanto que lo había conseguido. El pequeño gime muy alto, clamando por más, ahogado en su propia saliva mientras su cuerpo, que parecía no poder soportar más la excitación, se retorcía y temblaba de éxtasis. Trata de mantener el ritmo todo lo que puede, aguantando para poder complacer a Nishinoya a pesar de que ya se encontraba en su límite.

Cuando siente el interior del chico contraerse, y como se aferra a él con aún más fuerza de la que ya de por sí usaba, soltando un grito agudo, sabe que ha culminado.

Y él ya no podía aguantar más. Suspirando su nombre y propinándole unas últimas estocadas lentas y profundas, Asahi termina en su interior.

Sabiendo que sus corazones estaban más unidos después de eso, ambos chicos se miran, sudorosos y aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero porque las palabras no son necesarias en ese momento.

Prefieren hablar con besos, sucumbiendo ante las emociones del otro. Y, después de poder haber consumado su amor, ya no les importa que estuvieran haciendo algo así en un lugar prohibido.

Las consecuencias eran pequeñas comparadas con lo maravilloso del momento.

Lo único que a ambos les importa es verse reflejados en los ojos del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún seguía lamentándose por la actuación de Sugawara.

Kageyama se debatía entre si decir algo o quedarse callado mientras Hinata le contaba una anécdota graciosa sobre cómo una vez una máquina expendedora le dio dos chocolatinas pagando solo por una.

Había leído las intenciones del chico de tercero desde el momento en el que le cedió el privilegio de acompañar al pelinaranja mientras se refugiaba de la vista de esas dos chicas. No era una oportunidad que pudiera desperdiciar tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Estaba preparado para habla con él?

Nada había cambiado, lo único diferente era que Sugawara lo sabía. Pero el miedo a que Hinata se lo tomara a mal seguía ahí.

Andaba mirándose la punta de sus playeras pensando en sus cosas, así que cuando levanta la vista y se topa con el careto de Hinata a pocos centímetros de su rostro se pega un buen susto. En un acto reflejo, le mete un cabezazo para que retroceda.

―¡Aarg! ―se queja el pequeño bloqueador―. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

―Qué te pasa a ti ―rechista―. No te acerques tanto, imbécil.

―No me acercaría si tú me prestaras atención.

Kageyama aparta la mirada, a lo que Hinata responde con un bufido.

Ambos estaban sentados más allá del banco junto a la fuente, bajo un hueco que se formaba por unas escaleras de madera que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la casa. Les servía para resguardarse de los rayos de sol, cierto, pero Hinata había llevado demasiado lejos eso de _ir a esconderse._

Seguía algo molesto por lo que había pasado con esas chicas, pero le alivia pensar que Hinata estaba asustado de ellas hasta el punto de meterse en un lugar como ese junto a él.

A Hinata le asustaban las mujeres. Pero le gustaban las chicas, ¿no?

―Oye ―le llama. El pelinaranja responde elevando la mirada y observándole en silencio―, ¿has tenido novia?

―¿E-Eh?

Hinata parece un poco consternado por la pregunta, como si fuera algo que no debería preguntarle. Eso consigue que el moreno se ponga recto y levante una ceja, mostrando su curiosidad.

―¿Y bien?

―Me has sorprendido ―termina respondiendo el pequeño, dejando escapar una risilla―. No te imaginaba como un tío que se interesara por estos temas.

―Sí, yo también me sorprendo ―esa frase llama la atención de Hinata. Decide ignorarlo y observarle esperando su respuesta―. Te pones nervioso cuando estás con mujeres. Por eso pensaba que…

―Mujeres bonitas con las que no tengo mucha confianza ―corrige―. Puedo hablar con las chicas, muchas de mis compañeras de clase son mujeres y no tengo problemas en hablar con ellas ―lo dice bastante animado, pero luego frunce el ceño algo ofendido–. ¿Lo dices porque no me ves capaz de tener novia?

―Lo digo porque te estás escondiendo debajo de unas escaleras, ocultándote de dos chicas que parecían interesarte en ti ―lo espeta con algo de asco, en verdad le molestaba pensar que tenía dos rivales amorosas.

Hinata ladea la cabeza y cruza las piernas, hasta él había podido percibir ese tono de molestia.

―Tuve 2 ―el pelinaranja se espanta al ver la cara de odio con la que Kageyama le mira. Siente ganas de pedirle perdón, y eso que ni siquiera tenía motivos para cabrearse con él―. ¡P-Pero una la tuve cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia y la otra fue en segundo año de primaria!

Kageyama rechina con los dientes y calma su ira.

―¿Me tomas el pelo?

―¿Crees que te tomaría el pelo cuando me miras así? ―bufa―. No han sido novias serias, supongo. Como mucho nos tomábamos de la mano y jugábamos a papás y mamás ―Kageyama se veía pensativo mientras hablaba con él―. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Has tenido novias?

―Nunca me han interesado esas cosas.

A Hinata no le cuesta creerse eso. Si el moreno ha sido siempre así, no le extraña que en su cabeza solo hubiera una pelota de vóley botando sin parar.

―¿Y tampoco te has enamorado?

Kageyama siente una punzada en su pecho. Tiembla un poquito al escuchar esa pregunta que tanto miedo le suscitaba en boca de Hinata.

―Varias chicas se me han confesado y eso, pero ninguna me ha enamorado. O no lo sé, no sé qué se siente exactamente cuando estás con esa mierda ―Hinata se iba a quejar por hablar así de algo tan bonito como el amor, pero antes de que pueda reprocharle, el moreno levanta la vista y le observa fijamente―. Pero creo que ahora lo estoy.

Hinata le observa aún más confuso, no entendiendo el contexto de su frase.

―¿Qué ahora lo estás? ―pregunta, vacilando― ¿Enamorado?

El moreno no responde. Como siempre, suelta cosas importantes y luego se queda en silencio.

―Kageyama, ¿estás enamorado de alguien? ―insiste, pero Kageyama se aferra con fuerza al silencio que había creado.

¿Sería esa la auténtica razón por la que estaba más raro que de costumbre? ¿Sería por eso por lo que no quería irse de acampada, porque no quería alejarse demasiado de la chica que le gustaba? ¿Estarían saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién sería el amor de Tobio Kageyama?

A medida que iba pensando en todas esas preguntas, Hinata se sentía más y más ansioso. Casi desesperado por saber.

―¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ―no se había dado cuenta, pero esas cuestiones que se había hecho a sí mismo las acaba exponiendo hacia el exterior, igual que un interrogatorio―. Kageyama, ¿en serio estás enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Q-Quién es?

No puede parar, su boca habla por sí sola, preguntándole sin parar, ahogando al moreno entre cuestiones que le ponían más y más nervioso. Kageyama se tensaba cada vez que le escuchaba. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

Quería saber quién era el primer amor de Kageyama.

Y el aludido colapsa. Se asusta por tantas preguntas, quiere decirlo pero su lengua se traba. Era ahora o nunca; si no lo decía, desperdiciaría la oportunidad de Sugawara.

Ah, pero él no estaba preparado para esto. No había salido de él, no podía hacerlo.

Era un cobarde.

―¡Kageyama! ―la voz de Hinata taladra su cabeza. No lo puede soportar―. ¡¿De quién estás enamorado?!

―¡SUGAWARA! ―presa del pánico, grita lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Y lo primero que ve reflejarse en su mente es al peliplatino animándole a confesar sus sentimientos―. ¡Estoy enamorado de Sugawara!

El silencio vuelve a hacer acto de presencia entre los dos.

Ahora sí que había cavado su propia tumba.

* * *

Y así, señores, es como se riza el rizo. Kageyama podía haber dicho muchas cosas. Podría haberse confesado. Podría haberle mentido y decir que era una broma, o que se trataba de alguien que no conocía. Incluso podría haber huido. ¿Y qué es lo que este tonto ha elegido hacer? Decir que su crush es Sugawara. Un aplauso para Bakageyama, se lo merece *aplaude con los codos*

Os voy a confesar algo: He sufrido. Sí, sufrido. Escribir esto ha sido complicadísimo. Hace siglos que no narro nada porno; y, cuando lo hago, me gusta ser descriptiva. Pero claro, si no hay ganas obviamente la descripción queda pocha. Eso es lo que me ocurría al escribir, necesitaba esa chispa que me inspirara y me diera un empujoncito, chispa que no ha llegado hasta esta semana en la que por fin me han dado unas mini vacaciones. Y, aún con esas, noto que este AsaNoya ha quedado… ¿vacío? ¿Sin sentimientos? No sé cuál es la palabra correcta, el caso es que no estoy conforme del todo. Si surge otra idea o me viene la inspiración haré algunos pequeños cambios. Quizás XDu

¡A otra cosa! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido el final del partido contra el Aoba Johsai? Yo me siento genial por el Karasuno pero a la vez horrible por todos los de tercero de Seijou. Mi pobre Oikiwi ;-; Le han dado muchísimo protagonismo y sus sentimientos me han golpeado en toda la cara (igual que esa pelota bloqueada que impactó en el rostro de Sugamama casi al final (?)). Verlo animado es completamente diferente a leerlo en el manga xD Así que bueno, putos feels. Sumado a que ya se acaba la temporada. Putos feels x 2.

Al menos han anunciado tercera temporada. Putos feels intensificados x 3 (?)

¡Y bueno! Me complace anunciaros que ESTA VEZ SÍ HAY DIBU DEL CAPÍTULO, YEIIIIIH. Me he puesto las pilas, que ya era hora de mostrar mi arte una vez más xD Así que aquí os dejo el bonito momento en el que Cacayama se queda prendado por la belleza de su mami (?) (recordad poner el enlace todo junto)

h t t p:

/ / f a v . m e /

d9w624x

Por último, dar las gracias por el apoyo recibido, por todos esos bonitos comentarios que me dejáis y por esas personas que visitan el fic y que, aunque no se manifiesten, sé que están ahí leyendo desde las sombras. La historia ha alcanzado los dos dígitos, 10 capítulos que se me han hecho muy cortos cuando en realidad ya ha pasado un buen lapsus de tiempo desde que comencé. Espero poder seguir así por mucho más tiempo y que este fic se quede a la altura de vuestras expectativas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos, sois amor puro *luvluv*

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima, babies!


	11. ¿Podría ser?

¡Buenas! Aparezco, dejo esto por aquí y ya nos leemos más abajo~

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sabaku no haru:** Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^ Aquí tienes tu conti, ea (?)

 **NSM:** Concuerdo contigo. AsaNoya es amor, AsaNoya es vida u_u Las chicas acosaban a Tsukki porque, aunque antipático, hay que admitir que un rubio alto y de mirada fría roba muchos corazones (?)

Lo de Kageyama ya lo sabíamos de antemano xD Solo que ha subido en su nivel de idiotez, y llevándose consigo el buen nombre de Sugawara.

¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Advertencias** : Kageyama nervioso, Suga siendo todo un pillín, un Hinata algo perplejo, desastre, revistas de teteras y animalitos salvajes.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo XI:_ _¿Podría ser...?_

Algo en la mirada de Hinata había cambiado. Kageyama no sabría explicar si mostraba consternación, miedo o simplemente asco hacia las palabras que habían escapado de sus temblorosos labios.

No es su culpa que su ataque de nervios le haya traicionado. ¡Claro que no, la culpa era de Hinata por interrogarle con tan brusquedad! Si no se hubiese puesto de pesado, no la habría cagado de esa forma. Bajo presión no rendía bien.

…A quién pretende engañar. La culpa es suya por ser tan inútil, no podía culpar a Hinata por algo que ni siquiera sabe que ha hecho.

―¿Sugawara? ―escucha la voz del pelinaranja como un eco lejano, y eso que estaba frente a él, mirándolo sin pestañear―. ¿Sugawara-san? ¿Nuestro Sugawara-san? ¿Sugawara Sugawara o Sugawara otro Sugawara?

Aún está a tiempo de remediarlo, mas su mente permanecía en blanco, bloqueada por esa fuerza superior a la que siempre le da por aparecer en los peores momentos.

―Sugawara… ―susurra, mascullando entre dientes―. Nuestro… Sugawara.

Se merece el premio al tío más gilipollas del año.

Hinata no dice nada. Ahí está, esa era la reacción lógica que debía esperarse del pelinaranja. Las relaciones homosexuales, aunque normalizadas, no eran bien vistas por la mayoría. Hinata tenía la expresión de alguien a quien no le hacía mucha gracia lo que acababa de decir. Seguro que pensaba algo como _"Wuah, qué desagradable"_ o _"_ _No creo que pueda actuar normal delante de este tío de ahora en adelante"._

Solo de pensarlo se queda sin aliento.

―Vaya… ―escucha decir al chico. Ahora se levantaría, se alejaría con alguna excusa estúpida y se acabaría todo. No más ataques rápidos, no más equipo de vóley, no más amigos, no más confianza. No más nada―. Eso es genial.

Kageyama, visiblemente confundido, eleva el rostro.

―¿Eh?

¿Había dicho que era genial?

―¡Es… genial! ―repite, entrecortando la frase, pero exteriorizando un notorio entusiasmo―. Sugawara es muy bueno y bastante atractivo. ¡Muchas chicas de mi clase me preguntan por él! Les da la sensación de que sería un marido dulce y esas cosas. ¿Ya se lo has dicho? ¿Él lo sabe?

¿A qué viene esa explosión de efusividad tan repentina? ¿Qué no le daba asco o qué?

―N-no.

―¡¿No?! ―exclama― ¡¿Y a qué esperas?! ¡Este año se irá de Karasuno! ¿No será doloroso para ti si no eres capaz de confesarle tus sentimientos?

Si él supiera…

―¿Quieres que me confiese?

Hinata parece vacilar. Por un momento su entrecejo tiembla y se ve algo dudoso.

―Es tu elección, no la mía. Pero si quieres saber mi consejo, creo que algo así no te lo puedes callar. ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes? ¡Entonces hazlo y punto!

A Hinata le parecía bien estar enamorado de otro hombre. Y también le parecía bien que se confesara. Hinata estaba bien con eso, entonces… estaría igual de bien si se confesaba; solo que esa confesión no iría dirigida a Sugawara precisamente.

Con ese poco atisbo de seguridad que había obtenido, y aferrándose a la idea de que Hinata no le abandonaría después de escuchar su revelación, trata de humedecerse la garganta tragando saliva y mirándole con más calma.

Bien, está preparado. Puede hacerlo.

―Hinata, yo…

―¿Estáis jugando al escondite~?

Hinata pega un brinco del susto y se da en la cabeza con las tablas que servían de soporte para las escaleras. Cae al suelo con un fuerte estruendo bajo la mirada desconcertada de Kageyama y el estupor del profesor, quien se había acercado inocentemente para avisarles de que recogieran sus cosas para irse. No esperaba que el pelinaranja fuera a reaccionar con tanta brusquedad.

―¡Dios santo, Hinata –exclama Takeda muy preocupado―, ¿estás bien?!

―S-Sí… ―responde, sobándose la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos― No es nada, tengo la cabeza dura.

―Algo bueno debías tener para paliar la falta de neuronas, cerebro de ameba.

―Muy buena, Tsukki~

―Yamaguchi, para ya con eso.

―Lo siento, Tsukki~

Kageyama chasquea con la boca. Los chicos se empezaban a reunir para volver al campamento, lo que significa que podrá confesarse; tiene que ser justo cuando había conseguido armarse de valor para arreglar el embrollo que había formado.

―Vosotros dos, si os tardáis más os dejaremos aquí ―señala el capitán a un par de metros alejados desde donde estaban―. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo tanto tiempo ahí metidos?

―¿Tanto tiempo? ―pregunta Hinata, saliendo lentamente de su escondite y sobándose la cabeza.

―Habéis estado aquí por 40 minutos.

Hinata se sorprende. El tiempo se le había pasado volando hablando y contándole cosas a Kageyama. El moreno no es muy buen conversador, pero lo que no tiene de parlanchín lo gana como oyente.

―Seguro que han estado demostrándose su amor. Amor idiota y cursi, con muchos fluidos de por medio.

―¡No hemos estado haciendo nada de eso! ¡Díselo, Kageyama!

El moreno sale de debajo de las escaleras y echa a caminar rápido, ignorando tanto los comentarios mordaces de Tsukishima como la mirada interrogante de Sawamura, que comenzaba a conjeturar algunas maldades que podrían haber estado haciendo fuera de la vista de los demás.

Si les hubieran dejado solos unos minutos más, igual sí que podrían haber intercambiado unos pocos fluidos. Pero no, ahora tendría que irse con el rabo entre las piernas, un notorio cabreo y la sensación de ser el maldito centro de atención de todo el equipo.

Una voz llama su atención. El moreno, al levantar la vista, se encuentra con Sugawara haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

Sugawara sonríe con naturalidad cuando Hinata se acerca al moreno y le da un codazo. No quiere alarmar al pelinaranja haciéndole saber que _conoce su secreto,_ así que espera a que Hinata se aleje para recuperar la mochila que muy amablemente Ennoshita había recogido al salir antes de hablar con Kageyama.

Le gustaría escuchar por boca de su junior que todo había salido bien, pero por la cara que esbozaba el moreno intuía que las cosas se habían torcido.

―¿Y bien?

Kageyama chasquea con la boca y aparta la mirada.

―A Hinata le parece bien que me confiese.

Sugawara levanta las cejas con cierta curiosidad. Las palabras del armador sonaban extrañas, llenas de resentimiento.

―¿Le has pedido permiso para confesarte? ―sonríe. Le parece un detalle adorable― No era necesario, hombre. A ver, si es para besar o hacer cosas más allá de lo legal sí que necesitas su consentimiento, pero para una confesión…

―Hinata se ha puesto a hacerme muchas preguntas incómodas cuando le he dicho que me gustaba alguien. He entrado en pánico y le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti.

El peliplatino lo mira sin cambiar su expresión. Ni siquiera su sonrisa, amplia y radiante, desaparece de su rostro.

―¿Cómo dices?

Kageyama mira al suelo muy molesto, angustiado incluso, moviendo los dedos nervioso y chasqueando con mucha fuerza con la boca.

―Le he dicho a Hinata que estoy enamorado de ti.

Puede tomárselo de muchas maneras, pero el peliplatino trata de verlo de la mejor forma posible. Es por ello que el número 9 del Karasuno se sorprende bastante al escuchar la risa vivaracha de su senior. Sugawara se reía con fuerza, como si le acabara de contar un chiste que le había hecho mucha gracia.

No cree que sea motivo para reírse, pero Kageyama no quiere replicarle. No se veía capaz de echarle nada en cara cuando el problema había surgido por su propio error.

―¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Es que… ―Sugawara se tapa la boca con su mano―… no me lo esperaba! Sí que te alteras cuando se trata de sentimientos.

―Perdón. Ha sido mi culpa. Te he metido en esto sin querer, pero lo arreglaré antes de que Hinata se vaya de la lengua ―inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, reverenciándose―. Perdóname.

Sugawara mira al moreno frente a él y se gira durante unos segundos para observar a Hinata junto a los chicos de segundo. El pelinaranja se veía bastante enfrascado en una conversación con Kinoshita mientras encendía su móvil, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia ellos por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de buscar algo con la mirada.

Puede que lo que estaba pensando estuviera mal. De hecho, estaba fatal. Sin embargo, el Sugawara ve en la situación una grandiosa oportunidad que podría utilizar a favor del moreno. Así que, con una media sonrisa, oculta su boca con su mano y se inclina hacia Kageyama para llamar su atención.

―No hagas nada. Aprovecharemos la oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Confía en mí~

Kageyama no entiende, pero asiente sin pensarlo. El peliplatino era el experto, se dejaría llevar por él.

―¡EIH! ―la voz de Tanaka se eleva frente a la de todos, llamando la atención de Asahi y Nishinoya al verlos salir de la casa―. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabais?!

La mirada fugaz de todos hace temblar a Asahi igual que un chihuahua recién salido de la ducha. Siendo como es, el castaño sabe que es incapaz de inventarse una excusa creíble. _"Jugando al pinball"_ , piensa decir. ¿Pero qué pinball? ¿Uno imaginario? _"_ _Persiguiendo a un ladrón que estaba tratando de robar una maceta del jardín"_ , vale, muy apropiado, ¿y qué más?

En lo que el de tercero pensaba alguna mentira convincente, temblando y sonriendo de manera nerviosa, Nishinoya camina con tranquilidad hacia los chicos meciendo su cabeza con muchísima feliz. Y no es para menos, se sentía tan fresco y relajado que está seguro de que esa felicidad le duraría lo que quedaba de acampada.

―Estábamos hablando ―señala, llegando al lado de su compañero pelón y dándole un suave golpecito en la barriga―. Cosas de mayores que no comprenderías, Ryu~

―Pues para la próxima me avisáis, que ya empezábamos a sospechar que Asahi se había topado con una araña y le había dado un telele.

―Daichi, qué cruel ―solloza el mayor mirando hacia el capitán.

Se lo habían creído, menos mal. Nishinoya y Tanaka comienzan una mini-discusión por lo de las chicas del hostal y Sawamura vuelve con Takeda y el entrenador para agradecer la hospitalidad a la regente de la casona.

Asahi respira tranquilo, pasando la mano por su cabello suelto para revolvérselo. Pero su renovada tranquilidad se desvanece al ver el rostro de Hinata esbozando esa expresión que usaba a veces cuando trataba de competir con él para golpear la pelota.

Le inquieta, le da hasta miedo preguntarle por ello. Pero no sería un buen mayor si solo lo ignoraba.

―Eem… ¿Hinata? ―consigue llamar la atención del chico, que le mira como si le acabaran de despertar a la fuerza de un profundo sueño―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―AH. Ah… S-Sí, perdón. Estaba pensando una cosa.

Pues debía ser una cosa muy importante, porque para que Hinata pusiera una de sus _caras psicópatas de vóley_ fuera de un partido algo no estaría yendo bien.

Aunque de pronto se veía bastante feliz. A lo mejor se estaba preocupando demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de agradecer a la regente y al servicio que les había atendido, los chicos regresan a la zona de acampada a paso lento, aprovechando el agradable paseo para bajar la comida. Tanaka y Nishinoya armaban un escándalo tratando de conseguir los números de teléfono que las chicas le habían dado a Tsukishima, Sawamura hablaba muy alegremente con Asahi sobre alguna anécdota graciosa que habían vivido en su primer año de preparatoria -aunque la mayoría consistían en ataques de pánico del barbudo provocado por insectos varios-, y los mayores marcaban el ritmo y guiaban a los chicos para no perderse (y asegurarse de que estaba vez nadie se separaba del resto).

A Kageyama le gustaría saber qué era lo que Sawamura quería decir con _aprovechar la situación._ ¿Cómo iban a aprovechar una cagada de semejante calibre? No quería complicar lo ya complicado, así de sencillo.

―Qué mono~ ―escucha decir al chico de la peca a su lado.

Sugawara le acompañaba, caminando los últimos en la fila. No hablaban de nada, se limitaban a andar y escuchar el bullicio que formaban los demás chicos. Así que el que su mayor dijera eso había puesto en alerta a Kageyama.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta sin entender a qué se refería.

El peliplatino le responde con un movimiento de cabeza, apuntando hacia Hinata sin que este se percatara. El pequeño anda unos pasos por delante, en solitario, a veces hablando con Yamaguchi y otras veces observando el móvil en sus manos.

Kageyama sigue sin comprender, y demuestra su incomprensión arqueando sus cejas.

―No para de mirarnos. Trata de ser discreto, pero no se le da demasiado bien.

El moreno no está tan seguro de lo que quería decir.

―Normal que nos mire, es un cotilla. Seguro que está emocionado con que me vaya a confesar. Sugawara-san, mejor acabamos con esto ya…

―Tonterías ―exclama el mayor.

Sugawara atrapa la temblorosa mano de Kageyama, sosteniéndolo con firmeza para que no la aparte en un movimiento nervioso. Conociendo al moreno, se quedaría paralizado, así que le explica lo que tenían pensado antes de que suelte algo indeseado.

―¡¿Q-Qué estás…?!

―Kageyama ―interrumpe―, ¿sabes por qué te empujé a confesarte a Hinata de forma tan precipitada?

El moreno se queda en silencio, mirando al mayor, tenso. Su atención estaba dividida entre Sugawara y el resto de sus compañeros, deseando que ninguno se percatara de que iban cogidos de la mano. A ver cómo explicaría algo así.

Tras una pausa en la que el peliplatino entiende que su junior no iba a responder, contesta a su propia pregunta.

―Porque estoy casi seguro de que Hinata siente lo mismo.

Las palabras de Sugawara suenan increíbles, geniales; algo que no se podía permitir por ser quien era… Espera, ¿acaba de decir lo que él cree que ha escuchado?

―¿Qué?

Sugawara aumenta su sonrisa. No quiere alardear, pero su intuición no es que suela fallar demasiadas veces. Y al igual que sabía que Asahi y Nishinoya se traían algo entre manos, podía leer a esos dos chicos de primero como si de un libro abierto se tratasen.

―Hinata no lo sabe, pero muchas de las cosas que hace o te dice no las haría un simple amigo. Así que, bueno, al igual que tú te has dado cuenta hace poco de que te gusta, confío en que él tiene ese sentimiento dormido en su interior. Si te hubieras confesado, te habría dicho que no por la vergüenza. Pero eso le habría espabilado, pensaría en todas esas cosas que jamás se habría planteado hasta ahora y… ¡voilà! ―exclama― Él se te habría declarado.

Sugawara le empieza a dar miedo. No sabe si es genial o si le perturba. ¿Estaría en lo correcto? Que Hinata fuera un bonachón idiota no quería decir nada. No solo es bueno con él, si es a lo que se refiere. Hinata es bueno con todos, trataba de animar a los demás y tenía mejor relación con otras personas que con él. No podía suponer que, por decir algunas cosas raras, ya le gustara o algo por el estilo.

Sugawara debe haberse equivocado.

―Lo haces sonar muy fácil.

El chico de tercero frunce el ceño con tan respuesta. ¿Quiere pruebas? Pues pruebas tendrá.

―No quites la vista de Hinata. Presta atención.

Kageyama le hace caso y observa al pelinaranja, quien se giraba a mirarles de reojo cada dos por tres, como había señalado antes Sugawara. Al principio todo normal, los observaba con esa expresión de estúpido que tenía. Pero la cara de Hinata cambia, abriendo mucho los ojos, durante unos segundos. Sí, justo en el momento en el que Suga se había inclinado hacia él para darle un besito en la mejilla.

Se pone colorado a más no poder, y su mano suda tanto que es el peliplatino el que la aparta, cortando el contacto, para no empaparse.

―¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! ―eleva algo más la voz, aunque aún susurra para no llamar la atención de los demás.

―¿Lo has visto? ―sonríe tranquilamente―. Sé que lo has visto~

Sabe a lo que Sugawara se refiere. Esa expresión celosa de Hinata se parecía muchísimo a la que él mismo había esbozado por culpa de esas dos chicas sobonas.

¿Puede qué, después de todo, tuviera razón?

Pensarlo le crea un nudo en el estómago y un agradable y cosquilleante sentimiento de felicidad. Sus posibilidades no eran nulas o descabelladas.

Poco a poco Sugawara le estaba transmitiendo los motivos por los que debía lanzarse a la piscina.

Y la verdad, necesitaba muchísimo ese apoyo, por muy raro y malentendido que fuera.

―Oye, Yamaguchi.

El chico de pecas observa al compañero a su lado. Como Tsukishima había aprovechado para cargar su móvil en el hostal, ahora tenía la batería al máximo para permitirse el lujo de escuchar música sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y como tenía ganas de mantener una conversación había optado por acompañar a Hinata en el camino.

Tsukishima recalcaba muchas veces lo molesto que era el pelinaranja, con sus arrebatos y la fuerza de voluntad que irradiaba en momentos en los que lo normal sería decepcionarse o rendirse. El rubio decía que no lo tragaba, pero está seguro de que una parte de él lo respeta en su justa medida.

En lo que a él respecta, Hinata le cae bastante bien. En los últimos meses habían afianzado su amistad y solían hablar sobre algún videojuego o anime de moda en los descansos de las prácticas -siempre y cuando el pelinaranja no estuviera peleándose con Kageyama o siendo ruidoso con algunos de los de segundo-. Así que se podía decir que, de todos los del grupo, el pequeñín de cabellera anaranjada era uno con los que mejor se llevaba.

―Dime.

―Cuando te sientes molesto por algo que hace una persona pero esa persona no lo sabe y en realidad no está haciendo nada malo, pero tú te molestas igualmente aunque sabes que ese sentimiento no está bien, y en el fondo te alegras pero sigues sabiendo que no te gusta y es como muy _"grrrrr",_ ¿qué haces?

Yamaguchi parpadea unas pocas veces y dibuja una mueca confusa en su rostro. Entre que Hinata hablaba muy rápido y no sabía explicarse con claridad no se había enterado de nada.

―…Creo que no te he entendido, Hinata.

El pelinaranja arruga la nariz y devuelve la vista al camino. A Yamaguchi le da la sensación de que acaba de pensar que es un inútil, pero sabe que ese tipo de pensamientos no pasa así como así por la mente de alguien como Hinata.

―Da igual, es una tontería ―musita.

El pecoso capta la mueca de resentimiento en el rostro del bajo, gesto casi imperceptible que desaparece de un momento a otro para mostrar una amplia sonrisa e ir corriendo tras Nishinoya para acompañarle en un cántico propio de _boy-scouts._

Prefiere no preguntarle sobre ello, probablemente sería algo donde él no tenía ni voz ni voto. Además, nunca se le ha dado bien meter las narices donde no le llaman; por experiencia sería mejor mantenerse al margen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―¡Sabía que no era buena idea dejar las cosas sin nadie vigilando!

―Pero profe ―replica el rubio―, y yo qué iba a saber. El guardabosque me dijo que pasaba por aquí cada media hora. Además, ¿te crees que iba a tener en cuenta que alguien fuera a robarnos en pleno bosque, estando perdidos en el quinto pino?

Recién habían llegado a la zona de acampada y lo primero que había llamado la atención de todos era el estropicio de algunas tiendas. Alguien -o algo- había rajado la tela y había sacado muchas pertenencias para desperdigarlas por los alrededores.

―Claro que no, esto no lo ha hecho una persona ―la bolsa de basura que habían dejado cerca de los servicios estaba completamente destrozada, y todos los desperdicios ensuciaban las bonitas vistas de la explanada―. Debe haber sido un animal.

―AAH, MI REVISTA DE TET…DE TETERAS. ¡HAN DESTROZADO MI REVISTA DE TETERAS!

―¡¿Qué?! ―Nishinoya acompaña a su amigo, arrodillándose en el suelo mientras recoge lo poco que quedaba de su revista―. ¿La revista de… teteras que TÚ y YO sabemos? ¿La de las teteras ordenadas por tamaño y color?

―¡LA MISMA, YUU! ¡No podré conseguir otra revista de te…teras como esa, era una edición especial!

El espectáculo que estaban montando era digno de ver, y más cuando hasta el propio Hinata sabía que no estaban hablando de una revista de vajilla.

―Me falta una de mis sandalias ―dice Asahi por un lado.

―A mí me falta mi crema facial.

Kageyama se gira hacia el rubio tras decir eso, esbozando una mueca forzada, tratando de contener la risa. No era el único que había reaccionado de esa manera; Hinata también había dejado escapar una risilla por lo bajo.

―¿Usas crema facial? ―pregunta el pelinaranja aguantándose la risa―. No te preocupes, seguro que mi madre te puede prestar una~

―¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, enano? Que cuando crezcas, SI ES QUE LO HACES ―recalca, jactándose del punto débil del pequeño―, tendrás la piel hecha una mierda y las manos tan llenas de cayos que se te caerán los dedos a pedazos. Y yo, que me preocupo por mi salud, estaré en perfectas condiciones y no dará asco mirarme.

―¡Por muchas cremas que te pongas no hay potingue que te quite esa cara de amargado que tienes!

El capitán manda callar al ver que la situación se empezaba a descontrolar. Lamentándose no iban a conseguir nada, y discutiendo tampoco. Y eso no iba solo por los chicos, sino por los mayores y su patético intento de excusarse y culparse entre ellos o a terceros.

―Vamos a calmarnos, ¿bien? Lo primero es arreglar este estropicio. Si esto ha sido obra de un animal no creo que se haya llevado nuestras cosas muy lejos. Así que andando, recoged la basura desperdigada y… por amor de dios, Tanaka, no me digas que estás llorando por esa maldita revista.

El pelón, abrazado a los restos de su revista, se sorbe los mocos y trata de limpiarse las lágrimas mientras Noya le daba golpecitos de aliento en su espalda.

―¡Capitán, no lo entiende! ¡Era una edición especial!

―Pues estás de suerte porque soy tan bueno que te voy a comprar otra de esas. No te importará que le eche un vistazo para poder buscar un reemplazo, ¿no?

―¡No, señor! ―se pone firme, o más bien tieso como un palo y pálido por los nervios―. ¡Sin problemas, ya se me ha pasado! ¡No hace falta que mires nada! ―y huye a esconder los restos de su _revista secreta de teteras_ en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Se ponen manos a la obra sin rechistar, cada chico asegurándose de acumular sobre las mesas de madera aquellas cosas que no eran basura para que luego pudieran recuperar sus pertenencias. Predominaban las prendas de ropa y los utensilios de baño, aunque también había cartas desperdigadas de una baraja que Ennoshita había llevado para jugar, el set de trabas y coletas de Asahi y demás.

Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, así que el sol no golpeaba sus espaldas con tanta virulencia como lo hacía a mediodía. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera un trabajo tedioso y aburrido, más cuando ese desastre no había sido culpa de ninguno.

Kageyama lo pensaba así. Lo único que tenía en mente era poder hablar a solas con Hinata y aclarar las cosas, pero no le habían dejado ni un momento de intimidad. Había tenido mucho de esos en otras ocasiones y ahora que está preparado no encontraba la oportunidad idónea para confesarse. Puede que fuera una señal del destino diciéndole que no cometiera una locura, que se lo pensara aún más si cabía.

Con una bolsa rodeando su mano, se inclina al suelo y recoge los desperdicios de la basura destrozada cerca de los servicios. No es la mejor tarea que le podrían haber encomendado, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Los otros estaban ocupados intentando arreglar sus pertenencias destrozadas o cosiendo las tiendas de campaña rasgadas con el muy conveniente kit de costura que el profesor Takeda había traído con él.

―Sugawara me ha pedido que te eche una mano.

La voz que tanto ansiaba y, a la vez, temía escuchar resuena a sus espaldas. Hinata estaba a unos metros de él, de cuclillas en el suelo y metiendo las porquerías en una nueva bolsa.

Sugawara lo había vuelto a hacer, ¿eh? Era tétrica la facilidad que tenía su mayor para empujarle al límite y casi obligarle a hacer lo que él no se atrevía.

―Bien.

―Aah, llevas diez minutos aquí y no has avanzado nada. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Eres más lento que una tortuga. Aunque hay algunas tortugas que son rápidas, ¿sabes? Tenía una que corría bastante rápido. Y también mordía. Cada vez que ponía el pie cerca de ella se lanzaba y atrapaba mi dedo gordo. ¡No tendrán dientes pero te juro que dolía como un pinchazo!

Los labios de Hinata se mueven sin parar, pero él no escucha palabras. Sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes como los latidos de su corazón, le dejaban sordo y le privaban de poder atender a la incordiosa voz del pelinaranja.

Para empezar, ¿qué debía decir? Primero tenía que quitarle a Hinata de la cabeza lo de que le gustaba Sugawara. ¿Pero cómo va a decírselo? _"Oye, que lo de Sugawara-san era una broma"._ Eso podría valer.

Y luego… Luego podía soltarlo de golpe, sin anestesia, que pasara de forma rápida e indolora: _"Me gustas, idiota"._ El insulto sobra, solo es una coletilla que añade para que no le cueste tanto, como si así suavizara aún más lo incómodo que será para Hinata.

Sugawara le advirtió que Hinata lo rechazaría, también tiene que estar preparado para eso. ¿Pero qué le dirá exactamente? A lo mejor no es necesario que le diga nada, el silencio es una opción factible. Además, quedaría bastante guay largarse en silencio sin dejar que Hinata diera una respuesta, que fuera tras él para dar su réplica.

Ah, pero él no era guay, seguro que se iría dando fuertes pisotones y le daría la sensación de que está cabreado. Todos se lo dicen, incluso el propio Hinata. ¿Y si se confesaba y no podía quitar su cara de enfado? ¡Es que no podía hacer nada con eso, nació así, no es su culpa! Quizá culpa de su padre, de él había heredado ese eterno entrecejo fruncido.

Hablando de sus padres… ¿qué les diría a ellos? No conocían a Hinata, que de pronto les confesara que está saliendo con un compañero del club… Ah, acababa de incluir la palabra _"salir"_ en sus pensamientos. Se está precipitando, está yendo demasiado lejos sin saber lo que va a pasar.

Porque estaba la opción de que Hinata le rechazara y no se confesara. Las hipótesis de Sugawara podían ser erróneas.

―Eem… Kageyama ―el chico permanecía de pie haciendo bola un envoltorio de patatas fritas mientras rechinaba con los dientes y ponía unas caras jodidamente raras―, ¿estás bien?

El moreno no le responde, estaba demasiado concentrado pensando a saber qué cosas. Cosas relacionadas con Sugawara, seguramente.

Hinata desvía la mirada y le da la espalda para poder seguir con su trabajo sin desconcentrarse. ¿O es que a lo mejor no quería ver a Kageyama?

La confesión le había pillado desprevenido, y no quiere que le malinterpreten: estaba muy feliz por Kageyama y sus sentimientos. Pero algo en todo el asunto le molestaba; ahora que esos dos estaban juntos, las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente, ¿no? ¿Era eso lo que le molestaba? ¿Qué las cosas fueran a cambiar?

―Oye, Bakageyama ―susurra, sosteniendo en sus manos la bolsa y metiendo lentamente la montaña de basura que había acumulado―. No sé si te lo dejé claro antes, pero apoyo lo tuyo con Sugawara-san. Sois completamente diferentes y él es mayor que tú y sois hombres… ¡A ver, no te digo que eso sea malo! No me malinterpretes, ¿vale? Se os ve bien, y Sugawara-san es todo lo dulce que tú necesitas. Seguro que consigue hacerte mejor persona… ¡Eres una buena persona, no lo estoy negando, pero te vendrá bien para tu carácter! Y… aarg, siento sonar tan mal. Cuanto más lo pienso, más confuso me siento. Es que ha sido algo que no esperaba, y me halaga que me lo hayas contado. No sé si alguien más lo sabe, pero si soy el único que lo conoce y queréis mantenerlo en secreto, lo apoyaré. Aunque sería mejor si se lo decís a los otros. O no sé, no puedo meterme en vuestros temas, jejeje… Va a sonar muy estúpido, no me vayas a golpear pero… ¿Esto cambiará algo? ¡Respecto a ti y a mí! Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera _algo,_ nos llevamos bien y eso. Sueno fatal. Vale, lo siento, solo olvídalo ―masculla, avergonzado―. Dime, ¿ya te has confesado? Antes en el camino de vuelta yo… ¡No estaba espiando, pero le vi actuar de manera _cariñosa_ contigo! ¿Eso es que Sugawara-san ha aceptado tus sentimientos?

¿Por qué no le salían las palabras? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería expresarle a Kageyama? Casi sonaba como si se estuviera apiadando de él, o como si lo estuviera _tolerando._ No era de la clase de chicos que detestaran las relaciones de ese tipo, y no quería dar esa impresión.

Kageyama no le responde. Seguro que le había molestado diciendo tantas cosas inapropiadas. ¿Cómo puede preguntarle que si todo seguiría igual? ¿Y si el moreno se había pensado que lo que quería decir era que por ser homosexual las cosas iban a ser diferentes? ¡No piensa eso! Tendría que haber situado mejor el contexto de su patético discurso.

―¡No te enfades, lo siento! ¡Pero tampoco te quedes callado! ¡Odio cuando la gente me ignora!

El pequeño gira su rostro hacia la posición de Kageyama para toparse con la nada. El armador no estaba ahí, se había desvanecido.

Tampoco estaba en la zona de las tiendas, o al menos no podía divisarlo desde su posición.

Hinata se pone en pie y da unos pasos hasta situarse donde estaba el chico hace unos pocos minutos, buscando algún rastro que le condujera hasta Kageyama.

Sus palabras le habían molestado tanto que se había ido lejos de su mirada. La había hecho buena. Ahora con qué ojos le iba a mirar; tenía que retractarse y disculparse con él por tantas insolencias.

Se había mentalizado en recorrer en anchura y altura todo el bosque en busca del paradero de Kageyama, buscarlo hasta debajo de la última piedra del lugar, cuando un sonido proveniente del interior de los servicios le alerta. Un quejido profundo y dolorido.

Era el moreno.

Corre hacia los lavabos y entra apurado, encontrándose a Kageyama sentado en una esquina, de espaldas a él y ligeramente inclinado. Al principio duda en si acercarse, Kageyama parecía enfermo, como si se encontrara mal y estuviera vomitando. De hecho, había un manchón extraño en el suelo, de un color amarillento que olía muy fuerte; eso solo verificaba sus sospechas.

¿Habría comido algo en mal estado?

―¿K-Kageyama? ¿Te sientes mal?

El moreno se gira muy despacio hacia él y, cuando sus ojos se cruzan, Hinata levanta las cejas y entiende lo que estaba sucediendo.

El vómito no era de Kageyama, sino del pequeño zorro que sujetaba en sus brazos. El animal estaba aturdido y soltaba gruñidos lastimosos. No parecía sentirse cómodo en los brazos del armador, y prueba de esto eran todos los arañazos y mordiscos que tenía en sus extremidades. Se veía doloroso, y Kageyama se quejaba por lo bajo, pero no parecía molestarle. Se encontraba inquieto, sí, pero por otra razón:

―Está enfermo ―dice con notoria preocupación.

Kageyama podía ser muchas cosas: un descerebrado, un bruto, un estúpido, un inepto para lo que no fuera vóley, un imbécil y, sobre todas las cosas, un malhumorado que daba la impresión de estar enfadado con el universo.

Pero la imagen que le estaba proporcionando en esos momentos le hace recordar una frase que tiempo atrás había escuchado en boca de su abuela: _"Una persona que ama a los animales por encima de lo demás es una persona que posee un gran corazón"._

Kageyama estaba siendo la personificación de esa frase. Un idiota de gran corazón.

Los latidos en su pecho, pulsaciones desesperadas que ha tratado de normalizar desde hace buen rato, se intensifican.

Kageyama… es genial.

* * *

Voy a puntualizar dos cosas ahora que puedo:

1º Las clases me matan.

2º Muerta no puedo hacer gran cosa (?)

Así es, se acercan las fechas estelares que todo universitario teme; finales de las clases, exposiciones volando sobre nuestras cabezas y, cómo no, los exámenes de mayo, junio y recuperaciones de julio.

No mentiré, siendo una procrastinadora amateur encontraré mi momento para escribir. Pero eso no quita que si tardo en subir capítulos, más inactiva estaré de ahora en adelante.

Aclarado esto, me despido mandándoos muchos saludos y agradecimientos por leer, todo adornado con mucha purpurina rosa *love*

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	12. Egoísmo

¡Qué hay de nuevo! Heme otra vez aquí, y no vengo con las manos vacías~

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NSM** : Cierto XD Pero ten en cuenta que la historia aún da para rato, mejor ir despacito a meter a las parejas de golpe y matar a los lectores con exceso de romance (?)

Y yes~ El zorrito formó todo ese desastre. Hay motivos para que precisamente sea un zorro y no otro animalillo (SER VIVO PEQUEÑO, REVOLTOSO, CON PELAJE ANARANJADO… JUUUUUUM SO SUSPICIOUS) (?)

Gracias por leer y por tu apoyo *love* ¡Un saludo!

 **Dreams** : ¡No sé si sentirme halagada o preocupada! XD En serio, no me gustaría ser la interferencia en tus estudios (?) De todas formas, muchísimas gracias *luvluv* Por leer, comentar y por esperar pacientemente ;w; Sobre todo lo último, que sé que es lo que más cuesta. ¡Un saludito y hasta la próxima!

 **Carli** : Esa es la intención xD Voy a paso de caracol, pero avanzo (que es lo que cuenta) ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos~ :D

 **Pia** : ¡Buenas! Antes de nada, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Es emocionante encontrarse esta clase de reviews, y de verdad que se aprecian muchísimo. Me alegra que te esté gustando y que haya alcanzado tus expectativas, y sobre todo que hayas podido disfrutarlo.

Trataré de seguir tus consejos, si bien la mayoría los he leído en talleres para escritores y demás, soy de esa clase de personas que tropiezan en la misma piedra y repiten los mismo errores una y otra vez XD Sobre todo en lo que respecta a los tiempos verbales que uso. Entremezclo entre pasado y presente y al final me acabo haciendo un lío yo sola. Pero claro, esto solo se puede solucionar escribiendo más y aprendiendo de a poco. Y recibiendo buenos consejos como los que me has dado. En serio, se agradece *luvluv*

De nuevo, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi bebé literario y por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar~

¡Sí! Soy fan del anime y de Himaruya desde hace ya 5 años. De la escuela veterana casi xD En su tiempo llegué a escribir varios fics que se han quedado en el olvido. Tampoco te pierdes mucho, eran pura basura (?) Pero no quito la posibilidad de que haga remasterizaciones o me anime a retomar el fandom con alguna que otra historia corta. Que por cierto, el Gerita junto al Spamano y el DenNor eran mis parejas favoritas *love*

Un saludito y hasta la próxima~

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Advertencias** : Kageyama "el naturalista", Yamaguchi "el conformista", Tsukishima el "soy-popular-pero-me-la-pela", hiedra venenosa, pelones celosos, noticias ignoradas por todos y revelaciones finales.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo XII: Egoísmo_

Bien es sabido que los humanos suponen un mal mortal para la naturaleza: el único ser que no tiene un depredador natural y que, de manera lenta -y muchas veces indirecta-, acaba con toda especie que se cruza en su camino eliminando sus ecosistemas y llevándolos a una inminente extinción.

Kageyama lo había estudiado en una aburrida clase de biología, y al principio le había parecido una tremenda bobada. _"Si tan débil es la naturaleza para dejarse pisotear, que se vuelva más fuerte"_. Eso es, la fuerza era la solución para todo. A fin de cuentas, los fuertes son los que permanecen en la pista. Lo mismo se aplica a la existencia.

Sin embargo, en ese mundo egoísta plagado de hipócritas con ojos vendados no todo se reducía a la fortaleza de uno mismo. Hace poco lo descubrió, sus ojos habían sido abiertos de una bofetada y había entendido cuál era la clave para la auténtica supervivencia: el apoyo o compañerismo, comúnmente denominada _ayuda_.

Después de todo, ¿qué sería el ser humano sin el respaldo de otros congéneres?

―¡Esto ha pasado por tu culpa, Tsukishima!

El rubio mira al armador con una expresión de puro asco, cansado de sufrir las reprimendas sinsentido del moreno. Jamás lo había visto tan alterado, ni siquiera durante el partido contra el Aoba Johsai, cuando Oikawa consiguió impacientarlo con sus juegos mentales, se había inquieto tanto.

Era el blanco de su dedo acusador como culpable incondicional de algo que, a ser sincero, le importaba bien poco.

Es por eso que prefiere ignorarlo y cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano y observando hacia otro punto lejos de la cara enojada del moreno.

―Tsukki no ha hecho nada. Ha sido sin querer, eso es todo.

―¡¿Qué no ha hecho nada?! ¡Por culpa de su estúpida crema facial el zorro está enfermo!

A esa es a la conclusión que había llegado. El animalito había vomitado mucho y sus patas y morro estaban bañadas en lo que antes era el cosmético del bloqueador. Además, la prueba del delito, el bote destrozado de la crema, estaba cerca del lugar donde encontró al zorro.

Kageyama no necesitaba más pruebas. No entiende por qué los demás actúan con tanta pasividad.

Y sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le crispa es que Tsukishima ignore sus palabras. Lo dejaría pasar en otra situación, por ejemplo si estuviera hablando de algo relacionado sobre él o sobre voleibol. Pero con un tema tan delicado de por medio no podía tolerar su pasotismo.

―¡Kageyama, déjalo! ―exclama el pelinaranja agarrándolo del brazo y dando un tirón para apartarlo de los otros chicos de primero―. Aunque se lo digas, Tsukishima no puede hacer nada.

Hinata puede ver como el chico de pecas se inclina levemente hacia él, agradeciendo que haya alejado al moreno de los alrededores de Tsukishima antes de que iniciara una pelea. Daba la impresión de que Kageyama estaba dispuesto a llegar a los puños para resolver el conflicto.

―¡Pudo haber guardado mejor sus putas cremas!

―¡No sabía que esto iba a pasar! ―insiste―. ¡Nadie lo sabía! ¡Ninguno tenemos la culpa!

Kageyama se libra de su agarre en un retroceso abrupto. Chasquea con la boca y se gira para darle la espalda. El bajito comprende que se sienta mal, pero sigue sin caberle en la cabeza que se lo estuviera tomando tan a pecho. Dejándose herir por un animal, llenándose los brazos de mordiscos y heridas que no había dejado que nadie sanara, molestándose con todos y andando nervioso de un lugar a otro en busca de un culpable que no iba a aparecer, la actitud de Kageyama era exagerada.

¿Pero por qué tomárselo con tanta seriedad? ¿Hasta este punto llegaba el sentido del deber del moreno?

¿Acaso era él quien quería impartir justicia? ¿O es que se sentía culpable?

Hinata sacude la cabeza y sigue al moreno de cerca pero sin llegar a interponerse en su camino. No quería molestarlo cuando se encontraba a ese nivel de irritabilidad.

―Profesor ―el moreno abre la puerta de la tienda donde se quedaban el entrenador y Takeda y mira a los dos hombres muy impaciente―, ¿cómo está?

―Han pasado solo cinco minutos desde la última vez que viniste.

―Ukai, no seas tan duro ―no es que el rubio lo hubiera dicho con mala gana, pero su contexto podía sobreentenderse así. Entiende que Kageyama esté tan preocupado, y le parece muy bien que tuviera consideración por un ser tan pequeño, más si recuerda los problemas para integrarse que a veces muestra frente al resto.

El zorro se hallaba sobre un cojín, hecho una bola y temblando sin parar. No se veía mejor que antes, pero ya no vomitaba. Aunque Takeda no sabría decir si eso era buena señal o debían preocuparse.

―¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? ―pide el moreno, mostrando esa inquietud que le abordaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Ukai mira al profesor de reojo esperando que fuera él quien contestara. No se podía hacer mucho, ya habían avisado al centro de guardabosques para que vinieran a hacerse cargo del animal, así que en realidad no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

―En realidad sí ―Kageyama se pone firme al oír esas palabras y presta muchísima atención a lo que dirá el hombre de gafas―. Quiero que te calmes y vayas a que te curen las heridas. Tenemos suerte de que hace poco fueran las vacunas de la escuela, pero eso no quita que un animal salvaje te haya atacado. No queremos que cojas una infección.

Kageyama, visiblemente molesto, chasquea con la boca y agacha la cabeza.

―Hinata ―el entrenador se había percatado de la presencia del pelinaranja rondando tras el moreno. Les viene al pelo―, llévate a Kageyama y vigila que se cure las heridas.

Hinata asiente y se acerca de nuevo al moreno. Este no dice nada, se limita a cerrar la puerta de la tienda y girar su cuerpo virulentamente para dirigirse a otro punto de la explanada.

Sugawara era quien tenía el botiquín. Podía acompañar al armador y dejarlo con él. No quiere ser una molestia e interferir en su relación; y, además, ahora más que nunca Kageyama necesitaba que alguien le diera un abrazo y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

Al llegar a las mesas de madera es el propio Sugawara quien va a recibirlos, como si ya supiera lo que buscaban. No es de extrañar, el peliplatino había intentado curar a Kageyama cuando llevó al zorro con los mayores, pero la negativa del armador le había impedido lo que él ya había acuñado como s _u deber._

―Ya era hora, hombre. ¿A qué estabas esperando, a que te salieran hongos en las heridas? Está bien que andes preocupado, pero tu salud también es importante.

Sugawara no parecía para nada molesto aunque Kageyama no le contestara. Obedientemente toma asiento y deja que el mayor desinfecte y limpie sus brazos.

Completamente inútil. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más inútil se sentía junto al moreno. Hasta ahora él había sido el sustento que había mantenido a raya a Kageyama. Es verdad que los demás también ayudaban, todos le mostraban el valor del equipo y le enseñaban cosas que hasta ahora le eran desconocidas.

Pero a Hinata le gustaba sentirse especial. Le gustaba que Kageyama actuara raro y perseguirlo hasta que le contara lo que le sucedía. Le gustaba molestarle para luego recordarle que era alguien increíble.

Cuando Kageyama se vaya con Sugawara, él pasaría a un segundo plano. Y el moreno al que tanto apreciaba y del que le gustaba recibir tanta atención tendría otra persona muchísimo mejor que él que le dijera todas esas cosas que Kageyama necesita escuchar.

Su pensamiento es tan egoísta que hace que sienta un pinchazo en su estómago.

―…S-seguro que el zorro se recupera, Kageyama. Deja de poner esa cara de viejo malhumorado.

Con esas palabras podría atraer un poco de su atención. Aún si Sugawara le estaba curando y estuvieran teniendo un _momento_ con el chico que le gusta _._ Aún si le estaban regañando por ser un inconsciente y no curarse en su debido tiempo, y más aún cuando se veía tan alicaído.

Quiere tener su atención y animarle aunque sea un poco.

―¿Acaso eres veterinario?

Su respuesta es tan borde y directa que tarda más segundos de lo normal en procesarla y darle una contestación.

―N-No…

―Pues entonces no me jodas. Si no sabes, no digas nada.

―¡Kageyama! ―el peliplatino le regaña muy molesto y decepcionado. A parte de ese vocabulario tan burdo, había sonado tan cortante que podría haber podado un abeto con sus palabras.

―¡No, no! ―niega rápido, excusándose para que Sugawara no le echara la bronca al moreno―. Tiene razón, no debería meter los morros donde no me llaman. Lo siento, mejor me voy.

―Espera, Hin-

Pero el pelinaranja ya se había ido.

Kageyama chasquea con la boca y trata de apartar la mirada, así que Sugawara lo detiene agarrándole de las mejillas y apretando para que ponga morritos y no le quite ojo de encima.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estaba tratando de ser amable contigo.

―No estoy de humor ―dice rodando los ojos y tratando de no mantenerle la mirada.

Sugawara arruga el entrecejo y libera su cabeza para poder seguir curándole y poniéndole tiritas en las heridas más profundas.

―Pues espero que pienses en lo que has hecho.

Kageyama sigue sin responderle. El peliplatino coge aire y suspira para tratar de relajarle, intentando ponerse en la piel del moreno y así comprenderle un poco mejor. De nada serviría echarle la bronca si seguía enfadado, el armador era de esa clase de personas que se cerraban en banda cuando la ira cegaba su percepción hacia los efectos de sus actos.

―Escucha: de nada te sirve ponerte a la defensiva. Cálmate, y con tus sentimientos en frío el remordimiento vendrá solito a ti. Cuando eso suceda, ve con Hinata y discúlpate apropiadamente.

El mayor pasa su mano por la cabeza del moreno, removiéndole el cabello y despeinándolo de una forma graciosa. Kageyama alza el rostro y observa la sonrisa que Sugawara le estaba dedicando.

El chico de tercero ya había acabado con su tarea de enfermero, así que le deja solo tras advertirle que si sentía algún picor no se rascara la herida.

En soledad, sin levantarse del banco de madera, apoya las manos en sus rodillas y tensa los dedos, clavándose las uñas hasta dejar unas marcas rojizas sobre su piel. Tampoco era su intención molestar a Hinata, pero cuando sus sentimientos se entremezclan le era difícil controlarse.

La ira no se iría tan rápido, pero el arrepentimiento sí que había comenzado a aflorar en su pecho, tal y como Sugawara le había advertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Kageyama estaba más cabreado de lo normal.

Yamaguchi observa a Tsukishima inclinándose hacia la fuente, accionando la manivela que la ponía en marcha y bebiendo directamente del grifo. Al acabar, se limpia los labios con la manga de su camisa y moja sus manos para refrescarse la cabeza, pasando sus dedos mojados por sus rizos de oro.

El pecoso lo observa atentamente, en un principio esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero, pero esa espera se transforma en una imposibilidad de ignorar esa forma sexy que tenía de hacer algo tan cotidiano como pasar sus manos por su cabello.

Sacude la cabeza al notar el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas. No quiere que Tsukishima le pille sonrojándose por eso, de seguro sería raro para él.

Sin embargo, el sonrojo no desaparece con tanta facilidad, y el rubio no tarda en percatarse de ello.

―No iba conmigo.

―C-creo que deberías haberlo complacido, al menos por esta vez. Aunque fuera mentira, si le hubieras pedido perdón se habría calmado y nos habría dejado en paz desde un principio.

―¿Y qué? Me da igual. Si quiere gritarme por algo que no ha sido mi culpa, que lo haga. No le dirijo la palabra a energúmenos incivilizados ―Yamaguchi agacha la cabeza tras escuchar sus palabras. Sonaría crudo, pero Tsukishima no iba a rebajarse solo porque Kageyama _actuara bajo una buena razón._

Ninguno dice nada, así que Tsukishima aprovecha para dar unos pasos hacia una papelera situada junto a la fuente. Saca un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y, tras partirlo por la mitad, lo tira sin vacilar.

Yamaguchi vuelve a observarlo con algo de curiosidad, intrigado por ese acto. Antes de preguntar por ello, el rubio se adelanta y comenta con cierto tono de pesadez arrastrando cada palabra que salía de su boca:

―Tanaka y Nishinoya me van a seguir molestando con lo del número de teléfono de las chicas aunque les diga que no lo tengo. La próxima vez que me pregunten, les diré que lo he tirado, y si lo quieren que rebusquen en la porquería.

Yamaguchi no puede creerse que lo que acabara de tirar fueran los números de teléfono de las camareras que habían conocido. Pero así era. Y Tsukishima ni había pestañeado.

―Tsukki ―el pecoso se siente mal por la actitud tan desconsiderada de su amigo―, ¿está bien que hagas eso? Las camareras te lo habían dado con toda su buena voluntad.

Tsukishima lo mira sin comprender.

―¿Y? No me importan, tampoco tenía intención de volver a hablar con ellas ―suspira―. ¿Sabes lo molesto que sería si agregara a todas las chicas que me dejan su número? No me dejarían escuchar música en paz.

Eso es cierto. De media, una vez a la semana alguna chica trataba de coquetear con él. De manera directa o indirecta, al final las féminas trataban de acercarse al rubio. Si le dieran una moneda a Yamaguchi por cada chica que le ha hablado solo para preguntarle por Tsukishima… Lo que no sabía era que el rubio no coqueteara con alguna por mensajes de texto.

―Pensaba que te gustaba coleccionarlos ―bromea, riéndose sin muchas ganas.

El comentario no hace gracia a Tsukishima, aunque tampoco le molesta. A decir verdad, le había impresionado que esas palabras salieran de boca del pecoso.

―Y yo pensaba que te alegrarías más ―Yamaguchi deja de reír y arquea las cejas sin comprender―. ¿No te pondrías celoso si conservara los números de las personas que intentan ligar conmigo?

Yamaguchi no encuentra las palabras correctas para responder una pregunta tan impertinente y vergonzosa. Lleva años soportando que tuviera éxito con las chicas y mostrándose feliz por sus logros amorosos. Vale que los primero celos fueran muy diferentes a los que se referían ahora, celos centrados en el deseo de ser un Don Juan como Tsukishima, pero eso no quitaba lo imprudente que sonaba.

Lo peor era que tenía razón. ¿Rebatirle una realidad? Le iba a ser imposible, más cuando el sonrojo vuelve a atentar contra su rostro, iluminando su cara de un modo estúpido e infantil.

―N-No me importa. Es tu vida, lo que hagas me debería dar igual ―responde titubeando―. Me volvería un controlador si te dijera a quién puedes o no puedes agregar en tu móvil.

―No solo hablo de los números ―arruga el entrecejo―. Hablo en general. Yamaguchi, eres demasiado conformista.

El mencionado aprieta los labios, mal hábito que se había vuelto costumbre en situaciones que le ponían nervioso.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que te contentas con lo que tienes y te da miedo hacer algo más temiendo que fracasarás. Como la otra noche de regreso a casa. Realmente esperaba que insistieras y defendieras tus sentimientos, pero tiraste la toalla desde que las cosas se torcieron… No, no llegaron a torcerse, ni siquiera te di una respuesta y ya estabas culpándote.

Tsukishima le había prometido que tendrían esa conversación de nuevo y le daría una respuesta apropiada. Lo que no esperaba es que retomarían el tema de esa forma. No es algo en lo que le gustara indagar, pero el rubio se veía bastante interesado como para cortarle el rollo.

―Lo siento si soy tan conformista.

―No te disculpes, no te lo estoy recriminando ―insiste, chasqueando con la boca―. Si tú no eres quién para decirme con quién debería hablar, yo no soy quién para decirte esto, pero escucha: si me dices que me quieres pero te mantienes en las sombras, ¿no estarás ignorando tus sentimientos?

Yamaguchi no siente que esté ocultándose en las sombras… ¿o sí? Tsukishima había hecho aflorar muchas dudas en él en pocos segundos.

―¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ―responde, sonriendo con esa expresión afligida que tanto le caracterizaba, tratando de sonar firme aún cuando su contestación se había hecho esperar durante largos minutos―. Sé lo raro que es esto para ti, no necesitas actuar como si fuera algo normal.

El pecoso se sorprende al ser acorralado por el más alto. Se había acercado a él de forma abrupta, eliminando los centímetros que habían entre ellos, para mirarlo desde arriba con la expresión que usaba usualmente al mostrar su lado más prepotente.

Solo que algo en su mirada era diferente a esas otras veces.

―Es algo normal ―sentencia.

Cómo había llegado al punto de que el propio Tsukishima, de quien había descubierto que estaba enamorado, a quien tenía miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo y del que, sorprendentemente, menos esperaba que lo aceptara, le estuviera diciendo esas palabras tan cálidas y sinceras.

Tantas noches de tortura repitiéndose lo raro que era por atesorar tales emociones hacia quien se supone que es su mejor amigo, dilemas nocturnos que normalmente acababan en lágrimas derramadas y que le llevaban dormirse con una expresión quebrada en el rostro.

Todas esas inquietudes se esfuman de golpe, arrastradas por una potente brisa liberadora.

Porque si estaba en lo correcto, Tsukishima estaba aceptando lo que era. Es más, le reprochaba para que entendiera que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Y él lo consideraba normal, su miedo radicaba en si para el rubio sería lo mismo. Ya no tendría que preocuparse más.

―Tsukki… ―sus ojos se humedecen de a poco.

Tsukishima retrocede un paso, dejándole espacio y arrugando la nariz. Piensa que ha vuelto a meter la pata diciendo algo inapropiado que le había molestado, eso hasta que ve la sonrisa en los labios de su amigo.

Al final acaba devolviéndole el gesto, curvando sus labios.

―El Yamaguchi que es capaz de plantarme cara es interesante ―le dice ajustándose las gafas y girándose al escuchar los pasos de alguien más acercándose desde su izquierda―. Si hay algo que quieras decirme, hazlo. Y si esas chicas te molestaban, solo tenías que comentármelo. No esperes a que yo me dé cuenta de tus intentos frustrados de apartarlas de mi alrededor.

Porque sabía que cuando las chicas empezaron a prestarle demasiada atención, el pecoso se había acercado a él para tratar de interponerse en todo lo que hicieran, ocultando sus intenciones bajo peloteos y preguntas algo estúpidas para venir de parte del chico.

Yamaguchi va a responderle, pero su voz queda acallada por el trote y los gritos de Tanaka y Nishinoya, escapando de un molesto Ennoshita.

―¡Os he visto! ¡Devolvedme mis patatas fritas!

―¡¿Quién ha dicho que sean tuyas?! ¡No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte!

Los chicos de segundo pasan apresurados entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, usándolos como obstáculo para que al moreno le fuera más difícil atraparles. Y si eso no era suficiente, se abren paso entre la maleza y se meten de lleno entre unas plantas para camuflarse.

―¡E-esperad! ―avisa el pecoso al ver dónde se estaban metiendo sus compañeros―. ¡Nishinoya, Tanaka…!

Ennoshita no les sigue el juego, parándose frente a sus compañeros de primero y llevándose la mano al rostro en un acto hastiado.

Ganas no le faltaban. Solía ser más sutil cuando le echaba la bronca a esos dos, pero cuando se trataba de comida la cosa cambiada. Y el motivo por el que los había dejado escapar no es otro que el haberse metido ellos solitos en la boca del lobo.

A los pocos segundos, Nishinoya y Tanaka salen de entre la maleza rascándose todo el cuerpo cual perro pulgoso, gimoteando y quejándose de lo mucho que les picaba.

―Os lo tenéis merecido, por ladrones.

―Y por ineptos ―añade Tsukishima―. ¿No sabéis distinguir una hiedra venenosa de una planta normal o qué?

El rubio se gira y emprende su viaje de vuelta a su tienda. Yamaguchi no sabe si quedarse a ver el espectáculo o volver con él, pero al pasar a su lado, el de gafas acaricia su mano con la yema de sus dedos, llamando su atención para que viniera con él.

Le sienta mal dejar a sus compañeros en esas condiciones… Pero Ennoshita estaba ahí, ya se encargaría de ellos. De todas formas, él no sabría qué hacer.

Se pone junto a Tsukishima y anda junto a él en silencio, llevándose las manos a la espalda y mirando al suelo con una sonrisa algo estúpida.

Quitando los quejidos que se escuchaban a sus espaldas, eso había sido algo romántico.

Y con lo que acababa de vivir tenía suficiente para subsistir un poquito más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Es que, de verdad, sois idiotas ―Ennoshita, como el más responsable de los de segundo, se sentía igual que el encargado de una guardería cuidando de tanto _niño pequeño_ ―. Menos mal que no habéis estado en contacto con las hojas venenosas durante mucho tiempo.

―La culpa ha sido tuya por perseguirnos, Chikara.

―La culpa la habéis tenido vosotros por tocar lo que no es vuestro ―replica muy molesto.

Kiyoko había previsto que eso pasaría y había incluido una crema de hidrocortisona para aliviar los efectos de la picazón junto a las medicinas del botiquín. A estas alturas que no les hubieran salido ronchas era buena señal, aunque sí que habían tenido una pequeña reacción que les había enrojecido la piel. Que su imprudencia no hubiera tenido ningún efecto habría sido pedir demasiado.

Nishinoya suelta un quejido al sentir el algodón bañado en alcohol recorriendo su cogote, limpiando su cuerpo de los restos de impureza que se le habrían quedado pegadas en su cuerpo.

El pequeño había tenido suerte de estar usando una camiseta de manga corta, por lo que la dermatitis se reducía a su cuello, brazos, parte de su estómago y piernas.

Quien no había tenido tanta suerte había sido Tanaka y su obsesión por andar por ahí con el torso desnudo. ¿Para qué servía la ropa? Pues primero, para tapar las vergüenzas y prevenir resfriados; y ya en un plano más amplio, para evitar ese tipo de percances. Todo su pecho y espalda, así como brazos y piernas, resaltaban por el nada natural enrojecimiento de piel. Dolía solo con verlo, aunque Tanaka estaba tolerando la molestia bastante bien.

―La próxima vez te pensarás dos veces si coger sol en el campo, Tanaka. Pensaba que te joderías porque serías un blanco fácil para los mosquitos, pero te has superado.

―Jaja, qué gracioso eres, Narita ―contesta con una recalcada risa falsa y fastidiosa.

Kinoshita se inclina para alcanzar más algodón a sus amigos, siendo Ennoshita quien curaba a Nishinoya y Narita el encargado del pelón. A veces le gustaba sentir que servía para algo.

El líbero suelta un quejido al impedir el moreno que se rascara. Forcejea un poco, pero el agarre que ejercía en su muñeca era más fuerte y él no es que estuviera en plenas condiciones para pelearse con nadie.

―¡Me pica! ¡Deja que me rasque!

―Si te rascas va a ser peor, Noya.

―¡Me da igual! ―bufa― ¡Como si me arranco la piel a arañazos! ¡Kinoshita, préstame las uñas de tus pies para rascarme!

―No sé lo que has querido insinuar con eso… Pero no. Olvídate de mí.

El pequeño vuelve a gimotear y se remueve, intentando llevar su propio pie a su brazo para rascarse.

―¡Te odio Kinoshit…aaah!

Igual que un suave copo de nieve derritiéndose sobre su piel, así había sentido esa magnífica caricia en su cuello. Era muy refrescante, sus molestias se desvanecían con un gélido toque.

Ennoshita le estaba embadurnando con la crema contra la picazón, y la verdad era que cumplía su cometido muy bien.

Se permite dejar escapar varios suspiros de alivio que se podrían malentender, aunque sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de gemidillos de placer por su parte. Hacía esos sonidos hasta cuando comía un helado, era una de las características propias del bajito.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

―Aaah~ Tú no pares ―implora inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y dejándose manipular por las manos del moreno.

Ennoshita cumple la orden del líbero y sigue untándole la pomada por encima de su piel, asegurándose de extenderla bien para que el efecto fuera inmediato. Por las reacciones del chico sabe que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El silencio reina durante un par de minutos, como si una tensión desconocida hubiera surgido de la nada. Nishinoya seguía con sus gemidos, pero lo que extrañaba al moreno era que Tanaka estuviera tan callado, o que Kinoshita y Narita no hicieran algún comentario ingenioso para burlarse de los sonidos que emite el líbero.

No se percata de lo que pasa hasta que termina de tratar los hombros de Nishinoya. Cuando se gira para alcanzar un pañuelo con el que limpiarse las manos se topa de lleno con la mirada rapaz de Tanaka.

Mantiene sus ojos clavados en los del pelón durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que empieza a incomodarse y termina por ignorarle y no darle importancia.

Estaría mosqueado con él por alguna tontería relacionada con las patatas fritas, seguro.

―Si vas a salir, trata de no ponerte al sol ―advierte cuando ve que Nishinoya cogía otra camiseta para cubrirse el cuerpo, seguramente con la intención de vestirse para salir de la tienda de campaña.

El líbero responde con una fuerte respuesta afirmativa acompañada con una reverencia y un agradecimiento apurado, para luego salir corriendo de allí (muy posiblemente para decirle a Asahi que estaba bien).

―Chikara, úntame la pomada.

El moreno vuelve a girarse hacia el pelón y arquea las cejas.

―Narita está en ello. Me acabo de limpiar las manos.

―Como si eso fuera un problema ―responde poniendo una expresión intimidante. Le hace señas con las manos para que se acerque―. Venga, úntame.

Solo por las formas que tenía de decirlo se le quitaban las ganas.

―Déjate de tonterías, Tanaka. Aún tengo cosas que hacer, me voy a ordenar mi mochila para hacer el cambio de tiendas.

―Si no te vas a inventar excusas mejores, dime a la puta cara que no quieres tocarme.

Ennoshita vuelve a arquear las cejas, aunque esta vez lo hacía para mostrar una mueca de confusión y desagrado. ¿A qué venía esa ira repentina?

―Vale, como quieras ―se planta frente a él y, mirándole a los ojos, recalca―: No quiero untarte la pomada. Que lo haga Narita. ¿Contento?

―Sí. Gracias por tu sinceridad.

El pelón se reincorpora de golpe, apartándose de la mano inocente de Narita, quien con toda su buena voluntad seguía pasando el alcohol bañado en alcohol por su espalda, y agarra la susodicha pomada para, tras soltar un par de impertinencias y palabras malsonantes, salir de la tienda de campaña hacia otro lado.

Admite que ha sido algo raro. Tanaka no acostumbraba a enfadarse sin ningún motivo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo inestable que podía ser en ciertos momentos se convertía en una bomba con un detonante defectuoso.

―Cuando le empiece a picar la espalda y no llegue a extenderse la crema volverá con el rabo entre las piernas ―bufa― ¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora? Me pone de mal humor cada vez que se pone en ese plan.

Y menos mal que sus otros dos amigos no han hecho ningún chiste con lo de que es incapaz de poner otra expresión que no fuera la de un _chico con sueño._ Lo cual era incluso más raro que la subida de testosterona del pelón.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia Kinoshita y Narita, estos lo estaban mirando de una forma que consigue intimidarle. Ladea la cabeza y, por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, arquea las cejas todo lo que puede para que se recalque su confusión.

―No lo ha notado ―comenta Kinoshita hacia el chico a su lado.

―¿No he notado el qué?

Narita y Kinoshita se miran entre ellos, tratando de leer en los ojos de otro una señal que les dijera que estaba bien decirle en vez de dejar que fuera el moreno quien lo descubriera por su cuenta.

―¿Sabes la cara que pone Tanaka cada vez que un chico guapo atrae la mirada de las chicas? ―Narita no percibe ningún cambio en el rostro de Ennoshita. Hay que ver, con lo listo que era para leer el ambiente y lo lento que podía ser con otras cosas―. Tanaka estaba poniendo esa cara… hacia Nishinoya.

―Tanaka se pasa el 70% del tiempo poniendo caras raras. No me extrañaría que tenga calambres en el rostro y ponga esas expresiones involuntariamente.

De nuevo vuelve a aparecer un silencio sepulcral en la tienda, y la mirada soslayada de los chicos del banquillo se vuelven constantes.

―No es la primera vez que le vemos hacer eso. Y últimamente se ha vuelto tan común que comenzamos a creer que nuestras sospechas son correctas.

―¿Qué sospechas? ―ambos chicos le miran fijamente, y al moreno solo le queda responder frunciendo el ceño―. No. Ni en sueños.

―Creemos que le gustas a Tanaka.

Se intuía que la conversación iba por ese camino, pero pensaba que era una idea descabellada e imposible que se les pasara por la cabeza a esos dos chicos.

―¿En qué criterios os basáis para decir eso? ―pide saber, manteniendo la calma, aunque visiblemente incomodado.

Ambos chicos sueltan un suspiro pesado, no porque les moleste explicarle, sino porque es en un tema en el que no querían meterse, pensando que esos dos resolverían lo que tuvieran de por medio por sus cuenta y no dependiendo de sus intervenciones.

―Se interesa por lo que haces y dejas de hacer.

―Y también le afecta que le regañes.

―Ah, y le gusta sacar músculo cuando estás mirando.

―Oh ―Narita asiente con la cabeza―, en eso tienes razón. Es algo así como un pavo real exhibiendo su plumaje.

―Cierto, cierto.

Ennoshita permanece escéptico, con los brazos cruzados y observando a sus compañeros con el rostro de alguien a quien no le apetecía mantener una _charla agradable de colegas._ Porque por la forma en la que hablaban eso era lo que pretendían.

Y no, el tema es mucho más serio como para tratarlo como una nimiedad.

―No es que sea como un pavo real ―puntualiza―. Es que ESTÁ en la edad del pavo, no es lo mismo. Además, estáis siendo muy ambiguos. Habéis descrito al Tanaka de siempre. Y en el caso de que tuvierais razón, ¿no se supone que su amor platónico es Kiyoko?

―Hay una cosa que se llama bisexualidad ―era tan fácil como eso, Narita se sorprende de lo poco imaginativo que el moreno podía llegar a ser.

Ennoshita vuelve a suspirar, lo que esta vez lo hace dejando ver lo fastidioso que le resultaban todas esas hipótesis descabelladas.

―Estáis sacando las cosas fuera de contexto. No tengo voz para decir que sea mentira cuando soy un necio con las relaciones, vale, pero vosotros tampoco estáis en condiciones de decir nada.

Porque eso son, el trío de secundario vírgenes que no se interesaban demasiado por ese tipo de cosas. O al menos que no eran demasiado buenos ligando.

Narita y Kinoshita sonríen de forma extraña, ocultando algo tras esa mueca de nerviosismo fingido. Y eso sí que pone alerta a Ennoshita.

―En realidad sí tenemos entidad para hablar de amoríos… Ya sabes, Narita y yo llevamos saliendo por más de un año.

¿Qué? Espera. ¿Qué?

―En realidad han sido once meses, no adelantes acontecimientos ―corrige Narita.

¿Pero qué tenían esos chicos con mantener conversaciones naturales después de confesar cosas tan chocantes? Y más importante aún:

―¿Cómo que saliendo? ¿En plan pareja?

Ambos asienten.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo habíais dicho?

―Te lo dijimos ―el castaño se sorprende con eso―. Una tarde, después de las prácticas, os dijimos a todos que íbamos a salir juntos y… Oh ―ahora cae en la cuenta―, ¿no se habrán pensado que nos referíamos a ir de paseo o algo?

―No especificamos que fuera un noviazgo.

―Pero lo normal es que cuando le dices a tus amigos _"Voy a salir con alguien"_ lo primero que piensen es que se trata de salir como pareja.

―Ahora entiendo por qué no nos han estado acosando. Me parecía muy bonita la tranquilidad de este último año.

―Once meses ―corrige de nuevo.

Ennoshita no puede con las conversaciones banales. Se estaban apartando de lo importante del asunto.

―Vale, bien, olvidemos por un momento que mis dos mejores amigos han estado saliendo juntos por casi un año sin haberme enterado y centrémonos en lo importante ―recalca, hablando con una voz firme y algo grave―: Que lo de Tanaka ha sido una pataleta. Nada de enamoramientos ni conclusiones extrañas, dejad de inventaros historias. Habría visto las señales, no soy ciego.

―Te estás poniendo un poco a la defensiva ―y Ennoshita era el tipo de persona que no se alteraba con tanta facilidad. No es propio en él quejarse de esa forma.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, el moreno gatea hasta la puerta de la tienda de campaña y abre la cremallera, saliendo al exterior y mirándolos desde afuera.

―Claro que me pongo a la defensiva. Estáis hablando de algo que no es real, tengo que dejar clara mi postura.

―Si te lo decimos es porque hemos visto indicios.

―Mirad, olvidémoslo. Voy a recoger mis cosas, si queréis algo estaré en la tienda de Nishinoya.

Kinoshita y Narita se miran entre ellos, preocupados. No era su intención molestarle, pero los hechos eran los hechos, y si hablaban sobre ello con tanta seguridad era porque tenían pruebas.

Que si se cabreaba cuando no le hacía caso, que si se molestaba siempre que le decía algo hiriente. Que si trataba de lucirse frente a él y decirle que era muy genial. Que si intentaba levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba deprimido. E incluso cuando iba a su casa intentaba complacerlo de todas las maneras posibles siendo un buen anfitrión.

En su justa medida, no eran cosas que sobrepasaran la conducta de un buen amigo. Pero Tanaka ha llegado a un punto en el que sus intenciones se veían difusas.

Para Ennoshita seguro que era de locos pensar que había algo más porque ha ido tolerando gradualmente esos comportamientos, se había hecho a ellos.

Pero para sus amigos, gente tan cercana como Kinoshita y Narita, se hacía obvio.

Que podían estar equivocados, no niegan la posibilidad. Aunque eso solo lo podrían saber preguntándole directamente al pelón.

Ennoshita finalmente se aleja sin que puedan hacer nada para impedírselo. Lo mejor sería no insistir demasiado. Teniendo a un Tanaka ofendido y a un Ennoshita susceptible poco se podía hacer.

Solo les quedaba una cosa que aclarar.

―Me ofende un poco que no se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos saliendo.

―A mí me sigue ofendiendo que, desde que llegaron los de primero, no haya salido a jugar en ningún partido oficial ni una sola vez y no me ves quejándome ―Kinoshita no lo dice de malas. Solo lo dice como si fuera un hecho que tiene que sobrellevar.

Narita no sabe si reír o darle un golpecito en la espalda para animarle. Al final opta por agarrarle la mano y mirarle intensamente.

―Yo confío en ti.

―Eso no ayuda, Narita.

Pero al menos el castaño deja escapar una sonrisa. Eso es suficiente para su pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar de una vez lo que estás tramando?

Sugawara se sobresalta al escuchar la voz rasposa del capitán tras él. Podría declarar que le ha pillado con las manos en la masa si no fuera porque no está haciendo nada sospechoso -al menos a primera vista-.

El castaño se sienta a su lado y le mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta que no tardaría en llegar. Su expresión ya transmitía esa aura de " _no me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo"_. Sugawara lo conocía lo suficiente como para arriesgarse y mentirle.

―Es un secreto.

―Tus secretos me inquietan ―suspira―. Llevas toda la tarde tras Kageyama. ¿Has hablado con él?

―Sep.

Sawamura espera pacientemente aún cuando el peliplatino no parecía tener intenciones de explicarle nada más. Achina los ojos y acerca su rostro lentamente, obligando a Sugawara a decir algo más.

―Son cosas de armadores que no podrías entender.

El chico del lunar esboza una sonrisa radiante, y a Daichi le queda claro que, por mucho que insistiera, no saldrían de ese círculo vicioso de preguntas con respuesta a medias.

―Si no quieres que lo sepa será porque puedes manejar la situación tú solo. Mira que te avisé de que no te metieras en medio de las cosas de los chicos.

―No me he metido en sus cosas ―en realidad sí, pero no le gustaba definirlo de esa manera―. Solo he intervenido para echarle una mano. Son jóvenes aún, si no tienen a alguien que les agarre de la mano y les guíe, se acabarán haciendo daño.

Sugawara no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, y es por eso que no puede rebatirle. De todas formas sabía que tarde o temprano intentaría hacer algo, era la naturaleza del peliplatino.

Mientras lo tuviera todo controlado no pondría ninguna pega.

―¿Y qué le pasa?

―Secreto de armadores~

―¿Se puedes saber qué es eso? ¡Molesta! Es como si te dijera que Asahi y yo tenemos secretos de receptores.

―Y los respetaría… Aunque al final Asahi me lo acaba contando todo. ¿O te piensas que no sé de lo que habláis cuando os quedáis solos en los vestuarios? Plantillas anti-olores~

Mataría a Asahi cuando lo viera, a él y al poco aguante que tiene para mantener su promesa de hombres de no contar nada sobre su problema de sudor de pies.

Sugawara se ríe, vivaracho. Acorta la distancia que hay entre ellos pidiendo que _"no se lo tenga en cuenta",_ mientras su mano, disimuladamente, acaricia el muslo del castaño. Sawamura no se lo espera, no es que estuvieran en un lugar muy privado; el descaro del vice-capitán le inquietaba de muchas maneras, tanto buenas como malas.

―Koushi…

―He oído del profesor que esta tarde iremos a un lugar especial~ Estoy deseando ir contigo.

―Y ahora me dirás que también es un secreto, ¿verdad? ―susurra, girándose hacia él y pellizcando la parte baja de su dorso, en el lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

―Es una de esas cosas que quiero que descubras con tus propios ojos ―inclina su cuerpo y junta su nariz con la del capitán, sonriendo ampliamente y fundiéndose en los ojos de su hombre. Cuanto más lo miraba, más atractivo le parecía―. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, te lo prometo.

Sawamura traga hondo, sonrojado y mareado a causa de la cercanía. La peligrosa cercanía de peliplatino se volvía en su contra, cuanto más le tentara más le costaría mantener el control.

Y si no fuera porque es el propio Sugawara el que le aparta, se habría lanzado a sus labios sin importar la escenita romántica y cursi que les estarían dando a todos.

―Ahí va.

Se había tomado su tiempo, pero al fin ve a Kageyama cruzando el campamento y dirigiéndose hacia el muelle.

Hinata estaba allí. Seguro que sus remordimientos le habían podido e iba a disculparse por su comportamiento. No tenía por qué preocuparse por nada, sabía que el moreno tenía un lado racional que le guiaría por el buen camino.

Aún faltaba un poco para que fuera media tarde, pero el sol comenzaba a caer tras los montes que se alzaban frente al lago. Algunos rayos de sol se reflejaban en el agua y producían graciosos efectos que, de no ser porque la fuerza de la claridad mengua muchísimo a esa hora, le cegaría.

Hinata estaba frente a él, sentado en el borde del muelle, moviendo las piernas tal y como si se tratara del protagonista adolescente de una vieja película sobre _días de veranos_ en una casa de campo.

Duda en si el chico se ha percatado de su presencia, por eso le es complicado llamar su atención. Debe estar enfadado con él. Más imperativo aún, TIENE que estarlo. Después de responderle de esa manera, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Tras debatírselo durante unos pocos segundos que se sienten como largas horas infinitas, toma asiento a su lado, posicionándose en el borde del muelle y dejando sus piernas colgando en el aire. La madera que servía como estructura estaba desgastada y astillada, no se veía como un lugar muy seguro para pasar el rato. Pero a él le daba igual.

Y para Hinata parecía ser lo mismo.

―Hinata… ―comienza diciendo, incapaz de aparta la vista de sus manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas.

Respira profundo y cierra los ojos. No se había mentalizado solo para pedirle perdón. Quería arreglarlo todo, aquí y ahora. Cuanto antes acabara con su mentira, antes se quitaría el peso de su consciencia sobre sus hombros.

Armado de valor, gira su cabeza y alza el mentón dispuesto a poner fin a lo que él mismo había empezado.

Pero al ver el rostro melancólico de Hinata, sumado a ese patético intento de limpiarse con su muñeca los restos de lo que seguramente eran lágrimas, toda la confianza acumulada se desvanece, igual que el eterno ceño fruncido que siempre adorna su frente.

Hinata no dice nada. En cuanto termina de secarse los ojos apoya las manos en sus muslos, arrugando la tela de sus bermudas y mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Ni se había molestado en decirle que se fuera. ¿Tan decaído estaba? ¿Pero qué importaba su grado de tristeza? Lo que le tocaba es que esa tristeza había surgido por su culpa.

―Kageyama ―susurra.

Hinata se había hecho esperar, al menos para volver a escuchar su voz más baja y quebrada de lo normal.

Necesita disculparse antes de que la aptitud del pelinaranja le hunda a él también, antes de que su tristeza le aplaste y le recuerde que lo único que puede darle a ese pequeño chico son malos momentos y un malestar emocional.

Lejos de pedirle perdón por su mala contestación, quería disculparse por todo lo demás. Por esas pequeñas cosas que le hacían insufrible. Por ser un cobarde y complicar la situación por cada frase que vuela desde sus labios.

―Lo siento ―expira, soltando el aire de sus pulmones a la vez que habla. Sus palabras suenan rara, como ahogadas. Pero realmente se estaba ahogando entre sus propios errores, su tono no podía ser el más acertado para expresar lo que siente.

Se pregunta si Hinata le habrá escuchado, o qué pensará tras ese perdón tan escueto. Eso no iba a ser suficiente; si tuvieran una pelota de vóley, intentaría complacerle con un largo entrenamiento de pases. Aunque empieza a dudar que eso funcione.

Su hombro soporta un peso repentino. Tarda en reaccionar, cuando se evade en sus pensamientos le cuesta concentrarse en el resto de cosas que le rodean.

Abre los ojos, sorprendido, al ver al chico de ojos avellanas reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta cercanía repentina? El cabello de Hinata quedaba al alcance de su rostro. Su aroma afrutado llegaba a él con tan solo aspirar un poco.

Un sentimiento cálido recorre su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y hace un poco de presión en sus manos entrelazadas.

Si se mueve, ese momento acabaría. Y no lo quería. Deseaba quedarse en esa posición el resto de su vida.

Escucha susurrar unas palabras inentendibles a su lado, lo más probable es que fuera su nombre, en esa voz decaída que jamás había escuchado. Conocía muchos tonos de Hinata, que iban desde el eufórico hasta el depresivo. Pero este es completamente nuevo y desconocido para él.

Mueve levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que Hinata supiera que le está prestando atención. El cabello del chico roza su barbilla, causando una agradable y simpática caricia en su piel.

Diga lo que diga ahora, luego debería contarle la verdad. Aunque le diga que le perdona, o aunque le rechace y no acepte sus disculpas.

Y, después de unos pocos segundos, el pelinaranja, finalmente, entre un temblor de labios balbucea:

―…Quiero ser lo más importante en tu vida.

* * *

Ha pasado un largo tiempo, por eso reconforta tanto volver a actualizar *love* Aunque no tanto como volver a liarlo todo. ¿Qué no se notaba el EnnoTana? ¿O TanaEnno? Pues aquí tenéis, en toda vuestra jeta (?) No sé a quién poner de seme en esta pareja, en serio XD Suelo ser partidaria de que en todas las parejas ambos chicos sean sukes (más diversión, you know it (?)) aunque respeto los órdenes más famosetes. Pero con Ennoshita y Tanaka me es difícil XD Los veo a ambos tan activos… Por lo que probablemente se queden así, al menos en esta historia u_u Enno-suke x Tana-suke rules~

En el caso de Kinoshita y Narita me pasa lo mismo, eh xD Que por cierto, la forma de meter a esta pareja ha sido la más random que se me ha ocurrido. Quiero decir, les pega. A estos dos pobres los tienen abandonados, tanto en el anime como en el manga. No me extrañaría que nadie se diera cuenta de sus cambios personales. Como si Narita se pone un aro en la nariz y Kinoshita se tiñe el pelo de rosa, seguro que nadie se da cuenta (?)

Una pregunta que no tiene mucho que ver con esto… ¿Alguien se está viendo _"Sakamoto desu ga?"_? ¿Soy la única que ve a Sakamoto como el hermano guay de Kiyoko-san? ¿Yo sola, nadie más? Pues eso. Por tener tiene hasta un lunar. Y su mirada gélida. Y lleva gafas. Y es sexy. Sospechoso (?)

En fin, ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Muchos besitos a tod s~ Sed buenos y comeos toda la verdura del plato, si no lo hacéis Daichipapi aparecerá y os castigará.

¡Sayonara~!


	13. Deseos ocultos

¡Sorprendentemente sigo viva! Y preparada para traer nueva actualización~

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NSM:** Bueno XD Lo había prometido. Ya les tocaba a esos pobres dar su pasito.

¿A dónde irán? Juju, ya se descubrirá~

Es algo así pero a la vez no… ¡Quiero decir! Ya se explicará en los capis venideros *no dice nah* (?)

Todo es posible en el universo de esos dos tontos del vóley. Puede que haya otra pelea… O puede que al fin se den todo el amor que necesitan (?)

Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre :D Un saludín~

 **Pia** : ¡Buenas! Recibir comentarios es satisfactorio, mucho más si me aconsejas y ayudas a mejorar, así que si te tomas la molestia de dejar tu review es lo menos que podría hacer. La gente que no valora ni acepta las críticas constructivas… bueno, ellos se lo pierden u_u

Exacto xD Acabé optando por el multishipper porque daba más juego en una historia donde la convivencia se vuelve una base esencial. Si bien es verdad que en la realidad es raro que en un equipo todos acaben dándose mimitos los unos a los otros, en una historia donde se puede sacar mucha chicha y experimentar con diferentes personajes… Ejem al final el yaoi siempre me puede, qué desgracia (?)

Si en algún momento me decido a hacer una remasterización no te preocupes que te lo haré saber. Aunque por ahora estaré al 100% con las historias que he empezado; mi prioridad -y casi reto personal xD- es terminar un fic largo sin desistir. Y eso, para mí, es todo un desafío (?)

Es una palabra curiosa y potente xD Con cierta clase, ¿no? Antes de insultar a alguien con un _gilipollas,_ dedícale un _energúmeno_ y queda como una reina.

En cuanto a eso, después de dedicarle una lectura semanal a ciertos capítulos para encontrar errores de los que no me he percatado en un primer momento. Solucionaré eso más adelante uwu

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tus comentarios. Me alegran muchísimo, te lo digo de corazón *inserte corazoncito aquí* ¡Saludos~!

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Advertencias** : Conversaciones típicas de pelis de amor adolescente, Asahi siendo muy oportuno -en un amplio sentido de la palabra-, _Onsen_ (o _cómo utilizar un cliché sobreexplotado_ ), Tanaka y sus arrebatos, Ennopapi responsable y posibles futuros conflictos.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo XIII: Deseos ocultos_

Hay tres circunstancias que una persona sufre cuando está inmersa en una determinada actividad: concentración inalterable, sentimiento de fluidez y distorsión del tiempo real.

El término que se usa para definirlo se conoce como _flujo_ y, en contadas ocasiones, Kageyama lo había percibido en su variable deportiva. Estar en _la zona_ era un sentimiento recurrente que solía aparecer en partidos importantes y difíciles, usualmente a final del enfrentamiento, cuando las capacidades se intensificaban y el cuerpo reaccionaba por reflejos, estimulado por impulsos eléctricos que chispeaban a lo largo de sus extremidades.

 _Sentirse bien, estar al cien por cien, actuar con rapidez…_ Da igual cómo se describiera o cuántos nombres se le diera, todo desembocaba en lo mismo: era un estado donde podía ver lo que le rodeaba con prodigiosa nitidez.

Se trata de una fase espacio-temporal en la que, sin siquiera pensarlo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 _"_ _Quiero ser lo más importante en tu vida"_. Tras esas palabras, el ambiente que le rodeaba se tornaba liviano, similar a flotar en el océano.

Porque para Tobio Kageyama ya no se encontraba en un viejo y demacrado muelle. No estaban frente a un lago, sobre sus cabezas no se hallaba el cielo y tras ellos no había una planicie repleta de tiendas de campaña.

Lo único que existía era Hinata.

El _flujo_ aparece al realizar una actividad… Pero acaba de descubrir que también es algo que se puedes sentir al estar junto a una persona concreta.

Y eso, el _flujo_ , el _estar en la zona_ por esa persona especial, es a lo que se llama _enamorarse._

No solo era como si lo demás hubiera desaparecido y los únicos en el universo fueran ellos. Por si no fuera suficiente, al separarse del pelinaranja y contemplar su rostro aún enrojecido por sus lágrimas fugaces, el chico desprendía un brillo particular.

A sus ojos Hinata se había convertido en un auténtico sol, chispeante, radiante, demasiado luminoso y terriblemente revelador.

No quiere saber la cara que está esbozando porque de seguro tiene que ser parecida a la de un mono mirando un plátano, ansioso, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados.

¿Qué otra expresión podía reflejar? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de actuar?

Lo lógico es que le diera la explicación que tiene pendiente, unas disculpas por las lágrimas derramadas, y poner punto final a la historia de sus sentimientos reprimidos.

A veces los cuentos de hadas se vuelven realidad, y aunque ellos no fueran para nada los típicos protagonistas estereotipados de una historia de fantasía, sí que le gustaba pensar que dentro de su ser había algo de rey. Un rey al que le encantaría ser acompañado por su caballero de reluciente armadura y brillante sonrisa.

―Te lo prometo.

Las cejas anaranjadas del pequeño se curvan ante su respuesta. Es consciente de lo que acababa de decir, pero no de la repercusión que habían tenido sus palabras. Temía sonar extraño; de hecho, esperaba una mala reacción por parte de Kageyama, un arrebato que terminara con un empujón que le tirara al lago.

Pero no, el armador le había respondido. Y además de forma positiva.

―Te prometo que serás lo más importante en mi vida.

El mayor problema no es que hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso -y eso también tenía lo suyo-. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

Esos celos crecientes entremezclados con pensamientos para nada nobles. No podría mantenerle la mirada a Sugawara. Después de todo, eso era como entrometerse en su relación, igual que un niño que le quita a otro la pelota con la que está jugando.

―¿Eres consciente de que no solo me refiero a los partidos? ―susurra con la esperanza de que con lo débil que entonaba las palabras redujera la impresión de estas frente al moreno―. Es importante que estemos juntos para ser invencibles. Sé que estás pensando en eso, pero no hablo del vóley y... Uugr…

Se atraganta. No es posible sonar más idiota. Está nervioso, no esperaba revelarle algo tan comprometido a nadie, y mucho menos a Kageyama. Pero le había sorprendido que se sentara a su lado y le acompañara en esa melancólica tarde.

Simplemente no era capaz de retenerlo. Prefería hablar a explotar por culpa de un amasijo de celos comprimidos en su pecho.

―Lo sé.

Hinata abre los ojos de par en par y gira su rostro virulentamente hacia él.

―¡¿L-Lo sabes?! ―repite, alterándose― ¡¿E-Entiendes lo que significa?! ¡¿Y qué hay de Sugawara-san?! ¡¿No crees que estoy siendo cruel?!

¿Era normal que se olvidara del peliplatino tan rápido, que lo ignorara con tanta facilidad por sus tontos deseos?

¿O es que no lo estaba tomando en serio?

En parte, le crispaba.

―En realidad tú-

―¡Yo… ―grita poniéndose en pie, sujetando su pecho como si de esa manera estuviera reteniendo algún que otro sentimiento juguetón que quiera escaparse de su corazón y, dando un paso hacia adelante, observa al moreno desde arriba―… quiero ser LO ÚNICO más importante en tu vida!

Recalcándolo. Siendo conciso. Poniendo cada signo de exclamación y cada tilde en sus palabras. Y dejando claro que cuando decía _lo único_ se refería a él y nadie más, deseando que al fin se diera cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

A Kageyama la escena le resulta familiar.

Hace mucho tiempo, más de un año, Hinata había soltado su declaración de guerra en una postura similar:

 _"_ _Te derrotaré y seré quien se quede en la cancha por más tiempo"_

Poniendo la mano en su pecho y entre sollozos que no podía controlar, Hinata había activado la manivela que cambiaba el curso de todo lo que hasta ahora conocía. Sabía que ese chico llegaría lejos, y admite que le hacía feliz tener un rival –ignorando a Oikawa- con el que competir y al que derrotar.

Desde ese día sintió algo diferente a la experiencia de competir con otros jugadores.

Hasta llegar a donde estaban habían recorrido un largo camino. Hinata seguía siendo el mismo, su esencia, sus convicciones, e incluso su orgullo seguían ahí, inalterables.

Pero por mucho que este momento se pareciera a los vividos en el pasado, no le es posible reaccionar de la misma forma. No bastaba con secas palabras para expresar todo lo que quería que el pelinaranja supiera.

Con cuidado de no clavarse ninguna astilla en la palma de su mano, se apoya en los tablones de madera para ponerse en pie. La diferencia de alturas se hace notoria, centímetros que empezaba a encontrar encantadores.

Le gustaba que Hinata se viera tan pequeño junto a él. Seguro que si se lo decía se enfadaría con él.

No quiere que Hinata huya, así que actúa rápido y de forma un tanto brusca. En su defensa, no está acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Así que cuando pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hinata y lo empuja contra él, constriñéndolo contra su pecho en un súbito abrazo, lo menos en lo que piensa es en si Hinata se cabrearía. Más bien en si no lo había hecho con tanta fuerza como para haberle roto la cervical.

―No estoy enamorado de Sugawara ―al fin corrige su error garrafal―. Quiero decir… Lo admiro, pero no como para tener nada con él.

Hinata explota en sonrojo al verse rodeado por los largos brazos de Kageyama. Jamás le habían dado un abrazo tan doloroso y sensible a la vez. Pero el dolor queda en segundo plano al escuchar la confesión del moreno.

Se remueve hasta liberarse del abrazo y retrocede unos pocos pasos. Casi se cae del muelle, aunque consigue mantener el equilibrio en el borde de los tablones de madera. Necesitaba esa distancia, incluso si ofendía a Kageyama con su rechazo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclama― ¡¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que te gustaba Sugawara?!

―…Estaba nervioso.

―¡¿Nervioso por qué?!

El moreno le mira fijamente. Coge aire y exhala con tranquilidad. Había llegado el momento.

―Porque… Mmm… Eras tú y… Ya sabes.

Hinata no es capaz de entenderle, y eso le pone más histérico.

―¿¡Qué debería saber!?

Kageyama suelta un _Maldición_ y separa los labios para hablar de nuevo. Pero Hinata deja de prestarle atención, moviéndose su cabeza igual que un cervatillo que acaba de escuchar un ruido extraño.

Al seguir su línea de visión se da cuenta de que Asahi estaba ahí, mirándolos fijamente. ¿Cuánto ha visto? ¿Qué ha escuchado? ¿Y por qué no decía nada?

El castaño se tensa y sonríe nervioso después de llamar la atención de los chicos.

―Uum… Siento interrumpir ―porque está claro que se había metido en algo en lo que no pintaba nada―, pero el profesor Takeda quiere que vayas a su tienda, Kageyama. Creo que van a llevarse al zorro.

Kageyama mira a Hinata de reojo y chasquea con la boca. Por unos segundos vacila, pensándose si valía la pena dejarlo en un momento tan crucial. El ambiente ya se había roto, y por mucho que tratara de arreglarlo, sabiendo que el as podía sospechar no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión terminar la conversación.

Agradece a Asahi por haberle avisado y se dirige rápidamente a la tienda de campaña que compartían el profesor y el entrenador.

En un perfecto momento, cómo no. Si no era por su incertidumbre, sería por otra cosa. Pero ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre muy molesta lo de tratar de hablar con Hinata y quedarse a medias.

No le hacía mucha gracia cortar la conversación llegados a ese punto, pero necesitaba ir a ver lo que sucedía.

―Hinata, es un poco peligroso estar aquí. Y creo que volveremos a reunirnos en un rato ―le da algo de cosa hablar con Hinata, más cuando no sabía si estaba triste, enfadado o molesto―. ¿Vienes?

―Sí ―responde inmediatamente, adelantándose a su mayor y andando bastante rápido, con la cabeza a gachas.

Si es verdad lo que Kageyama había dicho, eso significaba que había sentido esos celos en vano. La cosa tendría que quedarse ahí, pero ahora que lo sabía se sentía… ¿Mal? No, no era eso. Era más como una mezcla entre temor y calidez que calcinaba su pecho.

El abrazo de Kageyama había dolido, pero no le importaría recibir otro… Y esta vez no ser tan estúpido como para apartarse.

Una vez llega al campamento, Kageyama se percata de la presencia de un desconocido hablando con los mayores. No se interesa por saber quién es, aunque por las pintas que llevaba debía ser un guardabosque o algún encargado del lugar.

―Me haré cargo de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias por avisarnos ―inclina su cabeza levemente, reverenciando.

Al ponerse recto, el hombre toma al zorro con cuidado de los brazos de Ukai y observa su estado. No parecía nada grave, pero era mejor mantenerlo en vigilancia.

―¿Se lo llevan? ―Kageyama se acerca despacio, algo temeroso por irrumpir en la conversación que mantenían los adultos.

―Sí. Es un encargado del centro de vigilancias. Ellos sabrán hacer un mejor trabajo que nosotros cuidando de este pequeñín ―Takeda sonríe, animando a Kageyama a que se acercara un poco más―. Ya que se nota lo preocupado que has estado con lo que ha pasado, veía conveniente que te despidieras de él.

El moreno se pone firme y da unos pocos pasos hacia el hombre. Con una postura tensa, y casi de manera mecánica, espeta:

―A-Adiós. Recupérate y hazte fuerte, idiota.

―Los zorros son considerados seres sagrados. Seguro que los espíritus del bosque velarán por él ―responde el guardabosque, volviendo a inclinarse hacia ellos―. Debe estar agradecido por tu preocupación.

A Kageyama le brillan los ojos tras esas palabras.

Antes de que se vaya, se atreve a levantar la mano y acariciar la pequeña cabecita del animal. Y el zorro, sin hacer ningún movimiento, se deja tocar sin problemas. Sabía que era porque estaba muy cansado, o porque el hombre lo estaba sujetando de manera que no pudiera atacar a su mano, pero una parte de él era feliz pensando que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y no le tenía miedo.

El guardabosques emprende su viaje, no sin antes advertir que tuvieran cuidado con los residuos que desechaban y dónde los tiraban.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado con el zorro? No había alcanzado ni las dos horas, pero ya le echaba de menos, tenía ganas de acompañar a ese hombre para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Aunque no podía hacer eso. Tenía una cita pendiente con Hinata y también con el resto del equipo. Takeda le había dicho algo de que fuera hacia las mesas de maderas para escuchar sobre la siguiente actividad.

Coge aire y lo va soltando con tranquilidad. Había avanzado unos pasitos y el zorro se pondría bien. Ya se encontraba más relajado.

Es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―…Y por este motivo Tanaka y Nishinoya se quedarán aquí cuidando las cosas.

Las malas caras no tardan en aparecer, sobre todo las de Tanaka, aunque lo más probables es que fuera porque estaba más irritado que de costumbre. Así lo siente el entrenador, no cree que estuviera enfadado por su decisión.

El auténtico problema sería Nishinoya y sus rabietas explosivas.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―exclama el líbero― ¡No es justo!

―La vida no es justa ―comenta Tsukishima, metiendo fuego al asunto―. Los idiotas tienen lo que se merecen.

Nishinoya observa al rubio con el ceño fruncido. No merece la pena perder el tiempo discutiendo con él, así que vuelve a dirigirse hacia el profesor.

―Las aguas termales tienen propiedades curativas y esas cosas, ¿no? ¡Entonces lo lógico es que Tanaka y yo seamos los que más lo necesitan! ―y para reafirmar sus palabras se rasca su brazo aún enrojecido, pero Asahi le detiene agarrándolo de la muñeca. Se sentía como un perro con un collarín. Solo que su collarín medía metro ochenta y le dedicaba palabras dulces para que dejara su urticaria en paz.

Tanaka no comenta nada. Su cara de haber chupado un limón lo dice todo.

―Lo hacemos por vuestro bien. Será todo lo bueno que queráis, pero si os metéis en un baño termal en esas condiciones podéis haceros mucho daño. A saber cómo reaccionará vuestro cuerpo.

―¡Pero entrenador! ―salta frente a Ukai, mirándole fijamente― ¡¿En serio nos va a dejar solos?! ¿A nosotros? ¿En el campamento? ¿A Tanaka y a mí? ¿Le parece buena idea, eeeeeh?

No era la mejor opción, eso seguro. Pero alguien debía quedarse, más que nada para que no volviera a ocurrir lo que había pasado con el zorro. Que el propio Nishinoya desconfíe de sí mismo le hace dudar de la sensatez de su decisión.

―Da igual, Noya ―Tanaka se levanta de su asiento, sereno, e ignora la mirada que todos le dirigen. El único que le interesaba era su amigo y los mayores―. Aunque no vayas a bañarte, puedes ir y no sé, tomar un zumo o jugar a las cartas. Yo me quedaré cuidando del campamento.

Al líbero no le gusta la idea de abandonar a su colega e ir a pasárselo bien a su costa. Pero por cómo se lo había dicho duda que cambie de parecer.

El pequeño gira su cabeza y mira fijamente a Takeda y Ukai, esperando que dieran su visto bueno.

―Mientras no te metas en ninguna bañera no creo que haya problema. Pero Tanaka, ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte solo?

―No hay problema. De todas formas me quedan cosas por ordenar.

El entrenador mira a Takeda y este le responde encogiéndose de hombros. Tanaka podía ser un alocado, pero era muy responsable. Si esa era su decisión no pondrían pegas.

―Entonces partiremos en un rato. Llevad recambio de ropas y todo lo que necesitéis para después del baño.

Tras la afirmación del grupo, cada uno va a preparar sus pertenencias.

Asahi, quien hasta ahora no había podido parar de darle vueltas a lo que había escuchado en el muelle, ve la ocasión perfecta de hablar con el capitán cuando este se separa de Sugawara.

Lleva un buen rato queriendo preguntarle, pero entre que no encontraba el momento y seguía pensando que se entrometía donde no le llamaban, le daba cosa hablar con él.

―Daichi, ¿tienes un segundo?

El moreno gira su cabeza y levanta las cejas, indicándole que estaba escuchando, aunque rápidamente vuelve a dirigir su atención a la mochila que sostenía.

―¿Sugawara te ha comentado algo sobre Kageyama?

Tras eso, Sawamura deja su mochila sobre la mesa y se pone recto, mirándole con interés.

―Ha estado hablando con él sobre no sé qué cosas ―responde― ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo de eso?

―En realidad no, y no quiero poner la mano en el fuego. Sabes que me confundo en momentos de tensión y no soy muy bueno deduciendo ―Daichi le observa con su típica expresión fría y tensa. Por cómo cruza los brazos entiende que quiere que vaya directo al grano―. P-Pues pillé a Kageyama diciéndole a Hinata que no le gustaba Sugawara. Y Hinata estaba muy consternado. ¡Era un gustar en plan romántico, uso la palabra _enamorado_! No es que sea malo, ¿pero habrá pasado algo más? Están actuando raro… Sobre todo Hinata. ¿Debería ir y decirle algo, darle algún consejo o charlar con él?

Al volver a mirar a su compañero, la cara de Sawamura mostraba una sonrisa sombría. Si es que lo sabía, no tenía que haber preguntado.

―¿D-Daichi?

―Se nos está haciendo un poco tarde. Dile a los chicos que cojan sus cosas y vayan agrupándose en las mesas.

Asahi asiente muchas veces y se queda muy quieto hasta que el capitán se oculta en su tienda.

Una voz dentro de él le grita que la ha cagado… Y otra voz gemía por el miedo que acababa de pasar. No había nada peor que Sawamura sonriendo de esa manera psicópata. Prefería que le gritara, así al menos podía saber qué había hecho mal.

―Por eso me gusta pasar desapercibido… ―susurra para sí mismo, alicaído, y dando media vuelta para avisar a sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada joven, sujetando sus mochilas o bolsos, escucha atentamente las instrucciones del entrenador. Se había vuelto un ritual, aunque Ukai prácticamente advirtiera lo mismo cada vez que se alejaban del campamento.

La verdad era que la mayoría de los chicos estaban absortos en sus cosas. Si no era por la emoción de disfrutar de los baños termales, era por sus conflictos internos o por circunstancias ajenas a ellos.

Takeda se da cuenta de esto, y aunque se había vuelto bastante común que jóvenes en plena adolescencia anduvieran todo el día disperso en sus propios asuntos, no es que fuera algo común en sus chicos.

―Os pido que os comportéis. Nada de juegos, ni carreras ni competencias para ver quién aguanta más tiempo debajo del agua. Si a alguien le da una insolación por hacer tonterías no me pienso hacer responsable ―eso iba por el dúo de raritos―. Y nada más… Tanaka ―observa al pelón, que los había acompañado hasta la entrada del camino que conducía al recinto de aguas termales―, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?

―Sí ―asiente. Y para no sonar muy soso, se da un golpecito en el pecho con el puño y sonríe―, protegeré nuestras cosas. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

Ennoshita lo mira de reojo y suspira. Era tan obvio que no había que ser muy listo para ver que tras esas palabras existía cierto resentimiento. Tanaka era el primero en pasárselo bomba con cualquier cosa que implicara una piscina. Y siendo unos baños termales lo que se estaba perdiendo, le había sorprendido que no insistiera. Pero aún más le sorprendía que se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario para quedarse como un _perro vigía_ en el campamento.

Es un estúpido, le hacía sentirse culpable. No iba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba cabreado con él.

Tanaka es un dolor de cabeza, y de los grandes además.

Suelta otro suspiro, cerrando los ojos, y se mentaliza. Él también es un amante de las baños termales, y más que nadie necesitaba un descansito arropado por los cálidos vapores de las termas. Por eso hasta a él le extraña lo que estaba por salir de sus labios.

―Bien. Confío en ti. El resto seguidnos sin separaros del grupo y… ―uno de los chicos levanta la mano― ¿Pasa algo, Ennoshita?

―Me quedo en el campamento.

Kinoshita y Narita se sorprenden. Pero a quien más se le notaba la impresión era al pelón, que incluso había retrocedido un paso para que no pudiera ver su rostro anonadado.

―¿Y eso? ¿Te encuentras mal?

El moreno niega con la cabeza y sonríe con su típica expresión adormecida.

―Voy a hacerle compañía a Tanaka. Es mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

El mencionado frunce el ceño, ofendido.

―Sé cuidarme solo.

―Me parece estupendo ―responde, impasible―, pero me voy a quedar de todas formas.

Tanaka chasquea con la boca y mira hacia otro lado, intentando hacer como si eso no fuera con él.

―Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas con él ―el rubio no iba a mentir. Mejor dejar a dos chicos que cuidaran el uno del otro que a uno solitario en pleno bosque―. Muchas gracias, Ennoshita.

El moreno asiente y mira a sus compañeros. Sugawara también se veía calmado después de aceptar quedarse haciéndole compañía al pelón.

Sus colegas de segundo le dan una palmadita en la espalda. No entiende a qué viene eso, quiere tomárselo como una especie de ánimos, aún sabiendo que no lo habían hecho por eso.

La conversación que habían tenido hace unas horas le había dejado tocado. Obvio que no se quedaba para averiguarlo, en verdad que se sentía culpable por dejar a Tanaka solo.

Lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse y hacerle compañía.

―Si tenéis algún problema o sucede algo llamad al número que le he dejado a Tanaka, que es el del establecimiento de las termas. Habéis cargado los móviles en el hostal, ¿no? Pues solo tenéis que ir a la zona este, por donde está la casita del lago. Allí pilláis cobertura. De todas formas llevaré el walkie encima, usadlo si los del establecimiento os dicen que no hemos llegado o ya nos hemos ido.

El moreno va asintiendo a todo lo que dice, quedándose con cada instrucción del entrenador y su profesor. Al cabo de un par de minutos, y después de despedirse de sus compañeros, se queda a solas con el pelón observando el camino por donde se acaban de ir.

Habría sido muy precipitado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Adiós a su maravillosa tarde de balnearios.

―Pues nada ―se gira hacia él, pero el chico ni siquiera lo miraba―, estamos solos.

―No tenías por qué apiadarte de mí.

―No me estoy apiadando de ti. Me quedo porque no es buena idea dejarte solo en esas condiciones.

―Es solo urticaria.

―Hablo de tu cabreo.

Tanaka se mantiene en silencio. Se gira hacia él y recoge una ramita del suelo. Hace un círculo amplio alrededor de sí mismo ante los confusos ojos de Ennoshita y, cuando acaba, clava su mirada el moreno.

―Si no quieres sufrir _mi cabreo_ , o como tú lo llames, respeta mi espacio. ¿Lo pillas?

Vale, eso sí que había sido muy raro. Tanaka da media vuelta y comienza a andar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y dando pisotones al suelo.

 _"_ _Qué larga se me va a hacer la tarde"_ , susurra para sí mismo, acompañando sus palabras con más suspiros cansados. La próxima vez que resople se le va a escapar el alma por la boca, está seguro de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Ennoshita puede ser muy estricto, pero en el fondo se preocupa por sus compañeros ―comenta Yamaguchi desprendiendo cierta alegría de sus palabras. Le enorgullecía tener a unos seniors tan geniales y atentos cuidando de ellos― ¿Verdad, Tsukki?

El pecoso estaba siendo muy charlatán, cosa que calmaba a Tsukishima en muchos sentidos. El Yamaguchi de siempre estaba ahí, los enfrentamientos sorpresivos se habían disipado.

Aunque una parte de él esperaba algo más. Deseaba que el chico le desafiara y dejara las cosas claras. Está seguro de que aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

Entonces no entiende por qué se lo está tomado con tanta calma.

De hecho, ¿por qué le está hablando de Ennoshita? Hace un buen rato que le dejaron atrás. Ya no importa, no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

―Sí, supongo.

Yamaguchi le devuelve una sonrisa y sigue hablando, lanzando comentarios sobre lo genial que va a ser pasar unas horas en el balneario y lo mucho que hacía que no iba a uno de esos establecimientos.

No es que no le interese, pero empieza a pensar que Yamaguchi no ha pillado lo que le había dicho hace un par de horas.

Sigue conformándose.

No es que fuera un problema del todo, pero se sentía igual que siempre. Nada ha cambiado. Yamaguchi sigue siendo el chico que le sigue y le admira llegando casi al peloteo, y él un arisco adolescente algo feliz por tener un amigo de verdad.

Estaba un poco incómodo con eso. Profundizando más en ello, impaciente también era una palabra válida para describir su situación.

Su único consuelo residía en que el resto de sus compañeros estaban igual o peor que él.

Era cuestión de tiempo que se desmoronaran. Hasta Hinata se veía alicaído.

Sí, era el momento ideal para meterse con él y tener algo de diversión.

―¿Qué te pasa, princeso? ¿Estás de luto porque tu única neurona ha muerto?

Hinata gira lentamente su cabeza y le observa durante unos pocos segundos con una mirada vacía. A Tsukishima le parecía buena idea molestarle, pero después de esa contestación silenciosa se replantea mejor sus intenciones.

Había insultado al chico equivocado.

―Su majestad ―cambia su táctica yendo contra Kageyama, quien andaba tras de ellos mirando hacia el suelo, pensativo―, ¿no has…?

―Métete en tus cosas, Tsukishima ―le corta.

Pues no. Resulta que es incluso más irritante que estuvieran peor que él.

El rubio deja escapar un suspiro y vuelve a meterse en su propio universo con un Yamaguchi que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisilla que ocultaba algo de preocupación.

―¿Qué?

―Nada ―responde el pecoso― No pasa nada.

Pero sí sabía que algo pasaba, que había quedado como un tonto con ese intento desesperado de meterse con los dos idiotas.

―Pensaba que estarías más emocionado.

Balnearios era sinónimo de _desnudez_. Y aunque no fuera de la forma que esperaban, Sawamura y Sugawara llevaban su tiempo intentando alcanzar ese ansiado sustantivo.

Con lo pervertido que era el capitán, al peliplatino le extrañaba que no mostrara alegría contenida, o por lo menos que le dedicara una miradita lasciva de las que tanto le gustan.

Solo podía significar dos cosas: o se ha quebrado por tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y estaba en plan amargado, o bien se había enfadado con él. Le da la ligera sensación de que sería lo segundo.

La pregunta sería, ¿de qué demonios se ha enfadado? No había pasado nada durante todo el día, y cuando estuvieron coqueteando no se veía enojado.

Antes de conjeturar, como la experiencia le ha enseñado, quiere asegurarse de sus hipótesis y que fuera el propio Daichi el que le dijera qué mosca le había picado.

―¿Qué te pasa, Daichi?

―Luego te cuento.

El castaño no tenía intención de cooperar, pero al menos sabía que algo había sucedido. Sea lo que fuere lo que le pasara, no iba a dejar que eso ennegreciera su maravillosa y merecida tarde de aguas termales.

―¿Seguro? No me voy a olvidar ―recalca con un retintín en su tono― En cuanto lleguemos me dices.

El capitán asiente, y Sugawara, aprovechando la cercanía, le da un golpecito juguetón en su costado como toque de atención.

Con eso debería estar todo bien.

Sawamura no tendría mucho tema de conversación en ese estado, así que es momento de volver con Kageyama y preguntarle qué tal ha ido su charla.

Sabe que no ha tenido demasiado éxito, Hinata seguía igual o más dolido que antes. Se ha estado conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle sobre ello. Y como ya se había hecho costumbre, piensa aprovechar que cada uno estaba distraído con sus cosas para ir con el moreno y sacarle información sobre la situación actual.

Gira su cuerpo con claras intenciones de esperar al armador, pero cuando detiene sus movimientos el capitán le agarra del brazo y da un suave tirón hacia él.

Le pilla desprevenido, pero no le da demasiada importancia.

―¿A dónde vas? ―interroga.

―Con Kageyama. ¡No preguntes, ya sabes que son secretos de armadores!

―No vayas.

Sugawara le mira unos instantes, manteniendo una sonrisa que de a poco se transforma en una mueca confusa.

―¿Hay algún problema con eso?

―Sí.

Pero el capitán no especifica nada más. Aún sujetaba su brazo mientras seguían andando, empujándolo con él.

Sugawara no entiende, no sabe qué mosca le ha picado. Podría tomárselo de muchas maneras, así que opta por mantener una postura tranquila y pasiva. Técnicamente le estaba coaccionando a no ir con Kageyama. Impropio de Daichi, por eso sabe que debían existir unos motivos de fondo.

La curiosidad le corroe, tiene ganas de saber cómo le va al moreno, pero si su capitán quería que se quedara con él… Se aguantaría. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Dibuja una sonrisa dulce cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Sawamura, quien le responde con lo que parece una especie de bufido que se queda en un resoplo suave, y pasa los brazos tras su espalda, aparentando tranquilidad y felicidad.

Si quería intimidarlo o preocuparlo con alguna pataleta, necesitaría algo más que eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los balnearios no quedaban muy lejos, a apenas veinte minutos caminando. Lo complicado en el camino eran las escaleras de considerable pronunciación que servían de acceso al recinto.

Era un precio justo que pagar para disfrutar de las termas. No estaban hablando de los típicos baños artificiales que se podían encontrar en cualquier ciudad, sino de auténticos _Onsen,_ balnearios naturales donde las aguas adquirían su temperatura gracias a la actividad volcánica del terreno.

Quieran admitirlo o no, el hecho de que estuviera relacionado con un volcán ya lo hacía terriblemente guay. Y también terriblemente caro.

Takeda sabía que el que la dueña del _"Pesebre"_ se hubiera interesado por Ukai les traería algunos privilegios, y es que fue esa entrañable señora la que les consiguió una oferta especial para el balneario. Si había que agradecer a alguien, debía ser al rostro seductor del entrenador.

―Tu cara bonita nos ha pagado este capricho, Ukai~

El rubio se gira hacia el profesor con expresión arrugada.

―Profe, eso ha sonado demasiado raro ―lleva la mano tras su cabeza y se rasca el cogote. Eso no quita que le haya hecho un cumplido―. Pero gracias, supongo.

Es la segunda vez que Takeda le decía algo por el estilo. No se queja, a todos les gusta recibir halagos, pero le es imposible sentirse algo aturdido cuando era el profesor el que le piropeaba.

Ni que estuviera dudando de su sexualidad. Já.

No lo hacía.

Claro que no.

―¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Venga, arriba! ¡Sois unos lento! ¡Ya casi estamos, rápido! ¡Tsukishima, menos rechistar y más andar!

Asahi quiere saber de dónde demonios Nishinoya sacaba la energía suficiente para subir y bajar las escaleras tantas veces. Corría hasta llegar al último escalón y, al ver que sus compañeros aún estaban a medio camino, volvía con ellos para gritarles un par de cosas y trotaba de vuelta hasta la cima. Parecía un perro ansioso al que iban a sacar de paseo.

―Por muchas prisas que te des sigues sin poder bañarte. ¿Lo has olvidado?

―¡Calla, Tsukishima, y camina de una vez! ¡Con esas piernas tan largas que tienes y pareces un anciano gruñón subiendo escaleras! Además, me puedo divertir sin ir a los baños, ¿verdad? ¡¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo al ping-pong?!

Uno a uno llegan al final de las escaleras y pasan junto al líbero, aunque ninguno corresponde su propuesta. Incluso Asahi se había hecho el loco. No tenían ganas de esforzarse y sudar cuando podían estar relajados y hundidos en las aguas.

―¡Shouyou, jugarás conmigo, ¿verdad?! ―insiste, rondando al pelinaranja y, como no le responde, tira de su brazo para llamar su atención― ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte! ¡Como mi junior exijo un partido intenso!

― Ah… ―alza la vista, distraído, y sonríe al líbero― Sí, será divertido.

Agarrando ambos brazos del chico, Nishinoya los alza y manipula como si fuera un muñeco, moviéndolos hacia los lados.

―¡Vuelve en ti, Hinata! ―exige― Estás muy apagado. ¡Yo arreglaré eso, ven conmigo! ―entrelaza sus manos y lo lleva a la entrada del recinto― ¡Nos lo pasaremos genial!

Kageyama da un paso intentando acercarse a Hinata, pero para cuando se da cuenta Nishinoya ya lo había secuestrado.

Sería difícil dar explicaciones con el resto del grupo cerca. Y aunque buscaran intimidad, corrían el riesgo de ser pillados, como había pasado con Asahi.

Debería replantearse su idea de una confesión íntima para volverla pública.

Al final el resultado sería el mismo, y no tendría que preocuparse más por las interrupciones.

Mira hacia los lados, el equipo no estaba ahí. Se habían adelantado y entraban en el recinto sin esperarle.

Se muerde los labios y, antes de que los malos pensamientos le invadan, retoma el paso y entra en el establecimiento.

Se notaba el cambio de temperatura, una burbuja de calor golpea su cuerpo. El olor a champú y sales de baño solo ayuda a sentirse somnoliento y más relajado.

No era el único al que le había pasado. Todos habían entrado en un estado similar al suyo, sonriendo como estúpidos y ansiosos por desnudarse y darse un baño rehabilitador.

Puede que las termas consiguieran hacerle olvidar sus dificultades y le animaran a terminar _sus tareas pendientes._

* * *

¡Hola! Antes de disculparme por el larguíiiiiisimo tiempo en el que he estado de reclusión estudiantil, me gustaría haceros una pregunta:

 **¿Alguien de por aquí frecuenta la página "Amor Yaoi"?** Veréis, hace cosa de una semana la página empezó a darme problemas. Pensaba que sería un caso aislado de mi pc, algún virus que me estaba jodiendo el acceso a ciertas páginas, pero luego de comprobar y limpiar completamente mi pc me di cuenta de que el problema persistía solo en esa página específica. Y no solo eso, luego intenté acceder por otros dispositivos (laptor, 2 pc, una tablet y mi móvil) y por diferentes accesos de WiFi. El resultado era el mismo, al acceder a la página me deja permanecer como 10 segundos mirando el contenido para luego quedarse en blanco. Pregunté a una amiga que frecuenta la página sobre el problema y parece ser que le ocurre lo mismo, pero por los pocos segundos en los que puedo entrar veo que la gente sigue subiendo y actualizando fics con normalidad. Mi pregunta es… ¿Os ocurre lo mismo? Si sois de España, ¿también tenéis este problema? ¿Creéis que es algo que le sucede solo a aquellos que accedan desde este territorio o qué carajos está pasando?

Sé que la página ya ha dado problemas antes, pero suelen solucionarlo rápido. Llevo una semana con el fic preparado esperando a poder acceder para subirlo en ambos sitios, pero a este paso será mejor avanzar por aquí xDu

Dicho esto, vuelvo a lo de siempre. Que siento mucho el retraso (?) He superado la primera mitad de bombardeo de exámenes, y a principios de julio iré con la otra mitad. Luego de eso mis profesores me darán un calcetín y seré un elfo libre (?) Solo esperad por mí, babies~

Dejo un dibu como disculpa: / / f a v . m e  /da62dg4 (Igual hago un one-shot con esta temática, tengo algunas ideas que quiero explotar~)

¡Un saludo y me despido! Hasta la próxima ocasión, hermosuras~


	14. Durante el atardecer

¡Buenas! Disculpas varias y ruegos desesperados para evitar mi linchamiento al final del fic~

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Guest** : Sí, resulta que era algo colectivo, pero selectivo también D: De todas formas, a mí me vuelve a funcionar (al menos a ratos xD). Espero que tú también hayas podido solucionar el problema. ¡Oh, y muchas gracias por leer!

 **NSM** : Tienen que suceder muchas cosas, lo sé xD Tantas que hasta yo me olvido de ella (?). Que te diga ahora que el capi saldrá pronto sería la mayor falacia en la historia de Fanfiction. ¡Siento la demora! Pero al menos el fic no ha muerto xD Espero volver a leerte pronto «3 Un saludín~

 **Kiku** : Muchas gracias por leer, antes que nada «3 Tu nickname me trae buenos recuerdos (cofcofsupahfandeJapónenHetaliacofcof (?)). Al fin he logrado arreglar el problema, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación. Y por dejar tu comentario :D

 **Veru** : Todos están tan confusos que se hieren a sí mismo. Literalmente (?). ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y disfrutar! Lamentablemente, así es ;w; Hasta las estrellas pueden morir. Pero también renacer. Hinata… ¿será o no será la excepción? Gracias nuevamente por leer y dejar un comentario. ¡Saludos~!

 **Aoi-chan** : Ese es el objetivo. Lo realmente duro es que la gente sea lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar por mí xD Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado «3

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-S** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Advertencias** : Más del cliché sobre-explotado, Hinata planteándose seriamente acudir a un psicólogo, mil maneras diferentes a las que hacer alusión al órgano reproductor masculino, toallas-turbante, Ennoshita imponiéndose y boniatos deliciosos.

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _Capítulo XIV: Durante el atardecer_

En algún momento de la historia alguien de reconocido prestigio debe haber dicho las mismas palabras que sobrevuelan desde hace buen rato la mente de los chicos de Karasuno: _"las aguas termales no solo purifican el cuerpo, sino también el alma"._ Era de ese tipo de frases que diría el profesor Takeda en un momento cúspide y que, distando de los otros lemas y enseñanzas difíciles que de vez en cuando profesaba, entendían sin razonar demasiado.

Y es que los _Onsen_ eran lugares para experimentar sensaciones que solo podrían ser descritas con mejillas sonrojadas y soniditos de regocijo. Los olores fuertes, las bonitas vistas y los vapores de los baños producían un efecto psicotrópico sobre ellos, calmándolos y rodeándoles de un aura de felicidad pasajera.

Hinata, de entre todas las personas, era la excepción. No era un secreto que estaba desanimado; es más, está seguro de que todos en el equipo se habían percatado de su bajón, y aunque no quisiera preocuparles no le salía comportarse de otra forma.

Podría ser lento en los estudios y duro de mollera para otros aspectos de la vida, pero entendía, al menos en la teoría, lo que significaban los celos. Lo que desconocía era el vivirlo con tanta intensidad. ¿Cuántas veces habría estado celoso de la altura de sus compañeros? Faltaban dedos en sus manos y pies para contar la de veces que se ha mordido los labios, admirando y envidiando las capacidades deportivas de sus oponentes.

Pero lo de ese día… Oh, lo de ese día. Si tuviera un diccionario a mano seguro que no encontraría una palabra adecuada en la que encuadrar su sentimiento. Difería completamente de sus experiencias conocidas, y probablemente de las que aún le quedan por conocer. No eran _celos envidiosos_ de querer lo que otro tenía, porque si fuera ese tipo de emoción quizá podría entenderlo algo mejor. Lo que había experimentado eran otro tipo de celos.

 _Celos egoístas._

Egoísmo. Quería que Kageyama estuviera ahí para él y para nadie más. Y lo ansiaba con tantas ganas que se había puesto a maquinar, durante unos instantes, una forma de alejar a Sugawara de la vida del armador.

¿No era eso algún tipo de patología peligrosa?

Puede que su subconsciente se haya tomado muy en serio lo de sentir al moreno como el compañero indispensable con el que sería invencible, o dicho de otro modo, sin el que podría seguir permaneciendo en _el campo de batalla_. Llevando su lógica al extremo, claro.

Era descabellado, absurdo, e incluso un poco enrevesado, pero podría ser alguna rama derivada del síndrome de Estocolmo, como una víctima que simpatiza con sus captores hasta el punto de defenderlos con uñas y dientes. Quizá había simpatizado tanto con su _enemigo_ que ahora le era imposible verse sin él.

Eso poniéndose desde un punto de vista radical, porque también existía el razonamiento más simple, ese que trataba de evitar a toda costa: le interesaba Kageyama mucho más allá del compañerismo.

Lo cual era un problema, y de los gordos.

―Hinata, ¿vas a pasar?

La pregunta de Sugawara pellizca su cuerpo, espabilándolo y trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. A saber la de tiempo que se ha pasado con la camiseta a medio quitar frente a la taquilla, absorto en sus conflictos internos.

―Sí ―responde con un sonido ahogado tras deshacerse de su ropa.

Se hace con una cubeta, una esponja y una pequeña toalla con la que taparse sus partes íntimas y traspasa la puerta hacia la siguiente sala donde se encontraban las duchas.

El peliplatino se pone a su lado. Por un momento la ansiedad se apodera de su cuerpo produciendo temblores en sus manos, similar a cuando le ponían frente a un examen final de matemáticas. Aún no estaba en condiciones de mirar a Sugawara a los ojos, la vergüenza por haberlo considerado una molestia no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, y aunque ya no tenía razón de ser, no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza.

A decir verdad, hay tantas cosas rondando su maltrecha cabecita que ya no sabe en qué centrarse.

Sugawara le sorprende un poco al darle un golpecito en la espalda. El gesto habría culminado de maravilla si hubiera añadido alguna frase del tipo _"Vas a coger frío si te quedas aquí plantado"_ o _"Lávate bien tras las orejas"_. Pero no dice nada. Se limita a sonreírle, mostrando su radiante y perfecta dentadura, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes libres para comenzar a enjabonarse.

La sala no era más pequeña que los vestuarios del club: ocho pequeñas duchas tradicionales, cuatro en cada lado, situadas en paralelo y unas al lado de las otras, con una alcachofa para poder manipular el agua a gusto y un surtido de champús aromáticos de libre elección para limpiar el cuerpo y cabello.

No estaban solos. Como les habían dicho antes de entrar, era un local público donde la gente venía a descansar. Por eso no se extraña al ver al profesor Takeda enjabonándose junto a un señor mayor con rostro de no estar muy a gusto entre tanto _pepino inmaduro_.

En las duchas más cercanas hacia su derecha estaban Kinoshita y Narita enjabonándose mutuamente la espalda. Le recuerda a su hermanita y la manía que tenía de exigir que se bañaran juntos, y aunque a veces le resulta un poco incómodo, el día que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para sentirse más avergonzada que él al verle desnudo echará de menos la forma tan brusca que tiene de limpiar su espalda.

A su lado izquierdo, el capitán junto a Asahi y Sugawara se frotaban el cabello hasta crear una capa de espuma, y aclaraban sus cabezas casi al mismo tiempo. Era como ver una especie de ritual silencioso donde la coordinación de sus movimientos fluía sin mirarse. Probablemente no fuera la primera vez que iban juntos a uno de esos sitios.

De pie, preparados para entrar a la parte jugosa del establecimiento, estaban Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Le resulta curioso ver cuánto podía cambiar una persona con el simple hecho de quitarse las gafas. Sin ellas el rubio intimidaba menos (lo normal cuando miraba hacia todos lados forzando la vista y, en consecuencia, achicando los ojos de una forma graciosa). Lo mismo le ocurría al profesor, que si no fuera por algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos podría pasar por un estudiante de preparatoria.

El entrenador Ukai estaba de pie frente a él esperando para hacerse con una ducha y, aunque se suponía que no iba a pasar, Nishinoya también estaba ahí, empapado y listo para acceder al establecimiento. Los mayores le habían permitido acompañarles con la condición de no meterse en ninguna de las bañeras pero, además de las termas, el _Onsen_ contaba con una sauna. Al entrenador y el profesor les parecía bien que limpiara su cuerpo con ayuda del vapor, Nishinoya había conseguido su oportunidad para colarse y no esperar en la salita de descanso donde se suponía que se quedaría las horas que estuvieran bañándose.

De todas las personas en esa sala, el líbero era el que estaba más animado. Debería preguntarle cómo hacía para conservar su buen humor.

―¡Deja de taparte, Asahi! No vamos a ver nada que no hayamos visto.

La cara del as enrojece, y no precisamente por los vapores de la ducha. Nishinoya recalcaba lo que probablemente estuviera ocultando de manera muy sutil, y es que el rematador se sentaba de una forma estratégicamente ideada para que no se le viera _el tema_.

Asahi era sensible hasta para eso.

―No me estoy tapando, es mi forma de sentarme ―responde hablando en susurros, aunque no tenía sentido esconder la conversación sabiendo que el líbero contestaría en alto y con firmeza.

―No seas tan duro con él ―interviene Sugawara. Sería raro si dejase pasar el tema sin chinchar al castaño―. Es una manía que tiene desde que le conozco. No lo va a admitir, pero tiene vergüenza de su mamut lanudo.

Daichi se aguanta la risa, lo que era una muy buena señal. _"Por fin he conseguido romper el hielo"_ , piensa. Meterse con Asahi era la mejor forma que conocía Sugawara para relajar el ambiente.

El único que no lo disfrutaba era, cómo no, la víctima del bullying.

―¡No… No es eso!

―Asahi ―el líbero apoya la mano en su hombro y levanta el pulgar para transmitirle sus ánimos―, creo que tu mamut es glorioso. Sácalo a pasear con orgullo, hombre.

Incluso el entrenador echa a reír con las ocurrencias del pequeño. Y escuchar a un adulto estallar en carcajadas por una conversación sobre penes no pasaba desapercibido.

Posiblemente fuera la causa que motivara al señor irritado a levantarse y salir de las duchas mascullando que los jóvenes de hoy en día eran unos ordinarios.

―…Por favor, no digas cosas raras.

El as se levanta, sin dejar de lado su ardua tarea de ocultar su zona íntima, y avanza rápido para meterse cuanto antes en la zona de las piscinas.

La mayoría terminaba de aclararse, pero _él_ seguía ahí.

Kageyama había entrado uno de los primeros, ¿por qué se tardaría tanto en limpiarse? La crisis del agua era un mal venidero, no podía pegarse tanto tiempo bajo la ducha malgastando el preciado líquido.

O esa era su excusa interna para desear que el moreno se fuera de una buena vez.

No podía alargarlo más, debía sentarse en uno de los taburetes y enjabonarse. El entrenador se sienta en el extremo derecho, donde hace unos segundos se sentaba el señor molesto odia-adolescente. Habían tres sitios libres: donde se habían puesto el capitán, Asahi y Sugawara -en ese orden-, y, al fondo, el lugar donde Kageyama estaba sentado.

No es estúpido, después de todo lo que había pasado claro que no iba a sentarse a su lado. Dejar un hueco entre ellos era lo más apropiado.

Lo que le daba rabia no era exactamente que el armador le hubiera mentido. Si se paraba a pensarlo, el enfado hacia Kageyama era indirecto. Lo que realmente le molestaba eran los quebraderos de cabeza que se había planteado ante una situación falsa. Si Kageyama no le hubiera dicho que le gustaba Sugawara, no se habría puesto a debatir en qué lugar quedaba él respecto al moreno. Pero ahora que lo había pensado no había vuelta atrás.

Las conjeturas, los pensamientos extraños y ese estremecimiento en su estómago al tratar de buscar trabas en lo que era una _circunstancia clara_ aumentaban gradualmente. Lento, pero constante.

¿Cómo se encontraría Kageyama? Le había dado la sensación de que quería decirle algo durante toda la tarde, pero no le había dado oportunidad de acercarse. No aguantaría excusas, aunque quería saber lo que estaba tramando.

Un poco de champú en su mano era suficiente para limpiarse. Comienza frotando su cabeza, hombros, su pecho, y bajando hacia sus piernas. Mira el interior de sus muslos, al principio con desinterés pero, a medida que va frotando, imágenes fugaces del día anterior surcan su cabeza. Sobre esta hora Kageyama había atentado contra sus piernas.

La marca del mordisco había desaparecido.

¿Era raro que sintiera lástima por no poder verla más?

Se estaba volviendo un sociópata, claro que era raro. El problema nunca ha estado con Kageyama. El moreno solo era el detonante de las mini-bombas que estaban destruyendo los pilares en los que se había apoyado a lo largo de sus años de adolescente.

Su mente se esfuerza en evitarlo, pero sus ojos actúan por cuenta propia y observan de reojo al armador.

Debería haber seguido evadiendo su presencia.

Kageyama también le miraba. Sus orbes, frías y calculadoras, le han puesto de los nervios.

¿Por qué le mira? ¿En qué estará pensando?

¿Le juzgaba por rechazarle? ¿Sobre todo después de haberle dicho que estaría ahí para lo que fuera?

Era raro que sus miradas se cruzaran en esa situación. Y más raro sería que Kageyama intentara iniciar una conversación, como sabía que iba a hacer. La forma en que estaba arrugando los morros se lo chivaba, demasiado tiempo entrenando juntos tenías sus ventajas, y una de ellas era leer las intenciones de sus compañeros.

Echa un balde de agua sobre su cabeza, quitando los restos de jabón, y se levanta apresurado, ignorando la advertencia de piso resbaladizo que colgaba de una de las paredes. Derrapa unas pocas veces, y aunque estuvo a punto de irse de bruces contra el suelo, lo logra.

Logra huir de Kageyama.

Sin embargo, ¿eso se puede considerar un logro del que estar orgulloso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Estás bien?"

Una frase resonando desde la otra sala que podría haber dicho cualquiera del equipo, pero que no había salido de sus labios.

Kageyama había dejado escapar una oportunidad de oro. Contaba con pillar a Hinata cuando el resto estuviera metido en sus cosas y continuar la importante conversación que tenían pendiente. Pero no había podido ser, se tardaba demasiado en conseguir que sus palabras deshicieran el nudo eterno que bloqueaba su garganta.

Eso, y que le había dado la impresión de que Hinata estaba muy alterado, comparable a cuando se acercaba un partido importante y el muy merluzo no daba ni una.

Tras él, la voz del entrenador se alza, advirtiéndole al pelinaranja de que no volviera a hacer eso si no quería abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo. Incluso sonando tan violento, era una manera de preocuparse por el chico y por sus actos impulsivos.

Y él seguía ahí, sentado, consumiéndose lentamente bajo el grifo y arrugándose cual pasa reseca.

De hoy no podía a pasar.

No. De esa tarde NO iba a pasar.

Tenía que hablar con Hinata sucediera lo que sucediese.

Cierra el grifo y se levanta, recogiendo la toalla que había traído para secarse y echándosela al hombro. Al contrario que Asahi, su sentido de la vergüenza estaba ligeramente atrofiado y, considerándose un buen japonés que disfrutaba plenamente de los baños, no tenía reparo en lucir, no con orgullo pero sí con cierto descaro, su entrepierna.

―¡¿Lo ves, Asahi?! ¡Él sí que sabe! Muy bien hecho, Kageyama, imponiéndote como un auténtico macho pecho peludo.

―Gracias.

Nishinoya también seguía su política de _mejor ir en pelotas_. Eran hombres a fin de cuentas, no iban a ver nada que no hubieran visto ya.

Ignora las réplicas de Asahi suplicando que dejara el tema de una vez y observa las vistas de los baños. Además de tratarse de aguas naturales con características especiales que no podían encontrarse en unos baños públicos de ciudad, se trataba de unos Rotenburo, donde la principal atracción se encontraba en disfrutar de la experiencia al aire libre.

Frente a él, el cielo azul acompañaba la estampa de un horizonte salpicado por colores vivos de la naturaleza y majestuosas montañas. Pájaros cantando, aire fresco que mecía amablemente su cabello, y el olor de las sales de baño se sumaban a lo que debería ser considerada la octava maravilla del mundo. Y si no eso, al menos uno de los lugares más bonitos que ha visitado. No se puede pedir que no se emocione a un pueblerino que casi no había recorrido ni un cuarto de Japón.

Además de la enorme piscina principal que surcaba el terreno, había hasta cuatro bañeras más por los alrededores, además de la casa de madera que servía como sauna de la que les habían hablado y a la que Nishinoya ya le estaba echando el ojo.

Divisa el cabello anaranjado y revuelto de Hinata al otro extremo de la bañera grande, cerca del lugar donde Tsukishima y Yamaguchi habían decidido sentarse a disfrutar de las aguas.

Camina hacia él a paso lento, pero a medida que se va acercando, Hinata gatea hacia el lado contrario. Ahora que estaba donde se encontraba hace escasos segundos, Hinata había ido hacia el otro extremo, junto a Asahi. Chasquea con la boca y da la vuelta a la piscina, pero al llegar, Hinata volvía a estar de camino hacia el otro extremo.

―¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo, idiotas? ―masculla Tsukishima al ver a Hinata nadando de vuelta cual perrito desesperado hacia su posición. No está seguro de que sea buena idea meterse con él de nuevo, el dúo de raritos estaba muy susceptible, y después de la mala contestación que Kageyama le dio antes de llegar al recinto se le habían quitado todas las ganas de meterse con ellos. Pero el momento lo merecía, de verdad que le estaban empezando a irritar―. ¿No te han dicho nunca cómo funcionan los baños? Te sientas en la bañera, te quedas en reposo sin moverte durante un rato y luego sales. Esto no es una piscina, deja de salpicar.

―Tiene gracia que digas eso con esas pintas, Tsukishima. Pareces toda una doña.

Estaba claro que Nishinoya era el alma de la fiesta esa tarde, y si no eso, al menos el que más se metía "inocentemente" con todos.

Aunque Tsukishima se lo estaba buscando, el poder de sus palabras se perdía según ibas alzando la vista por su cuello y llegabas a su cabeza. Su cabello envuelto en una toalla turbante era un complemento innecesario, algo ridículo y lo hacía fácilmente comparable a una señorona pija de spa.

―A Tsukki le gusta cuidar su cabello, y como lo tiene rizado, suele enredársele con muchísima facilidad. Por eso necesita tratárselo con cremas especiales y toallas para evitar el encrespamiento.

―Yamaguchi ―omite el _"Cállate"_ ya que añadirlo junto a su mirada de desagrado resultaría de lo más redundante.

La línea de Yamaguchi se había vuelto una tradición, y sus _"Lo siento"_ eran tan cotidianos como ver a Tanaka hondeando su camiseta cada vez que anotaba un punto en un partido de prácticas.

Pero esta vez el pecoso no responde con su frase enlatada, puede que porque también lo viera innecesario, o porque algo en él, aunque fuera mínimo, había cambiado después de los acontecimientos de esos últimos días.

Y en compensación, añade unas palabras que llaman la atención de los que estaban escuchando disimulando desinterés:

―Deberían saberlo, si entienden por qué lo haces no le darán mucha importancia. Así Nishinoya no volverá a hacer un comentario desagradable sobre el tema ―mira al mencionado con tranquilidad, y este asiente empujado por los ojos puros del pecoso.

Kageyama rara vez ve a Tsukishima con ese rostro de no saber qué responder. Ha disfrutado de su indiferencia, pero no de su ignorancia. Y estaba claro, al menos por lo que sus facciones gritaban, que desconocía la contestación apropiada para el comentario irrebatible de su amigo.

Gozaría lo que quedara de tarde con la deliciosa expresión del rubio si no fuera porque ese lapso le brinda la oportunidad perfecta para acorralar a Hinata, quien se había quedado con la movida y también observaba algo intrigado la reacción de su compañero de bloqueos. Y con los pocos chances que ha tenido no iba a fastidiarlo por el imbécil de Tsukishima.

Entra en la bañera, apresurándose para que el pelinaranja no huyera, y se pone a su lado, dejando a Hinata sin posibilidades de irse, al menos no sin darle una buena excusa.

El chico nota de inmediato que no le quedaría de otra que permanecer en su sitio si no quería montar una escenita e inventarse mentiras piadosas para salir del paso. Aunque Kageyama no estaba en posición de recriminarle nada si le mentía, aún se lamenta por las sucias palabras que habían escapado de sus labios, y un poco el haber alargado su error por consejo de Sugawara. Tampoco es que tenga nada contra él, de hecho se hace responsable de todos sus actos, las palabras del peliplatino eran una sugerencia y podía ignorarlas cuando a él le pareciera conveniente.

Pero no lo había hecho hasta mucho más tarde.

―No vas a huir de mí otra vez, ¿o sí?

―No estaba huyendo ―responde apartando la mirada, deseando con cada poro de su pequeño ser que Kageyama no fuera tan _él._ Explotaría, y sería una vergüenza tanto para sí mismo, como para los compañeros de su equipo y para aquellos señores desconocidos que pretendían disfrutar de una tarde tranquila en pelotas.

Kageyama aguarda durante un par de segundos antes de retomar la conversación. En ese corto periodo de tiempo alcanza a ver cómo Sugawara y Sawamura cambian de bañera, al entrenador Ukai disculpándose con un hombre muy arrugado que se quejaba de la voz chillona de Nishinoya, e incluso cómo una hoja fugitiva se posaba en la piscina y flotaba a la deriva sobre el agua.

Si se concentraba, podía ver cómo un segundo daba para un millar de sucesos, cada uno diferente, pero que podían afectar de una u otra manera al curso de su propia historia.

Aunque todo desembocara con él sosteniendo una pluma en su mano derecha y el libro de su vida en la izquierda.

―Como sea. Mira, me da igual si no me quieres escuchar ―mentira. Le importaba. Y mucho―. Pero llegados a este punto no creo que pueda dar marcha atrás.

―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

―Hablo de nosotros.

Hinata seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, pero por la tensión de su cuerpo podía imaginar lo nervioso que estaba. "¿Y si no era el momento?", se pregunta. "¿Y si Hinata ya había tenido suficiente?".

Ese tipo de preguntas era algo que el antiguo Kageyama, el que decía las cosas sin pensarlas, jamás se habría planteado.

El amor es tenebroso, saca a flote facetas desconocidas de las persona. Incluso en él, que hasta hace unos días lo único importante en su agenda era entrenar, entrenar y entrenar (y de vez en cuando pensar en las ganas que tenía de comer el curry con cerdo de su abuela).

―¿No estarás hablando de ti? ―Kageyama recupera la atención y la dirige hacia el pelinaranja. Parecía dispuesto a hablar, aunque no fuera lo que esperaba―. ¿No hemos llegado a este punto por tu culpa?

Hinata sonreía, dibujaba una sonrisa tiesa plagada de puro nerviosismo. Puede que porque sospechaba que exponer sus reflexiones solo conseguiría enfadarle. Pero en verdad quería escuchar lo que pensaba sobre él, y más aún en un momento tan crucial como ese.

Solo por eso decide no interrumpirle.

―Primero te comportas extraño, y cuando consigo que dejes de pensar en si vales para hacer amigos o no, vuelves con las cosas raras. ¿Es que eres bipolar? ―interroga, titubeando, pero una vez empieza no puede parar con la oleada de preguntas que lleva haciéndose toda la tarde―. ¿A qué vino lo del mordisco? ¿Por qué te alejas y al rato vuelves a acercarte como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Y qué con ese cabreo tan violento por lo del zorro? ¿Era necesario? ¿Eh, Kageyama ―insiste―, era necesario mentirme?

¿Es necesario? ¿Realmente lo era? ¿Incluso cuando hacía daño a Hinata?

―Sí ―responde, alzando el rostro y mostrando una expresión tranquila, a pesar de que empezaba a morir por dentro.

Hinata le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Niega con la cabeza, pero no por lo que Kageyama le acababa de decir con tanto descaro, y tampoco por haber escuchado una respuesta tan directa. Lo hacía porque, ahora que le dirige una mirada, no puede ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Lo único que agradece es que pase desapercibido entre el calor y los vapores del baño.

―No puedo hablar contigo ahora, Kageyama. No estoy preparado.

¿Preparado para qué? ¿Era algo que ya sabía? ¿Era eso que su mente reprimía con muchísima insistencia?

Hinata no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo tan pronto, así que antes de que Kageyama volviera a perseguirle, sale de la ducha con la suerte de ser abordado y llevado por Nishinoya hacia la salita de la sauna.

El moreno permanece en su sitio, mirando cómo se alejaba tras haberle rechazado.

Hunde su cuerpo hasta que su boca queda oculta bajo el agua.

 _"¿A qué vino lo del mordisco?"_

No lo sabe, su cuerpo reaccionó ante la piel impoluta del pelinaranja sin que él lo pidiera.

Porque era Hinata.

 _"¿Por qué te alejas y al rato vuelves a acercarte como si nada hubiera pasado?"_

Quizás porque, por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que lo mejor era apartarse y olvidarse de todo, acababa dando media vuelta, igual que un imán atraído por su contraparte.

Porque se trataba de Hinata.

 _"¿Y qué con ese cabreo tan violento por lo del zorro? ¿Era necesario?"_

Porque estaba indefenso. Porque era pequeño, necesitaba de su ayuda. Porque era temerario y había enfermado por ello. Porque, a pesar de que le hiciera daño y no aceptara estar entre sus brazos, quería protegerle pasara lo que pasase. Porque sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, y su pelaje de un tono cobrizo muy brillante, tan brillante como el mismísimo Sol.

Porque le recordaba a Hinata.

 _"¿Era necesario mentirme?"_

Lo era. Sí que lo era. Porque no quería perderlo.

Pero responder esas preguntas con tan pocos argumentos se escuchaba vacío, incluso caprichoso.

Debería respetar la decisión de Hinata, no le haría bien si le obligaba a escucharle a la fuerza.

Ahora que está en silencio y puede escuchar sus pensamientos con más claridad, se da cuenta de que estaba hablando con el pelinaranja estando los dos en bolas. Y hace unos segundos le había visto el culito. Tan brillante y redondito…

Se hunde un poco más y hace burbujas con la boca.

Él también agradece que su sonrojo pase desapercibido entre los vapores de las aguas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas había pasado media hora desde que sus amigos se habían ido del campamento. Treinta minutos larguísimos; mil ochocientos segundos de silencios tensos y bufidos lejanos, sumándose a miradas soslayadas y algún que otro insulto en alto por parte de su compañero pelón.

Tanaka estaba cabreado. Era muy propio de él que hiciera caras raras y expresiones violentas, pero de ahí a estar realmente enfadado había un trecho. Incluso las veces que lo había visto molesto, bien por tener un mal día, bien motivado por algún alma pecadora e inepta que hubiera osado acercarse a su diosa con _intenciones hostiles_ -como le gustaba llamar a esos intentos frustrados de confesarse a Kiyoko-, eran escasas.

Le cuesta creer que se haya puesto en ese plan por no untarle la dichosa crema. Es como si hubiera atentado contra su orgullo. Ni que fuera la gran cosa…

O a lo mejor sí que lo era para él.

Ennoshita levanta la vista del libro sobre misterios arquitectónicos que había robado de la estantería de su padre y observa la tienda de Tanaka. Desde esa mañana sabe que Nishinoya iba a volver con Asahi, y seguramente Sugawara regresaría a su caseta junto al capitán. Pero Tanaka no había mostrado interés en volver a la tienda que, en principio, iban a compartir.

Recuerda lo mucho que le insistió el día que les habían anunciado lo de la acampada para que fuera su compañero. Ni que dormir con él fuera una explosión de diversión y alegría…

O a lo mejor sí que lo era para él.

Oh, vamos, sus propios pensamientos suenan redundantes. ¿Tanto le estaba afectando?

Esa noche tendría que dormir con Kinoshita y Narita, y la verdad que no le hacía demasiada gracia. No porque descubrir su relación amorosa le hubiera hecho cambiar la visión que tenía de ellos, sino simplemente porque sentía que ahí sobraba, y no quería interponerse en lo que quiera que hicieran en la privacidad de la noche.

Esos dos habían dicho muchas cosas extrañas que le rallaban de muchísimas formas diferentes: que si le gustaba a Tanaka, que si estaba celoso, que si se lucía frente a él... Veía más lógico que le tuviera envidia, ya que era uno de los que mayor cercanía mantenía con Kiyoko, tanto en el equipo como fuera de este.

Pero no, tenían que señalar, y muy concretamente, que Tanaka guardaba sentimientos homosexuales bajo toda esa capa de heterosexualidad varonil -a veces algo desesperada- que mostraba a cada segundo que podía. Por dios, que hasta Hinata sabía que la revista que había traído era de esa temática que los hombres usaban para "saciar" su incontrolable libido. Un tópico entre tópicos.

Además, si en verdad había algo romántico tras la capa de feromonas descontroladas de ese chico, ¿por qué demonios no se lo había dicho en vez de _lucirse_ cual stripper barata buscando un poco de la atención que su padre borracho no le dio?

Nada tenía sentido. En su cabeza las piezas no encajaban.

―Tanaka ―susurra en cuanto ve que el chico salía de la tienda y se alejaba del campamento. Alza la voz para que le escuche con claridad―, ¿a dónde vas?

―¿Qué te importa? ―responde con la terquedad de un niño de diez años al que le han prohibido jugar videojuegos.

Piensa en levantarse, aunque supusiera perder la comodidad de la postura que tanto le había costado encontrar. Para su fortuna, Tanaka se detiene a mitad de camino a recoger ramas secas y algunas piedras.

Le está dando muchas vueltas, y aunque Tanaka fuera insoportable en ese estado, no era de los que hacían locuras que le pusieran en peligro a él o a algún ajeno.

Suspira bastante alto y cierra el libro. En algún momento tenía que moverse, mejor ahora que ya había tomado la iniciativa que cuando haya echado raíces en la cómoda silla de camping del profesor.

―¿Ayudo? ―pregunta, a sabiendas de que recibirá una mala contestación.

Tanaka le mira de soslayo, con los hombros hacia adelante y la espalda encorvada. Su vecino tiene un bulldog francés que le mira igual cuando se lo encuentra en plena calle comiéndose su propia caca.

La imagen no es agradable, y no es el mejor momento para comparar a su compañero con un chucho coprófago.

Recibe indiferencia ante su pregunta, así que se pone en cuclillas a ayudarle en lo que estuviera haciendo.

Pasan un buen rato inclinados en el suelo. No sabría decir si le gustaba la tranquilidad y el sonido de la naturaleza o se estaba volviendo una banda sonora muy incómodo. Parecían dos viejos de campo recogiendo la cosecha, solo que, en vez de remolachas, amontonaban ramas mustias que raspaban las manos.

Ennoshita se permite el lujo de observar durante unos segundos a su compañero.

El enrojecimiento en la piel de Tanaka no desaparecía. Llevaba una camiseta de manga hueca, y lo que alcanzaba a ver se limitaba a sus brazos y su cuello. Lo normal es que le durara unos días antes de que el escozor cesara. Se pregunta, muy en el fondo, si le dolía.

Porque se veía muy doloroso.

Lleva el montón de ramas hacia la montaña que habían formado y devuelve la mirada de nuevo hacia Tanaka.

Se rascaba la parte baja de la espalda. Y lo hacía con tanta fuerza que se había hecho una herida muy fea de la que empezaba a brotar sangre. Su camiseta se estaba manchando, y los quejidos de dolor eran ocultados bajo una expresión agria.

Definitivamente es estúpido.

―Se acabó.

El pelón gira la cabeza al oír vociferar con tanta rabia a Ennoshita, pero en el momento en que lo hace ve el cuerpo del moreno frente a él, sujetándole del brazo y arrastrándole a tirones de vuelta al campamento.

Se resiste, y cortando el contacto con el moreno, aparta el brazo y retrocede.

Ennoshita afina la vista y frunce el ceño. Le señala, a los brazos, a las piernas, y luego a su rostro.

―Me niego a quedarme quieto viendo cómo te arrancas la piel con las uñas. Es desagradable ―y doloroso―. ¿Puedes apartar tu cara de limón y tu maldito orgullo aunque sea un momento y venir a tratarte la dichosa reacción?

―Lo que me faltaba ahora ―masculla el chico, ocultando uno de sus arañazos bajo su mano―. ¿Me vas a tocar aunque te parezco desagradable? No, gracias. Prefiero aguantarlo.

Ennoshita vuelve a agarrarle de la muñeca, y esta vez se asegura de que le está mirando mientras se impone ante él para dejarle bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a soportar un berrinche más.

―Tanaka. No te lo pienso volver a repetir.

Al moreno le cuesta creer que lo haya conseguido, y eso que Tanaka parecía dispuesto a aferrarse a su decisión aunque eso implicara dejar su cuerpo en carne viva. Se deja arrastrar hasta las mesas y se sienta con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado del trozo de madera que servía como asiento, quedándose de lado.

Ennoshita regresa con el botiquín de medicamentos y se sienta con las piernas orientadas hacia afuera, girando un poco su cintura para quedarse con el dorso de Tanaka frente a él.

Su espalda era un desastre, mucho peor de lo que estaba en un principio, tan roja que parecía sangre seca, y arañada hasta el punto de dejar finas líneas de piel levantada. Ha estado aguantando eso en silencio durante un buen rato, bajo el sol, y solo por parecer fuerte e indiferente ante su presencia.

―Por amor de dios, Tanaka. Esto tiene que dolerte muchísimo ―le da miedo tocarle y fastidiarle, pero negarse a ayudarle sería peor que no hacer nada―. ¿Eres imbécil?

El chico del dorsal número cinco, para variar, mantiene su voto de silencio. Aunque su voz se ve forzada a escapar de su boca en cuanto limpia una de sus heridas con un poco de alcohol. Ennoshita se detiene, dejando que Tanaka recobrara fuerzas, y sigue acariciando la zona con las gasas húmedas.

―A veces pienso que eres así para hacerme la vida imposible ―continúa diciendo.

Ennoshita no era muy de destacar. Era un chico normal con una vida normal, usualmente callado, que prefería hacer las cosas de la forma más sencillas y desde las sombras. Es por eso que cuando dicen cosas como "Eres el candidato ideal para ser el nuevo capitán" algo dentro de él le gritaba "Esta gente debe estar loca. No tengo madera de líder". El que esté tan empeñado en mantener una conversación con Tanaka denotaba su intento desesperado por sacarle una triste respuesta.

Vergonzoso, pero así era. Hablaba para no perder la oportunidad de conversar con él.

Y lo peor de todo es que surge efecto. Tras un par de insultos y quejidos, el pelón le contesta con una voz rasposa:

―Si tanto te incomodo y tan miserable hago tu vida, ignórame. No te tiene que costar tanto ―añade un bufido para resaltar su molestia―. Total, es lo que has hecho siempre. Ya eres todo un experto.

Hace retroceder su mano y deja la gaza ensangrentada sobre la mesa. Trata de no perder la calma, no merece la pena iniciar otra pelea. Si lo hiciera, estaría tirando su progreso por la borda.

―¿Por qué no me lo explicas mejor? ―agarra su brazo izquierdo y tira de él, haciendo que Tanaka gire su cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzan breves segundos, los suficientes para verse reflejado en sus ojos antes de que aparte la mirada hacia el suelo―. ¿No puedes?

―No hay nada que explicar.

Mil contestaciones surcan su cabeza. Cada cual más insolente que la anterior.

Pero una, solo una, tiene el privilegio de ser la elegida.

―Kinoshita y Narita han hecho hipótesis. Dicen que quieres mi atención porque te gusto. ¿Así que es eso? ¿Me quieres?

Ennoshita es una persona simple y directa. Y no le gustaba complicar las cosas más de lo necesario. ¿Para qué tratar de indagar y crear suposiciones de lo que a Tanaka se le pasaba por la cabeza si simplemente podía preguntarle cara a cara?

Que Tanaka acabara con esto de una vez, desmintiera esas tonterías y le dijera que estaba enfadado porque llevaba un día de mierda: por el rechazo de las chicas del hostal, por su revista erótica destrozada, por las patatas que no pudo comerse y por su reacción alérgica fastidia-excursiones al balneario.

Y, por unos segundos que se hacen tan largos como el tiempo que pasó sentado ojeando un libro que había leído tropecientas mil veces, recibe esa pequeña señal que refutaba todas las opciones que habían cruzado su cabeza.

Tanaka eleva la vista, visiblemente asombrado, y mientras sus ojos se van abriendo para demostrar su sorpresa con su tonicidad facial, su rostro adquiere un color rojizo intenso que poco le faltaba para llegar al mismo tono cromático que el resto de su piel escocida.

Ennoshita separa los labios aún sin creérselo.

―Oye… Tanaka, ¿va en serio?

El pelado se toma su tiempo en responder. Parece que le cuesta recuperarse de la impresión, pero en cuanto lo logra su cara vuelve a mostrar el desagrado que había expresado toda la tarde.

―Sí, ¿algún problema? …Mejor no me lo digas, no me hace falta tu opinión.

¿Qué no lo hacía falta su opinión? ¡Habrase visto! ¡Insolente!

―¿Te estás confesando o me estás atacando?

―Ninguna de las dos ―chasquea muy fuerte con la boca, tan fuerte que incluso se le escapan una gotitas de saliva. Poco le importa. Se aparta de él y recoge su camiseta―. Me voy.

―NO ―decreta, sujetándolo del hombro. Un solo toque era suficiente para que Tanaka siseara de dolor―. No te vas hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

―No hay NADA QUE ACLARAR ―Tanaka alza la voz a medida que habla. El moreno está seguro de que no era consciente de los decibelios de su voz. Y si lo era, no lo tenía en cuenta debido a la presión del momento―. ME VOY ―repite.

Ennoshita no lo iba a permitir. Tanaka no es que no estuviera en sus cabales; el chico era consciente de todo lo que decía y lo que hacía. Y si quería que las cosas volvieran a su sitio, debía apechugar y poner de su parte.

―He herido tus sentimientos. Vale, lo sé, últimamente me meto mucho contigo. Pero sabes, pensaba que era… ―se queda en silencio, buscando la palabra adecuada para definir esa relación de piques y burlas―… nuestro rollo ―genial, había sonado como un chaval de los 80―. Pero no te odio, ni me das asco o me pareces desagradable. A veces sí que eres un incordio, pero no es como para eliminarte de mi vida. Y no lo digo por, bueno, saber lo que sientes.

Tanaka se queda muy quieto, escuchando lo que decía en completo silencio. Su pecho se desinfla e infla muy despacio, normalizando su respiración.

―¿Qué me dices? ¿Me dejarás untarte la crema?

El movimiento de cabeza afirmativo del chico le produce la tranquilidad que lleva mendigando toda la tarde.

Embadurna sus manos en hidrocortisona y las apoya en su espalda, moviéndolas despacio desde sus hombros hasta su cadera. La piel de Tanaka tenía un tacto áspero, pero debía ser efecto de la reacción. Acaricia la parte baja de su espalda y vuelve a subir delineando su columna vertebral. Tanaka era un exhibicionista en potencia, pero le había hecho falta tocarlo directamente para darse cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo bastante bien esculpido. Era normal que hiciera esos tiros tan alucinantes con una espalda como esa. Sus deltoides estaban bien trabajados y, aunque tuviera el cuerpo relajado, podía apreciar la dureza de cada uno de sus músculos. Al igual que toda la zona que ocupaba su trapecio, que estaba bien definida.

Se asemejaba a la perfección humana que buscaban los griegos en sus esculturas.

―Que Kinoshita y Narita te hayan dicho que me gustas no significa que me haya confesado.

Ennoshita separa las manos del cuerpo del chico y parpadea. Sonríe, echando su cabeza hacia adelante y lo acaricia un vez más, pasando las manos por debajo de sus brazos para no dejar ningún lugar sin crema.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ya han desvelado el pastel, no me voy a sorprender.

El pelón se levanta, dejándole a él con las manos en el aire y con el equilibrio desestabilizado. Se hace hacia atrás hasta que su espalda queda recta y se gira hacia el chico, pero no es hasta que agacha la mirada que puede volver a verse reflejado en sus ojos.

En unos ojos brillantes, decididos, y que trasmitían mucha confianza entremezclada con algo de vergüenza.

Arrodillado frente a él, cual príncipe de cuento de hadas vestido con piel de gamba, Tanaka coge aire y, con una voz firme, expresa:

―¿Querrías venir conmigo a comer boniatos y tener una cita?

Que su primera cita fuera para comer boniatos tenía lo suyo. Era original y delicioso, pero muy poco poético. Aunque ¿a quién le importaba eso? ¿Quién lo iba a tener en cuenta? ¿Él? Ja, como si pudiera.

Se había equivocado. Lo había sorprendido.

Y aunque fuera ridículo, poco romántico y nada idílico, como él lo había imaginado, o como solían retratarlo en los libros cursis sobre romances veraniegos, había sido suficiente para que sus mejillas se encendieran, para que su mente analítica dejara de procesar la información que sus cinco sentidos recibían y para que asintiera sin plantearse lo que sucedería después.

Hoy tiene ganas de dejarse llevar por Tanaka. Pero solo por Tanaka.

* * *

Han pasado como… ¿dos meses? ¿Qué digo dos meses? Todas las malditas vacaciones de verano (al menos aquí en España, que por cierto, se me acaban la semana que viene (?)). Me había propuesto adelantar trabajo, actualizar como loca, o al menos hacer algo de provecho con mi vida. Pero no, he utilizado la libertad que me habían dado para pegarme días, y días, y más días, sentada en el sofá viendo alguna serie cutre en la tele. Que luego me pongo a pensar y digo "tío, qué aburrido, podría haber hecho algo más productivo", pero estoy casi segura de que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo cual Doraemon gracias a algún aparato de su bolsillo mágico habría hecho en lo mismo, y me habría convertido en una planta arraigada a su querido y cómodo sofá como si fuera la tierra que le proporciona nutrientes (?).

Viva el sedentarismo, la vagueza crónica y la inimaginavitis aguda.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado esperando por la continuación. Debo aclarar una vez más que, aunque me tome mi tiempo (DEMASIADO) en subir capis, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar el fic. Es un reto personal y, como tal, ya puede caer un meteorito que yo no me voy de este caótico planetucho hasta clickear en la casilla de "Completo".

De nuevo, gracias a todos. Tanto los que comentan como los que no, los que leen por aburrimiento y los que han visto algo en mi bebé literario. Y a los que se van uniendo, así como los que llevan acompañándome en este camino desde el año pasado. Me dais la vida ;w;

¡Un enorme saludote y -espero que sí- hasta muy pronto~!

Pd en el próximo capi habrá más del esperado DaiSuga. Yo lo dejo caer *desaparece frotándose las manos como el Señor Burns*


End file.
